Get The Parents Together Again
by Roerie Sky
Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring their parents back together again. ItaNaru MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Pairing/s: ItaNaru,

Ages: Itachi – 19 (past), 29 (present); Naruto – 15 (past); Sasuke – 16 (past); Iruka – 28 (past); Karin – 17

Warnings: OOC Itachi, lemon, het, drama, rated M for a very good reason

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... no… not yet…

"talking"

"_thinking"_

Nightmares of a Broken Man

Itachi was tired and drunk; it's a bit unusual, he never thought that he would get drunk with just a glass of champagne at the party he attended due to his parents' persuasion. He was glad that his friend was kind enough to drive him home, though he could still think quite clear, he's afraid that his eyes might just shut while driving. And he doesn't want that, he still wanted to live a long life to spend it with his precious one.

Getting inside his condo, he noted that his adorable blonde angel of a lover was yet to arrive. He saw the wall clock and noticed that it's still 8:30 in the evening, still early. He remembered that his lover would be finishing their project at some friend's house and will be home by nine.

Though he and his lover was yet to be living officially together, his sunshine would often spend one to two weeks in his condo, and if not, whenever he would get home he would always find dinner at his table that his lover cooked for him. And all he wanted to do tonight was to wrap his arms around his lover and before drifting off to sleep.

He took off his suit and tie, before he flopped down his couch and decided to just wait for his dear beloved there. It didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep, too tired and drunk.

Moments later, he felt a skillful hand was massaging his clothed cock to hardness and he can't help but groan from the sensation. He felt a hand caressed his torso. Suddenly, he felt his zipper being pulled down and then he groaned as that same skillful hand touched and freed his now fully erect manhood and started working on it, stroking, squeezing and massaging his rod and balls.

Itachi wanted to open his eyes to see the person pleasuring him, but he's still too tired and drunk to do so; though he knew that it was his beloved blonde, blue-eyed angel giving him pleasure.

"Naruto" he moaned when said angel engulfed his manhood, licking and sucking him hard.

It didn't take long when a pair of legs straddled him, and felt the person lowering down on him, a hand guiding his cock to the entrance of his lover. He moaned again, thinking about his naughty angel as he was now fully sheathed inside his dearest boyfriend.

Said boyfriend then began riding him at a slow pace until it sped up. Itachi then felt as if something's not right. _Something is definitely wrong._ He heard the door opened but he paid no heed. He was too tired and drunk.

"ITACHI! HOW DARE YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" someone yelled.

Startled, Itachi opened his crimson eyes to see a red-headed bimbo above him, he glared at her "Karin" he said.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" the familiar voice that he love so much yelled again. Itachi directed his gaze at the door to see a fuming blonde angel; tears ran free down his tan cheeks as pain, anger and betrayal can be clearly seen in his beautiful blue eyes, and Itachi's eyes went wide.

"Naruto…" Itachi whispered.

"WE'RE OVER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Naruto then ran off.

Itachi was beyond shock, then he realized what was happening, he gave Karin – who was still above him – a deadly glare that caused her to shiver and roughly pushed her off of him, hard enough for her to bump her head on the floor. He then got up, zipped his pants and ran after Naruto, all his stoic demeanor and Uchiha pride have been forgotten for the moment as he chased after his lover.

"Naruto! Please wait! Let me explain!" he shouted desperately, panicking, his heart beating so fast, too scared of losing his one and only love.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BACK TO YOUR WHORE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Naruto shouted back, he then gained more speed and ran to a different direction, far away from Itachi.

Itachi's head began to throb painfully. He lost his balance and fell on his knees, eyes wide, trying to catch his breath "Damn it! Naruto…"

"Naruto!" Itachi shouted as he suddenly woke up. Eyes wide, tears ran down his pale handsome face as he catch his breath, panting heavily, while his heart kept beating faster. "The same dream..." he whispered to no one, he sat up, looked at the clock and noticed that it's 5:55 in the morning.

The event from that awful night kept appearing in his dreams. For the past ten years, every night, ever since Naruto disappeared, that same dream always haunted him.

"_I don't want to see your face ever again!"_ those words of Naruto would always ring in his head every time he woke up from his nightmare…

"_I hate you! I hate you!"_ and stabbed his heart really hard and painful.

For ten years, it would always happen to him. He would have the same nightmare every night, and every day when he woke up Naruto's words would always ring in his head; every day and night, for ten years until now.

And Itachi was unable to do anything but cry. He doesn't care if he's an Uchiha. He's inside his room, no one will see him, and no one will judge him. Ever since he lost Naruto, he's never been the same Itachi as he was before whenever he's inside his room. He would let himself cry for a couple of minutes. And today was no different.

"Naruto... Naruto…" he whispered, letting the tears cascade down his face and buried his face in his hands.

"_It's always like this"_

Ever since that night, no one heard a word from Naruto. No one knew his whereabouts, if he was still alive or what. No one knew, not even his younger brother and Naruto's best friend, Sasuke. Naruto never returned to his apartment since then.

When Itachi and Sasuke reached Naruto's apartment the next morning, they found out that except for all of Naruto's furniture all of his clothes were gone.

And Sasuke witnessed how his big brother fell down on his knees, miserable and weak.

He witnessed how those crimson orbs of Itachi became lifeless, very cold, and how broken his big brother was, and he can't help but looked away, biting his lip to keep the tears welling up his dark eyes. He knew very well how much his big brother love his best friend dearly.

Sasuke didn't blamed Itachi for his best friend's disappearance, and he didn't blame Naruto for his big brother's un-Uchiha behavior that time nor for Itachi's broken heart, because he knew and felt how broken Naruto felt as well.

Both of his big brother and best friend were not at fault, they were the victims, everything was a big misunderstanding, and they have been set up. He could only pray that everything will be settled. He love both his big brother and best friend so much, that's why he's deeply affected by this.

Karin on the other hand nearly died when Itachi got a hold of her, and it didn't help much that Sasuke loathed her more than ever. They found out two days later that she put Rohypnol on Itachi's drink at the party, and waited for the right time where he could sleep with Itachi, she knew that Naruto would be home by nine. She did this in order to drive Naruto away.

She's jealous of the blonde because Sasuke always paid attention to **him** not to **her**. She's jealous because Naruto have Sasuke's attention when he already had the attention of almost all of the Uchiha right at the palm of his hand.

She decided to let the blonde caught her and Itachi so that the blonde would disappear. Although she's crazily in love with Sasuke, she didn't mind sleeping with Itachi since he was her former crush before she met Sasuke a year after she met Itachi.

She hated the blonde so much. She hated how the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan, even the Sabaku siblings were overprotective of the blonde. Naruto was an orphan, he's nothing, nothing special that everyone should be devoted with and she wanted him gone. That's why she did what she think would be the best to drive the blonde away. And she succeeded.

But Sasuke only hated her more.

After crying his heart out for 5 minutes, Itachi composed his self to begin his day. Today, his family will go to Hokkaido to spend two weeks of vacation there with his and Sasuke's friends.

- I x N -

Hours have passed and Itachi along with the others found themselves at the airport of Hokkaido. The Uchihas composed of Itachi, Sasuke, their parents; Fugaku and Mikoto. Among them were Itachi's friends; Nagato, Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu – who called themselves Akatsuki. Accompanied by Sasuke's group of friends; the Hyuugas – Neji and Hinata, the Sabaku siblings – Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Sakura and her husband Lee, Shikamaru, Ino and her husband Sai, Neji's wife Ten Ten, Chouji, and Shino. They also have Iruka with them.

Iruka became much closer to them since Naruto disappeared. Iruka was Sasuke and his friends' former teacher along with Naruto. He was also Naruto's adoptive father since Naruto was an orphan.

The least they could do to comfort the man from his son's disappearance was to pay him a visit at least once a week. And take him with them whenever they went on vacation so he won't be that much lonely.

- I x N -

When Naruto disappeared, Iruka was devastated; he treated the blonde like a real son and loves him. He cried so hard that time when he found out that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

But Iruka never blamed Itachi for what happened. He believed Itachi when Itachi told him everything; he trusts the man.

He met the Uchihas when Naruto was nine years of age (it was spring and Naruto was seven when Iruka found him, passed out in an alleyway that he used for shortcuts on the way to his house from his university – he's still in college when he adopted Naruto, though he didn't changed the blondes last name due to Naruto's request).

At first he thought that Itachi was like an iceberg. A prodigy from a prestigious clan, well groomed, quiet, stoic, emotionless, unapproachable and very cold – but when he saw how Itachi's features warmed and how those crimson eyes of Itachi soften when it landed it's gaze on Naruto and how a very small smile – which was not a smirk – formed on Itachi's features, he knew right then and there that Naruto managed to break the ice that was known as Itachi and that the blonde even managed to get inside the raven's heart and warmed it.

He then realized how the Uchihas would immediately change whenever Naruto was around, or if Naruto became a topic or something related to said sunshine. And he knew that the Uchihas were much too soft to do something that would hurt the blonde angel.

Iruka understood that what happened between Naruto and Itachi was all but a big misunderstanding that should be clear. But with Naruto gone, everything can't go back to the way they were before. Back to the way they all should be.

The only thing he could do was pray that Naruto have a place to call home, safe, loved and happy wherever he was and for Itachi to move on. The two deserved to find happiness and love, and move on with life.

- I x N -

The group headed directly to their usual resort. Every December, they would go to Hokkaido to spend the first two weeks of December there, leaving their life in the city of Konoha for the time being. They always stayed at the Rasengan Hot Spring Resort. And they would always have it reserved for two weeks just for them.

It was a beautiful hot spring resort with five large public hot springs and three private outdoor hot springs in the three most expensive and largest rooms – one of it was reserved for Itachi alone.

They all decided to rest for a while in their respective rooms.

- I x N -

Itachi laid down on his king size bed, deep in thought _"It's always like this ever since Naruto left me. I wonder where he is, is he well? What is he doing? What is he wearing? Is he smiling? Does his eyes still sparkling with innocence, life and love? Is he loved? Who is he with? Who's the lucky person holding him? Is he happy? Does he still remember me? Maybe… he already forgot everything about me and moved on with someone else. That's right that would most likely be the case."_ Itachi thought bitterly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes once again as he stared at the ceiling, while million knives kept stabbing his heart that's long been bleeding… broken… shattered into tiny pieces, scattered all over.

Without any idea how to fix it.

He knew that he'll never move on since the same nightmare always haunted him every day and night. And he doesn't want to move on either. He loves the blonde. He loves Naruto so much and no one can compare to him.

Those who don't knew him or his past would say that his personality was just a nature of an Uchiha. That those crimson eyes were just natural to be hard and intimidating, that his glare were just natural to be terrifying, that his personality was natural to be very stoic, emotionless and very cold; a perfect figure of a perfect Uchiha.

But his family and friends knew better, they knew that Itachi became much colder than before, that it's much harder to approach him, that he's Uchiha death glare became much more intense, that those crimson eyes were lifeless. That he became much more distant and that his heart was practically shut and will never open for anyone and everyone ever again.

And they knew, that _one_ specific person will be the _only one_ capable of melting Itachi, making him a bit approachable, less dangerous, a bit closer to others and open his heart.

They knew one specific person who could do this with just a sweet, small and simple smile. One person… and that was _Naruto_ himself.

Itachi may maintain his usual composure outside, stoic, cold, will glare at anyone or anything… well, the typical Uchiha ways. But when he's all alone and doing nothing, he'll just break down and become someone that wasn't him.

A broken man longing for his beloved, with nightmares of the dreadful past haunting him day and night wherever he may be.

"_Naruto… I miss you… I still love you… please come back… I am more than willing to wait for you… I need you back to me… Naruto" _he thought sadly as a single tear fell down his crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Pairing/s: Eventual ItaNaru, side pairings: KibaHina, NejiTen, SasoDei, LeeSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema

Ages: Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki – 29; Iruka – 38; Haku – 27; Sasuke and his friends – 25

Warnings: OOC alert! OOC Itachi, swearing

Disclaimer: Naruto and crew doesn't belong to Masa- er… me… I don't own it, not until I became a billionaire and buy it from Masashi Kishimoto-sensei himself… yeah... right… like it would ever happen T_T

"talking"

The Ghosts of the Past I

Itachi compose himself once again, he wash his face first to get rid of any evidence that would make everyone knows that he cry, then he change his clothes and go out straight to the lobby to wait for the others.

While he is sitting, a man tap his shoulder, he looks up to see Iruka smiling down at him. He never notices him since he is deep in thought.

"May I?" asks Iruka, pointing at the seat next to Itachi "Hn" is the only response. Iruka sits down and look at Itachi for a moment who is looking outside, he then look down and speak "I haven't seen you in three months" he starts "It's been ten years hasn't it? Still the same?"

Itachi understands very well what it means, aside from Sasuke, Iruka knows about his nightmares, the man can see right through him so he can't hide anything from him. He sometimes confides to Iruka along with Sasuke whenever the time comes that the pain is just too much for him to handle in a single day, he won't cry though.

Not in front of them.

"I guess it will never stop" Itachi replies without looking at Iruka "Today is not different, just like those other years without him."

Iruka pats his back in comfort; he knows how hard it is for Itachi to move on. "I know, and I understand if you can't forget. Just… don't let it get to you too much. It's been ten years already, sometimes I'm getting worried about your sanity. These past years, whenever I look at you, it seems like you're getting much more cold and distant every day. I'm just glad that you trust me enough to confide to me sometimes" Iruka states, Itachi look at him "Thank you" he says as he give him a small smile, Iruka happily gave it back.

Their friends then suddenly arrive and they head outside the resort to the restaurant right across Rasengan. The restaurant named "The Kyuubi" is also owned by the owner of Rasengan, and is also reserve just for them for two whole weeks.

They will spend the rest of the day at Kyuubi. They never get tired to just sit there and relax for the rest of the day. It is a nice restaurant with a cozy feeling to it. It is decorated nicely in both Japanese and European style.

It is also a big restaurant; there is a platform in the middle where a beautiful and shiny white grand piano is sitting. Itachi along with Sasuke and Iruka seated themselves at the second table from the grand piano. The others are scattered everywhere forming their own group as they chat with one another, almost half of the restaurant is occupied by them.

Itachi notices that there is a card saying "Reserved" at the first table from the piano, though no one seats at that table whenever they rented the restaurant. But he dismisses the thought since they haven't been here for the last two years because of their work.

Itachi's parents are out meeting a friend, so it's just them to spend their lunch.

- I x N -

The Uchihas are the ones who rent Rasengan while the Hyuugas rent Kyuubi – though all the travelling expenses are sponsored by the Sabaku siblings and Akatsuki. Both clans (Uchiha and Hyuuga) decides that the first two weeks of December to be spend like this after the first year of Naruto's disappearance.

It is because they want Itachi and the others to think of something aside from the blonde, more especially for Itachi. It works with the others, but they're not sure if it is the same for Itachi.

Both clans are very much fond of Naruto. They find it refreshing and never boring whenever Naruto is around. They care for the blonde so much that it is such a huge blow on them when said blonde disappear.

They search for him, but they never find him. Not even their reliable contacts could trace Naruto. They give up after three years. But they always pray for his safety and that someday, somehow, they'll be able to see his smiling face once again even if it is just a glimpse.

No one dares to speak Naruto's name right in front of Itachi or if he's around, not even Sasuke, nor his family or even Iruka. They know how broken deep inside Itachi is, scared that Itachi might just crumble down to pieces once the name has been spoken.

They're scared that all of Itachi's mask and the wall that he builds in order to keep himself intact might just collapse and that they wouldn't know how to fix it since no one knows and no one can…

…Only _Naruto_.

- I x N -

"It's been two years since we last stay here" states Sakura as she sits beside her husband. "That's right my beautiful cherry blossom! And it's such a wonderful day to celebrate this youthful moment!" Lee says in his cheerful voice as he pulls Sakura close to him while his other hand pump fist in the air. Sakura just rolls her eyes but smile nonetheless.

"Well duh, I can't believe that we haven't stepped a foot here for the last two years! You have no idea how much I missed just staying here, relaxing" says Ino as she flips her pale blonde hair.

Neji wraps his arm around his wife before saying "It was fate that leads us to deal such problems with our works"

"Oh come on, shut the crap talk Neji, will ya?" Kiba ask as he grins, receiving a glare from Neji which he totally ignore in favor of looking at his fiancée, Hinata, who is resting her head at his shoulder, eyes close and a small smile on her lovely face "We have all our time here, so you should just relax, Hinata"

"Right, we c-can make up f-for t-t-two years" stutters Hinata.

"Those years are very troublesome" Shikamaru say before he yawns "Well at least we can relax now" Temari says with a grin as she pokes her fiancée's face earning her an annoyed grunt.

"We can now enjoy ourselves somehow and relieve all those stress from work" Tenten adds as she leans her head on Neji, Kankuro and Shino just nods.

"You guys have no idea how much I missed all the foods they serve here!" Chouji exclaims while eating his chips

"I have to agree to that one, Chouji. They serve the best food I have ever tasted. They should build a branch in Konoha" Sai comments while playing with his wife's long blonde hair.

Deidara leans his head on his lover Sasori "I know, un. I really missed everything here"

"We almost didn't make it here today too. It would be the third year if we didn't arrive here" Konan says with a sigh.

"Today is a great one, I might say. But I have a feeling that something was about to happen, though I'm not sure if it's a good one or a bad one" says Gaara before crossing his arms and leans back on his chair.

"Don't say that Gaara. You're spoiling the fun, I really want to relax today and the rest of the weeks to come" say Sasori to his cousin with his impassive looks. The rest of Akatsuki just nod their heads in agreement.

While everyone is chatting, at Itachi's table, the three of them (Itachi, Sasuke and Iruka) are quiet, especially Itachi who is once again deep in thought.

Hinata looks at Sasuke; Sasuke just gives her a curt nod and a small sad smile while Iruka just shakes his head. Everyone look at Itachi and becomes silent for a moment as they look down.

Even though Itachi's demeanor is stoic and very cold – which is actually suffocating them and making them shiver – they know exactly what is going on inside his head. They all think of one thing… or rather… one **person**.

When Naruto leaves, they all have to lean and support one another to survive the pain of losing a very precious and important friend, their very own sunshine, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Konan, Deidara, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba would cry whenever Naruto would cross their mind. Chouji would even lose his appetite when he did remember the blonde.

Sasuke, Iruka, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Kisame, Sasori, Nagato, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu would glare at anything as anger, hatred and killer intent radiates them thinking about Karin's fault, selfishness and stupidity while sadness and pain would eat their hearts as they think about Naruto and Itachi's sufferings and broken hearts.

They all want to see Naruto; they want the cheerful, loudmouth knucklehead and orange loving blonde back, but how?

Waiters and waitresses arrives and take their orders as they push their thoughts of Naruto aside for the night to use where they could all drown themselves in tears to sleep.

- I x N -

In the middle of their lunch, Haku appears to greet them. "Good afternoon, everyone" he greets, they greets him back though some just nods in greeting "We're happy to serve all of you again. It's been two years since all of you last paid us a visit. I hope that everything's fine."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, each of us needs to deal with our work issues" Itachi says.

"Aniki needs to travel back and forth from Konoha to New York, Paris and London for business, while I'm stuck in the office to cover for his work whenever he's abroad. And sometimes, things can't be help but be chaotic" Sasuke adds. Haku nodded in understanding, he knows how hard it is whenever things turn to a total chaos.

"I agree. Two years' worth of chaos, who could believe that?" says Nagato with a shake of his head.

"Everything was so fucking terrible! I'm just so damn thankful that Jashin-sama helped me survive those goddamn years of hell!" Haku sweat drop at Hidan's comment.

"Within those years I didn't do anything but chase after those idiots who were running away from their debts" Kakuzu says, annoyance is clear in his voice.

"Well, we all managed to get through with it anyways" says Kisame before he takes a bite of his food, the rest just nods.

"How I wish it never happens again though" says Kankuro.

"Although… it was a mystery how did all of us catch problems for two years all at the same time" Shino says as he sips his juice.

"It was our destiny to begin with" says Neji nodding on his own comment, again, Haku just sweat drop.

"Well, what can we say more, we're glad to be back here" Konan says before she smiles at Haku, Haku gives her a smile in return, happy that their important and special costumers visit their humble resort and restaurant again.

"Do you, by any chance, expecting another guest?" Itachi suddenly asks, Haku looks at him questioningly

"That table..." Itachi says pointing at the table in front of them.

"Oh, that… well, ever since my nephews and niece from Germany arrived, they have announced that the first table from the piano should be theirs… exclusively. The oldest of the three would sometimes play the piano" explains Haku.

"Nephews and niece?" Iruka curiously ask for they all know that Haku is an orphan.

"Well, even though I said nephews and niece, they're not by blood though. Their _mother_ is my childhood friend, we practically considered ourselves as siblings" Haku answers.

Itachi just grunts in understanding.

Moments later, Haku then excuses himself and they continue eating.

- I x N -

When they finish their lunch, they all just chats to one another; talking about anything and everything. Some are just listening to their iPod, some are reading a book, and others just stay there and relax, while Chouji starts eating his chips again and Sai just draw in his sketch book.

They didn't care, since they have both the restaurant and resort all for themselves for two whole weeks.

Sasuke and Iruka are having a conversation, while Itachi just keep silent.

Suddenly, Itachi hears the restaurant door being open, and for some reason, he couldn't help but look at the glass door. When those red orbs of his lands on the door, what he sees immediately cut off his air in his lungs.

Itachi is frozen right on the spot, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, his breath hitch while his heart starts to beat like crazy.

Sasuke and the others immediately notice Itachi's odd behavior so they look at the direction where Itachi is looking, and when they did, they gasp and stare with wide eyes at door.

For there by the door, are three figures of children, two boys and a girl, which confusingly look exactly like Itachi and their long lost friend.

For ten years, Itachi is being haunted by nightmares, and today, the three children were like ghosts of his bitter past that is starting to bring Itachi to insanity.

He doesn't know how and he doesn't know why, but he feels his dead heart starting to become alive again. He feels excitement, joy, love and longing at the three kids.

He's confuse.

Just what is going on? He must find out who these kids are, and he needs to know right about now!

Or else, he might go insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Pairing: Eventual ItaNaru

Side pairings: KibaHina, NejiTen, SasoDei, LeeSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema

Warnings: OOC Itachi, OCs, mentions of MPREG

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto no matter how much I tried… for a moment though. I'll have it someday! But hey! I own the triplets here!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**speaking in German"**

The Ghosts of the Past II

The three kids are of nine years of age; dress in their appropriate winter school uniforms – since winter starts quite early. The first boy walking in front is a handsome raven. His black hair is of shoulder length and long bangs styled sideways** (AN)** – covering his right eye a bit – framing his handsome face, his skin is pale in color, and what's more astonishing is that he has ruby red eyes, an amazing replica of Itachi. That face with that stoic mask and cold demeanor can be no other. He is taller compare to the other two behind him.

The second boy is a very adorable blonde; his brilliant golden hair is on the same style just like the first boy, tan skin and a bright blue eyes shining with innocence. He is just like a photo copy of their long lost friend and Itachi's beloved Naruto. They can't be wrong, the boy is happily chatting with the girl beside him. That smile, grin and laugh, and the way those cerulean eyes sparkle are just like Naruto's.

The beautiful girl the blonde boy is talking to has a waist long black hair, which is beautifully and naturally curled at the end, the upper half of her hair is neatly tied in a purple ribbon, short bangs framing her beautiful face. She's not pale, but she's not tan either. She's a mild version of the raven boy and also a mild version of the blonde boy. She is like a mixture of both Itachi and Naruto.

"Itachi, what's going on?" Sasuke ask. To say that he is confuse and surprise would be an understatement.

"I have no idea, Sasuke" Itachi replies as he regains his composure.

The three kids feel the eyes that are watching them since they enter the restaurant but they ignore them. They just continue walking towards their usual spot.

When they are near Itachi's table, ruby clashes with ruby, as two crimson-eyed raven stares at each other. Everyone shudders as they see the way those red orbs look… cold and intimidating _"And at the young age too. It's like watching a young Itachi" _Iruka can't help but think.

Itachi is not affected though; it is like he is looking at his own image in the mirror. The boy averts his gaze as he passes Itachi; it is then the chance of the other two to look at Itachi.

The girl looks at Itachi with an unreadable expression, while the blonde boy looks at him innocently _"Just like Naruto would in a stranger"_ Sasuke thinks. The two then averts their gaze as they proceeds to their table, the first table from the piano. They put down their bags beside their chair as they sit.

Sasuke and the others then compose their selves.

"Now, this is… rather intriguing" Gaara whispers.

Sasori looks at him, his impassive looks returning "Very much intriguing if I say so myself" he says.

The three kids then decides to look at their observers, both the blonde boy and the raven girl looks at them with innocence in their blue eyes, while the raven boy looks at them one by one, an unreadable expression on his young handsome face but his crimson eyes are practically inspecting them nonetheless, but most of all, they stare at Itachi longer.

A waitress then appears, taking the reserve sign and greets the three kids "Tsuki-sama, Taiyou-sama, Niji-sama, good afternoon" she greets as she smile and bows politely at them

"Hn" the raven boy named Tsuki replied as he nods in greeting.

"_That boy is definitely an Uchiha! That demeanor and attitude are definitely an Uchiha trait, most of all, why does he look like Itachi?"_ Sasuke thinks as he bites his lip in confusion.

"Hello nee-chan! Good afternoon to you too! Today sure is a good one, ne? Although I must say, it's a bit chilly out there even though it's still afternoon" the blonde named Taiyou cheerfully say as he grins at the waitress, the waitress laughs softly but a small faint blush paints her cheeks _"Taiyou-sama is really like his mommy. I wish I could have a son like him someday"_ she thinks.

"_He's really like Naruto"_ Sakura thinks sadly, wiping the tears that suddenly fall from her emerald eyes. Her husband Lee just holds her hand in comfort.

"Good afternoon to you too" the raven girl named Niji greets back as she smile softly at the waitress.

"_She's a beautiful mixture of both Itachi-san and Naruto-kun"_ Hinata thinks sadly.

"I'll take it as the usual then?" the waitress asks, Tsuki just nods his head, "Yes please! Oh, and remember that today is Monday so I'll have my Monday snacks!" Taiyou replies "Sure, just a moment" the waitress said "Thank you" Niji say as she smile "No problem" the waitress smiles back and heads to the kitchen to inform their chef about the kids' orders.

The three then pick out their pens, notebooks and workbooks and start doing their assignments.

Itachi and the others eyes are practically glued on the three.

Minutes later and their snacks arrive; green tea and flan for Tsuki, watermelon shakes and two slices of blueberry cheesecake for Taiyou, while lemon juice and two tuna sandwich for Niji.

"Where's uncle Haku?" Tsuki ask the waitress.

Everyone then remembers what Haku tells them earlier _"The nephews and niece from Germany"_ they thinks.

"I'll call him right away" replies the waitress, she bows politely at them and turn around to inform their manager, the kids just continue their work while at the same time ignoring all the eyes that are observing them.

- I x N -

"If they are from Germany… then… why…? I mean…" Kiba trails off since he can't find the right words to say as he rubs the back of his head, totally confuse.

"This is no joke" Ino says as she leans on Sai. "I agree. This is utterly confusing" Shino comments as he adjusts his sunglass.

"Troublesome. I'm not expecting something like this" Shikamaru says, his boredom is already gone since the three kids arrive; his eyes are totally fix on them. All of them are dead serious, shock and confuse, their eyes never leaving the three.

"Just what was going on exactly? I don't get it" says Sai as he narrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Lee shakes his head a little "I never thought that while celebrating this youthful day, we were to encounter something like this. This day is very surprising indeed" he says, humour gone from his voice.

"Is human cloning even possible, un?" Deidara ask while squeezing Sasori's hand to make sure he's not dreaming.

"I don't think so. No one dared clone a human before" Kankuro answers him as he leans back on his chair crossing his arms.

"T-the two b-boys l-looks just like I-Itachi-san and h-h-_him_, and the girl is l-like a mixture of both of th-them" stutters Hinata.

Sasuke frowns "I know, but the question is… how?" he asks.

"I have _something_ in my mind that could be the explanation, but that couldn't be even possible" Konan comments.

"I was thinking of the same thing. Male pregnancy can be the cause, though I'm not sure if it's possible or not, but then again, even if it is, it's been ten years since "they" have been apart. So again, it can't be… right?" Nagato adds.

"This is so fucking confusing, and a damn serious matter at that!" Hidan says while lowering his voice so that the kids won't hear.

"The eighth year of _his_ disappearance was the year we haven't been here and the year that the three kids arrived, right?" Ten Ten ask as she looks at her husband, Neji gives her a nod "Yes, Haku said so" he answers.

"If we didn't faced problems during those two years, then we would've been able to find out sooner who the three kids really are" says Sasori impassively as he remove his hand from his lover's tight grip.

Kisame cross his arms "To think that we wasted two years for a much more interesting event"

"You're right, those years were a total waste compare to the information we could get if we manage to go here. And if my suspicions are correct, those three might finally lead us closer to _him_" Zetsu adds looking at Kisame.

"My thoughts exactly" Nagato and Konan says in unison.

Kakuzu chuckles a bit "This is so much better than chasing after some jerks, though I must admit, if what we are suspecting is correct then it means that we don't know anything about _him_ at all. We have to make up for the past two years"

"It'd be much better if one of us _did_ manage to go here" Iruka states "Right, it could've saved us the trouble" adds Temari.

"I should've ask for at least three days of vacation from Tsunade-sama to go here if I have known" Sakura says running her hand through her rosette hair as she bites her lip _"I can't believe what my eyes can see"_ she thinks.

"I agree, but none of us knows that we will encounter these three" Gaara says leaning back on his chair.

"We need to know who they are, and know more about them… like now" says Chouji as he looks at the others briefly before looking back on the three kids.

"Right, we have two weeks to learn everything about them. Besides, it seems that they're always here" adds Gaara.

Itachi, who keeps his silence while the others are exchanging words finally speak "Is this what you called destiny and fate, Neji?" he ask without looking away from the three kids

"Indeed" Neji replies with a small smirk.

Tsuki, Taiyou and Niji didn't pay their audiences a single attention. They are busy doing their school works so that when they got home they could spend the rest of the day with their 'mommy' without any school related stuff to stop them.

- I x N -

An hour passes by and the whole restaurant is quiet. Itachi and the others are patiently observing the three; finally, Niji decides to speak, in a German language though.

"**Let's make it like a normal conversation between the three of us. Don't look at them. Have you two noticed?"** she ask, Taiyou look at her **"I do. And you're talking about 'him' right?"** he ask, Niji nods at him.

"**Daddy…" **Tsuki says, the two look at him **"He is, right? We've seen his picture five times and stared at it for a couple of minutes, without mommy's knowledge though"** he says without looking at his siblings as he answer his Math problems, the two shares a look and just shrugs before they continue doing their homework as well.

Itachi and the others can't understand the conversation between the three since the kids are talking in German language.

"**Mommy is right when he says that Tsuki looks just like daddy. Daddy sure is handsome; Tsuki certainly got his looks from him. After all, he is our daddy"** Taiyou says, Tsuki just continue solving his Math **"Niji looks like daddy too, just like what mommy said"** Taiyou adds.

"**But I look like mommy as well, he said so right?"** Niji asks as she glances at Taiyou **"Right!"** Taiyou grins.

"**What now? Tsuki?" **Niji ask **"I'll tell when we're done"** Tsuki answers without even bothering to look up from his notebook.

"**I've got three more questions to go"** Taiyou says **"Same here"** Niji adds **"I'm done, just reviewing"** is what Tsuki says.

When the three are done with their assignments, Tsuki speak **"Maybe we could find out if everything that happened between mommy and daddy is just a big misunderstanding. And if it is, we will help daddy with mommy. **_**If**_**… and only if daddy still loves mommy and wants him back. Mommy still loves daddy though he won't admit"**

"**I know"** Niji says softly.

"_**Get the Parents Together Again **_**will be the plan, if it is a misunderstanding that can be fix"** Tsuki states calmly.

"**Nice plan Tsuki!"** Taiyou says beaming at him.

Since they are too busy, they didn't notice that Haku walk towards them.

"**What plan?"** he ask, smiling down at them, they're not surprise though "**Let me guess, you three knew who your father is, right? You three knew about him"** Haku says as he looks at Tsuki.

Tsuki knows it is not a question but a statement.

"**Yes. But mommy didn't know that we know, we kind of… sneak in inside his room"** Taiyou says rather sheepishly, grinning at Haku while scratching the back of his head.

"**So I'll take it as the three of you wants to know what really happened between them"** states Haku.

"**Yes. We want to know if there's something we could do… for mommy"** says Niji softly, looking anywhere but Haku's eyes. And Haku could clearly see the sincerity, concern and love in their eyes.

"**Your mommy told us what happened, but Tsunade-sama and I, and of course along with the others wants to know your daddy's side of story. Your daddy may look cold outside, but I can see how distant he is, I can see the pain and longing in his eyes. Anyway, don't worry, I'll help. And this'll be our secret"** Haku tells the triplets **"Thanks uncle Haku!"** Taiyou exclaims.

"**But we don't know if daddy still loves mommy, if he still wants mommy back, and if he would want the three of us. We're scared that daddy won't acknowledge us, and that he would shun us together with mommy. We don't want daddy to do something like that – like what the others sometimes do to mommy here in Hokkaido – since he's our father. The way they look at mommy, those who can't understand him. We're happy that we're born to be with mommy, and mommy feels the same. So, it would really hurt if daddy won't acknowledge all the four of us"** Tsuki says, the tone in his voice is describing what he feels… sadness.

Taiyou looks down, fighting away his tears from falling and Niji does the same.

Haku knows exactly what the kids feels, he knows how hard it is to see their mommy doing his best to ignore what the others say, and how painfully it is to see their mommy hiding his pain and sadness by smiling.

"**You three really are mature for your age"** Haku says as he gently ruffles Tsuki and Taiyou's hair in a comforting manner and softly pokes Niji's cheek affectionately; the kids' moods brighten up.

"**We have to…"** Niji says softly as she looks up at Haku, a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"**All for mommy"** Taiyou adds, warmth radiating his adorable features as he smiles at Haku.

"**There's no other way around"** Tsuki adds.

Haku smiles at them "**I know. And I'll help out"**

- I x N -

Itachi and the others witness the scene playing in front of them.

The pain and longing that are constricting Itachi's heart is just too much as it tightens even more when he sees Taiyou and Niji's smile, especially Taiyou's since it resembles Naruto's own smile.

"_Naruto"_ he thinks sadly.

He wants to cry. But not in front of everyone else, he's still an Uchiha after all. If he did, then, that small amount of his pride would just vanish into thin air, and he won't let that happen.

When Naruto leaves, he takes almost all of Itachi's pride with him. For Itachi would break down and cry day and night whenever he's all alone. Begging for anything or anyone almighty to give his one and only love back to him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: the typical emo hair style… xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Pairing/s: Eventual ItaNaru, side pairings: KibaHina, NejiTen, SasoDei, LeeSaku, SaIno, ShikaTem

Ages: Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki – 29; Iruka – 38; Haku – 27; Sasuke and his friends – 25; Tsuki, Taiyou, and Niji – 9

Warnings: OOC alert, OCs, mentions of MPREG, OOC Orochi and Kabsy because I made them eco-friendly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and friends. Naruto is strictly a property of the Uchiha brothers period! I own the triplets here though.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**speaking in German"**

Revelations and the Triplets

Out of the corner his eyes, Haku watches Itachi; even though the raven has this stoic and cold façade, Haku still recognizes the pain, love and longing in Itachi's eyes as he continues to stare at the three **"Kids…"** he starts **"seeing that Taiyou looks exactly like your mommy, there's no doubt that your daddy is seeing your mommy on Taiyou. And I believe he still loves your mommy. I can see it in his eyes, there's no doubt that for 10 years, daddy is still madly in love with mommy"**

"**If that is how it is, then…"** Taiyou starts grinning

"**We'll continue with the plan"** Tsuki continues.

Haku smiles at them **"Now then, how about we start the act? We can't keep our obviously amuse and confuse audiences waiting now can we?"** he ask, the two boys nods eagerly **"Yes please"** Niji says with a small smile.

Haku then looks at Itachi and the others "Oh, sorry about that. Before I forgot, Itachi-san, everyone, these are my nephews and niece. They arrived here from Germany – March of the last two years when they were still six years of age. It's their third year living here in Hokkaido. They are the grandchildren of the late Namikaze Minato-sama and Kushina-sama"

Everyone gasps; they all know who the Namikazes are, well, every Japanese does.

Namikaze Minato owns the Konoha Medical Hospital that is located at their town Konoha; it is currently the largest, most advance and famous hospital all over Japan; the hospital where Sakura works.

Ever since the death of the Namikaze couple, Senju Tsunade – Sakura's mentor and a distant relative of Kushina – immediately takes over the hospital to keep it running until the sole heir to the Namikaze fortune is of legal age. The _Rasengan Hot Spring Resort_ and _The Kyuubi_ are also owned by the Namikaze couple.

Itachi, Sasuke and his friends knows the Namikaze couple from their parents – though they don't know what they looks like – their parents are friends with the couple from elementary to high school – especially the Uchiha parents. Fugaku and Mikoto are the childhood friends of the Namikaze couple.

But then again, aren't the Namikazes have been massacred twenty one years ago? While their only son has been abducted and used as a human guinea pig for an experiment regarding with male pregnancy, courtesy of the same people who brutally kill the couple? And that during those times, Sannin Orochimaru and his protégée Yakushi Kabuto decides to undercover the research facility that is located at Oto in order to search and rescue the Namikaze heir, which results in a failed attempt that cause the three to die due to a bomb explosion?

That is what their parents tell them.

Iruka is seventeen and attending high school while Itachi and his friends are just eight and in elementary when the couple are massacred.

Itachi remembers how his mother cries so hard and how his father silently grieves for their friends' cruel death. Recalling those days is actually unnerving for Itachi, their parents have been eerily silent – not that his parents talk much – but during those days are like he and Sasuke never exist. For a month, their parents never acknowledge them, never talks to them, it also seems like they didn't even acknowledge each other's presence, and they always have this distant looks in their faces.

Iruka is twenty and attending college while Itachi and his friends are eleven and still in elementary when the news about the Namikaze heir, Sannin Orochimaru and Kabuto's death erupts.

During those times, Fugaku and Mikoto have been more depress, and their trip to the cemetery to visit Minato and Kushina's graves becomes once every week instead of twice a month. Offering prayers and grieving on their friends' death and to their son whom they wish they could meet before they die.

So if that is what happens, then how come there are still young Namikazes alive since everyone knows that Namikaze Minato is an only child with no more living relatives?

It doesn't make sense, especially when the three kids look like Itachi and Naruto.

_Unless..._

The triplets and Haku can clearly see the confusion and questions written all over their faces.

"Forgive me for being rude…" Nagato starts "but everyone knows that the Namikaze couple already passed away. And that their one and only heir died three years after his parents' death along with Sannin Orochimaru and Kabuto who tried to rescue him" Nagato say, he can't help but get more confuse.

"Aside from that, the Namikaze couple has only one child right? And that child dies for almost eighteen years now. So how did it become possible?" asks a totally confuse Iruka.

"And how are you related with the Namikazes, Haku?" Itachi asks.

Haku understands their confusion, his friend's survival is a big secret that they are yet to reveal, and he knows that once he reveal their secret to Itachi and the others, there's no turning back.

The triplets also understand them, their grandmother Tsunade, grandfather Jiraiya, uncle Kakashi and uncle Yamato tell them about their grandparents and their mommy's identity, and also the reason why their mommy can bear children.

Haku sighs; this is going to be a long explanation.

"I actually spent six years of my childhood inside the Namikaze mansion along with my mother" he says causing their eyes to widen.

"Y-you lived with them?" ask Kiba in shock.

Haku nods "My mother served the Namikazes and was also killed along with Minato-sama and Kushina-sama. I was six years old that time. I was at the Konoha Medical Hospital due to my injuries from the accident I caught the day before the massacre took place. I was alone that time since mother needed to go back to the mansion to bring some clothes. I was about to drift off to sleep when Shizune-san burst in inside my room, I was startled and opened up my eyes. I saw her crying as she hugged me. She told me everything that happened; that my good hearted masters whom I considered my second parents along with my only family, my mother, have been brutally killed. I cried really hard that time." Haku starts.

"But what broke my heart more was when she told me that my own master, the one I should serve, my childhood friend who treated me like a real brother was missing. The sole heir to the Namikaze fortune had been abducted" everyone can see the pain and sadness in Haku's eyes.

Haku closes his eyes for a moment. No matter how many years may pass, everything that happens in the past will always be a painful one. Like a powerful poison without any antidote that they have to take; the horror, the drama, the entire trauma that the sole heir experiences will always kill their very being whenever they remember it. No matter how much they avoid that dreadful past, it would always seem to find a way to haunt them; even Tsunade and Jiraiya are no exception of that bitter pill they are force to take.

Haku opens his eyes to look at their guests, he glance down at the triplets and then back up to look Itachi in the eye. _"This is it. The truth about the Nami-Maki heir and the triplets"_ he thinks.

"As for the sole heir…" Haku starts "he survived the explosion that happened in the research facility at Oto."

Itachi and the others eyes widen. That explains the reason why there are three little Namikazes. Although they may have figure it out a little, it is still a surprise to hear it coming from the one they never thought would be a very close connection to the unfortunate couple.

"Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san managed to take him away from the building where the experiments were taking place. But Orochimaru-sama needed to take a gamble and sacrificed his life in order to stay behind as he fought their chasers head on and delay them from getting further, while Kabuto-san and my friend were still making their escape"

"Orochimaru-sama waited for Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama to arrive with the police for back up. It was a big misfortune because the enemies found out about Orochimaru-sama's plan two days before the big explosion. They would rather let their precious and perfect guinea pig die than to let him escape and have their works got revealed, so they planted bombs around the facility and wait for Orochimaru-sama's move. As for Kabuto-san, he needed to part with my master to lure their chasers away. He succeeded in getting their chasers attention directed to him as my master escaped on his own. But before he separated with my master, he instructed him to use his mother's maiden name and tell no one about his real identity. That his name and birth date should be the only information he should give. Kabuto-san gave him Tsunade-sama's necklace and told him that when everything's already fine and safe for him, we'll come and find him."

"My master was seven years old that time and old enough to understand everything. Not far from where Kabuto-san was – trying to fight for his life as he was being surrounded and beaten up – the whole facility exploded. It was good enough that my master was already far away, running for his own life and safety. Kakashi-san and Yamato-san with some police found Kabuto-san and helped him; they managed to catch those fools who beat him to pulp. Kabuto-san told them everything that happened before his very last breath left him." Haku takes a deep breath, willing down the tears threatening to fall down his eyes. Itachi and the others can see how hard it is for Haku to recall everything, they can tell that up until now those memories still brings Haku and the others pain and sadness; that they still cries and mourns for their loss.

Haku continues "Jiraiya-sama then decided to fake my master's death saying that he died inside the facility due to the explosion, just so we could somehow keep him away from danger, while Kakashi-san and Yamato-san tracked down the mastermind behind everything. And to make sure that everything's already been taken care of and safe."

Everyone is shock with their new discovery as they listen carefully and process every word that Haku says.

But why do the kids look like Itachi and Naruto?

The kids are watching them carefully especially Itachi.

"We found my master ten years ago coincidentally when he came to the hospital to have a check up. That time, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama along with Shizune-san found him at the lobby and was so delighted to see him. Fortunately, he still remembers us. I was here in Hokkaido along with Kakashi-san and Yamato-san during those times. And that, my friends, was where these kids took place. Kids, why won't you introduce yourselves to them? All of them are very special costumers of ours".

The kids then look directly at Itachi, Tsuki speak "My name is Tsuki…" he starts before gesturing to his siblings "and my siblings, Taiyou and Niji"

Taiyou gives them a bright smile while Niji gives them a small soft smile "We are the Uzumaki Triplets. We only have one parent though; our mommy – as we call him – is Uzumaki Naruto." Tsuki adds.

To say that they are shock would be an understatement of the year. Seeing the triplets that looks like replicas of Itachi and Naruto walk inside the restaurant is already hard for them to digest. But learning the whole truth about Naruto and the triplets, all these revelations are too much for them to handle in a single day.

"_Uzumaki Triplets…? They are Naruto's children?"_ are their collective thoughts. These kids are Itachi and Naruto's; that they are sure of. And they can now find their precious blonde, blue-eyed friend. Help Itachi fix everything between them, and if possible win his family back.

For Itachi, he feels as if an adult elephant leans on him. Everything is too heavy for him. Most specifically in his heart, such revelations are too heavy and painful for him that he feels like he would suddenly collapse; but he fights it.

He thinks about Naruto's trauma in his parents' death, his dreadful and horrifying experience inside the research facility, the event that happens between them ten years ago, and now, the nine years old triplets; Tsuki, Taiyou and Niji, his sons and daughter, **his** sons and daughter _with_ Naruto.

_Their children_

He can now find his beloved and he will explain everything to Naruto. He will do anything and everything to win Naruto's heart back and hopefully, get introduce to the triplets as their father. He will win his family back. _"I need to"_ Itachi thinks.

The triplets see the emotions currently dancing on Itachi's eyes. And what they see makes them want to cry, go to Itachi and hug him tightly. They see pain, regret, longing, love, joy, the need of acceptance and acknowledgement in Itachi's eyes. And most of all, they see a 'father' in him.

"_Daddy"_ they think sadly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: sorry for the characters being ooc, especially on Itachi's part since i'm making him like a drama queen or something, but it's only for a couple of chapters. the other chapters might take a little while since i'll be really busy for the next few weeks… i'll update as soon as possible. reviews would be really appreciated! ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Warnings: OOC alert,

Disclaimer: Naruto and crew don't belong to me... yeah right. I own this idea and the triplets though, so yah, deal with it!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

__**flashback**

Conversation with the Triplets

An hour passes by and everyone is just silently observing the triplets that are having a conversation with each other – or rather Taiyou and Niji as Tsuki just stay silent, but listening to them and nodding in agreement from time to time.

The girls are silently weeping, while the boys didn't even hide their sadness. Mix emotions are dancing in their features. Not even their stoic and impassive looks could hide everything that they are feeling. Be it Sasuke, or Gaara, Neji, Shino, Sai or Sasori, but neither of them care.

Chouji even stop eating his favorite chips after hearing about Naruto's awful childhood and experience, and the triplets being Naruto's children. He misses his friend dearly. Shikamaru didn't even look bored and sleepy as he usually does.

"_I want to hold them"_ Itachi thinks with so much longing.

Though he is staring at the three, he is too deep in thought that he never notices that the triplets stands up, pick up their things and are now in front of him.

The kids are informed by a waitress that Haku receives a message from their mommy saying that their mommy won't be able to pick them up at the restaurant. They are about to go home when they notice the distant look on Itachi's eyes.

Curious as to what's going on inside their father's head; they decides to talk to him.

Taiyou speak first, placing both his small hands above Itachi's big ones "Itachi-san? What's wrong? You look sad and distant" everyone gasps and Itachi is beyond shock.

He couldn't believe it; the kids are just right in front of him. And he could clearly see the concern in their eyes. He could also feel the warmth in Taiyou's hands that are place just above his.

"Nothing's wrong" he says softly giving them a small reassuring smile, but the kids are not convince.

Taiyou then reach out and put his small tan hands on either side of Itachi's pale face "You look lonely. Your handsome face would be a waste if you look sad. You should cheer up a little!" says Taiyou, giving Itachi a soft smile.

Itachi is once again surprise.

It feels nostalgic.

"_It's like a déjà vu"_ Itachi thinks.

***flashback***

**A 13 year old Uchiha Itachi is seating on the grass, silently watching a nine year old sunshine named Uzumaki Naruto, who is playing with his baby brother, Sasuke. He meets the adorable blonde angel just a year ago when Sasuke brings him at the mansion and introduce him to their whole clan that is having a gathering; declaring that said blonde is his one and only best friend.**

**Ever since then, Itachi's world brightens up.**

**He finds it much more soothing and fun to be around the blonde than his own group of friends. And he immediately becomes very caring and overprotective with Naruto.**

**He loves it whenever Naruto's breathtakingly beautiful and expressive blue eyes would look up at him with adoration and happiness.**

**He loves it whenever Naruto would snuggle closer to him.**

**Naruto's voice and laughter are music to his ears. He even loves it more whenever Naruto would use his angelic voice to sing a song to Itachi alone. And he loves it whenever Naruto would smile to him.**

**And when Naruto is sad, crying or hurt, he would do anything and everything to see the angel smile again and to wipe all the negative emotions in his beautiful blue eyes away.**

**After six months of being around the blonde… he finds out that he's feelings for Naruto are far from normal friends or brothers.**

**He's still too young; he is confused to say the least.**

**He couldn't understand why his heart would beat faster whenever Naruto is with him, smiling at him, talking to him and cuddling next to him.**

**He couldn't understand the warmth and butterflies that are doing flips in his stomach whenever Naruto would grab his hand or kiss him good bye on his cheeks.**

**He couldn't understand why he would get jealous and his sudden possessiveness whenever Naruto is with someone else, nor that he would long to hold Naruto in his arms, or that he would get irritated, frustrated and restless if Naruto wouldn't be within his arms' reach even for just a mere second.**

**He couldn't understand it all.**

**Not a single bit.**

**It is the following six months after that that he confirms his feelings for the blonde angel, which leads to him sitting on the grass in a park while watching his baby brother playing with his blonde.**

**Yes, **_**HIS**_** blonde.**

_**HIS**_** Naruto.**

"_**It's a bit too soon for me to be feeling this way, but I can't help it. He brightens up my world since the very first day I met him. But he's too young and so do I. He's four years younger than me. Most of all, we're both male. What if he finds out and avoids me thinking that I'm a freak? I might scare my only sunshine away"**_** a thirteen years old Itachi thinks, and the mere thought of his sunshine avoiding him, being disgusted to him and completely losing said sunshine are totally terrifying him.**

**He didn't know what he would do and what would become of him if that ever happen. He would do anything and everything to keep Naruto beside him.**

**He didn't even mind if it is an unrequited love.**

**Because if confessing his love for Naruto would cost him to lose said blonde, then he would be willingly live in a world where he could only watch his beloved Naruto from the shadows all alone no matter how painful it would be for him, than lose the moments he could spend as a big brother figure to Naruto.**

**He would accept it whole heartedly if it means keeping Naruto by his side.**

**He is too deep in thought that he never notices that his object of affection is now standing in front of him. A weight on his lap accompanied by two small, soft and warm hands that are place on either side of his face brings him back to reality. He sees a mop of golden hair, sun-kissed skin, three whisker-like scars on each cheek, and sapphire blue eyes staring intently at him, an adorable pout and a small frown marking his angel's face.**

"**Ne 'Tachi, what's wrong? You look so distant. You look so lonely. Your handsome face would be a waste if you look sad. You should cheer up a little!" Naruto says giving Itachi a soft smile.**

**And Itachi can't help but give Naruto a soft smile of his own as he gently ruffles his golden locks in an affectionate manner "Thank you. No need to worry, I'm fine" he says.**

***end of flashback***

Itachi, once again, can't help but give Taiyou a soft smile of his own, he reach out and gently ruffles Taiyou's golden locks in an affectionate manner "Thank you. No need to worry, I'm fine" he says.

He then notice that his kids brighten up with a blush adorning their faces as they look up at Itachi, adoration can be seen clearly in their eyes.

Sasuke then feels as if it already happens before.

He did a quick little dig in his memories, and when he finds what he is searching for, he couldn't help but smile a little.

***flashback***

**A 9 year old Sasuke is playing ball at the park with his best friend Naruto, when suddenly said best friend turns his back and run.**

"**Oi, Naru!" he calls out.**

"**Wait a little Sasu!" Naruto calls back.**

**Sasuke watch as Naruto make his way to his big brother Itachi.**

**He watch as Naruto sits on his brother's lap.**

**He watches as Naruto place both his hands on Itachi's face.**

**He watch as Itachi looks at Naruto while his best friend is talking.**

**And Sasuke watch as his big brother gives a soft smile back at his best friend and ruffles those soft blonde locks lovingly.**

**Sasuke can't help but stare in amazement, he can't help but feel his heart swell in happiness and love as he witness the scenery that his two most loved people plays.**

"_**I want the two of them to be together. I want Naru to be a part of our family; I want him to be Aniki's wife. I wonder if Tousan and Kaasan would let them get married. Naru made Aniki happy. I want to protect them"**_** Sasuke thinks as a beautiful smile decorates his face.**

***end of flashback***

"_And to think that I failed to protect the two of them"_ Sasuke thinks bitterly as he remembers the past.

Iruka notice how Sasuke smile a little and how his smile turnes into a frown mixed with sadness. Concern, he asks "Sasuke? Are you alright?" said raven looks at him with confusion until he realizes what his former sensei means.

He shakes his head a little, pushing such lonely thoughts away "I'm fine" he says slowly "just feeling a bit nostalgic, that's all" Iruka just nods in understanding.

- I x N -

Watching the interaction between the triplets and Itachi, Iruka wonders if the triplets could feel a blood connection with Itachi "Do you three, by any chance, know your other parent? Like… your father?" he asks the triplets.

Taiyou then removes his hands from Itachi's face – which cause a little disappointment from Itachi – and move back to his siblings, the triplets then look at Iruka, their faces blank.

Niji speak "No. We don't know who our daddy is"

"We didn't ask mommy who our daddy is because he would always look hurt whenever he thinks of daddy" Taiyou continues.

"So in order to avoid mommy getting hurt, we never ask for our daddy's name or his whereabouts" Tsuki adds.

Itachi feels a pang in his chest; he didn't like the thought of Naruto getting hurt by a mere thought of him.

"It's amazing how the three of you are too mature for your age" Gaara voices out.

"We have to. Mommy suffered a lot; from his childhood up until now. The looks that he would often receive from other people that he keeps ignoring and those who wants to harm him. Being mature enough for our age is our only option to protect and help mommy in any way we can…" Taiyou states "Which our daddy cannot" adds Tsuki with a blank face.

Everyone tense especially Itachi. They can't figure out what the three are thinking and what emotions they're feeling at the mention of their 'Daddy' because their faces are hard to read.

"_Do they hate me?"_ Itachi thinks as an overwhelming pain slowly eats his heart.

Then as if reading his thoughts, Nagato voices out "Do you hate your daddy?"

And Itachi is scared.

He don't want to hear what the triplets would say, for it might only deepen his wound and that he might lose his chance and hope in winning his own family back.

Everyone else is dead silent and nervous waiting for the answer that the triplets would say. Suddenly, they see the looks on the kids soften as a soft smile appears on their faces.

A smile that is filled with… _love_.

"No" Tsuki starts "We don't hate daddy. Mommy told us not to hate daddy. When mommy said that, we immediately realized something; that instead of hating daddy for not being with mommy and the three of us, we should thank him. After all, without daddy, then the three of us wouldn't be even here in the first place. And mommy would be left lonely and all alone. Also, when mommy would think that we're already sleeping, he would sometimes whisper to us 'Please grow up without hatred on your daddy. Something just happened that caused us to part ways. But please, don't hate daddy. Love him even if you don't know him' are what mommy would tell us. Besides, there's no use in hating daddy. We love him, even though we don't know who he is or what he is. We will still love him, because he is and will always be our father" he states.

Itachi feels like crying, the kids don't hate him, they love him. And he's really grateful for Naruto, his beloved, for teaching _their_ kids not to hate him.

"Whenever we excel on something or achieve something, mommy would always tell us that daddy would surely be proud of us" Niji says softly.

Taiyou nods his head "That's why we give out our very best at everything we do to make mommy proud, and somehow, daddy as well" he adds, and Itachi feels really proud of them.

Itachi then speak "What if, your daddy would suddenly appear?"

Tsuki look at him "We can't let the same person hurt our mommy twice now can we?" Tsuki asks causing Itachi's chest to tightens.

"_Does it mean that they won't give me a chance to be a father to them?"_ the thought of it is killing him.

"But… we would give him ten days to win back mommy's heart and gain our trust. After all, we often dream about having a father by our side. And it sounds really nice, having a complete family" Tsuki adds, he then excuse himself and make his way out of the restaurant with his siblings following behind.

Hearing everything that the triplets says lifted up some burden in Itachi's heart.

And so, he decides; he'll do everything to win back his family.

His Uchiha pride may be damn.

He doesn't care if he's an Uchiha, he doesn't care if he is to throw away what little pride has left of him; it is **his own** _family_ that he needs to get back.

He **NEEDS** to win **THEM** back.

- I x N -

Somewhere inside the restaurant, hiding in the shadows is Haku who hears everything.

"_Those three really are a genius and unpredictable too. Who am I kidding? It runs in their blood regarding who their parents are. Though who would have thought that they would say something like that to their own father? But it seems like Itachi would take the challenge. Still, everything would always be Naruto's decision. I just hope that everything will be fine"_ he thinks with a sigh before returning to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Warnings: OOC alert

Disclaimer: I own N-Na-Nar… I own the triplets…and the plot…and that's about it. I wish I could rent Naruto from Kishi-sensei… T_T

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_hello'_

The Plan

Thirty minutes after the triplets leaves the restaurant, Itachi and the others also heads back to Rasengan and straight to their rooms. They head back there in total silence, each of them are in their own train of thoughts. They decide to rest for a bit and wait for dinner.

Dinner time and everyone gathers at the dining hall. It is quite a big dining hall for the entire guest. Japanese paintings, plants and flowers decorated the entire hall. There is a door at the far right side that connects to the kitchen, the two doors at the far left side are the toilet rooms, there's also a sliding door leading to a small garden and Koi pond outside but it is close since it is pretty chilly outside.

Everyone is dress in their yukata; they didn't even bother to wear their winter clothes since all the heaters in the dining hall are on. Itachi see his parents are already at their table. It is a six person table so the Uchihas with Iruka sit together. The rest also make their selves comfortable as they form a group.

Their foods arrive and they all eat in silence. Contemplating on today's event.

Fugaku and Mikoto find it odd, but they didn't question them, thinking that maybe they're just too tired. After all, they all deserve a break from two years worth of stress. They're just glad that they make it here this year.

When they are about to finish eating, Sasuke decides to break the silence. "So, Itachi..." he start, gaining everyone's attention "What's your plan?" he ask.

Fugaku and Mikoto then start to wonder what Sasuke means. By the looks of everyone else and Itachi's own expression that he didn't manage to hide, the couple knows that it's a serious matter.

"What plan?" Fugaku ask "Is there something wrong, Itachi dear?" Mikoto ask Itachi, worried about what could it be that is obviously troubling her eldest son.

Itachi then finish his last bite, he look at his parents with a serious expression while everyone is keeping their silence "Naruto is here in Hokkaido" is what Itachi says.

At this, both Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes widen. "W-what?" for the first time since he is born Fugaku stutters, them being shock would be an understatement, they can't believe it, they want to know if what they hear is right.

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto is here in Hokkaido" Itachi repeats slowly this time "He's with three children – triplets to be exact; two boys and a girl. Those three are Naruto's children, and from the looks of it, they are also mine. Besides that, both this resort and the restaurant that we're currently renting are owned by Naruto himself" he adds "What do you mean?" Fugaku ask, he and his wife are starting to get confuse. Itachi then begins retelling to his parents today's event.

From the very moment he lays his eyes on the triplets to Haku's story; the Namikaze couple and Naruto being their sole heir then to Naruto's dreadful experience, the triplet's introduction of themselves and the talk that Itachi have with them. By the end of the story Fugaku just look down, a solemn expression on his usual stern face, deep in thought. While Mikoto cries, Hinata and Iruka comforting her.

How couldn't they realize and recognize the blonde being Minato and Kushina's son from the first day of meeting Naruto? They have no idea at all (though the blonde often reminds them of their deceased friends) since they haven't seen the couple after the deceased couples wedding, they didn't even know the name of Minato's son, everything about the Namikaze heir's information has been keep as a private matter from the public since said heir is born, they didn't even know that their friends' son didn't die in the explosion that happen at Oto years ago.

For all they know is that the only child of their good hearted friends are already dead, never knowing that it is Naruto whom they're wishing that they should have meet along with the couple before that horrible night took place. They could have adopted the blonde if they know.

"So, the triplets are yours and Naruto's" Fugaku says as he regains his composure while his wife is starting to calm down. Before Fugaku can continue however, Kakashi and Yamato appears out of nowhere "It seems that all of you have finally met the triplets" Kakashi says grinning behind his mask, his visible eye curves in an upside 'U'.

"Kakashi-san, Yamato-san" Fugaku greets "Good evening. We're just checking out our guests" Kakashi says while Yamato bows at them respectfully in greeting.

Kakashi then look at them seriously "Let me get it straight to the point. There's no use for us to stay silent anymore since you all met them already. I knew an Uchiha when I saw one, that's why when the triplets were born, we forced everything out of Naruto. And he did told us about his involvement with Itachi" he says looking straight at Itachi.

"When Naruto went for a checkup, Jiraiya-sama contacted us, telling us that Naruto was pregnant, and it got us worried. Naruto was scared to say the least, as his dreadful past started to catch up with him, though he stated that no matter what happen, he would keep the baby alive and raise it" Yamato states.

"He didn't tell us at first who's the father of his child. He said that he will tell us when he already talks to the other parent, so we let him be. That's why we're surprised when Tsunade-sama called us the following week stating that Naruto decided to come with them to Germany. Instructing us that every detail about him that would might be enough to use in order to trace him should be erase due to his request. He never told us anything until the kids were born when we managed to forced out anything and everything from him, since Tsuki and Niji definitely looks like an Uchiha" Kakashi says still looking at Itachi's eyes.

Now that explains why they can't trace Naruto after he disappears. They know that Jiraiya and Tsunade are very powerful and influential.

"Even though he told us what happened between the two of you, we didn't blame you, we wanted to know your side of story. I've been friends with Obito and I know that no Uchiha would do something to disgrace or degrade their prideful clan. Not even Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama judged you" Kakashi adds, he then look at Iruka "And Iruka-san, we don't know how we can express our gratitude to you for taking care of Naruto, for being his adoptive father. And we're sorry if we kept this a secret from all of you for the past years. We've been expecting that all of you will meet the three since two years ago, but I see that that's not the case at all. Even though Naruto is now the owner of this resort, the restaurant and the hospital – which is yet to be announce in public, he told us that he won't take over the management, only the ownership, leaving us to continue the management until the triplets are old enough to take over. So he doesn't have any idea that all of you are the ones renting his resort and restaurant"

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Iruka ask, though before he could get his answer, Kakashi's phone rings.

Kakashi looks at his phone then to Itachi and the others before he decides to put the phone on loudspeaker so they could hear "This is Kakashi speaking" there is silence at first and everyone is giving him questioning looks until…

'_KAKASHI YOU IDIOTIC JERK!'_ ah… that voice, that very familiar voice they know all too well.

"That voice and set of lungs could only belong to one specific dobe" says Sasuke earning a glare from Itachi, Sasuke just rolls his eyes.

"Maa maa. Calm down Naruto, what have I done this time?" Kakashi asks oh so innocently.

'_YOU! Don't act like you're innocent because you're certainly far from one ttebayo!'_ Naruto yells over the phone.

Yamato tries his best to control his laughter but fails.

"Eh?" Kakashi asks feigning hurt. He knows that Naruto is fuming, and boy how he love teasing the blonde.

'_Don't you "Eh" me! It's about the kids!'_

"What about the triplets?"

'_What about the triplets, huh, well, more specifically it's about Taiyou. I got home from work only to be greeted by the sight of Taiyou eating the last piece of the last chocolate bars that you gave him! Why did you gave my son three chocolate bars?! I told you not to indulge him in too much sweets you stupid perverted mask wearing man of a total jerk!'_ everyone sweat drop at the childish insult.

"Oh, right. Well, Tsuki and Niji won't accept so I gave it to Taiyou"

'_THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON TTEBAYO! Just how many slices of cake did he eat at the restaurant?'_

"Since today is Monday, then today is Taiyou's 'Blueberry Cheesecake Day' and since it's cake, then he probably have two slices accompanied by watermelon shakes"

'_WHAT?! That's too much sweets for today! Actually that'd be acceptable if you didn't give him those damn chocolate bars!'_

Itachi glare daggers at Kakashi, how dare he make Naruto angry! And how dare he let Taiyou eat too much sweets in one day! Taiyou is **HIS** son damn it!

"How about you let me make it up to you, ne?" Kakashi ask the obviously fuming blonde as he looks at Itachi, dismissing the raven's death glare towards him and grinning behind his mask. He just find a new target to tease.

'_What do you mean?'_

"I'll tell Haku to talk with the waiters and waitresses not to give Taiyou's daily request for the next two days replacing it with sandwich or pasta"

'_Tch. I'll talk to Taiyou about this. And I'll let you off the hook this time, but…'_

"But…?"

'_The next time I find out that you're giving Taiyou sweets without my knowledge and approval I'm going to castrate you! Believe it!'_

"Right right" Kakashi says with a chuckle, causing the man on the other line to growl in annoyance.

'_Kakashi! I'm being serious here!'_

"I know. Sorry"

'_You better be!'_ …and the line is cut off.

Yamato sigh "I told you it was a bad idea to give him those chocolates."

Kakashi just chuckle a little, shaking his head. He then looks back at their guests "Well then, we should take our leave now" before he make his way out of the dining hall though, Kakashi look at Itachi "I know that you're planning on winning your _family_ back. And whatever it is that you're planning, **do not do** something that might hurt Naruto again, the kids won't allow it. If he says 'no' then don't. Don't force him. Keep in mind that you'll be getting on the good side of the triplets. The triplets don't hate you, but they told me that if the same person who caused their mommy so much pain and sadness, hurt him again for the second time, they told me that they might reconsider hating that person they know to be their daddy. If you want to spend time with the kids then do, but give Naruto some time to think on his own if you're planning to court him – which I know you would – just a couple of days would be enough for him" with that said, Kakashi leaves with Yamato behind them.

Itachi thinks about Kakashi's advice for the moment and consider taking it. He knows that it would be a good idea to follow what the silver-haired pervert says.

"What now, Itachi?" Nagato ask "Are you going to reveal yourself to the triplets as their father?" Konan adds.

"No. I'll let Naruto be the one to tell them my fatherhood to them" Itachi answers

"Then what's your plan?" Iruka ask the raven.

"I think for now I'll try to get close to them, to at least get to know them better. I'm planning on taking Kakashi's advice. After all, I really need to gain their trust" answers Itachi.

"No matter what you do Itachi, we're here to help you get your family back" Fugaku says looking at Itachi with a small encouraging and comforting smile.

"Try and talk to Naruto, court him if you must. But make sure that you have your children's approval" Mikoto says smiling at Itachi.

"Prove yourself worthy to them, aniki" Sasuke tells him.

"We're here if you ever needed our help" Sakura says sincerely at Itachi.

"That's right, un. We're friends, and we'll do what we can to help you!" Deidara cheers. Everyone else give Itachi their encouragement.

- I x N -

That night, Itachi and the others decide to relax themselves at the hot spring. Itachi is on his own private bath. The moon is up, giving a glow on his pale skin as he let the hot spring soothe his very nerves while letting his mind wander.

***flashback***

**An eighteen-year-old Itachi is stroking his fourteen-year-old boyfriend's golden hair lovingly, inhaling his sweet calming scent.**

**Said boyfriend is cuddling closer to him, burying his tan whiskered face to Itachi's chest. He looks up at his older lover and notice that said boyfriend's hair is still tied in a pony tail, and he frowns. He reaches up and tugs down the band that is tying his lover's midnight black hair, freeing it. He ran his tan fingers through Itachi's long hair and sigh contentedly.**

**Cerulean eyes then look up at the crimson ones, and he gives Itachi a soft loving smile which the crimson-eyed raven returns.**

**It's been three months since they starts going out. It may be a bit early, but they love each other.**

**It all starts when Naruto suddenly appears at the high school building where Itachi is and waits for said raven. When he see Itachi he immediately grabs his hand and leads him at their university's* garden and confess his love for the raven, ranting about stuffs that he can no longer take the jealousy he is feeling at some random fan girls confessing their love for Itachi and wanted to keep the raven as his boyfriend and his alone, which Itachi immediately shut him up by kissing the blonde on the lips and happily returning his feelings.**

**Though they are yet to submit to sexual desires, they're content to just snuggle closer to each other, hold hands, hug and share passionate kisses.**

**Since Itachi is older, he wants to prove to Naruto that their relationship is base on love and not on lust or sex, so he's willing to wait for his blue-eyed angel's approval.**

**After all, no one will stop them.**

**Naruto's adoptive father approves him to be Naruto's boyfriend and the entire Uchiha clan love Naruto and even encourages him not to let go of said blonde.**

**So he won't mind waiting for the perfect moment where they could share their love with each other through their body and forever mark Naruto as his.**

"'**Tachi…" Naruto calls as he place his right hand on Itachi's cheek "Yes love?" Itachi ask, kissing his lover's palm.**

"**When the time comes that the two of us will be living together officially, let's start a family and have our own kids, okay? We could have kids that look like you, or me, or maybe a mixture of the two of us. And we'll be a happy family, ne?" Naruto whispers softly, looking straight at Itachi's eyes.**

"**Of course, and I'll be the happiest man living in this world. I would love to start a family with you, my love. My one and only love" Itachi whispers as softly, he then leans down and kiss Naruto's lips softly and lovingly, earning him a soft giggle as his beloved snuggle closer to him, he chuckles a little thinking just how innocent and adorable his angel is.**

***end of flashback***

"I need to make things work out somehow…" Itachi tells himself as he run his hand through his long black hair with a sigh.

- I x N -

Somewhere in Hokkaido, not that far from Rasengan, a silhouette of a man suddenly wakes up with a gasp. He didn't realize that he has fallen asleep at the couch while watching TV at the living room. He sit up, hugging his knees closer "That dream just now" **(AN)** he whispers as tears slowly run down his face "Itachi… Itachi… 'Tachi…" he says in between sobs.

Unknown to him, Tsuki is watching him by the door "Mommy" he whispers _"I wonder what daddy is planning to do"_ he thinks as he heads back to his room, leaving his mommy who is still crying and ignoring the urge to go comfort him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: **(*) In my country, Universities usually have pre-school up to college and graduate school.

Itachi's flash back is Naruto's dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Disclaimer: Not mine! -_-

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

A New Hope and a One Proud Father

The night is chilly but Itachi pays no heed. He's walking at a park nearby and notice that it starts snowing.

"Beautiful" says someone from behind him.

Itachi turn around and comes face to face with the one that he loves the most looking up. The low lighting of the streetlights is giving Naruto an angelic glow as the slowly descending snow enhances his angelic features. And Itachi can't help but to fall deep in love all over again "Naruto…" he whispers.

Naruto looks at him, tears streaming down his angelic face and those beautiful blue eyes shining with love and devotion "Do you remember the very first snowfall we spent together? I was eight that time; Sasuke invited me for a sleep over. I went home first to tell Iruka and to get some clothes. You even picked me up, remember? We're walking towards the Uchiha mansion when the snow started falling. You took my hand and told me that it would to keep me warm. I felt butterflies in my stomach doing flips. During that time, I've decided that I will always stay by your side, that I really want to be with you" hearing that, Itachi then take a step a forward until he's now standing a few inches from his beloved.

"You know what? You have no idea how much I missed you… 'Tachi-koi" Naruto then cries…

…and Itachi close that little distance between them, hugging Naruto as he claims the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

And he was more than happy when the blonde kiss him back with an equal passion as Naruto wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and to deepen the kiss.

When they pull back, panting softly, Itachi kiss Naruto's forehead and whispers softly and lovingly "Naruto… I missed you too. I missed you so much… saiai" as he tightens his hold on his love and close his eye as if savoring the moment.

Itachi then opens his eyes, and he can't help but let a single tear down his crimson orbs, but he smile to himself.

"A dream…" he whispers as he sits up. A dream indeed, but a beautiful one at that; not his usual nightmares that torments him day and night, none of his dreadful past shows up in his dreams.

And he is in awe.

What could his dream means?

Should he hold on to it?

Should he raise his hopes up at least just a little?

Should he take it as a good sign?

"Naruto…" he whispers again as he run his hand through his long black hair.

He doesn't know what to think of about his dream just now, but he's happy to say the least. Maybe, just maybe, he might get a chance to be with Naruto again.

He then thinks about his sons and daughter, maybe they are the reasons why he dream something about Naruto which is far from nightmare.

Well, he meets the triplets yesterday and his usual nightmares didn't appear.

Nonetheless, for once in ten years since his and Naruto's relationship ends in a very painful one, Itachi feels a little complete. Itachi feels as though a ray of hope is shining down on him.

Itachi feels… _alive_.

**- I x N -**

After their breakfast at Rasengan; Itachi talks to Sasuke and Iruka about his recent dream. Iruka tell him that sometimes, dreams are telling us something about our future. Iruka also tells him not to lose hope and that everyone will help him to win his family back.

Sasuke is happy for him, telling him that everything will be just fine and that it's a good sign.

The group then proceeds to Kyuubi to just stay there, relax, spend their lunch and wait for the triplets. Fugaku is hiding his excitement, while his wife is showing how excited she is. Both wanted to see just how wonderful their grandchildren from Naruto are.

Hours pass by and everyone is pretty relaxes as their lunch arrives. Itachi ask one of the waiters if the triplets will drop by and is delighted when he learns that the triplets always stay at Kyuubi right after school to wait for their 'mommy' to come and pick them up.

Haku then appears to greet them. They chat with him for the mean time, talking about business and stuff. After another hour, the restaurant door open and everyone's eyes immediately lands on it.

Fugaku and Mikoto gasp when they see how the triplets really look like Itachi and Naruto.

Haku is discreetly observing them, all the while hiding his amusement. He then orders one of the waitresses to get the snacks of the kids, he also tells her to replace Taiyou's daily cakes with two tuna sandwich instead.

They all notice the cheerfulness of both Taiyou and Niji, while Tsuki have this smug look on his face.

"_Tch. Typical from the little version of Uchiha Itachi"_ Kisame thinks as he shakes his head, but smile nonetheless.

Taiyou, upon seeing Itachi, immediately run towards him, dragging his siblings. "Good day Itachi-san! You're doing well today?" Taiyou ask cheerfully. Itachi nods and ruffles his hair, earning a light giggle from Taiyou.

Everyone who is seeing the interaction is happy for Itachi. Happy that the triplets are comfortable enough to talk to him, though it is sad that they didn't know who Itachi is to them.

"Itachi-san, we ask uncle Kakashi a while ago about how long you will be staying. Is it true that you and your friends will be here until the end of next week?" Niji ask him.

"Yes" is Itachi's only reply but he gives Niji a small smile.

"You three sure look really happy today. Mind sharing me?" Haku asks, smiling at the triplets.

"Actually, we have good news!" Niji starts excitedly "Really?" Haku can't help but get excited as well.

"Itachi-san, would you like to hear it too?" Taiyou ask, Itachi just give him a nod.

The triplets then open their bags, taking out two small rectangular boxes each and hands it to Itachi. Itachi then become curious as to what are inside the six boxes.

Haku chuckles, he know very well what is inside the boxes "Another addition to your collection, I see" he said earning a grin from Taiyou, a wink from Niji and nod from Tsuki. The triplets then bring out their envelope and pick out two papers each.

"Itachi-san, open up the boxes" Taiyou orders while grinning at the raven and Itachi did as he is told.

And when he did, he then feels his heart about to burst with pride and opening the other five boxes made him speechless.

Everyone near Itachi's table stare at the content of the boxes in amazement; for inside the boxes are the medals that the children got. The triplets then hands Itachi the papers.

"We've got medals and certificates!" Taiyou exclaims.

"We've got trophies too" Tsuki adds.

Itachi then starts reading the certificates. The Uchiha's feels pride inside their hearts, especially Itachi; they are his children after all.

"You see, our school awarded us today for once again winning this year's National Quiz Bee in Tokyo last Friday. They awarded us for winning three times in a row!" Taiyou explains.

"Then today we also won the contests in our school. I joined the contest called 'Academy's Junior Master Chef' and became first place. I have the highest score among the other contestants! Taiyou won the spelling bee easily while Tsuki beats all his opponents in chess! The three of us are first placers in today's contest!" Niji continues.

"The trophies are from today, but uncle Yamato already brought it home" Tsuki adds.

Everyone is amaze, they know from yesterday's encounter that the triplets are geniuses, but they never thought that they would be this amazing.

"_Well, it runs in their blood. Itachi is a prodigy, and Naruto is surprisingly very talented"_ Gaara thinks with a small smirk.

Lee then enthusiastically gives the triplets a round of applause and the others follow suit. Really, the kids are just unbelievably amazing; they certainly got their talents from their mommy and daddy.

"You should've seen how Tsuki looks while playing chess! He's really cool!" Taiyou gushes.

Itachi then lets out a breath he never thought he is holding. He bites inside his tongue to will away the tears of pride and joy that are welling up in his crimson eyes as he stares at the medals and certificates again.

He then look at his children, ruffles their hair gently and smile at them "Excellent. The three of you are indeed excellent. There's no other way to describe it. I, myself am proud of the three of you and was honored to be shared by such wonderful news. Your mommy must be really proud and jumping for joy right now" he says with a soft smile, but everyone could hear the obvious longing in his voice; and they can't help but feel their heart shrink a little, especially Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto.

They don't like seeing Itachi like this.

Taiyou and Niji giggles with blush on their faces, Tsuki looks at him with a soft smile and adoration in his crimson orbs "Thank you" he says, Itachi nods "You're welcome" he says.

Taiyou and Niji share a look and grins. Itachi and everyone else raise a brow, while Tsuki just looks at his siblings with impassive face; he knows that it's time for them to make their move.

"Itachi-san, since you'll be here for two weeks, can we… uhmm… can we call you Daddy?" Taiyou ask innocently, looking straight at Itachi's eyes.

Everyone's eyes widens, even Haku is surprise. He knows that the kids want to get their parents together but never did it cross his mind that they would ask him something like this.

Sasuke looks at Haku questioningly, only to see Haku's surprise and sad expression _"So the triplets really don't have any idea who Itachi is to them"_ Sasuke thinks sadly.

Itachi don't know what to do, he wants to tell the three who he really is. That he really is their daddy. But he doesn't know what Naruto's reaction would be. What if Naruto deny him the kids if they meet?

"_But would it be alright if I let them call me daddy? Would it be selfish of me?"_ he thinks bitterly.

"Why?" he ask, his voice void of any emotion, and he immediately regret asking when he saw the hurt in their eyes; maybe they're thinking that he's rejecting them. And the thought of it made his chest painfully tight. How he wish he could take back what he says. He doesn't like the hurt he is seeing in their eyes at all.

"W-well… uhmm… mommy told us that Tsuki looks l-like our daddy. And when we saw you y-yesterday, we noticed t-that Tsuki looks a little like y-you, since the two of you have the s-same eye color. And you look like a good person! We also feel comfortable t-talking to you. B-be-besides…" Taiyou is then cut off by Itachi "Sure" he says. The three then looks at him expectantly "Sure. I'd love too, you can call me daddy." Itachi says and he notice how their eyes brighten up.

Taiyou then hug him "Thank you! Thank you so much daddy! Thank you!" he exclaims, Niji giggle softly and Tsuki smile a little. Itachi feels warmth spread in his heart hearing his son calling him daddy. He knows he would never get tired of hearing it every minute or even every second.

"Will it be alright with your mommy? Calling someone 'Daddy' without your mommy's permission?" Itachi ask again "It will be fine! Besides you're not just someone" Taiyou answers grinning at him, Itachi just 'Hn'

"Little ones, your snacks are here" Haku says. Itachi then return the medals and certificates to the three. He's really proud of them. The triplets then seat at their chair and began eating their snacks.

"Does your mommy know about the awards?" Haku asks them "Nope. We want to surprise him" answers Taiyou "He'll be surprise indeed" Haku says with a smile.

"We still have another surprise for mommy though" Niji says "Oh? What else?" Haku asks again.

"We'll be performing for the Christmas program in school. We'll be playing some instruments" Taiyou answers, "Instruments?" Itachi ask them "Yes. I play piano, violin and cello. Taiyou plays violin, cello and trumpet, while Niji plays clarinet and flute" Tsuki answers with a shrug.

Everyone's jaw drop as they stare at the three; them being surprise and amaze would be an understatement of the year.

Itachi then look at Haku questioningly – he does not doubt the triplets though, they are an Uchiha and it is expected, he just wants to find out just how talented and smart his kids are – Haku knows the silent question from the raven and answers him.

"As a matter of fact, these three are already 6th graders. When they transferred here and enrolled in their current school, the examiner and principal were surprised at the result of their entrance exam. The principal gave them another test to see if they're ready to skip grades which they passed without any mistake, making them 3rd grader at the age of six. These three are straight A students, they excel not just in academics but in other things too. Cooking, music and arts are examples" Haku says.

Fugaku look at Itachi and tap his shoulder, Itachi look at him "You sure have three amazing children, Itachi. As a father, I can feel just how proud you are" whispers Fugaku.

"Hn" is Itachi's only response. He then looks back at his children _"They really are amazing"_ he thinks proudly.

By now, everyone is speechless; how Naruto manages to raise them and tech them all on his own, they would never know.

And Itachi's love and respect for the blonde only deepens more.

Tsuki, Taiyou and Niji are his pride and joy.

And the fact that the three are his and Naruto's only makes it much better. He could feel his chest about to burst with so much love, happiness and pride.

Itachi is a one proud father who is more than willing to boast his children to the rest of the world.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:** i have a cousin who's really amazing… can do lots of things at the age of six, knows how to swim, can play piano, knows ballet, and can even bake… i envy her… a lot. Also, sorry for the mistakes…it's my first fic so i'm still learning… xD i'll do my best =^_^= please review…


	8. Chapter 8

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Disclaimer: Naruto and crew don't belong to me.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

** flashback**

"Daddy" meets "Mommy"

An hour passes by, the triplets are just talking about school and stuff with Haku, though Tsuki just keeps quiet. Itachi just sit still while observing the triplets with his stoic mask. But deep inside him is a different story. The longing and pure love he feels deep inside him is killing him.

Everyone else is chatting but occasionally glancing at the triplets.

Fugaku is silently observing his grandchildren _"So they're calling Naruto mommy. That reminds me something"_ he thinks.

***flashback***

**It is a peaceful Saturday afternoon at the Uchiha mansion. They just finish lunch, and Fugaku is seating on their living room reading some business magazine.**

**His thirteen year old son, Itachi, is seating by the window reading some book. While his youngest son, Sasuke, is playing with Naruto.**

**Ever since the blonde comes to their lives, said blonde unexpectedly brings life to their usual day. Not that Fugaku is complaining; no, he actually finds it refreshing and fun every time the bubbly boy is with them. Naruto even makes Madara crack jokes whenever he is around.**

**Naruto reminds him so much of his deceased best friend that he never gets the chance to see again after his best friend's wedding. Only to learn that he, Namikaze Minato along with his wife Kushina – his wife's best friend – has been murdered, and three years after their death, their only son – whom he wishes he should've met – also died.**

**It really saddens him, but with Naruto around, he and Mikoto would often remember the cheerful, good hearted couple.**

**He is very thankful of his youngest son for bringing a refreshing sunshine in their family.**

"**Of course I can!" he hear, he then look up from his magazine to look at the source of the voice.**

**He see Naruto, arms cross, eyebrows furrowed, and a pout on his tan chubby whiskered face while his right feet is tapping angrily at the floor. Then he see Sasuke with an 'I'm smarter than you so give up' smirk plastered on his face.**

"**Hn" Sasuke grunts "Really? I doubt it Naru"**

"**Of course I can Sasu!" Naruto retorts angrily, he then run to Itachi, throwing himself at the teen, a soft oomph is heard. Itachi blink in surprise and look down at the bouncing ball of sunshine in his lap that is currently hugging him.**

**Naruto then looks up at Itachi with bright big blue eyes and a cute pout on his adorable face "Ne, 'Tachi, can I be your wife someday?" he ask with a puppy look on his face, eyes full of innocence, adoration and devotion on Itachi.**

**Fugaku choke on his saliva –which is definitely a very un-Uchiha like, Itachi raise a delicate brow while Sasuke who is now standing in front of Itachi stare at them in amusement.**

"**My wife?" Itachi ask "Yes! I will be your wife and we'll have children as well!" the blonde replies cheerfully.**

"**Children, Naru?" Itachi ask again, he can't help but be amuse at what his beloved angel was doing to him. He already admits to himself that he's in love with the blonde…**

"**You can't" Sasuke interrupts "Boys can't have babies like mommies do, Naru"**

**Fugaku is watching the interaction with a raise brow, but is amuse nonetheless. It really is not boring with Naruto around.**

"**I told you I can! A doctor told me I can have babies! And 'Tachi and I will be happy! 'Tachi will be the hard working daddy while I will be the loving and caring mommy! Ne, 'Tachi?" Naruto says using his ultimate weapons that never ever fails him; his puppy dog eyes accompanied by an adorable pout and a soft cute blush on his tan whiskered face.**

**Itachi ruffles his hair gently with a soft smile "Sure" he says, Naruto squeals in delight, giving the raven a peck on the lips and cuddles Itachi, burying his face on the crook of Itachi's neck.**

**Shock with the unexpected kiss –which is definitely his first, he can't do anything but hold the little blonde closer to him, as a small beautiful smile appears on his face.**

**Sasuke smiles at them, happy that his aniki and best friend are happy.**

"**Hn. Intriguing" Fugaku tells himself with a small smile and continue reading his magazine.**

**He knows that his eldest son is far from straight with the way Itachi would eventually soften with Naruto, and if the adoring look that Itachi would give Naruto is anything to go by. If Itachi and Naruto would one day find themselves in the arms of each other, then he wouldn't go against them. If anything, he would be glad to know that the blonde would be a member of their family, permanently.**

"_**If Madara find out about this conversation, he would probably rejoice and start planning on their future. I heard him muttering about making Naruto an Uchiha and making him Itachi's bride or something along those lines just a week ago"**_** Fugaku thinks.**

***end of flashback***

Fugaku snaps out from his thoughts when he hears music. He then see Tsuki on the piano bench playing.

Tsuki is bored; they didn't have any homework today so there's nothing he could do. His siblings are discussing with Haku about what instrument should they use and what music sheet to play. But he already knows what he's going to play for the Christmas program. He will play Liszt's La Campanella, and since he's bored he decides to play some.

Everyone falls silent as they watch Tsuki playing the piano and creating a wonderful music. Sasuke and his friends remember Naruto and how they accidentally discover that Naruto could play piano when they all look for Naruto and finds him all alone in the music room playing piano.

"_When it comes to cooking, music and art, they definitely inherit it from Naruto"_ Sasuke thinks with pride.

They all watch and listen to Tsuki for a couple of minutes. Tsuki seems lost in his own world as he plays the piano, while Taiyou and Niji are deep in thought.

Itachi who is watching them with pride suddenly feels nervous; which is very unusual. His heart is beating rather fast and he can't understand why. He hears the door open and immediately looks at it. And when he did, his breath hitch as his eyes widen in proportions, Haku immediately notice it.

"Hey kids, look, mommy is here" Haku says.

Tsuki immediately stops playing and along with his siblings looks at the glass door. Which is then follow by Sasuke and the others, and they couldn't believe at what… or rather _who_ they are seeing.

For there by the door, who is totally oblivious to their presence is a man standing in 5"8, wearing a white tank top with orange sweatshirt zipped in half, a light orange scarf on his neck, black jeans and black converse, caramel skin hugging a slender physique which is almost feminine, waist long golden hair, a three whisker-like marks on each cheeks, and beautiful clear big blue eyes that is still shinning with innocence is none other than Itachi's dear beloved… Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto…" Itachi utter, Sasuke look at his brother and is surprise when he sees something familiar in those crimson orbs.

He sees _life_.

He sees the life returns to Itachi that is missing for ten years, the very same _life_ that he sees when he introduces his best friend to his big brother when he is seven years old, the very same _life_ that is stolen from Itachi when Naruto disappears.

And he is happy to see that '_that life'_ is returns.

Naruto opens the restaurant door with a sigh as he get inside, and feels some sort of relief at the same time, it is cold outside and he is glad to feel the warmth inside his restaurant. He stops when he feels his phone vibrating in his jean pocket. He takes it out and sees that there's a message. He opens his inbox and sees that it's from Tsunade stating that they can't drop by at Rasengan to say goodbye to the triplets because they will be late for their flight back to Konoha.

"Looks like they wouldn't be here for Christmas" he whispers.

"Mommy!" Taiyou calls as he and Niji stands up and run towards Naruto.

Naruto immediately looks up and put his phone back in his pocket. He smiles brightly when he see his children running towards him and meets them halfway. Unaware of the familiar eyes that are staring after him along with the unbearable pain and longing that his former lover feels deep inside.

"_Seems like the years he spent at Germany have been good for him. Seems like he completely moved on with life already"_ Itachi thinks sadly as he see the same smile that he love so much.

He can't help but feel the overwhelming pain in his heart, and how he long so much to have Naruto in his arms again _"But it seems no longer possible"_.

"_He has grown so much. He looks really well"_ Iruka thinks sadly, doing his best not to cry.

"_That's… Naruto?"_ Sakura thinks, she almost blush when she see how Naruto looks like now but she fights it, knowing that it's not a good time to fawn over her friend.

Everyone else stares at the blonde and at the same time fighting the very urge to blush at how much the blonde becomes a very beautiful man. Wishing it's not a dream at all, for they have finally seen their precious friend again.

"_Naruto… do you still remember us?"_ Sasuke thinks bitterly. He can't help but feel sad at the thought of his best friend forgetting them, specially his family.

"Mommy you're here! It's nice that you're out of work early today!" Taiyou exclaims as he kiss his mommy.

"Yes, we're happy that you're early today, mommy!" Niji adds as she kisses her mommy as well.

Naruto smiles down at them "Well, my boss told me I could go home already since there's less customer today. And I'm really excited to see my angels already! I miss you!" Naruto says as he hugs the two.

Taiyou and Niji then lead their mommy towards their table as they talk to him happily. Naruto, who is still oblivious to his audiences, sees Tsuki on the piano bench and pouts playfully "Tsuki, sweetie, what are you doing there? Didn't you miss mommy? Aren't you going to kiss me?" he asks as he bypass Itachi's table.

Itachi is shock and hurt as well as the others when Naruto just pass by them, not even sparing them a small glance. Has Naruto forgotten them already? The thought of it is hurting them badly, especially Itachi.

It is _killing_ him.

Tsuki smile softly at his mommy, ignoring the pain that is visible on his daddy. He stands up and walks towards Naruto; he then hugs him before kissing his cheek "Mommy, you look tired. Are you alright?" he asks as he leads his mommy to a chair.

"Is there something wrong mommy?" Taiyou ask, looking up at Naruto with concern and worry.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Niji adds as she claims on her mommy's lap.

Naruto looks at them and smile warmly, his beautiful blue eyes are shinning with love and warmth "Mommy is fine, I guess I'm still a little tired from yesterday and today's work. But don't worry, I'm fine, seeing the three of you makes mommy's tiredness go away" he says smiling at them.

Haku then move closer to Itachi and whisper "Naruto wouldn't notice you unless you approach him. Ever since the triplets have been born, he became completely oblivious with his surroundings whenever the triplets are with him" he then moves back to Naruto.

"The triplets have a very wonderful surprise for you, Naruto" says Haku, Naruto then looks at him "Really?" he asks "Yep. Well then sweet ones, how about you show your mommy your surprise?" Haku asks the triplets.

The three then brings out their medals and certificates; Naruto immediately hugs and showers them with kisses when he sees the boxes and certificates, squealing in delight. The triplets tell him about the award and today's contests and also the trophies. Naruto is happy for them, telling them how proud he is.

Itachi watch them from his table… _longing_.

Longing for his _children_; longing for his beloved _Naruto_; longing for **his** _family_.

Praying that _he_ too would be a _part_ of the perfect, wonderful picture that he is seeing, the beautiful scenery of love and warmth that Naruto and their children are portraying; how he wishes to be a part of it. This very portrait painted with warmth and happiness of a family build with pure love. And the mere thought that he could only watch in a distance is killing him.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto see the emotions on Itachi's eyes; love, so much love and the longing. They know and understand what Itachi feels for they are a parent too, and they are saddened by it. The thought that their eldest son, Itachi, could only watch this moment from a distant and can't do anything is hurting them.

Mikoto feels tears on her cheeks and she immediately wipes it away. She needs to be strong for her son; Itachi needs his mother's support, so she has to be strong.

Sasuke his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeeze it in a comforting manner "Itachi, it's all up to you now to make your move" he says, Itachi see the worried look on Sasuke's onyx eyes, he nods, not trusting his voice at all. He notices that the triplets already pack their things and stands up along with Naruto.

Itachi immediately stands up and walk towards them.

"Haku-nii, you promised them to go home early for dinner, so we'll be waiting for you" Naruto says "Of course, don't worry" Haku reassures them. "Now then, let's go" says Naruto with a grin as he looks at his children.

Since Naruto's back is facing Itachi, he never notices that the raven is now standing right behind him.

Itachi takes a deep breath; he then places his shaking right hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto…" he says softly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: **what do you think? i'll be posting two chapters when i have the time… kinda busy with some stuffs and all… university life is a little complicated sometimes -_- well… tell me what you think! =^_^=


	9. Chapter 9

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Warnings: OOC Itachi

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, then the whole series would be uber yaoi with UkeNaruto at your service, I might even add some yuri for ya. But since I don't own it, then everything is just my wild imagination.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Conversation and Longing

Naruto's movements come to a halt when he feels a familiar warmth on his shoulder.

"Naruto…" he gasps when he hears a soft yet deep baritone that he love and longed so much to hear, he would recognize that voice anywhere no matter how many years may pass by without hearing it. He turns around slowly with wide eyes as his heart is beating faster. The person he sees confirms his suspicion.

"I-Itachi" Naruto stutters as he stares in shock at his former lover's crimson eyes.

Everyone looks away from the scene for a moment. They don't like seeing the always stoic and cold Itachi at this state. The fact that they never once mention the blonde's name to avoid the raven's mask from shattering is nothing compare to this heart breaking scene that they are witnessing. They saw pain, love and longing at Itachi, while so much sadness, fear and agony are written all over Naruto's face.

Haku is observing the two very carefully.

While the triplets are discreetly observing their parents, putting on an innocent and a bit confused façade, obviously dismissing the thick air of tension that surrounds their parents.

"Mommy, do you know him?" Tsuki asks with his stoic features perfectly on place. Naruto looks away from Itachi's eyes and takes a breath he never thought he is holding "Y-yes" he shakily answers, and he mentally slap himself for sounding like that.

"It wouldn't be a problem then!" Taiyou exclaims as he clings to his mommy, Naruto looks down on him questioningly.

"Mommy, you wouldn't mind if we call Itachi-san daddy, ne?" Niji ask, ignoring her mommy's shock blue eyes.

Haku bites his lip _"I hope these kids understand what they are doing"_ he thinks worriedly.

"Wha-what?" Naruto ask disbelievingly as he looks at his sons and daughter with wide blue eyes _"Do they know? Do they know who their daddy is? Why are they asking me such thing?"_

The triplets know what their mommy is feeling right now, they know that in some ways they're making their mommy suffer and deceiving him, but they're not guilty. They won't back down; it is a part of their plan. And they will do anything and everything just to get their parents back together.

"You told us that Tsuki looks like our _daddy_, so when we met Itachi-san yesterday here, we noticed that he and Tsuki looks alike. And since he's your friend, you wouldn't mind it, right mommy? We can call him daddy, ne?" Taiyou ask, Naruto could clearly see the determination and hope in his children's eyes.

"Naruto" Itachi calls, sending shivers running down the blonde's spine, said blonde once again look up at the raven's captivating crimson eyes. And he can no longer ignore the love, _so much love_ that he is seeing in those eyes. And he bites his lip to keep himself from collapsing, it doesn't help that he's trembling already. "Can we talk?" Itachi ask, his red eyes never leaving the blue ones.

Naruto looks around and see Sasuke, Iruka, Fugaku, Mikoto, and his and Itachi's group of friends, all of them are looking at him with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness, for they finally find him after ten years; and sadness, due to the events that happens between him and Itachi for the past years until now.

He then looks down at his triplets, the triplets looking at him expectantly, then back up at Itachi "Would it be alright if we talk over there?" he ask, pointing at a table at the other half of the restaurant which is not occupied, Itachi just nod his head in agreement.

"Little ones, we can wait for mommy here" Haku says to the triplets.

"_I hope it's never too late for the two of them"_ Sasuke thinks as he looks at Itachi and Naruto's back.

Naruto leads Itachi to a table for two at the corner of the restaurant. The moment they sit, an awkward and intense silence surrounds the two. Naruto is fidgeting nervously with his fingers as he avoids looking at Itachi's eyes. He feels uncomfortable at the searching crimson eyes that he is getting from his former lover.

"_My former lover, huh, those were the beautiful days"_ he thinks bitterly as he bites his lower lips, ignoring the pain in his chest. Though he wouldn't admit, he's longing so much to be with the raven. The raven, that until now he still deeply loves.

Itachi's ruby eyes are never leaving the sapphire ones, searching.

Searching for at least a single hint that would tell him that Naruto still love him; that he has another chance, and it's not yet too late for him to be with Naruto again. But all he could see in those azure orbs is pure agony. And he has to admit that it's making him nervous; though he won't give up, not yet. Not now; not now that he finally crosses paths with the blonde angel again. He will do anything and everything to make Naruto fall in love with him all over again, he would even beg if he needs to. Just so he could be with Naruto again.

Everyone else can clearly see and feel the amazingly thick air of the suffocating silence surrounding Itachi and Naruto. And all they could do is hope and pray that everything would turn out just fine.

Naruto can no longer take the intense silence and decides to break it "So…" he starts "You and the others are the ones renting Rasengan and Kyuubi?" Itachi knows that it is more of a statement than a question "Yes" is all he say, and everything fall to silence again.

Naruto inwardly groans as he nods absentmindedly _"What now?"_ he thinks, he's not sure what to do or what to say anymore.

"I've heard your story from Haku. About your family and how you are able to bear children. You've been through a lot" Itachi starts, as he keeps staring at Naruto's eyes. Naruto don't know how to respond so he just gives the raven a nod, urging him to continue, which the raven did "About what happened with Kar–" before Itachi could continue, however, Naruto immediately cut him off.

"Stop" Naruto says firmly as he looks at Itachi's eyes "If you're going to talk about what happened ten years ago, then don't. I don't want to hear anything about it."

Itachi inwardly flinch at the coldness in Naruto's voice. He looks down.

He's losing hope.

He can no longer look straight in those icy cold ocean eyes that he receives.

"_So he completely moves on"_ Itachi thinks bitterly _"Does it mean that there's no more room for me? That we can no longer be together? He doesn't need me anymore, after everything that happen… he really wants nothing more to do with me, huh"_ his chest tightens at the thought. He bites his lower lip and sighs in total defeat. Naruto see how un-Uchiha the raven is behaving. He see how broken Itachi is.

The raven looks at him once again; his usual stoic demeanor now holds defeat, hurt, and sadness. His only chance now is to at least spend time with the triplets. And he hopes and prays that the blonde would allow him. To somehow feel what it's like to be a father, how it's like to have children, and to at least feel and hold them in his arms.

Naruto nearly let out tears at seeing Itachi's expression but he fight his tears, doing his best to be calm, looking away and biting hard his tongue, not caring if it bleeds.

"Then…" Itachi starts "…about the triplets. They are…" he trails off, he really is behaving like someone else but he didn't care. _"Yours and mine… ours"_ Naruto thinks.

"_Would it be alright if I call them mine?"_ Itachi thinks bitterly "I am the other father of your children, right?" he asks.

Though he wouldn't show, Naruto is taken aback, he feels hurt bubbling at the depths of his heart _"You won't call them yours? You told me before that what's yours is mine and that what's mine is yours. What happened to Itachi? The over possessive Itachi that I knew and loved, what happened to him?"_ Naruto could feel his chest tightening "Yes" he replies without looking at Itachi.

"Would it be alright if I could be a father to them? At least for the days that I'll be staying here, I just wanted to know how it feels like to be a father to your children. You don't have to tell them that I am their father if you don't want to, I just wanted to know how it feels like to hold them" Itachi knows he sounds desperate and that he is practically begging, but he didn't care; fuck the pride, he would beg to Naruto if it means he could spend time with his children and somehow, at least somehow be able to see Naruto as well "Please, Naruto, just a couple of days or a week is all I'm asking, give me a chance to be with them. After this I promise I won't bother you and the k–" Itachi is once again cut off by Naruto.

"May!" Naruto blurts out, looking straight at Itachi's eyes, panicking and fearing that Itachi would say that he won't bother him and their kids anymore.

While Itachi is talking, Naruto feels like his heart is going to stop, Naruto could clearly hear the sincerity in Itachi's voice accompanied by obvious begging, but when he realizes what Itachi is about to say last, he decides to cut whatever it is that the raven want to say. Not liking the mere thought behind what Itachi might say next.

Itachi then see something in those ultramarine eyes of Naruto, the one that he is searching for in those blue depths.

A glimpse of _something_ that could give him hope; _something_ that he recognizes all too well.

_Love_

It may be small, but it's there and he would hold on to it.

It's enough for the moment.

"I'm sorry?" Itachi asks; his crimson orbs are once again searching the cerulean ones of his only love.

"They are born on May 17. You can pick them up at their school every day if you want to, their classes ended around 12:30. Their school is just thirty minutes away from Kyuubi. You won't have problems with them; they do their homework on their own, though sometimes they would want your attention so they would ask something. They might drag you to help them with their projects if they have; they find it fun doing their projects with a parent beside them. They also might drag you to cook with them. They love to just study, do school related stuffs or play instruments at weekdays, and play at weekends; though most of the time they would just want to seat beside you with a book at hand. Just don't indulge Taiyou in too much sweets. He can eat sweets but not too much. You're his father, I'm sure he would listen to you. Other than that, there's no need to worry. They're obedient; they would listen to every word you would say. I'm sure I can trust them to you. Just don't tell them anything about you-know-what. You can ask Haku for my number and address" Naruto says, looking at Itachi's eyes, while the latter just listen, letting every word sink in.

By the end of Naruto's words, he let a single tear run down his eyes and smile softly at Naruto. Naruto's heart skips a beat again when he see a tear down Itachi's eyes and the smile that is only reserve for him; the smile that he love so much.

Naruto immediately stands up "I'm going now" he informs, before he could walk away though, Itachi grab his hand. Naruto stills, he looks at Itachi, and he could feel the warmth in the raven's pale hand that he long so much to feel again. Unconsciously, he squeezes Itachi's hand; much to the latter's secret delight.

Itachi nearly smirk when he feels a squeeze from Naruto's hand but he decides against it. They just stay that way for a good couple of minutes, feeling the warmth of each other's hand, and staring at each other's eyes.

Itachi can clearly see a light blush dusting Naruto's whiskered cheeks. And that's when he see _it_, what he see earlier confirms his belief. He sees _love_, so much love resurfacing those blue depths. And he is astonished.

Naruto just stare at him equally. He could see regret, longing and love from Itachi's crimson ones _"Itachi"_

"Thank you, Naruto" Itachi says with sincerity and Naruto just gives him a nod. Itachi squeezes Naruto's hand before he let go. Naruto immediately turn around and hurries to the door, motioning for Haku to tell the triplets that he'll wait outside.

The triplets immediately got the message and stands up. Before going out, they run towards Itachi first "We can call you daddy, ne?" Taiyou ask "Yes. Your mommy agreed" Itachi replies. Both Taiyou and Niji squeal and hug Itachi, while Tsuki just smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow, dad" Tsuki says as he smile softly, he then hug and kiss Itachi goodnight.

"Goodnight daddy" says Taiyou grinning as he too gives Itachi a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Sweet dreams daddy" Niji adds as he hug and kiss Itachi goodnight as well.

For Itachi's part, he really feels like crying. His children are so warm to hold; he can't believe that he could hold them like this.

"Goodnight Tsuki, goodnight Taiyou, goodnight Niji" he says as he too gives them a kiss goodnight and a hug.

The triplets kiss Itachi's cheeks one last time and run to their mommy outside while waving to Itachi.

When Itachi reach their table, he tells them that he'll go back first. Sasuke see that the big brother that he misses for ten years is completely back. "Well?" he inquires before Itachi could leave. Itachi look at his brother "I will be spending my very first Christmas as a family man this year" is all he says in all his stoic and monotone glory; although everyone could see the glitter of happiness and hope in his crimson orbs. Before he leaves, he asks Haku for Naruto's number and address which Haku immediately give.

When the raven leaves, that's when everything explodes to a cheer.

It starts with Lee shouting for youth as he pump fist with the air, tears of youthful joy streaming down his face, followed by a loud shout of yes from Kiba, then to Hidan saying Jashin-sama-heard-my-prayers or something along those lines, while the girls along with Iruka, Chouji and Deidara are hugging each other, crying the tears of joy and relief all the while laughing** (AN)**. While the rest – namely Sasuke, Fugaku, Nagato, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Shino are all smirking like there's no tomorrow.

Haku has a satisfied smile, for now. Tomorrow will be the start of the "10 Days Challenge" of the triplets for Itachi. Ten days may be a little short _"But lots of things can happen within ten days"_. He needs to know what else the triplets are planning, and if there's anything he can do to help.

"_I just wish that nothing bad will happen. I just wish that everything would turn out just fine, and that they could finally make their dream of having a complete family come true. Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, please watch over them from heaven"_

For now, all Haku could do is hope and pray that everything will be fine, and help the triplets in any way he can.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: **erhm…well…yeah… it happened to me at least three times crying while laughing xD i'm upset so my friends cheered me up. anyways, watch out for surprises… xD i won't tell so you guys just have to wait and watch out for it… :D well… your reviews makes me really happy… it helps a lot… so yeah… read & review! =^_^=


	10. Chapter 10

Get the Parents Together Again

Summary: 10 years after Itachi and Naruto's very bad break up, their children – Tsuki, Taiyou, and Niji – decides to find out the reason for their break up. And to see if they can bring both parent back together again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the triplets and my own idea! T_T

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**flashback**

That Night

Naruto enter his room and not even bothering to turn on the light, he flop down heavily on his bed and sigh "I'm so tired…" he mumbles exhaustedly "tired of using my poor brain to think about everything"

"_How should I tell my children that Itachi is really their father?"_ he thinks as he absentmindedly grips his chest right where his heart is beating painfully.

He remembers the night when everything between him and Itachi ends. He wince, the memory is too painful and horrible for him, the images are still clear and stabbing his wounded heart so much he thought he is going to die right at that moment. He shakes his head to erase such memory as his heart continues to constrict painfully.

He sits up and turn on his lamp shade, then pick up a blue picture frame; a photo of him sitting under a Sakura tree with Niji sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest with his arms around her, while Tsuki is sitting on his right side leaning against him and Taiyou is standing on his left side hugging him – both he and Taiyou have a happy grin on their faces while Tsuki and Niji smiles softly at the camera. It is a picture taken last year during the spring when the Sakura tree in their yard is in full bloom.

He smiles softly, tracing his finger on the faces of his children "How should I introduce your daddy to the three of you now that he's here?" he asks softly yet you could hear how small and broken he is at the moment as he continue tracing his finger on the triplets faces while his eyes starts to water "I have no idea how to tell the three of you the truth. I don't know what to do. I really don't"

He then opens the drawer of his bedside table and takes out his journal. When he opens his journal he takes out an old picture of himself from ten years ago when he is still fifteen years of age. It's a picture of him with Itachi hugging him from behind – both of them smiling softly at the camera. A picture taken during the Valentine's Day while they are out on a date, a very special picture for him as it contains wonderful memories of that day.

"Never thought that it would be our very last Valentine's Day together…" he whispers, gazing at Itachi's picture.

He remembers how he and Itachi go to a picnic at a park during lunch, and then go to see a movie, and after Itachi takes him out on a fancy and romantic dinner, he give the raven his first time. Looking back on that night, he remembers how Itachi gently looks at him, embraces him, touches him, kiss him and make love to him.

And how powerless yet pleasurable he feels as he let the raven take everything he has to offer.

"What would you do now Itachi?" he asks as tears slowly falls down his beautiful blue eyes "I'm not sure if I can trust you again, but seeing you now, I can no longer deny how my heart keeps screaming your name. But I'm scared. And everything's still painful for me. I know I should've moved on but I can't…" he sobs "I can't… I just can't… I can't forget you; I can't forget my love for you even though I want to. Because every time I do, I just can't bear the pain it causes me. How can I, if it's the only thing that keeps me sane? How can I, if it's the only thing that helps me to survive? Tell me what to do. Tell me what to say to our children. Tell me how to forgive you, tell me… tell me, 'Tachi-koi" he cries "Mom, dad, if the two of you are still watching me from heaven, then please, help me. I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. Please, mom and dad, if you can hear me… at least for the sake of your grandchildren, tell me what to do" Naruto lay down as he hold the two special picture close to his heart and cry himself to sleep.

- I x N -

Inside her room, Niji look at the moon and stars through her window, she thinks about her parents and she can't help the tears that run down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry mommy…" she whisper as she look at the picture of her and her mommy along with her siblings "…we didn't mean to trouble you so much, we just want to be a complete family, so we thought that, since daddy is here, why not try to make us complete. Like a real family should be. I know you still love daddy, didn't you told me when you thought that I was sleeping that you wish that the four of us could be with daddy again? I know that you're happy with us, but without daddy, I know… we know that deep down you're not that happy at all"

Niji then close her eyes as she put her hands together in front of her chest and pray "Dear God, please help us with our mommy and daddy. I wish that they can be together again so that the both of them could be happy once more, and for to us to be a one happy family like the way we always dream of. And can you please tell our grandpa and grandma to help us as well? Please make everything alright. Amen" she then wipe her tears, pick out the picture frame and kiss her mommy's photo before putting it back and lay down to sleep.

"I love you mommy Naru… love you daddy Itachi… love you Taiyou… love you Tsuki…" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

- I x N -

At the room across Niji's, the two occupants of said room are on their own train of thoughts.

Tsuki then look at his right where Taiyou's bed is "Ne, Taiyou…" he calls.

"Hm?"

"I… I never thought…" Tsuki trails off causing Taiyou to look at him "Tsuki?" he ask

Tsuki sigh softly and let as small smile paint his face "I never thought that holding daddy would make me feel so warm. It's not that mommy doesn't make me feel so warm, but… having a daddy, our own daddy, having a chance to finally meet him, talk to him, hug him… I never thought that it would make me feel this warm, specially calling him daddy"

"I think it's wonderful, ne Tsuki?"

"Right, I just wish that we can be successful, I really want them to be together again, so we can be a complete family"

"I know, I want to spend Christmas with daddy and mommy together"

"But… there's something that's been bugging me"

"And that would be?"

"_HIM_"

"_HIM_? Who's this _him_ person?"

"_HIM_ Taiyou, _that person_ who's also after mommy!"

"Oh… oh! _HIM_!"

"Yes, _him_!"

Taiyou frowns "Mommy belongs to daddy!"

"I know, and I won't let _him_ have our mommy, I won't let _him_ ruin our plans! We're going to spend Christmas as a family, with mommy and daddy together!"

"Tsuki, we'll do our best! I remember mommy talking to _him_ yesterday on the phone, I think _he_ is coming back"

"We'll protect mommy and make sure that he would end up with daddy. No one and I mean **no one** can stop us"

"We'll think of something tomorrow, right now, we should take a sleep"

"Right, goodnight Taiyou"

Taiyou lets out a yawn "Goodnight, Tsuki"

And the two of them drifted off to sleep dreaming of their mommy and daddy together with the three of them.

- I x N -

Somewhere in Rasengan, Itachi just finish drying his hair after taking a warm shower when someone knocks on his door. He opens the door and raises a brow when he finds his brother "Can I talk to you?" Sasuke ask, Itachi didn't say a word, instead he just open his door wider for Sasuke to come in and sit on his bed. Upon getting inside, Sasuke close the door silently and makes himself comfortable at the couch on the corner of the room.

Sasuke look at his big brother "Did you tell him about what really happened ten years ago with… _that girl_?" Sasuke ask with bitterness in his tone upon saying 'that girl'. Even without saying Karin's name, it still holds a bitter taste on his tongue; he loathes her with every fiber of his being. If not for his father and Iruka stopping him and Itachi, he might have killed her already. He shakes his head to get rid of that horrible memory and return his focus on his big brother.

"No" is Itachi's answer.

Sasuke raise a brow "What?"

"No, I didn't tell him about what happened"

"You didn't?" Sasuke ask, a frown visible on his face "Itachi… how can you win him back if you're not going to tell him everything? That the two of you have been set up?"

"I tried to tell him, but he doesn't want to talk about it. I don't want to force him, if he don't want to talk about it then I won't"

Sasuke look at his brother disbelievingly "You're just going to let him think that you cheated on him? That you cheated on him with some useless piece of shit?" Sasuke chuckles though there's no humour behind it "You're supposed to tell him the truth! How are you going to make him yours again if you're not going to tell him anything about what really happened?"

"Then how to tell him Sasuke? He told me that he don't want to hear anything about what happened ten years ago" Itachi takes a deep breath "I'm glad that he gave me a chance to spend time with our children and I can see that somehow he still loves me. At least it gives me hope, all I have to do is to make him love me like the way he used to again… to trust me again, to be completely mine and only mine once more. If he don't want to know the truth then fine with me, if he thinks that I cheated on him then I'll let him be. I just… don't know what to do. I don't want to force him. Everything's enough for now, I can spend time with my kids, I can hold them, and somehow, I can see him"

Sasuke could definitely feel Itachi's suffering and hear just how broken his voice is at the moment, he sigh, this is not what he expects _"Damn! That usuratonkachi is still stubborn as a mule! Tch. Stupid dobe"_ he thinks "I know it's hard for your part, but don't worry, I'll help you. That dobe would find out the truth, I'll make sure of that"

"How can you be sure that he would listen, otouto?"

"I'll think of something. No Uchiha would ever dare to cheat. I won't just let him think that you cheated on him, aniki" Sasuke says before leaving Itachi's room. Itachi softly let out a sigh; he stands up and turns off the lights. He lay down his bed and thinks about how much Naruto has grown in ten years. He never thought that his beloved angel would grow his hair long, he's not complaining though; it only makes Naruto much beautiful, making him look much more ethereal.

"Very beautiful indeed… my love"

He'll start thinking of how to court the blonde after he learns everything there is to know about their children _"My sons and daughter with Naruto… our children, our very own children. My very own family"_ he thinks as a gentle smile appears on his face. He closes his eyes and let a wonderful sleep consume him. He can't wait to spend the entire day with his children tomorrow, he can't wait hearing them call him daddy again, and he can't wait to see Naruto again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS:** well… i'm not sure when i'll be posting the next chapter, so yeah… sorry… :/ well… i hope you guys like it… your reviews are really something for me… love lots =^_^=


	11. Chapter 11

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: It's obviously not mine -_-

Warning: Just some major OOC's and whatnot… :P

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_hello'_

Day One: Three Little Devils

The next day at the Namikaze Villa, the three grandchildren of the late Namikaze Minato and his beautiful wife Kushina are plotting their next move to get their parents back together. The three are sitting very close together as they face each other; they still have thirty minutes left before going to school so it's a perfect way to kill time.

"Daddy is going to pick us up today, ne?" Taiyou ask, whispering to his siblings "I heard mommy talking to daddy earlier. I believe daddy asked mommy if he could take us to school today, I heard mommy telling daddy what time to pick us up" Tsuki whispers back.

"Will mommy walk with us?" ask Niji "I think so, after all, mommy's work is just two blocks across our school" Taiyou answers.

Niji then think for a while "Maybe… we could ask daddy to walk mommy to his work" she suggests, her blue eyes and Taiyou's are sparkling, Tsuki smirk "We could do that. Also, I was thinking of something else" he says, his siblings grins at him "Share us!" they chorus.

Tsuki then tell them his other plan that he knows would definitely work, knowing that their daddy is a very possessive Uchiha just like what his uncle Kaka and uncle Yama tell them – yes, they even got Kakashi and Yamato involve as well. Since they are busy plotting they didn't notice that said uncles are watching them; one manages to sneak behind the couch they're sitting, while the other is leaning against a wall.

"That's a sweet one, ne?" Kakashi asks grinning behind his mask, Taiyou shriek, both Tsuki and Niji rolls their eyes, while Yamato just shkes his head.

"Uncle Kakashi! Don't scare us like that!" Taiyou yells; his hand is clutching his chest right where his heart is beating fast; Niji pats his back in comfort while Tsuki glare daggers at his uncle for scaring his poor baby brother. Both he and Niji know that their uncle Kakashi loves to scare the living daylights out of their mommy and brother.

"Well, it's more like _you_ got scared" Kakashi tease, Taiyou pouts as he cross his arms on his chest, before Tsuki could ask what they want though, they heard the doorbell ring "Looks like your daddy is here" says Yamato, they hear hurried footsteps coming from the stairs before seeing a blur of gold and orange "Seems like your mommy is the one who is excited this morning" Kakashi comments with a chuckle.

"I think so too" Yamato add with a smirk.

"Hn" Tsuki grunts and everyone sweat drop _"Like father, like son" _is their collective thoughts.

"Kids, let's go, daddy is here. Hurry up now" Naruto call. Taiyou, Niji, Kakashi and Yamato grins while Tsuki smirk. They could practically hear the nervousness in Naruto's voice and see the bright blush on his whiskered cheeks.

The triplets then stand up, pick up their bags and heads out of the living room "Good luck to the three of you" Kakashi says, though they couldn't see it, the three knows that their uncle Kaka is smiling sincerely at them behind his mask, they also see their uncle Yama smile at them and whisper them good luck. They give them a soft smile before heading to Naruto.

"I can't believe those three, really. Who would believe that at the age of nine, those three could plan something like that" Kakashi says once the triplets are no longer in the living room "Well… they are geniuses" Yamato comments, Kakashi just chuckle.

- I x N -

At the entrance hall, Naruto fights down his blush when he opens the door to see Itachi smiling softly at him as the raven greets him, though he can't hide his nervousness. He calls the triplets and blushes really hard when he realizes what he just said. He notices Itachi smirking deliciously sexy at him. His heart beats faster and feels his knees go weak as a shiver runs down his spine and he unconsciously licks his lips. Damn, Itachi could still make him feel like a jelly even after so many years.

Itachi on the other hand is enjoying this very much. He gives Naruto a call at five o'clock earlier and is surprise that the blonde is already awake. He ask Naruto if he could take the triplets to school and he's more than happy when Naruto tell him the time that the triplets usually go off to school. The joy he is feeling just grow more when he hear what Naruto tell to the kids since he is expecting the 'Kids, Itachi-san is here' or something like that, his inner self is laughing like a maniac and dancing with joy. It seems that Naruto really acknowledges him as the triplets' father.

But he fights the very urge to jump the blonde and just kiss him senseless when he sees his dear beloved blush and lick those cute, pink, plump and pouty too much lips that he love so much to kiss and be stretch somewhere… down under. He decides to put his perverted thoughts aside; he'll seduce the blonde once he already learns everything about his children.

"Arrogant smirking bastard of an ex" Naruto whispers, thinking Itachi didn't hear him. Itachi chuckle throatily, sending yet another shiver down Naruto's spine, by now, poor tomatoes are envying Naruto's red face.

The triplets appear happily, though both Tsuki and Niji's stoic features are fully activated when they see the superior smirk plastered on their daddy and notice the blush on their mommy. They inwardly smirk _"Heh, seems like daddy is making a move on mommy"_ they think. While sweet little Taiyou blinks in confusion _"Why is daddy smirking? Or is that the way he normally smiles at mommy? And why is mommy red? Oh no! Is he sick?"_ Taiyou thinks worriedly. He then reach out for Naruto's hand, gaining the older blonde's attention and ask in a worried filled voice "Mommy, why are you so red? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Naruto blush even harder and he shakes his head in a no manner. The three raven sweat drop. Taiyou certainly got not just his looks but his personality from Naruto.

"Let's go" Naruto says as he walks outside followed by Itachi and the triplets. Unknown to the two of them, the triplets' plan is already starting. The three little devils smirk discreetly; their parents have no idea on what's going to happen.

While walking, Taiyou grab his parents' hand and walk with them side by side; Naruto on his left and Itachi on his right, while his siblings are walking in front of them. They could see the appreciative and envious looks they're getting, especially for their parents. Niji ask their daddy if he could take their mommy to work as well. Itachi immediately agree but Naruto refuse, though the two little boys manage to convince him. Tsuki stating that it would be much safer for him if their daddy will walk him to his workplace and Taiyou saying that it would be fun to walk with someone like Itachi.

Itachi on his part is glad that his kids ask him to walk Naruto to his workplace, he wants to know where his dear beloved is working so he could pick him up sometimes, what he doesn't know though, is that it's only the first step of the triplets' plan.

Halfway through their walk to the triplets' school Niji speak "It's a wonderful morning, ne?" she asks Tsuki with a soft smile.

"It is" is Tsuki's short answer a few seconds later, Taiyou then take it as his cue, he inwardly grins evilly and link his parents' hand with each other. Both Itachi and Naruto are startled by the action but neither back away. Taiyou holds his parents' wrists firmly as if in concentration waiting actually for his mommy to pull his hand away so he could take it back and link it again with his daddy; he's glad that Naruto didn't pull his hand away though.

Taiyou then look up to see his parents looking at him questioningly with blush on their faces; Itachi with a faint one and Naruto with a bright one. He smile innocently at them "Mommies and Daddies hold hands right? The two of you should do it as well!" he says cheerfully, then he run towards his siblings giggling, Niji automatically link her arms with Taiyou's left as Tsuki grab a hold of his right hand.

Naruto and Itachi look at each other, Itachi smile softly causing Naruto to blush more and look away, he feels Itachi's hand tighten and he can't help but smile softly and unconsciously leans his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi notice the soft smile on Naruto and how the blonde leans on him. His confidence of winning the blonde again grows instantly.

Itachi then look at Tsuki and Niji looking at him and Naruto with confusion while Taiyou is still giggling. He shrugs _"If I know that they secretly knew my fatherhood to them, then it would seem like they planned this. But they're innocent, they know nothing"_ Itachi thinks. Oh Itachi, how right and wrong you are. Right because yes, they secretly know your fatherhood to them and that they plan it, but wrong because they are guilty as charge.

Taiyou stop giggling and pull his siblings closer to him, they then smirk evilly which is of course hidden to their parents.

Few minutes later, they reach the triplets' school. Itachi tell them that he'll pick them up later. Niji reminds him to take their mommy to his workplace; Itachi assures her that he would. They kiss their parents before heading inside the school building.

Naruto then leads Itachi to his workplace, the raven then gently grab his hand, making Naruto blush again. They walk in a comfortable silence. While they are walking, Itachi notice that Naruto is pretty relax as they walk hand in hand with Naruto's head on his shoulder. He smirk, this is the way things between him and Naruto should be.

He then notices a few female and males – lots of them – of different ages ogling his blonde. How dare them! The glare he sends their way is very pretty, causing them to look away terrified. No wonder Tsuki says that it would be safe for Naruto if Itachi will walk with him to his workplace _"This means I have to take him to his work while I'm here and maybe I should ask him if he would allow me to pick him up as well? Maybe I should ask our children first"_ he thinks. He also notices lots of female sending him suggestive looks, he ignored them all _"Hn. Idiots"_

They stop in front of a pastry shop, and he realizes that this is where Naruto works. He reluctantly let go of Naruto's hand "I'll see you later then" he says, Naruto just nod his head and walks inside the pastry shop without a word. Itachi sigh softly and decides to go back to Rasengan. Tonight, he would start planning on how to court his blonde.

Naruto, however, is not that ready for all the teasing that he would receive from his boss if said boss ever see him holding hands while walking with Itachi. That's why he is more than glad when he find out that his boss is yet to arrive and will be a little late. He let out a soft sigh of relief and he…

"Who's that ultra smexy, uber hot as hell and extremely handsome guy that you're HHWW***** with, eh Naruto?"

…and he immediately wishes for a big hole to swallow him right now. He turn around and come face to face with a shit eating grin plastered on the face of the devil incarnate known as Mitarashi Anko – his so called boss – and all Naruto could do is gulp _"Oh shit. I'm doomed!"_ he thinks bitterly.

Anko notice the blonde gulp and she grins more. Oh how she love teasing the poor adorably innocent blonde. It is her most favorite pass time ever since Naruto barges in through her shop asking for a job.

Naruto shudders in fear; he whimpers pitifully and took a few steps backward when he notices that Anko slowly advances towards him. He knows very well that he's got nowhere to run or hide.

"Kukuku. Oh _Na-ru-chan_… come on now, don't keep me waiting. Tell me about it. I wanna _know_" Anko says slowly, purring, the grin of doom never leaving her sadistically grinning face.

"_I hate this day"_ is all Naruto could think of before he surrender at the evil persona in front of him.

***Time skip***

Itachi is confident to say that he learns anything and everything there is to know about his triplets in just one day. He can say that he know them enough, because when he arrives at the triplets' school to pick them up, they immediately tell Itachi about their likes, dislikes and even their life in Germany and their experience now in Japan. They tell Itachi almost everything as they walk down the road to Kyuubi.

When they reach the restaurant, Itachi immediately introduce the triplets to his brother, parents, Iruka, and the rest of their friends.

When the triplets smiles at Sasuke and calls him _"Uncle"_ said uncle is frozen for a moment and let tears fall down his eyes as he crouch down and gather the triplets in his arms. To say that Sasuke is happy to hear them call him uncle would be an understatement. He simply can't explain the joy and pride that he is feeling in his heart as he hold his nephews and niece close to him.

**His** nephews and niece.

His **nephews** and **niece**.

His nephews **and** niece _from_ Naruto and Itachi.

From his dearest best friend and big brother.

And Sasuke makes another oath _"This time, this time I'll protect my best friend and brother, along with my nephews and niece. I won't let anyone hurt them. __**This time**__ I'll do everything to protect them"_

When Sasuke let go, the triplets feign confusion, asking why Sasuke is crying which the latter replies that it is very nice to hold his best friend's children in his arms.

The triplets then calls Mikoto _"Grandma"_ and Fugaku and Iruka _"Grandpa"_ which causes Mikoto and Iruka to cry hard and Fugaku to feel pride and let a few tears fell from his usually cold eyes. They each hold the triplets close to them.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto are really happy to be able to hold their grandchildren and hear them call them "grandpa and grandma". Fugaku thinks that hearing it is like a soft melody not just for his ears but for his heart and soul as well. He is holding his son's children in his arms.

The children of his son and Naruto.

The grandchildren of his deceased best friend.

For Mikoto's part, since the moment she hears about her grandchildren with Itachi and Naruto, she keeps on thinking how she wants to hold them; and how she really wishes that her dear Kushina is there with them. And now that she is holding the triplets, she can't help but be happy and sad. Minato and Kushina should've been here with them, with their grandchildren.

And for Iruka, even though Naruto is not his son biologically, he is still and will always be his son. That's why holding the triplets means everything to him.

Sakura and the rest of the group can't help but cry. Everything is so heartwarming; it's nice to know that the triplets are so comfortable with their father, uncle and grandparents. But they also feel sadness, the triplets know nothing. They don't know that Itachi really is their daddy. That Sasuke is truly their uncle, and that Iruka, Fugaku and Mikoto are their grandparents for real.

But they can't do anything but watch everything as it unfolds, and help Itachi in any way that they can; because in the end, everything will be Naruto's decision.

As for the triplets, no one inside the restaurant knows that they are having a hard time controlling their emotions. It feels nice being able to hold their uncle and grandparents. It feels nice knowing that they are accepted and loved not only by their daddy, but also their daddy's family. They don't understand why some of their classmates don't like being around their family and relatives. If they have a power, they would make their grandpa Minato and grandma Kushina alive again so that their family tree would be more complete.

Hours pass by inside the restaurant as they all watch Itachi interact with his children along with Sasuke. The triplets like their uncle a lot, that's why said uncle have been drag by Taiyou towards their table. They listen intently as Taiyou and Niji tell them random stories while Tsuki would just add something. They also laugh at some funny things that Taiyou and Niji tell.

Night come and Itachi and Sasuke found themselves having a dinner at the Namikaze Villa with Naruto, the triplets, Haku, Kakashi and Yamato. Itachi and Sasuke are amaze at how skillful and great the triplets are in the kitchen as they help their mommy cook dinner.

After a wonderful and delicious dinner, Tsuki and Taiyou drag their uncle Sasuke towards the game room to play for a while, while Niji is with her uncle Haku helping him with the dishes, leaving their mommy and daddy at the living room in an awkward silence while Kakashi is leaning against a wall just outside the living room so he could hear everything that the two would talk about.

Itachi look at Naruto who is fidgeting with his fingers and biting his lower lip, Itachi inwardly chuckle _"How cute"_ he thinks. "Naruto" said blonde look at Itachi "Can we go out sometimes? If you're not busy"

Naruto just stare at Itachi, he doesn't know whether to agree or not "Err… um…"

"I just want to ask you lots of things about the children"

Naruto think for a moment before he nods in agreement "I'm free during weekends"

Itachi smile "Thank you"

Naruto just nod in return, something then struck him _"Should I ask him? Or not? Would it be alright to ask? Err… why not? I guess"_ he then looks at Itachi once again and open his mouth then close it again and blush "Um… Itachi…" he starts.

"Yes?" the raven asks.

"Um… well… would you like to stay for a little longer until the kids sleep? You can watch them sleep if you want, since you're already here"

Itachi's heart soars high in happiness "Sure. Thank you so much, Naruto"

"No problem" Naruto then look at wall clock, it's almost nine o'clock. He stands up and look at Itachi "Follow me" he says and Kakashi then take it as his cue to leave; he'll tell what he hear to the triplets tomorrow.

- I x N -

After helping her uncle Haku washing the dishes, Niji heads to the game room where her brothers and uncle Sasuke are. She finds them sitting across the floor; Sasuke and Tsuki playing chess and in deep concentration while Taiyou is watching intently. She sweat drop _"And I thought they would be playing something fun like video games"_ she thinks, she then shakes her head as she realizes that it is her uncle Sasuke and her brother Tsuki that she is talking about.

She enters the room and seat beside her uncle. Sasuke look at her and give her a smile which Niji returns before going back to playing chess with his nephew.

Tsuki glance at his sister "You're done?"

"Yup" Niji answers, she then secretly looks at Taiyou who innocently and slowly looks at her, both shared a hidden smirk _"Time for the next plan"_.

"Uncle Sasuke…?" Niji calls, Sasuke then looks at her questioningly "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Which is?"

"Well… um… I was thinking… maybe… tomorrow… you could take us to school and vice versa?"

Sasuke blinks, and Tsuki and Taiyou feigning innocence looks up "Me? Isn't that what Itachi is supposed to do?" the older raven ask, though he's not against the idea, he loves spending time with the triplets. And it could also be the chance for his aniki to spend more time with his best friend.

"Speaking about daddy Itachi, I think it would be much better if he will always take mommy to work and then take him home as well" says Taiyou.

"I think so too. After all, I don't really like it whenever mommy walks alone. Perverts are always lurking around mommy whenever he's alone. I'm always worried, who knows when will they strike and do something horrible to mommy" Tsuki adds with a frown.

That snaps something inside Sasuke. His _overprotective best friend_ attitude is coming back to him full force.

The thought of his best friend being stalk, ogled at, and touch by perverts makes him want to go hunt and kill those perverts. He remembers how he always saves his innocent and oblivious best friend Naruto from some 'perverted attack by some random perverts' whenever his big brother is nowhere to be seen.

"Alright then, I guess it's better for my brother to fetch up your mommy every day. So that would mean I will be in charge with the three of you"

Niji hug him "Thank you uncle Sasuke!" she says while her two siblings just smile. Sasuke return the hug "Yeah, no problem" he says with a smile.

Inside their minds, the triplets are giggling like the mad little devils they are _"Oh yes, mommy and daddy will always be _alone _together"_ they think.

Inside Sasuke's mind _"Itachi can handle those perverts"_.

"Well then, I think we should go to bed now?" Niji suggest after hugging Sasuke. Tsuki and Taiyou looks at the clock "I guess so, it's almost nine" Tsuki says. "I guess it's a good thing we decided to take a bath first before eating dinner" Taiyou mumbles sleepily and yawn.

Sasuke smile and hoists Taiyou up "You can sleep on my shoulder for a while" he says gently, Taiyou just nod.

Haku then enter the room, noticing that Taiyou is being carried by Sasuke and Niji helping Tsuki put back the chess and other things that Taiyou took out "Kids, it's okay, you can go up now, I'll take care of those"

"Thank you uncle" Tsuki says. They then move out the game room to go upstairs when they see their parents walking towards them.

"Is Taiyou asleep?" Naruto ask.

"He's about to fall asleep, I think" Sasuke answers.

"Daddy" Tsuki calls, getting Itachi's attention "are you going to stay a little longer?"

"Hn. Until you three fall asleep"

"Daddy, can you tuck me in?" Niji ask "Then you can stay with Tsuki and Taiyou until they sleep"

"Of course my princess" Itachi then pick up Niji "Show me to your room?" he ask with a small smile, Niji nods as she smile.

When Itachi reach Niji's room, he tucks his little girl in her bed. "Love you daddy, good night" Niji says, looking up at her father.

Itachi smile "Love you too my princess, good night" he says as he kiss her forehead. Niji close her eyes and let a peaceful sleep consume her. Itachi then walk out her room, closing the door softly.

Across Niji's room, Sasuke gently put Taiyou down on Tsuki's bed as the latter lay down beside his brother all the while waiting for Itachi. Naruto is sitting at Taiyou's bed, while Sasuke is standing by the edge of Tsuki's bed.

Sasuke then look at Naruto, "You have such amazing kids…" then after hesitating for a few seconds "…dobe" he adds with a smirk, his voice teasing.

Naruto look at Sasuke and snort "Thanks… teme" he says grinning.

Tsuki look at his mommy then at his uncle and smile softly, he is glad that the two of them are not feeling awkward after being apart for many years _"It's because no matter what happens, their friendship will always remain beautiful that even years apart won't put an awkward moment between the two of them, I think"_

Taiyou then opens his eyes "Daddy?" he ask sleepily, Naruto is about to answer when Itachi enter the room, Sasuke immediately excuse himself and decided to wait at the living room.

Taiyou then looks up at Itachi and smile sleepily "Daddy"

Itachi walk towards the bed and lay down beside Taiyou. "Good night daddy, good night mommy, love you both" Taiyou says "Good night mom, dad, love you both" Tsuki says. Naruto then kiss Tsuki and Taiyou's forehead "Good night boys, sweet dreams and I love you both too" he says before moving out of the room, leaving Itachi with the boys.

"Good night and I love you both too. Love the two of you so much" says Itachi softly, kissing their forehead. Tsuki and Taiyou smile, and let a beautiful sleep take over them.

Itachi lay there, watching his sons sleep, listening to their soft snore. The past ten years, he live a life with so much heartache, a life without Naruto, a life without knowing that he is a father to wonderful triplets, a life without knowing that he has a wonderful family. And seeing them now, being able to be with them, and be able to hold them close in his arms makes him feel complete.

His will to win his family back is getting stronger. He needs Sasuke's help; they need to find a way to tell Naruto the truth. He only has until next week. He must hurry, but he need to smooth things out with Naruto first; he need to make sure that Naruto would listen to every word he has to say.

Giving a one last kiss to the boys' head, Itachi stand up and walk out of the room, closing the door gently.

- I x N -

Sasuke is looking at some pictures in the living room when Naruto walks in, the blonde look at him before making himself comfortable at the couch.

Sasuke is debating to himself whether or not to talk about the past. He glances at his best friend and decides that one of these days he will talk to Naruto about it. Not now, not now that he finally reunites with his best friend.

"The triplets wanted me to take them to school and vice versa" says Sasuke.

"Oh, will it be tomorrow?" Naruto ask.

"Hn. Until the days that we're staying here, they want aniki to only focus on taking you to work and stuff. They said to protect you from perverts"

Naruto blush; that would mean he would always be alone with Itachi. Great, just great! He still feels a little awkward being with Itachi after so many years. "O-oh… I see…"

"You won't mind, right?"

"N-no… I guess… it's uh… okay?"

"Hn"

- I x N -

It's already thirty minutes that pass since Itachi and Sasuke go back to Rasengan; Naruto is lying down at his bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about the things that happen since the morning came. Suddenly he hear his phone ringing; he picks it up and looks at the screen, he smile a little before answering "Yes? What can I do for you?" he ask, there is a chuckle from the other line.

'_Hey there hotstuff! Sorry for calling you at this hour. Just wanted to tell you that I'll be back tomorrow'_

"Really? That's nice!"

'_I know right? I can see you again!'_

"Pfft, and you would most likely going to shower me with your so called affection"

'_Haha! Of course! Why wouldn't I?'_

"You really need to find something better to do"

'_Heh, well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow'_

"Yep, tomorrow then"

'_Bye. Oh and make sure to give me a welcome back hug and kiss!'_

"In your dreams sharky! Bye!"

Naruto let out a sigh before deciding to close his eyes, all the while thinking about Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***HHWW stands for holding hands while walking… xD**

**RS: err… sorry for a very late update… . i'll try posting the next chapter hopefully next week… kinda busy with stuff… anyway… i hope you guys like it… please review~~~ =^_^=**


	12. Chapter 12

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: this isn't mine!

Warning: scheming children…? crying Fugaku… and… a jealous Itachi…? err… just read it :P

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

"**speaking in German"**

Day Two

Sasuke and Itachi are waiting at the living room inside the Namikaze Villa for the triplets and Naruto. Today, Sasuke will be in charge with taking the kids to school and to also take them to Kyuubi, while Itachi will be with Naruto. Upstairs, the triplets just finish talking with their uncle Kakashi and uncle Yamato when Naruto get out of his room. Kakashi and Yamato is already downstairs, waiting for the perfect time for them to put the triplets' plan to action.

"Let's go mommy!" says Taiyou excitedly, Naruto smile at his mini version "Okay"

At the living room, Kakashi is leaning against a wall by the entrance, reading his favorite porno book, Sasuke is sitting at the couch, while Itachi is looking at the pictures that he didn't get the chance to look at last night; said pictures are conveniently place above the cabinet just at the other side of the living room's entrance.

Kakashi hear footsteps coming and Naruto's voice as he fuss over Taiyou, he let out a yawn gaining his two silent raven companion's attention, he look up at the clock with a bored and lazy expression "Alright" he mutters before he goes back to reading his book and deciding to walk out of the living room; pretending that he is busy reading his favorite book, _"It's time"_ he thinks.

Naruto is fussing over Taiyou; he just finds out from Niji that Taiyou ate two chocolate bars and five candies at their school yesterday. Unbeknownst to him, it is a lie. The triplets did it on purpose so that he would fuss over Taiyou just to make him activate his mother mode, ranting loud. Naruto is still fussing/scolding Taiyou as they enter the living room when everything went slow-mo.

Kakashi move out of the living room; his visible eye seemingly fix at his book, and taking a perfect timing, he subtly stick out his right foot, effectively tripping Naruto making said blonde shriek in surprise as the triplets' shouts.

Itachi hears Naruto shriek and the triplets' shouts and his eyes grow a little wide when Naruto trip, and since he's near, he move at a quick pace, catching Naruto before he fall down and get hurt.

Sasuke stand up in surprise when he hears a shriek and the triplets' shouts of 'mommy'.

The triplets see how their mommy trip and after hearing their mommy shriek, they let out a loud "Mommy!"

Kakashi, feigning innocence looks at Naruto with a surprise look and just to add an innocent effect he _tried_ to catch the falling blonde.

Naruto close his eyes, expecting to get hurt, but instead he finds himself being held safely against a broad, strong chest, safe in someone's arms. He feels warm and safe, inhaling a familiar comforting scent. This warmth, safe feeling and this musky scent with a hint of dark chocolate is very familiar to him. He slowly looks up to the concerned crimson eyes that he love so much to look at.

"Are you alright?" Itachi ask softly, looking straight at Naruto's daze expression, he feels elated at being able to hold Naruto in his arms again; _this_ is enough, for now.

Naruto snaps out when he hears the raven's question, and he realizes just how close their faces are. Just a bit more and their lips could touch, he blush at the thought.

"Mommy?" Niji ask worriedly as Taiyou is biting his lip and Tsuki is looking extremely worried; although inside their head, they are dancing around and clapping with glee.

Sasuke clears his throat, feeling a little awkward because the triplets are there with them. Naruto hastily (though with utter regret) detach himself from Itachi.

"Are you alright?" Itachi ask again, feeling empty at the loss of Naruto's warmth.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine" Naruto stutters, biting his lower lip.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't see you" Kakashi says, acting guilty and sorry.

"N-no, it's okay, I didn't see you too" Naruto then looks around for a moment, feeling really embarrass "Let's go"

Heading out of the villa, Kakashi hid his chuckle and cast a glance at the triplets who discreetly give him a thumbs up, he just winks to them _"Now then Yamato, do your part"_ he thought evilly; he's really proud at the triplets.

Outside, Yamato makes himself busy with the boxes that they needed to bring to Rasengan. He hears the door of the house open and he starts to move the boxes to the van, picking up the biggest and heaviest box, walking a bit slow and careful. He glance at his back and smirk _"Perfect"_ he thinks as he put the second stage of the plan to action.

Naruto is flustered, he hastily walks out of his house, lost in thought, Itachi following him close behind. He didn't even notice that he is about to bump against Yamato until it was late.

"Dobe, look out!" Sasuke shouts but it is too late, Naruto already bumps at Yamato; the latter stumbles a little before falling down on his ass with the heavy box right in front of him, and Naruto?

Naruto expects to fall down, _again_, but he is safe, _again_. Though this time, instead of just being held against the strong chest of Itachi, he finds himself lip lock with the said raven.

Itachi, always on alert, grabs Naruto so that said blonde won't fall down. But this time, by some heavenly miracle, aside from holding Naruto against him, he feels his lips against Naruto as well. He looks at Naruto's madly blushing face and he thanks the heavens for giving him such chance. He closes his eyes and savors the taste of Naruto's lips.

Naruto, feeling lost at the sudden burst of various feelings in his heart forgets that their children are there watching them as he also closes his eyes and let the kiss linger a little longer.

The triplets blush, Taiyou covers his mouth not to let out a squeal, Tsuki and Niji covers their eyes with one hand as their other hand covers Taiyou's eyes. Sasuke is still as a rock, and Kakashi is amuse, while Yamato rub his bottom and groans. "Thank goodness I've secured the box" he says with a groan "Hey Naruto are you… alright…?" he ask as he looks up at Itachi and Naruto and feign surprise at seeing them lip lock.

"Mom… dad… we're going to be late" Tsuki says, effectively breaking their parents apart.

Naruto once again hastily detach himself from Itachi, pushing some of his long blonde hair behind his ear. He knows that he probably looks like a tomato right now, and he could practically hear his heart beating like a drum. He looks at his children to find them with their hands covering their eyes and blush even harder. "S-seriously, l-le-let's g-go" he stutters and starts to walk, Itachi lick his lips, a small satisfied smirk plastered on his handsome face. Sasuke take Taiyou and Niji's hand as Tsuki walks in front of them, all the while worrying about his best friend since said best friend is still blushing madly.

Watching the retreating figure of Naruto and the others, Kakashi and Yamato chuckles "It's not a failure at all" Kakashi comments with a small grin "I couldn't agree more. Those three will be a great masterminds" says Yamato "They are Uchiha's, which explains a lot, and Naruto grew out to be a prankster, it runs in their blood" Kakashi adds, Yamato just nods in agreement.

Inside the triplets' mind, they are dancing for joy _"Operation Morning Kiss is a major success"_.

- I x N -

While walking towards the triplet's school, Sasuke notice how quiet Taiyou is, examining his face, he realize that the little blonde is thinking of something; he is about to ask him what's wrong when Taiyou speak.

"Mommy, daddy, why is it that the two of you are not holding hands?" he asks innocently with a thoughtful look. Sasuke's eyes widen "Holding hands?" he asks. Tsuki look at his uncle "They are holding hands yesterday" he simply states.

"Mommies and daddies hold hands" says Niji as if it's the most obvious thing.

"I agree" Taiyou adds nodding eagerly, Sasuke raised a brow but he didn't question them further.

Naruto, who is walking ahead stop in his tracks, with a blushing face, he look at Itachi and shyly took the raven's hand. Itachi smile and squeeze his hand. They continue their silent walk with a blushing Naruto, inwardly smirking Itachi, an amuse Sasuke, and three inwardly rejoicing little demons.

***Time skip***

Naruto glance at his watch and notice that he only has thirty minutes left before going home. Today, Itachi will fetch him up.

He knows very well that after all these years, his love for Itachi will never disappear, and he knows that one of these days the raven would ask him to be with him again, but he can't help but always ask himself if it's alright, if he could really be with Itachi again.

There are doubts that always hinder him to just throw his arms around Itachi and tell him how much he love him, how much he wants to be with him again, and be a complete family that he always dream of. He could still remember how he and Itachi ends ten years ago, and how painful it is for him, and even though he's trying hard to forget and just let it be, for some reason, he just can't forget. It seems like, there are questions that needed answers, or things that should be clarify.

He snorts _"What things to clarify? I saw what I saw, and that's final"_ he thinks bitterly, and with a heavy sigh, he closes his eyes and leans his head against the counter.

"What's with the heavy sigh, beautiful?" a voice asks.

Surprise, Naruto looks up to find a white haired guy with violet eyes grinning at him, showing those shark-like teeth "Suigetsu!" he exclaims, grinning back.

"Hey there hotstuff!" Suigetsu greets "Care to give me a hug accompanied by a kiss?" he asks with his arms wide open.

"Pssh! As if shark boy!" Naruto says, shaking his head in amusement.

Suigetsu feigns hurt "Aww… don't be like that. I've been away for five months, and I missed you a lot! Didn't you miss me?"

"Nope"

"You're hurting me! And here I thought you would miss my handsome face"

Naruto chuckles until it became a full blown laughter as Suigetsu laugh along with him. "Well…" Suigetsu drawls out after their laughter died down "I'm glad you're doing fine, sunshine"

Naruto smile at him "Thanks. And I'm glad you're fine too. So, how's your trip?"

Minutes fly by as Naruto and Suigetsu talk and laugh with each other, and with an occasional flirting from Suigetsu, none of them notices a pair of piercing ruby seething and watching them with jealousy.

Itachi closes his eyes to calm his nerves. He won't let jealousy get the better of him. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again – ignoring the jealous monster that is making a great chaos deep within him – and enter the pastry shop.

Alerted by the opening of the door, Naruto look up to see Itachi, and he flinch when he sees a perfect Uchiha mask plastered on Itachi; cold, hard eyes and without any trace of emotion at all.

"Itachi… you're here" Naruto says slowly. "Hn" is the raven's response, making Naruto inwardly flinch with his emotionless grunt. He have been surrounded by the Uchiha's in the past and even with their trademark _Hn_, Naruto could still recognize the hidden emotion in their grunt, besides, most of their friends are unbelievably stoic so he's used to such thing. But Itachi never hide his emotions to Naruto. Never did the raven look at him with a cold and emotionless mask perfectly place. None of the Uchiha's did.

Not Fugaku.

Not Mikoto.

Not Madara.

Not Sasuke.

And most definitely _not_ Itachi.

He wonders if something happens with the raven for him to put such flawless mask on. Glancing at his watch, he realizes that it is time for him to leave.

"Um… I'll go get ready" he informs the man.

Suigetsu look at Itachi then back at Naruto, he raises a brow "You're leaving, gorgeous?" he ask.

"Yeah" Naruto answer before heading to the staff room to change out of his work attire.

Itachi stand near the entrance with his hands in his pockets in all his stoic and Uchiha mask demeanor. Ignoring Suigetsu who is obviously studying him and ignoring the urge to strangle him to death; with just one look, Itachi knows that the other man is after his precious one. And Itachi won't let the other have Naruto, because Naruto will always be **his** and _**his**_ alone.

Suigetsu is studying Itachi well, and judging from the looks, it's easy to tell that the raven is the triplets' father. _"Naruto's ex, huh? Che, what a total asshole! I'll have Naruto before he could even take him back"_

"Are you the triplets' father?" Suigetsu ask, but Itachi didn't answer him.

"I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, Naruto's _**close**_ friend" still no word from Itachi.

"You're Naruto's _**ex**_ I presume" Suigetsu adds, his left eye twitching in annoyance, but Itachi never once open his mouth to talk to him. "I don't understand what Naruto saw in you. You're a total asshole. Emotionless, cold, and arrogant, didn't you hurt him once? Someone like you is not suitable for someone as sweet and loving as Naruto. He deserves someone better" Suigetsu states, he stays quiet for awhile before he smirk "Naruto deserve _someone_ **better** like **me**" he adds.

Itachi inwardly tense but not because he feels threaten, no, he is enrage; his shoulders stiff, the jealous monster inside him is protesting, and fighting down the animalistic growl that is making its way out from his throat, he slowly look straight at Suigetsu's eyes, his perfect and infamous Uchiha Itachi trademark death glare set in place.

Suigetsu visibly flinch, never once did he become on the receiving end of such intense glare; more like never once did he see such glare. A cold shiver running down his spine _"I must admit, this guy is frightening"_ he thinks.

Anko who is watching from the shadows shakes her head. Her employees are all terrified with the dangerous and deathly aura surrounding Itachi and his heated glare towards Suigetsu, _"How Naruto managed to tame such dangerous creature from the powerful Uchiha clan, I would never know"_ she thinks smirking before going back to her office to call Kakashi and inform him of Suigetsu's arrival.

- I x N -

Naruto is heading to Kyuubi with Itachi in an uncomfortable silence. Earlier, when he steps out of the staff room he feels a threatening aura surrounding the whole shop. Anko then tap his shoulder, telling him that she's giving him tomorrow and next week off from work. He is about to ask her why but Anko told him that Suigetsu may have said something to Itachi, making the latter glare daggers at Suigetsu. That's why without asking the reason for his mini vacation he hurriedly walk towards Itachi, and casting a small glance at Suigetsu with a simple 'bye' he drags Itachi out of the shop. And a little after leaving the shop Itachi remove his arm from Naruto's hold and walk ahead of the blonde without a word, his hands in his pocket. An ugly atmosphere envelopes them.

And now, Naruto can no longer take the silence, judging from Itachi's actions earlier, he is upset. And Naruto guests that Suigetsu must really have said something that made Itachi like this. _"But Suigetsu is a nice guy. He won't say something awful to Itachi, would he?"_ he thinks, and suddenly, as if he receives a slap across the face _"Itachi… he is jealous over Suigetsu… is he?"_

Naruto bites his lip as he look at Itachi's back, he knows very well how possessive Itachi is, and how jealous Itachi can be over someone he think of as a competition for Naruto.

Naruto know it is not the right time but he can't help but blush, Itachi's possessiveness and jealous streak never cease to make him weak on the knees and make his heart skip a beat. Looking longingly at Itachi's figure, he knows that he can no longer deny his heart for Itachi. So he decides to throw all cautions and doubts in the wind.

Naruto notices an alley ahead of them, and waiting for a chance, he grabs Itachi by the arm and to the alley. With Itachi's back still facing him and noticing Itachi's stiff and slightly trembling figure. He knows that the raven is trembling from so much rage that he's trying so hard to control; joke or not, Suigetsu must have said something not appealing for Itachi to be like this, and he's aware that it must have something to do with him. And whatever it is, he needs to make Itachi at ease, and reassure him of _something_.

"_There are things that will never change"_ he thinks with a soft smile.

Gently placing both tan hands over Itachi's broad shoulders, moving closer, leaning his head at the raven's back before letting out a soft sigh, he speak softly and loud enough for Itachi to hear; words that _only_ for Itachi's ears to hear.

"No one else" he starts "There's no one else. No one else for me… no one else inside my heart, so whatever it is that you're feeling, whatever it is that Suigetsu said, believe me and rest assured, that there's _no one else_ for **me**, Itachi. I can't say the exact words that you wanted to hear right now… not now… not yet, so please be patient. But I can assure you, that there's no one else that I love… you knew very well, just to whom my heart belongs to… 'Tachi" Naruto states slowly before squeezing Itachi's shoulders in a comforting manner then dragging his hands down to hold the raven's hands, gently but firmly.

Itachi closes his eyes; he lets out a shaky breath before relaxing his tense muscles from all the rage that he is feeling. Rage towards Suigetsu, to himself, and to the incident ten years ago that cause his world to stumble down.

After a minute or so with just relaxing his tense figure and being comforted by Naruto's warmth, he slowly turns around. Looking down at Naruto's beautiful and calming blue eyes and his gentle smile, he wraps his arms around Naruto, resting his head over Naruto's, inhaling his sweet calming scent. Naruto didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around the raven's waist and rest his head against Itachi's chest, a gentle and contented smile on his face.

Itachi smile softly, and after minutes of just holding each other, Itachi looks Naruto in the eye, he gently cup Naruto's beautiful, smooth and tan face with his pale right hand, his other arm still around the blonde. His thumb gently caressing Naruto's whiskered cheek softly tinted with pink, then touching Naruto's long golden hair, bringing a few strands over his lips before giving it a kiss, he then brush out some of Naruto's hair from said blonde's face and behind his ear, before resuming on gently cupping Naruto's face.

Naruto leans at the touch before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Itachi gently kiss his forehead "Naruto" said blonde slowly opens his eyes when he hear his name being called by Itachi's deep baritone "Can we… start over again?" the raven ask softly.

Naruto tip-toed and kiss the raven's nose then he smiles lovingly at Itachi, and with a soft voice "Yes, I would love to" he starts "I will give you a chance, just one chance" he says firmly, Itachi just nod "Also, you have to be patient with me, regarding with everything. You understand what I'm talking about right?"

"Yes, I understand. No need to worry, I'm not rushing you. I'll wait until you're ready" Itachi says sincerely, and just looking at Itachi's crimson eyes, Naruto could clearly understand the raven's unspoken words.

"_Until you're ready to tell me you love me, until you're ready to be completely mine again, until you're ready to introduce me to our children as their biological father, and until you're ready to give me your hand. I'll wait, always here waiting, always willing to wait. Just for you"_

"Thank you" Naruto says. Itachi reach for his hand and give it a sweet tender kiss "No, thank _you_. I love you so much Naruto" Itachi says before nuzzling his face against Naruto's palm. "Can I kiss you?" Itachi suddenly ask, Naruto blush, remembering the accidental morning kiss earlier. He looks up at Itachi before slowly closing his eyes and leaning up "Yes" he whisper. Itachi smile before closing his own eyes and leans down until his lips touch Naruto's.

The kiss is sweet, long, gentle yet tender; pouring all their emotions to each other.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting softly. Itachi kiss Naruto's lips one last time before embracing him tightly. Naruto nuzzles his face against the raven's clothed chest, and not wanting to break the comfortable, sweet and wonderful moment between them "Let's go? The kids are waiting for us" he says softly "Hn" is Itachi's only response. The raven kiss Naruto's nose, earning him a soft giggle before they left the alley and walk towards Kyuubi. Hand in hand, with Naruto clinging on his left arm a smile on the blonde's face.

"_No matter how long it may take, I'll wait until he's ready"_ Itachi thinks, his expression calm and peaceful.

- I x N -

Everyone is surprise when Itachi and Naruto enter the restaurant; holding hands, Itachi chuckling at Naruto's antics as the blonde happily illustrates his story. Sasuke just raise a brow, and the triplets just look at their parents with pure innocence, inwardly smirking.

*flashback*

_The triplets are waiting for their parents to arrive so they could go home, each of them are plotting their next move. Their plan earlier in the morning is a huge success, and even if their parents didn't manage to kiss 'accidentally' it would still be fine for them since they know that it's only a matter of chance for their parents to end up lip lock, at least they got to be so close._

_They notice their uncle Haku approaching them with a smile carrying a tray of muffins, though something's wrong; their uncle's smile is a little forceful._

"**Kids"** _Haku starts_ **"First of all, let's act like we're just having a normal conversation."** _Haku says as he place the tray of muffins at the table, getting a slow nod from the triplets_ **"Yamato-san called me, informing me that Suigetsu have returned"** _he says slowly with a sugar coated fake smile and thoughtful look_ **"He is?"** _Tsuki ask, not even bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice, no one will understand them after all, outside he look innocently calm along with his siblings, but inside, they are having a hissy fit._

"**Yes, Anko-san called Kakashi-san, Yamato-san also told me that Anko-san told Kakashi-san about how Suigetsu insulted your father, and that Suigetsu also told Itachi-san that your mommy deserves someone better, someone like Suigetsu himself. Making your father really mad"**

_Taiyou then fake a giggle and with a fake cheery voice_ **"Seriously? We have our own father and daddy Itachi is way better and more than enough for mommy Naru"** _he says, Niji nods eagerly_ **"We may be kids, but we're not going to let someone like him be with our mommy"** _she states looking at Tsuki._

_Tsuki looks thoughtful for a moment, before nodding his head and looking at Haku_ **"Obviously, he's picking up a fight. We'll do anything and everything we have to do to make sure that before daddy go back to Konoha, he will be introduce to us as our biological father. And that we will be spending this year's Christmas with our one and only daddy Itachi"**

"**I know, and we will help the three of you to achieve your goal"** _Haku states._

"**We can play the 'Guilt Card' on mommy"** _Tsuki suddenly suggests, his siblings looks at him with confusion and Haku looks thoughtful for a moment_ **"How would you do it?"** _he ask, Tsuki then give his twisted sugar coated smile as much as a nine year old Uchiha could pull off_ **"Wait and see"**

*end of flashback*

"Mommy! Daddy! You two are finally here!" Taiyou says when their parents are already near them, breaking everyone out of their shock stupor. No one expects to see Itachi and Naruto like this. They wonder if Itachi already tell Naruto about what really happen in the past.

"Sorry Taiyou, your mommy and I just fixed something" Itachi says as he ruffles Taiyou's blonde locks.

"How about we just eat dinner here?" Naruto ask, getting a cheer from both Taiyou and Niji and a nod from Tsuki.

Suddenly "Are you two going out?" Kiba ask quite loudly, and everyone watch as Naruto blush while Itachi, obviously back to his normal self just smirk "Hn"

Sakura, Iruka and Mikoto would have said something if Tsuki didn't speak "It's a good thing that the two of you are doing what parents' should do" he says, getting a healthy blush from Naruto and various eyebrow raise "You know mommy…" he continue, looking up at his parents from his seat with childish innocence "I really want daddy Itachi to be our daddy"

Naruto's blush intensifies, though you could see the guilt written all over his face; after all, he did feel guilty for not introducing Itachi to their children as their biological father. Itachi and the others are speechless. Haku, Taiyou and Niji are just watching, but inside, they now understand what Tsuki meant for 'Guilt Card', after all, Naruto is yet to introduce Itachi as the triplets' biological father; and with Tsuki saying that he really wants Itachi as their daddy would make Naruto feel guilty.

"_A little push here and there wouldn't hurt, right?"_ Haku thinks, besides, ten days are too short; they don't really understand why Naruto didn't introduce Itachi as the triplets' father in the first place. Taiyou and Niji then decides to play along with their brother "Me too" they chorus.

"I want daddy Itachi to become our daddy for real so we could have a daddy like the other children" Taiyou says "Also, if it's daddy Itachi, then it's really fine with us! We really like daddy Itachi, mommy!" Niji adds.

Naruto is hyperventilating inside his head, what should he do in a situation like this? Before, he knows that returning to Japan would one day lead his path to cross with Itachi. And that the time would also come for him to introduce the triplets to Itachi as his children, and Itachi to the triplets as their father. He is actually expecting that when that time comes, he would coincidentally encounter Itachi somewhere, alone, and slowly drop the news to him. Then to slowly tell the triplets about their father, and have them meet Itachi. At least, by that time, he is sure to be prepared; fully ready.

But fate seems a little too playful for his taste. Because he would never ever thought, not even once, that his children and Itachi would be the one to encounter each other; right inside the very restaurant that he owns.

And that the second day the triplets see Itachi – which is his first time after ten years – he never thought that the triplets would ask him if they can call Itachi, their own father 'daddy'. Leaving him speechless and panicking.

Why?

Because he's not ready, that's why.

Everything is unexpected and a bit too sudden for him.

It's not like he would hide the triplets' to Itachi, because whether Itachi would accept the children or not, he would still introduce the triplets' to Itachi as his children biologically, even if the raven would call him a freak by nature.

But everything is not what he plans, so no one can blame him if he can't just say 'Actually my dear sweet children, Itachi really is your biological father, so yeah, let's all rejoice and be a happy family' that would be really wrong. He needs time with this one.

Itachi looks down at Naruto and see the guilt written in his love's face, he gently squeeze Naruto's hand, a silent message of _'It's okay. Don't be so guilty, no one blames you. Everything will be fine, take your time'_

Naruto looks up at Itachi, comforted by Itachi's hand, understanding the silent message that pass on to him by his beloved raven as he too gently squeezes back Itachi's hand _'Thank you. Thank you so much Itachi. Just a little more time'_

The triplets understand very well how great the impact that their words caused their mommy. They understand that their mommy needs time. But they can't wait.

They can't wait for their daddy Itachi to be introduced to them as their biological father. It is their greatest wish ever since the very moment they laid their eyes on Itachi on their first encounter with their father.

All because they are longing for their other parent, longing _so much_ for their daddy Itachi that they can't wait to have Itachi introduced to them by their own mommy; and they would make sure that Itachi won't go back to the city of Konoha without being introduced to them.

"Um, how about we start serving you guys' dinner, ne?" Haku asks awkwardly, Naruto just nod as Itachi guide him to his seat. Sasuke is about to leave and go to his parents' table when Naruto stops him "Teme, eat with us" and who is he to turn down his dearest best friend?

- I x N -

Sasuke is waiting for Itachi at the living room inside the Namikaze Villa, he smile softly when he remembers what happened before they leave the restaurant earlier to take Naruto and the triplets' home.

*flashback*

_Sasuke watches as his mother gently reach out for Naruto. Naruto turn around in surprise and sees a gentle smile on Mikoto and Iruka, and Fugaku with soft eyes and small smile._

_He watches as his mother gently envelopes Naruto in a hug and in a soft voice she say "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for giving our son another chance. Thank you for giving us wonderful grandchildren. We can't express how happy and thankful we feel right now. Thank you, thank you so much" before she lets go as Iruka then embrace his adopted son._

"_You have no idea how much we missed you, Naru. I'm so glad that you're safe, that we finally meet you again. You have such amazing children, and we would never know how you taught them, handle them, raised them all on your own. I'm so proud of you" Iruka states as tears slowly slides down his face before he slowly lets go of Naruto._

_Sasuke watches as his always so stern father shakily reach for Naruto and envelopes said blonde in a tight embrace, shocking Naruto and everyone else. And that's how everyone witness how Fugaku breaks down. "I should have known. I should have known that you are my best friend's son. I should have known" silence covers the whole restaurant as they listen to Fugaku's broken sobs. Even Mikoto falls down on her knees, no longer repressing her emotions. Iruka gently holds the crying Mikoto as he too silently cries, everyone else are solemn._

"_I felt so stupid not realizing it when you're still young, the great resemblance was there. You have Minato's looks, you have Kushina's attitude, and you have inherited your parents' smiles, laugh, grins, and intelligence. And most of all, you have inherited their kindness. I should have known. Mikoto and I are heartbroken at your parents' cruel death, and when you have been abducted, Mikoto and I are worried. Hoping, always praying for your safety, so when the news erupted that you died in an explosion we became more depress, felt more broken and helpless. We wished to see you, but we lost our hope. We thought you died. It crushed us. So when Sasuke introduced you to us, it's as if you brought back everything that we have lost. Because of the fact that you were supposed to be dead, we ignored all the possibilities of you being the Namikaze heir. Everything you did reminded us of your parents. If I didn't ignore the possibilities, if I have known, I would have taken you under our wings immediately. I won't even allow you to go. I searched for you when you left, we searched for you. But we couldn't find you. I'm so sorry for all of your suffering. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_

_Sasuke watches as his father and mother continue to cry, letting out all the sadness and pain that they keep inside ever since they lost the Namikaze couple; all the sadness and pain that his father and mother bravely bear for decades._

_They don't even want to imagine how Madara would react once he finds out. They are sure that if Fugaku breaks down, Madara would surely be worse._

*end of flashback*

Sasuke never thought that he would live to see the day where his father would break down. It only states that even the toughest Uchiha is just another human with feelings and emotions, they just know how control everything that they feels, so they would always look stoic, cold, and stern on the outside yet breaking on the inside.

Upstairs, inside Naruto's room, Itachi and Naruto are cuddling on the blonde's bed; just enjoying each other's presence. They just tuck the triplets in their bed, and Naruto decides that a little moment with each other won't hurt. So he invites Itachi in his room and just holds each other, sharing sweet gentle kisses.

Itachi is caressing Naruto's back softly, whispering sweet nothings at Naruto before kissing him gently. Even without succumbing to sexual desires, Itachi knows that this is enough. Just holding Naruto in his arms, kissing him gently, being this close to his beloved is already blissful for him. Moments like this are always special for him. Because it only states that they truly love each other not in a sexual way, but because they want to be together, they want to love each other.

Just pure love between the two of them.

Naruto reaches up and caress Itachi's face "Would you like to sleep over here tomorrow?" he asks softly "If you want, you can just bring some of your clothes here. Stay here with our children for the time being, besides I have tomorrow and the rest of next week off from work. What do you say? Stay here, 'Tachi?"

"I'd love to. Don't worry I'll bring my things here tomorrow" Itachi says just as softly.

"Just half of your clothes, keep some in Rasengan, we can sleep at your room sometimes. I think we can do that by Sunday? I'll just tell Kakashi and Yamato that one of the two unoccupied Yondaime Suite***** will be for the children"

"Alright then" then Itachi goes back on kissing his beloved Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***remember about the three most expensive and largest rooms that i stated on chapter 1? yeah, i decided to call them Yondaime Suites. why? because i want to!**

**RS: anyway… um… i hope you guys like this chapter… and i hope you guys will be patient with me, specially with my grammar, i'm only relying on my Microsoft word processor… so yeah… but i'll see what i can do about it. also, sorry about making Fugaku cry, i just thought that it would be nice to make him cry… err… well… the other characters will eventually take part at the next chapters… also… you guys want some preview? um… since all of you are so kind, i guess it wouldn't hurt to give out a few hints, ne? well… just watch out for… err… the triplets'… finding out what really caused their parents to separate ways…? and some supernatural thingy, some actions, some bashing, and more of the triplets' scheme… well… that's all… because there are still lots happenings in this story… review, yeah? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: all credits goes to Kishimoto-sensei… I only own the triplets… and the plot… yeah… -.-

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Day Three

Itachi just finished hanging his clothes inside Naruto's closet, he still can't believe that just yesterday, he and Naruto started to go out again, and today he will be staying at his beloved's house. He then felt someone behind him; he knew that it was Naruto standing behind him with a huge grin on his face. He closed the closet door softly before he turned around, and sure enough, Naruto stood there with a huge grin on his face, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naruto who immediately snuggled against him.

"Ne, 'Tachi… do you think I should cut my hair? It's really long" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, love. It actually suits you, but it's up to you if you want it to be cut. You will still be beautiful in my eyes anyway" Itachi said, smirking when Naruto blush.

"Stupid 'Tachi, you really know how to say such embarrassing things" Naruto said before he smiled and nuzzled Itachi's chest. "Never would have thought that our parents are friends with each other; more like best friends"

"Hn, I know. I was actually surprise when I found out. Though, I knew that my parents are very close with the Namikaze couple, but I never thought that you are a Namikaze. So I was really surprised when I found out that you are the only son of my parents' friends. I'm really thankful to Sasuke for finding you and introducing you to us"

Naruto laughed softly "I remembered the very first time I met Sasuke, that time I was sitting on a grass, crying by the riverside because I don't have any friends. Even though I've been adopted by Iruka, somehow, I still felt scared and alone. I missed my parents so bad. I missed Tsunade-baba, Ero-sennin, Kakashi, Yamato, Shizu-nee and Haku-nii. And Orochimaru-san and Kabu-nii died because of me, trying so hard to save me. I really felt alone that time. Besides, it was actually the very first time I'm out in the open at the city of Konoha, since I was always just inside my father's house in Konoha, or here in Hokkaido or staying at Germany for a couple of months. So I don't know what would happen to me. Sasuke saw me crying, I thought he would mock me but he didn't. He told me his name then asked for mine. And after I told him my name, do you know what that bastard did?"

Itachi shook his head "What?"

"He wiped my tears away with his hand, kissed my nose, told me it was okay, that I don't need to cry anymore, that he'll be my best friend and he will protect me, and then offered me a hand. I can't help but smile and took the hand that he offered along with his friendship. Looking back now, Sasuke is actually my savior. He took me out of my own misery party; befriended me. After a few weeks, he dragged me to the Uchiha mansion, that's when I met you. He told me that his big brother would surely love me as much as he loves me; that his big brother would surely treasure and protect me too, just as much as he treasure and protect me. That's why he introduced me to you; it was because of Sasuke that I have you"

"You're right. Sasuke is the reason why my parents unknowingly found their friends' son, which is you. Sasuke is the reason why my life has been blessed with a beautiful angel, which is you. All because he befriended you, and brought you to our life"

"I think we should give Sasuke a proper thank you for everything"

"One of these days, love. One of these days" Itachi then kissed Naruto's lips softly, after that he caressed the whiskered cheek "By the way, if you don't mind me asking. Where were you when the massacre of your parents took place?"

"Well, I was inside our house, which is my father's. It was mid-morning and I was just playing with my dad at the living room, my mom who was chatting with Haku-nii's mother for a while are also at the living room that time, out of the blue five men barged inside our house. My dad fought them, but they shoot him on his thigh. That's when they started killing my parents and Haku-nii's mother right in front of me. That time, Kakashi and Yamato won't be back until lunch. Tsunade-baachan and the others are at the hospital. I was crying, screaming, calling for help. That was the most terrifying moment that ever happened to me; seeing my loved ones being brutally killed right in front of me. That's the worst, much worse than being used for an experiment" Naruto didn't noticed that tears slowly slid down his face until Itachi wiped them away.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you sad by making you recall those memories" the raven said softly.

"It's okay, I know you're just curious and I'm sorry for making you worry. But I'm fine now. I'm done grieving, I just can't help but feel a little sad, they deserve a peaceful death after all, but there's nothing I can do." Naruto said with a sincere smile, looking straight at Itachi's crimson orbs.

Itachi caressed Naruto's cheek lovingly "You know, I still can't believe that you have given me such amazing kids. The triplets are truly wonderful. How did you raise them up all on your own?" he asked.

"That's a secret!" was Naruto's answer as he beamed at Itachi, the latter just chuckled.

- I x N -

At St. Francis Academy, the students of 6-A are enjoying their break except for three specific students. Taiyou and Niji noticed that Tsuki is a bit out of his usual self. Ever since they woke up earlier morning, Tsuki never once utter a word. Taiyou nudged Tsuki to get his brother's attention "What's wrong Tsuki?" he asked "Tell us the truth, is there something wrong?"

Tsuki stared at his siblings before he sighed "Last night, I dreamed about mommy" his siblings looked at him confusedly "It's not good. In my dream, mommy has been taken away right before my eyes. I can't reach him; I can't do anything but watch them take mommy away. I don't want that to happen, I don't know what I would do if mommy… if he…" not being able to finish his sentence, Tsuki started to sob.

Taiyou and Niji felt sad, it's not every day that they would see Tsuki cry, and if he did cry, it would be something concerning their mommy.

"It's okay Tsuki, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to mommy" Taiyou said as he rubbed the back of his brother soothingly "Taiyou is right, we won't let anything happen to mommy. So don't worry, everything will be fine" Niji added as she gave her brother a soft smile.

Tsuki smiled at his siblings, though he still can't ignore the worry and fear inside him. He looked out of the window to clear his mind only to see a familiar white haired guy standing in front of a small café across their school _"Suigetsu"_ his eyes widen a little, he glanced at his siblings who was now chatting with some of their close friends. He looked out again and noticed Suigetsu waving at a woman with long red hair _"She looks like she's wearing glasses"_ he thought and then grimaced and shivered in disgust when he realized what the red-haired woman is wearing _"Ew. I won't allow my sister to grow up wearing such inappropriate clothing. I wonder what her relation to Suigetsu is"_ he thought before he decided that they're not worth his time.

Spacing out, a sudden question popped in his head; a question that he's been dying to know the answer for a few years now. And he needed help in order to get the exact answer, he glanced again at his siblings _"I'll talk to them later"_ he thought then started to formulate a plan for their next move and its consequences.

- I x N -

At the Rasengan Hot Spring Resort, Umino Iruka looked one last time in the mirror to check his appearance. Once done, he walked towards the door and opened it. To his surprise, he found Naruto standing in front of his door "Good morning, 'Ruka!" Naruto greeted with a large grin, the grin faded away and was replaced by a soft smile "I came to see you… dad" the blonde added.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and patted his head "Good morning, 'Ruto" Iruka greeted as Naruto beamed at the nickname "Care to join me today?" asked the blonde.

Iruka nodded "Sure, where are we going?"

"I was thinking about dropping by at the pastry shop where I work, buy some sweets to eat along the way, window shop, and then buy groceries" Naruto said with a large grin.

Iruka grinned back "Let's go then!"

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand as the two of them walked down the hall, they passed by Sakura and Naruto waved at her "Sakura-chan, I'm kidnapping my dad for a few hours, tell the others he's with me!" Naruto called out.

Sakura smiled "Sure thing! Take care you two!" she said out loud as she waved back at Naruto, she then wiped the single tear that fell down her emerald orbs "It's good to know that they're going to hang out together, something that they never got the chance to do again within ten years" she told herself with a smile.

Lee then walked out of his and Sakura's room and noticed that his wife is staring at something faraway with a soft smile "My love? What is it my dear cherry blossom? Did something youthful happen?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at her husband with a bored expression before she shook her head and smiled "Iruka-sensei won't be joining us for today, he's with Naruto; they just passed by"

Lee grinned and put his arm around Sakura's waist, eyes sparkling with joy "That's youthfully wonderful isn't it my beloved wife?! It's good to know that they're catching up on those youthful days that they've lost!"

Sakura sweat dropped at his husband's antics, she poked his chest lightly "Let's wait for the others at the lobby. You can tell them about Iruka-sensei spending time with Naruto today" she said, Lee pumped his fist in the air "Alright!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

- I x N -

Sasuke kept on checking the time _"One hour left"_ he thought. The triplets are still in school; when he went to get them earlier, Taiyou told him that they would stay at school until four in the afternoon due to some group project.

"Have you explained everything to Naruto-kun, Itachi?" Sasuke heard Nagato asked, "Not yet" Itachi answered.

"What?! Dude, when are you planning to tell him?" Kisame asked "We're glad that the two of you are lovey dovey once again, but, come on man, when are you going to tell him everything that really happened?" he added.

"It's not that we're interfering with the two of you, but it's not a good idea to let the past be buried and completely forgotten while living happily ever after again if Naruto doesn't know the truth. What about his trust? It was already damaged because of some freak, are you sure there are no doubts lingering inside his mind? Are you sure you have his complete trust again? He needs to know Itachi; it's the only way to continue what the two of you have started without him doubting you. He may not doubt you now, but what about for the next few days, weeks, months or even years?" Nagato explained with concern.

"Nagato is right Itachi, his trust and the relationship that the two of you are building once again is already damaged, it might go downhill once again if you're not going to take action. We know that you're taking your time; we understand that, we really do. But you're running out of time, we only have until next week here. If we go back to Konoha, I'm sure something would trigger that doubt inside him" Konan added.

"I know that, I want to tell him. It's just that, I'm waiting for the right time" Itachi said with a sigh.

"When is the right time, Itachi?" Sasori asked.

Itachi opened his mouth to answer but he can't find the words to say, he's not even sure what to answer his friend.

"We know that it's not easy, but you have to try" Zetsu said, everyone nodded in agreement.

Deidara smiled at Itachi "You know that you could always count on us, un" he said with a wink.

"Damn, I keep on telling you, have faith and Jashin-sama would help you!" Hidan exclaimed, Kakuzu smacked him on the head "What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan whined, Kakuzu snorted and shook his head "Who needs your Jashin-sama? Anyway Itachi, just like what Deidara said; you could always turn to us for help, and we'll do anything to help you"

"Oh-hoh, you guys are forgetting us" Kiba said with a shook of head and grinned "We're here to help too, ya know"

Hinata nodded "We want t-to help too. S-so if t-there's anything t-that w-we could do, a-anything a-at all, please te-tell us" she stuttered, Itachi mouthed a thank you on her.

"Well, tell us, you did try telling him, didn't you?" Temari asked the raven, "I did, but he told me he don't want to talk about it" Itachi answered.

"He's still stubborn, I see" Gaara commented "It's going to be tough if he won't cooperate" Kankuro said.

"He's still troublesome" Shikamaru said with a yawn, Temari just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry my youthful fellow; everything's going to be fine! With the way things are going between Naruto-kun and Itachi-san, I'm sure Naruto would hear him out one of these days! Just be confident in your youthful self!" was Lee's words of courage, everyone smiled "Indeed, everything will be fine, have faith" Neji added.

Mikoto reached for Itachi's hand "My dear son, talk to him again. Make sure he's in a good mood to listen, show him how sincere you are and I'm sure he would eventually listen to everything you have to say" she said. Itachi really is grateful that his family and friends are there to support him, they have been his wall of support for the past years, making sure that he won't lose his way. He gave his mother a small yet sincere smile "Thank you, mother" he told her.

Through the whole conversation, Sasuke remained quiet; he can't help the feeling of uneasiness bubbling inside him. _"Something's wrong. Why do I sense… danger?"_ he thought. With a stoic mask placed perfectly, he sipped his coffee and continued to listen to the conversation of his friends and family. None of them knew the uneasiness that he was feeling at the moment.

***Time skip***

Iruka just finished cutting Naruto's hair; the blonde's hair is now back to its usual unruly spikes of golden mop, "There you go" he said with a smile.

After buying groceries, they went straight to the Namikaze Villa; he helped his son cook for dinner and once done, Naruto asked him to cut his hair back to its usual spikes.

"Thank you dad! Wow, I missed this hairstyle, if you could call it a hairstyle" Naruto said with a grin, Iruka laughed softly "You looked really young with short spiky hair, although, you looked really stunning with long hair" he commented, Naruto pouted playfully "The way you said it sounds like I'm a girl" he whined.

Naruto stood up and faced his adoptive father "By the way, Iruka" Naruto said with a soft voice, Iruka then felt his heart skipped a beat, for some reason, he suddenly felt like crying.

Naruto looked straight at Iruka's warm chocolate eyes "I'm sorry" he started "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you when I left without a single word, dad. I'm really, really sorry" he said as he hugged the older man "I wasn't thinking that time. I'm so sorry"

Iruka hugged Naruto back – crying. "Idiot!" Iruka started as he cried harder "You foolish brat! H-have I taught you t-too little?! H-how could you… how could you… l-leave me… without a word! I'm worried! Always! Always worried! W-wondering if you… if you have a h-home, if you're s-safe" Iruka continued to cry, Naruto held the man closer, he rubbed Iruka's back soothingly; letting his father let out all the tears worth of years of pain that he caused. "You should c-contacted me, stupid! At least… you should… have… let me know… t-that you're alive… and didn't… didn't get drown… on your stupid ramen! I missed you… so much… m-missed you very much! I… I'm always… praying… for you to be safe wherever… wherever you may be. Always thinking of you… always… always… you idiot"

After a few minutes, Iruka's cries died down, he looked at Naruto who smiled at him guiltily. He smacked him on the head lightly "Silly, come on now, let's stop all this drama, really" he said "We should go down, the children are probably hungry"

"I guess you're right!" Naruto said and beamed at Iruka.

- I x N -

It was already eleven o'clock at night and Itachi is still wide awake. Naruto is asleep beside him; asleep in his arms. And Itachi felt content; everything will be fine, he will make Naruto understand that what happened ten years ago is a setup. He will tell him one of these days, right now, he would enjoy every moment as they rekindle their love for each other.

Itachi caressed Naruto's cheek, and the blonde leaned in to the touch with soft sigh "Itachi" he murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer to the raven. Itachi smiled, "You're sleeping in my arms, right where you belong" he whispered and kissed Naruto's forehead "I won't let you go for the second time, my love. No matter what happen, I will never let anything come between us. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Especially now that you're right where you belong; in my arms, right beside me" he added as he hold Naruto closer to him, possessively.

He softly tilted Naruto's head up a little, he then leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips softly "Good night, my love" he said against the blonde's lips, he kissed it again before he tucked Naruto's head under his chin and drifted off to sleep.

He won't let anyone get in his way; he won't let anyone take Naruto away from him. Naruto belongs to him. And he would make sure of that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: err… i'm really sorry for the late update… :/ anyway… what do you guys think of this chapter? there will be more about Naruto's past in the next two chapters… i guess… xD review, yeah? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: not mine…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

**Warning/s:** will time skipping here and there be considered as a warning? well… probably not but… well… yeah… oh and… the real warnings are for some drama, and… intimate… acts…? that's between… you know… Itachi… and Naruto… blah blah blah

Day Four

It was a very special day for one Uchiha Itachi. Why? Because this is the day that he and Naruto are going out on a date as a couple once again; it was a perfect day too, the weather is not that cold, just perfect.

They are currently standing at the entrance hall, listening to Naruto as he speaks with their children. "Daddy and I will be back before dinner, so you three can wait us here" says Naruto as he looks at the triplets, he then look at his best friend "Sasuke, can you take them to Kyuubi later for lunch?" he asks "Sure" was Sasuke's answer.

Naruto then look down at the triplets again "I trust that you guys won't cause troubles to your uncles, aunts, grandpas and grandma at the restaurant. But just a reminder, please behave well, alright children?" he asks with a smile "Yes mommy" the triplets answers.

Tsuki then looks up at his father "Daddy" he calls, Itachi looks down at his little replica "Yes?" he asks, "We hope that you two will have a fun day, and please, take good care of mommy" Tsuki answers, completely hiding the fact that he was really worried since he still can't forget his nightmare.

Itachi smiles down at Tsuki and softly ruffles the latter's raven hair "Of course, don't worry Tsuki, your mommy is safe with me" he says.

"Thank you" Tsuki says as he smiles back at his daddy. For now, he will ignore the nagging fear and worry that was currently eating him inside. He trusts his daddy. He knew that the older raven won't let any harm get near his mommy.

"Well, daddy and I are going now. Don't forget to behave, okay?" says Naruto as he gives the triplets a kiss on their forehead.

"What presents do you guys want daddy to give you later?" Itachi asks the triplets, the three looks at each other confusedly before they look up at their daddy and smile "Nothing dad" Tsuki starts "Just come back home safely" Niji continues "And enjoy your day out with mommy!" Taiyou adds cheerfully.

Itachi and Sasuke blinks in surprise, normally, kids would ask their parents for some presents. _"Looks like Naruto didn't spoil them with presents"_ they thought with a smile.

Itachi gives the triplets a kiss "We're off then" he says and holds Naruto's hand.

"I'll leave them in your care… Sasu-_kyun_" Naruto says cheerfully as they heads out of the house all the while waving at Sasuke, said raven's eye twitches in annoyance at the old nickname "Yeah, take care… Naru-_tan_" he mocks, grinning. Naruto feels his eye twitching, and he fights the very urge to punch his best friend on the face while Itachi just rolls his eyes.

- I x N -

It's been fifteen minutes since Itachi and Naruto went out for their date, Sasuke is currently reading some magazine inside the living room of the Namikaze Villa; the triplets are also minding their own business with Tsuki leaning on his right, Niji leaning on his left and Taiyou sitting cross-legged by his feet. Tsuki is reading a book about dinosaurs; Taiyou is drawing some animals while Niji is busy playing a game on her PSP.

He was about to ask them if they want to eat some snacks when Tsuki asks "Uncle Sasuke, do you want to play chess?"

"Sure, why not" Sasuke answers looking at Tsuki, the latter then look up from his book, meeting Sasuke's obsidian eyes "There's a catch though" says Tsuki. Sasuke quirks an eyebrow, and both Taiyou and Niji stops what they're doing, looking at both Sasuke and Tsuki with unreadable expression.

"A catch?" Sasuke asks "Yes" Tsuki answers "Whether you win or not, my siblings and I will _let you in_ on a secret. And if you lose, you're going to do the three of us a few favors"

"_I have a bad feeling about this"_ Sasuke thought, something in Tsuki's voice stirs _something_ inside him; he's not even sure if it was good or not. All Sasuke knows is that, whatever the triplets are thinking or planning, it was surely not a joke; not something to laugh about and ignore.

"Alright then, let's play this _game_ of yours" Sasuke says, ignoring Taiyou's whisper of "It's not a game though".

- I x N -

Sasuke's left eye twitches as he stares disbelievingly at the chess board.

"Checkmate, uncle. You lose… again" Tsuki says, looking up at his uncle with a small smirk. Sasuke can't believe it. They've been playing chess for two hours now, he can no longer count how many times they played within two hours, probably four? Five? Or is it six times? He's not sure; the only thing he's sure of is that never once did he win against his nephew.

It never once crosses his mind that he would lose in a chess match against a nine year-old boy.

Sasuke look at Tsuki "Hn. Alright, now then, what is it that the three of you wants?" he asks seriously.

Tsuki stares at his uncle for a moment, and then "What caused our parents to separate ways ten years ago?" he asks frankly.

Sasuke's eyes widen in an unknown proportions, he become still as a rock.

"Why is daddy Itachi not with mommy when he was carrying us inside his tummy?" Niji asks her obviously speechless uncle "Why is daddy Itachi not with us when we were born?" asks Taiyou "Why is it that mommy will always cry in his room whenever he thinks of daddy?" adds Tsuki.

"What happened between them ten years ago?" the triplets chorus.

Sasuke opens his mouth only to shut them again. He can't believe what he was hearing, he _don't_ want to believe it.

"Uncle, we know that what we've done for the past days are quite selfish, that we're manipulating our parents, that we're deceiving them. We knew that your big brother is really our father. We saw his picture that mommy kept in his journal. We knew his name because mommy would always say daddy's name whenever he's crying, thinking that he's all alone, not knowing that the three of us are hiding in the shadows. We knew who our daddy is ever since we were four" says Tsuki, never once looking away from his uncle's eyes.

"No" Sasuke mumbles "This can't be. You guys… this whole time… you three pretend that the three of you knew nothing?" he asks incredulously "You three… deceived me? Deceived my best friend and my brother? Knowing that the three of you know nothing when in fact the three of you knew all along that Itachi really is your father?" Sasuke stands up, he knows that he was raising his voice, but he can't help getting mad. "So… everything that happened these past days, asking Itachi and Naruto if you three can call Itachi daddy, the hand holding, Naruto tripping over, the kiss, asking me to take you three to school and everything… you three… seriously? You three have been manipulating them? For real?"

"We are very aware of that fact, uncle" Niji says "We know its bad. We know that we shouldn't interfere with them and leave everything in their hands; let them fix their own problem. But uncle, we have our reasons" adds Taiyou.

"Reasons, huh? Are you three trying to trick me?" Sasuke asks angrily "No" answers Tsuki "You understand nothing, uncle. It's all because of mommy"

In his anger, Sasuke slams down his hand on either side of the coffee table really hard, making Taiyou and Niji flinch, leaning forward a little to Tsuki "Don't you dare say it's all because of Naruto" he says in a low cold voice.

Tsuki glares at his uncle, tears slowly forming in his ruby orbs "It's all because of mommy!" he shouts "It's all because of mommy that we're doing this! All because we wanted mommy to be completely happy! That we're trying hard to make sure that he will be with daddy again because we can no longer bear the pain and sadness we're feeling every time we hear mommy crying his heart out calling daddy's name! We can no longer bear the pain eating us whenever we look at mommy smiling down on us pretending to be happy when we knew very well that he cried himself to sleep! We can no longer bear the sadness at hearing mommy say that daddy would surely be proud of us while smiling happily when we knew that he was suffering just thinking about daddy! He can't even say daddy's name in front of us! You don't know how hard it is when we realized all of mommy's pain, sadness, all of his sufferings because he can't be with daddy! You don't know how hard it is for us to pretend that we knew nothing just to avoid making mommy worry and cry when all we wanted to do is ask where daddy is! Why he isn't with us during our birthday, during fathers' day, during mommy's birthday! Why he isn't with us during Christmas and New Year! You don't know how much we wanted to ask anything and everything about daddy but we didn't because we knew very well that mommy would definitely cry!" Tsuki shouts as tears falls freely down his eyes, Sasuke looks at his nephew with wide eyes, his anger already gone replaced with shock as he can feel his heart being stab with Tsuki's every word.

Taiyou and Niji looks at their brother with tears in their eyes, never once did Tsuki shouted at some elder, seeing his outburst surprised them, but everything that Tsuki said are the truth.

"We can't do anything because we're only kids" Tsuki continues as he sobs "We can't do anything to make mommy feel much better because daddy is not around. We knew that mommy love us… and we love him too… we love him so much. But we knew… we knew that there's a part of him that no matter how much we try… we knew that we can never _ever_… replace that part; the very part that solely belongs to daddy. We can never replace the happiness that only daddy can give… the safety that only daddy can provide… the love that only daddy Itachi can offer mommy Naruto. The only thing we can do is to somehow let him know that we're always here for him, that we will never leave him, to make sure that he eats properly, that he will never get sick, to make sure that he's safe. The only thing we can do is to somehow… protect him from the world that was trying to hurt him, that doesn't understand him… to protect mommy in any way we can" Tsuki wipes his tears away, sobbing.

"We're longing for our daddy, he's not there when the doctor took us out of mommy's tummy… he's not there when we have our first teeth, he's not there when we took our first step… he's not there to hear our first word, he's not there to pick us up when we're crying. Daddy is not with us on our very first birthday, he's not there to read us bedtime stories at night, he's not there to teach us how to read and write. He's not there… he's never there but we can't blame him. We longed for him so much… but we can't tell mommy… we can never tell mommy because we knew that it would only burden him. We don't want to cause mommy more troubles. That's why… that's why… we always tell him… that we don't need anyone but him… when all we wanted to say is we want us to be a complete family, to be together with him and daddy Itachi by our side. We knew that mommy also wants to be a complete family with our daddy… but we don't want to burden him more if we say that we want that too" Tsuki adds.

Taiyou and Niji seats on either side of Tsuki, Taiyou holds Tsuki's hand as Niji calms him, Sasuke seats back on the couch heavily, looking at his nephews and niece sadly.

Taiyou looks at his uncle with tears falling down his blue eyes "When we saw daddy inside the restaurant, we thought that maybe… just maybe… it was our chance to do something that would make mommy really happy; to make mommy Naruto to be with daddy Itachi again. But we're not sure if daddy would want mommy back, and if he would accept the three of us. But uncle Haku told us that he can see in daddy's eyes that daddy still loves mommy. Uncle Haku, together with uncle Kakashi and uncle Yamato helps us. They knew that mommy became involved with daddy, that's why uncle Haku has been observing daddy ever since you, daddy, and the others first arrived at the restaurant, that's what he told us. So when he said that daddy still loves mommy, we decided that it was our chance. We knew that there are times when we are becoming selfish, wanting everything to speed up because we want our mommy to introduce daddy to us as our biological father. We knew that there are moments when we forgot why we're trying to make mommy be with daddy again in the first place. That sometimes, we forgot that it was all for mommy and partly for us"

Taiyou look at Tsuki sadly who was still crying then back up at his uncle "But uncle Sasuke, you must understand. All we wanted to do is take away the sadness and pain that mommy was feeling, all we wanted to do is to make sure that he will never cry again because he was missing daddy so much, because he wanted to be with daddy so much but he can't. That's why we're trying hard to make them be with each other again. If in the near future they fall apart again… at least… we tried… we tried to make mommy happy… we tried to make mommy spend time with daddy again. At least we experience what it feels like to be a complete family, to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with mommy and daddy together. To know what it feels like to celebrate different occasions as a complete family. After all, it's not just us who dreams about being a happy family with daddy, it was mommy's dream too" Taiyou says, he sniffs and wipes his tears away though it still continues to fall down.

Sasuke remained quiet, letting the triplets explain their side, he never thought that all these years, ever since they realized and understand everything around them that they are feeling like this. He wonders if they realize that they are shouldering their parents' pain without knowing.

"Uncle, you do know how happy they look together now, right?" Niji asks, Sasuke didn't answer though Niji knew the answer all too well "I've never… we've never seen mommy so happy like that; all because he can finally be with daddy again. He may be troubled when he and daddy met again for the first time after ten years. At first, there are concealed sadness, hesitation and pain in his eyes and smile, but after that… when he became close with daddy again, he no longer pretends to be really happy because he really _is_ happy. And as their children, we're really happy too, to see both mommy and daddy happy together. The joy we felt when we saw mommy's smile… one that is purely happiness, we can't express it. But we knew that at that moment, mommy feels complete. It was so nice to see them together like that. Ten years ago, before they drifted apart, they were like that too, right?"

"Yes. They are like that, even if they are not with each other for a day or even a week, they are truly happy; especially when they are around each other. With Naruto, my brother would always smile, he would laugh. They look perfect… beautiful and happy together" Sasuke answers softly.

"Then… what caused them to be apart, uncle?" asks Niji, Sasuke sighs "Look, I understand what the three of you are trying to achieve, and I can't really blame the three of you. But that matter is something that three of you should _**not**_ know"

"We have the right to know, uncle" says Niji, Sasuke inwardly wince _"They're too young to know what really happened"_ he thought "Don't use that card on me Niji, because I am painfully aware of that. Listen-" Sasuke starts but was cut off by the now calm Tsuki "We knew that we're still too young. But uncle Sasuke, we want to know what happened and see if we can do something to make sure nothing would cause them to be apart again"

Sasuke pinch the bridge of his nose before he look straight at Tsuki's eyes "If I tell you, what do you think that the three of you can do? As you have said earlier, you three are only kids. So, what can you do?" Sasuke asks, the triplets look down, not sure what to answer, after all, their uncle have a point. But they want to know.

"But… we wanted to know" the triplets mumbles.

Sasuke shakes his head, he could feel headache making its merry way to his head "Alright… if you three really insist, then, I guess I have no choice. But you three must tell me what you are planning with the information I'm about to say, is that clear?" asks Sasuke sternly.

"Yes, uncle" answers the triplets in a low voice.

Sasuke then explains to the triplets the reason why Itachi and Naruto separate ways ten years ago, being very careful with his words, all the while observing the triplets. After Sasuke is done explaining "Do you three now understand the reason why?" he asks, a little nervous since the triplets never once utter a word during his explanation and their faces are blank.

The triplets look at each other "That Karin person…" Taiyou starts "Is the reason why daddy is not with mommy" Niji continues, Tsuki frowns "She's the reason for mommy and daddy's pain. Unforgivable!" he states angrily.

"Does mommy know?" Niji asks. Sasuke shakes his head "No. Itachi tried to tell him, to explain everything to him, but he won't listen" he answers.

"We should let mommy know, uncle" Taiyou says, now that they know what happened, they should let their mommy know if they want things to be alright.

Sasuke sigh softly, "How? Naruto won't listen"

The triplets look at each other again, before they look back at Sasuke and smile "We have our ways" they chorus making Sasuke quirk a brow.

"You will be a great help, uncle" Tsuki says, Sasuke can't help but smirk "Alright then, brats. I told you what the three of you wanted to know. Now then, do your part. Tell me, what is it that you three are planning?"

- I x N -

Itachi is listening to Naruto talk happily as he sips his coffee; they are currently inside a café that they found after visiting a church that the blonde insisted. Itachi can't help but feel his heart soar in happiness as he recalls what happened earlier.

***flashback***

_Itachi and Naruto are walking hand in hand towards a church thirty minutes away from the Namikaze Villa that the blonde insisted. They don't really have a plan on what to do and where to go on their date. They decided that they would just go sightseeing, eat lunch at some nice café and watch movie before going home._

"_You know…" Itachi starts; Naruto looks up at him questioningly "I really missed this. Going out on a date with you, holding your hands, and just spending time with you" he says softly with a small smile, his ruby eyes looking straight at Naruto's sapphire ones._

_Naruto blush and giving Itachi one of his beautiful smile, he says "Me too, 'Tachi. That's why, we should pray for our future together, okay? So that we will always be together, and even if you are far away from me and our children, nothing would change. So we should pray, for the both of us and for our family"_

"_Of course love, of course" says Itachi, he leans down and kisses the tip of Naruto's nose making the blonde giggle cutely. Itachi smiles, even after everything that happened and the years they spent apart, the love between them didn't change._

***end of flashback***

Gently putting his cup of coffee down; Itachi reach out his left hand to hold Naruto's right hand, bringing it closer to his lips and giving the blonde's hand a soft kiss, causing Naruto to blush.

Naruto looks around to find the workers of the café watching them with amazement, grinning wildly at them as they blush.

"They look so cute together" he hears one female worker say, he blush even harder, he tries pulling out his hand from Itachi's hold but the raven won't let go. "Itachi… let go. They're looking" he whispers, Itachi only smile at him "So? Let them look at us, I don't care" the raven says, he then frowns playfully at Naruto "Does it bother you?" he asks teasingly, Naruto blush harder "No" he answers shyly as shakes his head.

Itachi chuckles, kissing Naruto's hand again he says "I love you" with a soft smile, Naruto look at Itachi's eyes, and after a few seconds, he smile softly. He still can't say those three words back to Itachi, not yet, but he knew very well that the raven is willing to wait.

- I x N -

Back at the Namikaze Villa, Sasuke and Tsuki are waiting for Taiyou and Niji to finish getting dress so they could go Kyuubi. Sasuke looks down at Tsuki who was deep in thought "Hey, Tsuki…" Sasuke starts, Tsuki looks up at his uncle with a raise brow "I was just wondering; if I tell the others about the plan, I'm sure one of them would ask me _'where or from whom'_ I got the idea. Would it be alright if I tell them that you three planned it?"

Tsuki stares at his uncle for a moment as if in contemplation, he then looks away, staring into nothing "No. If they find out that we knew all along about daddy Itachi being our biological father, one of them will eventually – albeit _accidentally_, tell mommy and daddy about what we knew and what we've done. We don't want them scolding us" says Tsuki _"We don't want to see the disappointment in their eyes, knowing that we deceive and manipulated them in a way"_ he thought.

As if reading Tsuki's mind, Sasuke ruffles his hair gently "Guilty?" he asks softly. Tsuki looks up at his uncle "No. Because we know that mommy and daddy are happy together. We just don't want to see them disappointed; we're going to feel a little bad about it"

Sasuke chuckles, "I understand. Don't worry, your secret is safe"

"Thank you, uncle" says Tsuki with a small smile.

- I x N -

Hours pass by and Itachi and Naruto find themselves inside an abandoned house at a deserted road that they found along the way. Itachi is devouring Naruto's mouth hungrily, drinking in the moans coming from Naruto as they press their bodies closer together, creating delicious frictions on their covered erections. Naruto is pressed against a wall with Itachi standing between his thighs as the latter devours his mouth like a hungry beast, all the while kneading his jean covered ass.

Earlier, after watching some romantic-comedy movie, they decided to just wander around since it's still a little early for them to go home. And something about the way Itachi suddenly looked at him caused pleasurable shivers go down Naruto's spine. He felt his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage, and he knew that there's no other way to calm his erratically beating heart but to let his emotions consume him for the time being. So he dragged Itachi and they hastily walked down the road. Along the way, they found crossroads that Naruto knew all too well; there are three intersections, the one on the left would lead them to the main road towards Rasengan and Kyuubi, the middle one is a deserted road while the right one would lead them to a sea port. When he looked up at Itachi again, he felt his pants getting tighter as lust took over him. He saw how Itachi licked his lips sinfully, and with trembling knees, he dragged the both of them down the deserted road where they found an abandoned house. And once inside, Itachi roughly pushed him against the wall and attacked his mouth with so much hunger as the raven molded his strong, well built body against his delicate frame. And that is what they're doing now.

Itachi pulls back to let air fill their lungs, panting softly, his ruby orbs darkened with lust stares at Naruto who was panting hard. Naruto's face is flushed; he looks at Itachi with his beautiful blue eyes dazed with lust, mouth open, red and swollen due to the way Itachi kissed him as a thin trail of saliva dribbles down to his chin. Naruto is limped against Itachi who was holding him securely in his strong arms. And Itachi fights the very urge to take Naruto right then and there. Even if Naruto is letting him dominate him, he knows that the blonde is not yet ready for him to be completely taken by Itachi once again. But he don't mind, he can wait for that time to come. Right now, all he wanted to do is to somehow relieve the both of them from the overwhelming sensations they are feeling. With that thought in mind, he grabs Naruto's thighs and with great vigor, thrusts his hips forward on Naruto who screams at the top of his lungs both in surprise and pleasure.

With shaky arms, Naruto pulls Itachi closer as the raven continues dry humping him. "I… Itachi… 'Tachi… more… harder" Naruto moans, Itachi growls and humps Naruto much harder than before, making the blonde cry out in ecstasy. Itachi could feel the knot forming inside him, he needs release, and he's aware that Naruto needs it soon as well. Reluctantly, he stops humping on his lover putting down the blonde's thighs, much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto whimpers wantonly as he stands on wobbly legs "No… 'Tachi… please…" the raven silences him with a tender kiss as he quickly unfastens his own shirt and pants, removing his pants along with his boxers, hissing as the cold air hits his heated cock. He quickly did the same to Naruto's shirt and pants before grinding their naked erections together.

Naruto pulls away from the kiss to choke back a sob. He could feel his balls tightening; ready to explode his loads in any minute. He grinds against Itachi frantically as he moans Itachi's name louder, the raven groaning against his neck, alternating between biting and sucking the sensitive flesh all the while roughly kneading the blonde's tan, firm and perfectly round ass.

"Aah… 'Tachi… hah… I'm… about to… about to come" says Naruto in between pants, Itachi licks his earlobe, and with his deep baritone voice filled with desire, he whispers "Come for me, _Naruto_"

With the way Itachi says Naruto's name, the blonde's dazed blue eyes widen, a loud, erotic scream of Itachi's name erupted from Naruto's mouth as he shoots his cum on their stomach. After a few more seconds, Itachi follows, biting harder on Naruto's neck to muffle his moan making said blonde whimper in both pain and pleasure.

With the last bit of his strength, Itachi gently lowers them both to the floor, making sure that their clothes won't get stain. Coming down from the high, Naruto leans his head on Itachi's shoulder, snuggling closer to his raven "The floor is cold, 'Tachi" Naruto says in a hoarse voice, Itachi just chuckle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: I know that my update is really, really late… and I'm really sorry too if the ending of this chapter is lame (I have to end it in that way, but there will be a continuation in the next chapter. Although the continuation will be a part of some flashbacks) and I'm sorry too if this chapter is really lame… though it looks alright to me… :P**

**one more… about the ItaNaru action? I'm sorry if it's not good… and if you guys like it… well… there's more ItaNaru goodness, so wait for it… well… let me know what you guys think… love lots… **


	15. Chapter 15

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: -.- …

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

**Warning/s: **foul languages and Karin being a bitch… -.-

Day Five; Family Bonding and the Dangers Lurking Around

"So Itachi, your libido is slowly waking up from ten years worth of slumber, huh?"

Itachi chokes on his coffee after hearing the question, the hot liquid burning his tongue and throat. Naruto nearly drops the plate containing his breakfast as his face instantly becomes a wonderful shade of red, stuttering as he place the food on the table. Upon regaining his composure, Itachi looks around frantically and was glad that the triplets are not around before glaring at Sasuke who was calmly eating his breakfast as if the question he just asked is nothing but a talk about the weather.

Sasuke bites his toast, chewing it slowly before looking at his big brother and best friend with a bored expression "Well?"

"Umm… w-well… uh…" Naruto is a stuttering mess; the question is embarrassing as it is. Itachi glares harder at his brother "Watch what you're saying Sasuke, the triplets might hear you" he whispers harshly.

Sasuke shrugs "Well, I don't really know what the two of you did last night before going home; it's just that the two of you reeked of semen when you returned. Not to mention, it was almost dinner time when the two of you returned, maybe due to some _fun activities_. So I'm assuming that aniki's libido is waking up after taking its ten years of slumber. You two are lucky that the triplets are busy making dinner last night that they didn't noticed the two of you got home." he says indifferently, smirking a little when he notice that Naruto looks like he was about to faint, _"Hn, sucks to be you, dobe"_ he thought.

***flashback***

_Sasuke is leaning against a wall inside the kitchen, watching the triplets with a small smile as they make dinner, he insisted on helping them but the three pushed him away from the kitchen saying that he should just relax. The aroma of the carbonara that Niji is cooking is making him hungry, he could also smell the chicken that Tsuki is frying and the scent of the freshly baked brownies that Taiyou baked. He can't wait to eat the food the triplets are making._

_Deciding to just wait for the triplets to finish cooking, he moves out of the kitchen and started walking towards the living room. He stops and stares at the entrance hall when hears the door opens only to find Itachi holding a smiling Naruto's hand. He quirks a brow and leans against a wall "I thought you two won't be back early" he says, the two didn't answer though he didn't mind at all. He then notices Itachi's scarf is missing "Aren't you wearing a scarf earlier, aniki?" he asks._

_Naruto blush and Sasuke finds the blonde's reaction intriguing "I lost it along the way" answers Itachi, it's a lie though, and Sasuke knows it. He doesn't understand why Itachi would lie until something click in his mind; he looks at his blushing best friend and smirk knowingly "Hn. Of course, how would you wipe off some _cream_ if you're not going to use something to wipe it away? Hence you two want to go home _covered _in cream. That scarf sure is useful" he said with an evil smirk towards the blonde._

_Naruto's blush intensifies, of course Sasuke would realize immediately, the bastard is a genius just like his big brother. Itachi ignores the comment and started walking towards the kitchen to look for the triplets dragging Naruto along. They were about to call out for the triplets when Sasuke grabs Itachi's arm "Hold it, I suggest you two should clean up first, you two don't want the triplets to smell you both, right?" he asks with a smirk._

"_Shut it, teme!" Naruto whispers harshly, Itachi glares at his brother before dragging Naruto upstairs. They really need to wash first before facing the triplets._

_Sasuke rolls his eyes, really, those two can be careless sometimes._

***end of flashback***

Sasuke continues to eat his breakfast that Naruto prepared, ignoring his madly blushing best friend and glaring brother. The triplets then appear, effectively breaking Itachi from glaring daggers at Sasuke and for Naruto to compose himself.

The triplets immediately sits on the chair to start eating their breakfast, Sasuke looks up and he can't help but smile at the picture that his five precious people are portraying. Itachi is sitting contentedly by the end of the table, just like the family head that he is. On his right side is Naruto who was happily telling a story, while on his left is Taiyou who was laughing at Naruto's story. Beside Naruto is Niji who was listening intently at her mother while eating her bacon. Across Niji and right beside Taiyou is Tsuki who was silently eating his food. Sasuke have seen this portrait for a few days now, but he still can't help but feel his heart soar in happiness for his big brother, best friend, nephews and niece.

"_A complete and happy family, such a beautiful picture. I will do anything to protect them"_ he thought with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, Sasuke" Naruto calls, Sasuke looks at Naruto questioningly "Itachi and I are going out with the kids today, wanna join us?"

Sasuke puts his cup of coffee down, he then stares at Naruto for a moment before he shakes his head, "No, I'd rather not. This is going to be the first time that the five of you will go out as a family. Use this time to start bonding. Maybe next time, the six of us can go to an amusement park in Konoha. Right now, spend it with each other" he says with a soft smile.

Itachi, Naruto and the triplets look at each other before smiling at Sasuke. "Alright then, if that's what you want" says Naruto. Taiyou and Niji moves out of their chair and bounded to Sasuke, hugging their uncle "We'll bring you souvenirs, uncle!" Taiyou exclaims "Yes, we're going to buy something that you will surely like!" adds Niji.

Sasuke chuckles "Okay. I guess I'll just wait here and cook dinner"

"Awesome!" Taiyou and Niji exclaims. Tsuki just looks at his uncle with a smile.

Itachi smile softly, he thought it would be much fun if Sasuke were to join them, after all, the triplets really like him. But Sasuke is right. This is going to be the first time that he will go out with his family.

- I x N -

At the other side of the town, Suigetsu is sitting on his couch with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he feels two hands on both his shoulders accompanies by a weight on his lap, then a feminine body pressing against him; he don't need to open his eyes to know who the person is.

"Yes, Karin?" he asks in bored tone. Karin leans forward and lightly nips his chin, she moves away slightly and runs her hand on Suigetsu's chest "Aw… don't be like that. I'm here to have fun" she says in a sultry voice.

Suigetsu opens his eyes and stares at Karin "Well, I'm not in a mood to have fun" he says, he's not surprise when Karin shoves her tongue in his mouth, he rolls his eyes before responding to her lazily. After a moment, Karin pulls away with a frown "What's wrong with you anyway? You were suppose to fuck me damn hard in this damn couch by now"

Suigetsu snorts "That was before, slut" Karin raises a brow "When was the last time that you got laid?" she asks, "Since the last time I've seen you" Suigetsu answers.

Karin stares at him incredulously "WHAT?!" she shrieks making Suigetsu wince, "That was three years ago when you visited me at Kyushu, idiot! You haven't fucked any random whore for three years now? Seriously, dumbass?"

"Aren't ya a whore yourself? Besides, I found someone special"

Karin laughs after hearing what Suigetsu said "You're in love? That's a surprise! Who's the unfortunate bitch?"

Suigetsu glares at her "Shut up, slut. Really, I'm in no mood to play your fuck games. Kimimaro, Jirobo and Kidomaro are with you. Aren't ya having a foursome with them last night? I heard you screaming like a cheap whore that you are. Ask them to give you the fun that you want, just don't bother me, and I suggest that you should find a place where you can get the pounding that you're begging for. My house is not a sex den you freaky slut. I don't really understand why you're here in the first place"

Karin hits his head before standing up "Asshole! Fine then, I won't bother you for today. And yes, I'll ask them to play with me instead. But no, we're going to use this house of yours. And to answer your question, I've heard that Sasuke is here in Hakodate. I'll try to find him; maybe I could drug him then use his dick to impregnate myself, let's see if he could still get away from me" she says before leaving Suigetsu to find Kimimaro and the others.

Suigetsu snorts, "That's not what I'm talking about, stupid. I mean why here in my house. Besides, who in their right mind would want a whore like you? Even if you get pregnant, I doubt that guy would take responsibility, ugly bitch. Sasuke, huh, that name sounds familiar" he says out loud.

- I x N -

Sasuke walks inside Kyuubi to find his parents, all his friends and Haku there talking amongst themselves, they all looks at Sasuke and greets him before going back to what they're doing. _"Now to put the first part of Tsuki's plan in action. Get them to cooperate"_ was what he thought, he glance briefly at Haku who discreetly gives him a nod.

Sasuke clears his throat to gather the others attention "Everyone" he starts "I would like to ask all of you to help me with a certain plan"

"A certain plan?" Haku voices out, looking confuse and interested at the same time.

Sasuke looks at Haku, feigning apologetic, "You see, this certain plan is about Itachi and Naruto"

Haku fakes a frown "What do you mean, Sasuke-san?"

"I want to clear out a specific mess from ten years ago. I want Naruto to know what really happened, for him to understand that Itachi didn't do anything wrong. That's the main objective of a certain plan that I've been planning for awhile now"

Haku stares at Sasuke for a few minutes as if in contemplation, the others are watching them, waiting patiently for what's going to happen next. Haku then sigh "Alright, if it would make everything alright, then I guess I won't interfere with what you're planning. Though, I'm not saying that I would participate with your so called plan. Just know that whatever you say will remain inside this restaurant, and Naruto won't know anything"

"Thank you, Haku" says Sasuke, faking a grateful nod at Haku's direction, he then look at his parents, Iruka, and his and Itachi's group of friends with a smirk "Now then, this is what I'm planning…"

- I x N -

With Itachi, Naruto and the triplets, they are currently inside a mall, browsing at children's clothing since Itachi insisted to buy the triplets clothes, shoes and other stuffs.

Itachi wraps his arm around Naruto who instantly leans on him; his hand stopping at the blonde's hip as they watch Tsuki and Taiyou helping their sister to choose what dress she should get for her performance for the Christmas program at their school.

Naruto looks up at Itachi "Looks like they're having fun, we don't shop for clothes that much, and it's a change for them to go shopping with you"

Itachi smiles at Naruto "You won't mind if I spoil them sometimes, right?" he asks, Naruto shakes his head "No, not really. Just not too much"

"Of course, love, don't worry" he says, he then kiss Naruto's head making the blonde grins at him.

"Are they a family? How sweet and cute" Itachi hears one of the costumers in the mall, he briefly looks around to find different sets of eyes watching them with a small smile, he looks back at his children then to Naruto and he can't help but feel proud _"We are a family. My beloved family"_ Itachi thought with a contented smile.

Niji bites her lower lip; she still can't find a perfect dress for her to wear on their performance. She then feels someone tapping her shoulder; she turns around to find Tsuki and Taiyou, each of them holding a dress.

Taiyou is holding a cute frilly yellow dress with small orange flowers around the waist, while Tsuki is holding a beautiful red dress with a pink ribbon at the back. "Both looks pretty, but I don't think it's perfect for me to wear" says Niji.

Tsuki and Taiyou blinks before returning the dresses to where they took it and starts searching again.

Naruto moves out of Itachi's hold and search for a dress, Itachi doing the same. Upon finding what he's looking for, Naruto shows Niji the dress with a grinning face. It was a really beautiful orange dress – well more like a gown – that looks like one of those noble women wore during the 16th century. Niji sweat drop, how her mommy found such a dress is beyond her, she shakes her head and walk towards Naruto, she hugs his free arm and smile "Mommy, I'm not going to attend a ball in a wonderful palace, I'm going to perform in a stage for a program" she says softly with a gentle smile, Naruto pouts and returns the dress "But you're my princess" Naruto says, whining a little. Niji giggle softly, she tugs her pouting mommy's arm and motions for him to lean down, when he did, she gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek "On my 18th birthday, I want to wear a dress like that" says Niji, Naruto grins "I'm going to buy you a crown too!"

Niji just shakes her head at her mommy's antics as she smiles to him fondly.

"Niji" Itachi calls; Niji turns around to face her daddy and finds him holding a simple yet beautiful black dress. Niji laughs softly and walk towards her daddy, she hugs him around the waist and looks up at her daddy's crimson orbs "Daddy, it's a Christmas program, I don't think black is a perfect color" she says with a soft smile, Itachi blink "Hn" he grunts before returning the dress.

Niji lets go of her daddy and looks around, her brothers, mommy and daddy continue searching for a dress. Just then she spots something, she walks towards it and pulls out a white dress then hurriedly enters a fitting room to try the dress.

Once done, she admire herself in the mirror, it's a high waists dress that stops five inches below her knees. Its neckline is just right, not too low, and not too high. The sleeves stops three inches above her elbows, white sequins decorated the neckline and lower part of the sleeves, a three inches wide lavender ribbon was wrapped around the waistline, a beautifully designed lace covered its whole skirt, and what complimented the dress more is the white butterfly with lavender spots on its wings that was pinned over the lavender ribbon at the right side of the waist. The butterfly looks alive and really pretty. She smiles, she's going to wear it for their Christmas program, with that she opens the door of the dressing room and walks out so her parents and siblings would see what she wants.

Naruto and Taiyou squeals in delight upon seeing her, getting the attention of the other costumers only for them to gasp and whispers about how pretty she looks in the dress.

"That dress suits you really well, Niji. You're very pretty" was Tsuki's compliment, Niji smiles at her brother "Thanks"

Itachi smiles and holds her hand then slowly spins her around, after that he smiles down at her daughter "Very pretty" he says softly "Thank you, daddy"

The three ravens then looks at the two blondes who are still gushing about her, then shakes their heads, Naruto and Taiyou are really similar to each other not just in looks, especially if they're being enthusiastic.

"Alright, let's pay for that dress, and then we'll search for what your brothers can wear for the program" says Itachi, Niji grins "Tuxedo!" Tsuki can't help but snort in distaste and glares down at the bench nearby, Itachi just chuckles at his son's reaction. Laughing a little at her brother's reaction, Niji goes back to the fitting room to change back to her clothes.

Once done changing, Itachi grabs the babbling Naruto's hand and leads him to a cashier so they could pay for the dress. Tsuki and Niji also grabs Taiyou's hands – who's also babbling – and follows their parents.

- I x N -

"So… that's how you want Naruto-kun to find out?" Fugaku asks, Sasuke just finish explaining to them about his plan, and he can't see any flaws regarding with said plan. He thought that Sasuke might have thought about it really hard.

"Yes, father" Sasuke answers, he then looks at his friends again "And I need all of you to help me with this"

"So all we have to do is to lure Naruto _into_ the plan" says Kakuzu getting a nod from Sasuke "That's how we will do it" says the raven.

"I must admit, I haven't thought about it. You really are something, Sasuke" Shikamaru says with a small smirk, Sasuke smirks back "Hn"

"When are we going to put the plan in action?" asks Iruka, "After a few days, maybe three or four days" was Sasuke's answer.

"Huh? Can't we do it tomorrow?" Kiba asks looking at Sasuke then to the others "Yeah, can't we? The sooner the better; and tomorrow is a perfect time to do it" Kankuro adds.

Sasuke inwardly groans, he argued about it with Tsuki, he told Tsuki that it's better to do it immediately; but Tsuki said no, quoting _'I will tell you if it's time. Trust me uncle, I know what I'm doing'_

Sasuke stares at them for a moment before shaking his head "No, not yet. We will execute the plan _soon_ but we have to wait for the perfect time, trust me on this"

"Tell me, Sasuke" Nagato starts "Where did you get this kind of idea? Did someone help you formulate such a plan?" he asks, just like what Sasuke predicted, one of them would eventually ask, and he knows that it was either his father, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru or Nagato.

"_None of you have any idea"_ Sasuke thought as he inwardly smirks, "I dreamed about it" he says with a shrug.

Nagato and the others raises a brow, they didn't see that coming.

- I x N -

Back at the mall, Itachi, Naruto and the triplets are waiting for their orders to come, they've got everything the triplets wanted to wear for their performance, and Itachi is glad that the triplets are having fun shopping.

"Daddy, can we check out the book store later?" asks Taiyou, "Sure" says Itachi with a smile "Is there anywhere else that you three wants to check out later?"

The triplets look at each other, then looks back at Itachi and nods "I want to look for some hair clips later" says Niji, "Can I check out the music store here, daddy?" Tsuki asks, "I want to look for some baking tools too, daddy" Taiyou adds.

"Alright, we'll check them later"

"Can I ask for something too, 'Tachi?" Naruto asks, smiling at Itachi, the raven nods "Of course, love. What is it?"

Naruto grabs Itachi's hand, gently caressing it, and with a soft smile he says "A family picture"

Itachi's heart skips a beat, the words _family picture_ echoes in his mind.

"I want to have our picture taken; you, me and our children, the five of us together. There was a studio in this mall where we can have our picture taken. What do you say?"

"O-of course" the older raven says with a nod "Let's do that" he adds with a small gentle smile towards his beloved, his heart is soaring in happiness and love.

Unknown to them, the triplets are holding each other's hand in a tight grip under the table as they are fighting down the tears welling up in their eyes _"Our very first family picture with daddy. Our very first family picture as a complete family. Thank you mommy, thank you so much"_ they thought.

"That's going to be fun!" Taiyou exclaims as Tsuki and Niji nods enthusiastically. Naruto grins at his children, while Itachi smiles at them. He knows that he's smiling a lot, but he doesn't give a damn. He won't mind smiling for Naruto, for Tsuki, Taiyou and Niji; he won't mind smiling for his family. They are his pride and joy. And the happiness that he was feeling just being with them cannot be put into words.

***Time skip***

Hatred, jealousy and disgust.

Those are the things that describe what she's feeling at the moment. Karin is hiding in an alley, fuming as she watches Itachi and Naruto in front of a café with three kids that look exactly like the two of them.

Itachi's arm is wrapped around Naruto's shoulder, listening and smiling warmly at said blonde. Both Naruto's arms are wrapped around Itachi's waist as he talks happily.

She hates Naruto, hates the very fact that _he_ exist.

Jealous because no matter how much she tried, Sasuke never once looked at her with a warm gentle smile; jealous that Naruto is always at the receiving end of Sasuke's attention and smile.

And disgust at _what_ Naruto is. Karin knew that Naruto can bear children. She saw him thrice inside her father's laboratory at Oto two months before it exploded. That's why when she met him years after the incident, she immediately felt disgusted towards him because she knew _what_ Naruto is; a perfect product of her father's own experiment.

"_So those three pests are their children, huh? Disgusting, really disgusting. How Sasuke could befriend someone of that kind is beyond me"_ she thought with too much rage, she then smirk _"You're happy aren't you, you disgusting fag? Don't worry; your happiness will end very soon. I'll assure you, Naruto, I'll destroy your fairytale like story and your demise is going to be really beautiful"_ she casts one more glance at Naruto before leaving, planning how she can wipe that smile off the blonde's face and how she can cover him with his own blood.

Tsuki feels a cold air hits his neck, he instantly become nervous and his eyes widen a little. He could feel his stomach protesting as if it wanted to throw up all the foods that he ate, the fears that he felt last Friday and yesterday comes back to him with so much intensity. He could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He glance at his siblings and parents who are oblivious to what he's going through for a moment before he looks around, staring a few seconds longer at every alley that was near them _"I have a feeling that we're being watched just awhile ago. I have a feeling that someone dangerous is lurking around"_ he thought, he clench his fists and tries to calm himself.

Suddenly, a blurry image of a red-haired woman wearing glasses flash through his mind and his slowly calming heart begins beat frantically again. He close his eyes and let out a shaky breath, he opens his eyes again and continue calming his heart.

"_I need to ask uncle Sasuke about something"_

- I x N -

Karin slams the door shut when she enters Suigetsu's house, startling the said owner of the house.

"What the fuck, Karin! Don't just slam the fucking door that loud! Are you trying to break it?!" Suigetsu shouts. Karin didn't answer; she just proceeds to stomps towards the living room.

"UGH! I can't believe that stupid shit is here!" screams Karin, "Who?" asks Suigetsu.

"Sasuke's so called _best friend_!" the redhead exclaims, bitterness evident in her voice, she then starts pacing around Suigetsu living room, the latter is leans against a wall. "That disgusting faggot! That useless piece of shit"

"Mind telling me who are you talking about?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Suigetsu freeze upon hearing Naruto's name, he then frowns "What about Naruto?"

"He is Sasuke's best friend, the main reason why Sasuke won't even look at me! He's a no good faggot and I really hate him! I don't understand what's so good about him! He should just die and ro-"

**SLAP!**

Karin's eyes widen, her glasses falls down and breaks in the process, tears welling up in her eyes, her left cheek is throbbing painfully. With trembling hand, she reaches up and touches her cheek as she slowly looks at Suigetsu, only to find him furious.

"You have no fucking right to talk about Naruto like he's the lowest species walking on this planet when you yourself is the lowest and ugliest piece of shit I've ever met. Even a monkey is much more beautiful than you could ever be you worthless piece junk! You know nothing about Naruto, you bitch! He's the most wonderful person that I've been lucky enough to meet! So don't you fucking dare talk about him like the two of you are standing on the same ground when he's clearly on the very top place that you will never ever reach! He's worthy of wonderful praises and to be treated kindly, unlike the likes of you, you ugly whore!" Suigetsu shouts.

Karin gulps; she's never seen Suigetsu this mad. She then frowns when she realizes something "Is he the _special one_ that you're talking about?" she asks bitterly, nursing her swollen and stinging cheek.

"Yes. I love him; I've fallen in love with him since the very moment I met him. He's the very reason why I'm doing my very best to change myself to be a better person worthy enough to stay by his side. And I'm not going to let **someone like **_**you**_ to treat him so low" with that said Suigetsu turns around and starts walking upstairs.

Karin watch his back until an idea struck her, she hurriedly walks to Suigetsu and grabs his arm, Suigetsu snarls at her "What?!"

"You want to be with Naruto, right?"

Suigetsu removes his arm from her hold "So?"

"Then you will need my help"

"I don't need your help" Suigetsu says, crossing his arms.

"Of course you do"

"No, I do-"

"Yes, you do, dumbass!" Karin shouts, "With Itachi right beside him, you will never have a chance!"

"Where is this conversation going?"

Karin clears her throat "You see… we could simply feed him something with a very strong aphrodisiac. Then take him away, and you can use that to y-" she was cut off when Suigetsu roughly grabs her hair.

"I told you, I love Naruto and I'm not going to hurt him. He's too precious to be treated like that. I will never stoop that low, Karin. I'm not going to use dirty tactics just to get what I want; I'm not like you" he then releases her "Get out!"

"Sui-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE RETURN!"

Karin glares at him before storming out of Suigetsu's house. Once outside, she notice Kimimaro and the others walking towards Suigetsu "We're out of that ridiculous house. Let's go, I know a place we can use, and the three of you are going to help me with something"

"But…" Kidomaro starts, Karin grabs his shirt "IF YOU STILL WANT TO USE MY CUNT THEN DO AS I SAY, YOU STUPID FUCK!" she lets him go and starts walking in fast pace.

"Bitch" Kidomaro mutters, "Let's see how bossy she can get once we use my BDSM collection on her" says Kimimaro. Kidomaro and Jirobo smirks before the three of them follows Karin.

Inside his house, Suigetsu is pacing on his room, a phone in hand as he keeps on calling Naruto's number, but said blonde is not answering. "Come on, Naruto. Pick up, I need to tell you something" he says out loud. After a few more attempts, he snaps his phone shut and tosses it to his bed; he drags a hand down his face and sighs "Damn, I need to warn him. I need to see him tomorrow" he then groans when he realizes that it would hard for him to approach the blonde "Fuck, that overprotective bastard is with him, the chances are pretty low for me to even say hi, let alone start a conversation with him" he then rubs his temples and starts thinking of ways on how he will be able to approach Naruto without Itachi murdering him with those scarlet eyes.

- I x N -

At the Namikaze Villa, Itachi and Naruto are already inside the blonde's room. They are sitting on Naruto's bed; Itachi leaning against the headboard, Naruto in between his thighs with the blonde's back on his chest, Itachi's strong pale arms are wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist. The blonde's tan and delicate right hand is intertwined with Itachi's left as his left hand is gently caressing the raven's arms. They are talking about different things with their voices low; sharing sweet kisses now and then with Itachi whispering sweet nothings to Naruto.

A new picture is placed at Naruto's nightstand. It was a picture of him sitting on a stool, a wide smile on his angelic face, with Itachi standing by his left side, a gentle smile on his usually stern face; the raven's arm is around him. Tsuki is standing by Naruto's right side; he was holding his mommy's right arm with his head leaning on his mommy as he smiled softly at the camera. Niji is standing in front of Itachi, her daddy's left hand is placed above her shoulder; a beautiful smile on her beautiful face. Taiyou is sitting on the floor in the middle of Naruto and Niji right in front of them, beaming at the camera. Their background is plain white, but instead of making the picture look plain, it only brightened up the picture more. It was a wonderful picture; the love, happiness and strong bond can be clearly seen.

It was a beautiful family picture that they would surely treasure forever.

Downstairs, Niji is helping her uncle Haku like the usual. Taiyou is in the game room, playing PS2 with his uncle Yamato, Kakashi watching them with a smile. While Tsuki is in his and Taiyou's room; sitting on his bed and staring at his feet… thinking.

Sasuke opens the door of Tsuki and Taiyou's shared room; he raises a brow when he finds the room dark, save for a little light coming from what he presumes to be a lamp shade. He opens the door wider and rolls his eyes when he finds Tsuki in the middle of his bed, brooding. Great, he just found a brooding partner.

"_He may be Itachi's son, but he sure likes brooding just as much as I do"_ he thought _"Well, he looks really troubled earlier when they returned, I wonder why aniki and the others didn't noticed it. Maybe because he's really good at hiding it, I think it was a good thing that I was observing him"_ deciding to have a talk with his nephew, he walks inside the room and closes the door softly.

"What can I do for you, uncle?" Tsuki asks without looking up. Sasuke didn't answer, he just continue walking and makes himself comfortable at Taiyou's bed. He stares at Tsuki who was sitting on his own bed; he then looks at the bedside table and reaches out for a frame that was containing a family picture that he's now getting used to seeing.

When his five favorite people – namely Itachi, Naruto and the triplets – returned earlier, Naruto gave him three copies of their latest family picture; the three copies are for him, for Iruka and a copy to be place at the living room of the Uchiha mansion. He can't help the grin the spread across his face when he saw the picture; he felt his heart soared in the sky due to happiness for his big brother, best friend, nephews and niece. He then found out that Naruto have seven more copies; two for Itachi, one each for the triplets, one for the living room, and one for the living room at the Namikaze mansion in Konoha.

Sasuke stares at the picture with a small smile; for him, the picture is perfect.

"Say, uncle…" Tsuki trails off. Sasuke blinks; he returns the picture back at bedside table and looks at Tsuki questioningly.

"What does that Karin person looks like?" Tsuki asks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: well… review? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

_**Sasuke's dreams**_

**AN:** well… sorry for updating late… again… getting tired dealing with school stuff -.- … well this chapter contains a lot of things so yeah… also… my heart aches a lot… it's all because of the latest chapter of Shippuden… I'm not going to say what the chapter 614 is about for those who don't know yet, but that chapter really breaks my heart… first Itachi… and now… damn… Kishimoto-sensei can be really cruel T_T

Day Six

Sasuke is currently sitting on his bed inside his room at the Rasengan Hot Spring Resort, after taking the triplets to their school; he can't help but think about his conversation with Tsuki last night. He could feel his blood boiling just thinking about it.

***flashback***

_Sasuke stare at Tsuki with wide eyes, he can't believe what his ears can hear. Surely Tsuki ask about something else and not about… _her_ right? "Pardon?"_

_Tsuki look straight at his uncle's eyes "I asked, what does that Karin person looks like?" asks Tsuki demandingly._

_Sasuke gulps, inwardly wincing, the image of Karin is making him feel ill. Why his nephew suddenly wants to know what that _person_ looks like is beyond him. Sasuke compose himself before fixing Tsuki with a hard stare "Why do you want to know?" Sasuke ask without any trace of emotion, Tsuki tilts his head a little "Because I want to know" is his simple answer._

_Obsidian orbs clashes with scarlet ones as Sasuke and Tsuki stare at each other with Sasuke forcing his nephew to give up and just forget about that question while Tsuki is forcing his uncle to give in to his demand._

_After a few minutes of staring at each other without even blinking, Sasuke sigh softly in defeat. Arguing with Tsuki is like arguing with Itachi. Sasuke inwardly curse his big brother for passing all of his traits to Tsuki 'Damn you, aniki!'_

_He run a hand down his face, closing his eyes as he welcomes the headache marching merrily inside his head as image of Karin appears in his mind. "Karin always… she always wears clothes that are too tight and too short to be called decent. Her hair is long, both her hair and eyes are red; though not as red as yours and Itachi's eyes. Aside from that, she wears…" before Sasuke could even finish, Tsuki interrupts him "… she wear glasses" says Tsuki with a low voice._

_Sasuke opens his eyes instantly as he freezes, he could feel himself sweating, his mind processing what Tsuki just said until it click. With a repress growl, he look straight at Tsuki – ignoring the fact that his nephew is trembling – and through gritted teeth he says "Are you telling me that…"_

"_Yes" Tsuki answers the obvious question, his voice trembling "Yes… that person… Karin… she's here. She's here in Hokkaido… here in Hakodate to be specific. I… I saw her" he adds._

_Sasuke wants to punch something, he wants to beat someone – preferably Karin – or destroy something… anything that would help him release his anger. But he can't do that in front of Tsuki, he won't show that side of him to his nephew. Instead, he just wills himself to calm down before crossing the distance between him and Tsuki and comforting the latter._

_Tsuki buries his head against his uncle's chest, not at all embarrass to show weakness in front his uncle as tears slowly falls down his eyes "I'm scared… and mad at the same time. I hate her… I hate her so much because of what she did to my parents. She's the reason why mommy, me and my siblings have been separated from daddy for years. I will never forgive her for causing my parents' pain and sadness. But I'm scared… scared about the things she might do to mommy once they cross paths. What if she hurt mommy? If only… if only I'm old enough… at least… I would be able to protect mommy from her…"_

_Sasuke holds Tsuki closer to him; he understands what his nephew is feeling right now. Of course, seeing the very person who caused all of them to suffer would make him furious, and since there's a great chance that Naruto will be able to encounter Karin… then that really spells troubles. Questions like 'Did she already know that Naruto and Itachi are here?'; 'What is she thinking?'; 'Will she cause troubles again?' and a lot more are running through his mind._

"_Hush, Tsuki. Tell me, where did you saw her?" Sasuke asks softly. "Last Friday, in front of our school… she met up with a friend of mommy. I can only assume that she already knew that mommy and daddy are here. Earlier, while we're waiting for a cab… I … I felt like someone… someone's watching us from a nearby alley. That's why… that's why I… I…" Tsuki cries harder as Sasuke calms him._

_After a moment, Tsuki's cries die down; he slowly moves out of his uncle's hold and wipes his tears away. Sasuke gently ruffles Tsuki's hair "Now then Tsuki, I know how your mind works, now tell me, what are you planning to do?" the older raven asks softly._

_Tsuki looks at his and Taiyou's bedside table where their new family picture is. He smiles softly before looking at his uncle with determination in his red eyes. "We won't let mommy and daddy know that she's here… at least not now. I'm going to ask uncle Kakashi and uncle Yamato to gather information about her; her location, her background… everything about her. I'm also going to tell uncle Haku, grandma Tsunade and grandpa Jiraiya that she's here. I think you should also tell grandpa Fugaku, grandma Mikoto and grandpa Iruka about it, you can also tell your friends if you want. For now, the least we can do is to make sure that mommy won't go alone, that he will always be with daddy or surrounded by friends. I'm not sure what's going to happen with Karin lurking around, the only thing I can assure of is that she won't do any good. Also, this coming Wednesday, no matter what happens, we will proceed with _**the plan**_"_

_Sasuke smirk at his nephew "You really are Itachi's son" he says with amusement in his voice, he then look at Tsuki seriously "Alright, if that's what you want, then I won't argue with you. But I'm going to tell aniki that she's here"_

"_Are you going to tell daddy immediately?" asks Tsuki, Sasuke shakes his head "No, not now, I'll wait for Kakashi-san's findings. Then I'll tell aniki" Sasuke answers._

"_I… I want to protect our family in any way I can. This happiness that we're experiencing right now, it's not just for me and my siblings, it's all for mommy. I don't want to see mommy lonely and hurt because of Karin again. I don't want my parents to experience the same pain that she will eventually cause once more. So please, uncle, you're all we could rely on. Help us"_

_Sasuke smile softly at Tsuki "Of course, don't worry dear nephew, I won't let anyone hurt you, your siblings and parents. I'll protect all of you"_

"_Thank you, uncle Sasuke"_

"_You're welcome, now go to sleep. I'll call Taiyou"_

***end of flashback***

"_For someone so young… Tsuki's intuition is on a different level"_ Sasuke muse, he then looks at his bedside table where a silver picture frame containing his brother's family picture sits. Cradling the picture in his hand with a smile _"She better not hurt Itachi's family, or else she will pay at any cost"_ Sasuke thinks as he stare at said picture. _"I need to talk to aniki"_

- I x N -

***time skip***

Sasuke is currently standing in front of a plain white room, staring at the person he swore to protect his whole life. Naruto is currently sitting at a sofa and staring intently at something, his blue eyes full of sadness and pain causing Sasuke to frown; he's wondering what's troubling his dear best friend.

"Naruto?" he calls out softly, Naruto turns around and blinks at Sasuke before smiling a little. "You love brooding, ne teme? I'm doing that right now, care to join me bastard?" Naruto asks. Sasuke snorts before entering the room "Idiot. That's my job, not yours" says Sasuke jokingly. Sasuke is surprise when he notices a big portrait hanging on the wall, a portrait of two people, a blonde man with his arm around a red-haired woman. He looks around to find more photos of the same couple.

"Are they your parents?" he asks, Naruto nods, "Yes. This room is filled with their photos, there's also a room like this in our house at Konoha"

Sasuke walk towards Naruto and sit beside the blonde "You look just like your father" says Sasuke, smiling a little at his best friend. Naruto chuckles "Yeah, I remember my mom calling me 'Chibi Minato' whenever me and my dad are playing; although, I inherit most of my attitude from my mom". It is silent for a few minutes until Sasuke speaks "What's wrong?" he asks, Naruto opens his mouth to answer but Sasuke interrupts him "Tell me, and don't you dare lie to me, dobe" says Sasuke with a raise brow as he look straight at Naruto.

Naruto shuts his mouth instantly before shaking his head with a chuckle "When it comes to me… nothing really escapes you, ne teme? I can't even lie, sometimes I wonder why did I even became your best friend" says Naruto jokingly causing Sasuke to snort. Naruto stares at his parents' portrait before smiling sadly "I dreamed about my parents last night… the usual nightmare. It's the third time this year" Naruto starts, Sasuke just stare at him, urging him to continue "It's always the same; I'm in our living room crying, screaming for help, covered with the blood of my own parents. My parents are lying in the floor, bathing in their own blood. Haku-nii's mother is at the corner, her clothes are torn apart, her own blood gushing out of her throat. A man appeared behind me, laughing, and then he… he dragged me away…"

"Flashbacks from your past?"

"Yes. Ever since I found out that I'm pregnant with the triplets ten years ago, that horrible day from my childhood always appears in my dreams at least three to four times every year. Especially if their death anniversary is coming" Naruto looks at Sasuke with a sad smile "I miss them" he says, his voice trembling as tears slides down his face. "I really… really miss them. B-but… there's nothing I can do bring them back. Every day, I always pray that I can get the chance to see them once again even if it's only in a dream but not the same nightmare. I… I just want to talk to them. Be able to… to hold them, t-tell them how much I… how much I love them" Naruto cries, Sasuke wraps an arm around his best friend and Naruto instantly leans on Sasuke, his head on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke's free hand gently pats Naruto's head "It's okay" Sasuke whispers softly "I can understand how you feels, just think about it this way… your parents surely miss you too, you're their only son, a very precious son. They probably feels lonely too because they can't be with you, but I'm sure that they're up in heaven smiling down on you; watching over **you** and the triplets, making sure that nothing bad will happen to you and your children. I'm sure you will be able to see them in your dream one day. Besides you're not alone, Itachi, Tsuki Taiyou and Niji are here for you. **I am** _here_ for you. You know you can always borrow my shoulder if you ever feel like crying, we're best friends after all"

Naruto laughs softly as he slowly moves out of his best friend's comforting hold "Careful teme, you may be my so called BFF but your head might get big if I were to rely on you _always_" says Naruto with a grin, Sasuke snorts and playfully hits Naruto's shoulder. "I really hate that person who killed my parents and treated me like a guinea pig, but somehow… I'm a little thankful, after all, I have my children, and they're amazing" says Naruto with a small smile. Sasuke looks up at Minato and Kushina's portrait before looking at his best friend "The triplets… they are miracles" Sasuke says with a small smile.

Sasuke stares at his best friend as the blonde talks about his parents; he can't help but remember his dreams when he was still a child about a blonde, blue-eyed boy with whisker marks… about Naruto.

_**A four year old Sasuke looks around a vast green field in wonder; he can't remember how he got there, all he could remember is that he is sitting right beside his aniki who is reading him a book about dinosaurs. A blue butterfly suddenly passes by him and he can't help but follow it. He follows the butterfly until he sees a field with different flowers and more butterflies dancing in mid-air and hears a melodious laugh.**_

_**He stops and his eyes widen when he sees a boy who looks like his age with a hair that can be mistaken for gold. The boy is laughing and dancing with his eyes close, the wind is blowing gently, caressing the boy's hair, the flowers and butterflies are dancing along with him. Sasuke stares at the boy and notice whisker-like scars decorating his face; his skin is caramel in color. When the boy opens his eyes, Sasuke can't help but gasp at the color of the boy's eyes. It's such a very pretty shade of blue, so blue that it almost sparkles under the sunlight.**_

'_**He's so… pretty' the young Sasuke thinks, he then blush when he realize what he just thought 'But boys can't be pretty… but still… he really looks pretty with his hair, whiskers, caramel skin and beautiful blue eyes'**_

_**The boy stops laughing and dancing upon seeing him, the boy blinks at him before smiling 'We're going to be the best of friends!' the boy announces before vanishing into thin air.**_

Sasuke inwardly smirk, that dream is so clear that he can never forget about it. And that's the very first time that he saw Naruto, though the blonde is not aware of it. He then inwardly frowns when he remembers that two months after that dream, he dreamed about Naruto again but not a happy one.

_**Sasuke once again finds himself standing at the same field where he saw the boy. This time though, the boy is sitting at the grass, hugging his knees closer to him while crying. He could feel his little heart ache at seeing the boy crying. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asks softly, the boy looks at him and Sasuke almost cry as well when he sees those beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness and pain as river of tears flows down from it.**_

"_**I lost my parents! I miss my mommy and daddy!" cries the boy, Sasuke clench his fists as he fights down his tears, and he could feel a strong urge to protect the boy. He doesn't really understand but he could feel a strong connection between him and the blue-eyed boy, and it really pains him to see the boy so sad. He walks towards the boy and sit beside him, he reach up to pet the golden hair and smile "Hush now, don't cry. Everything's going to be alright. You told me that we're going to be the best of friends, right? So don't cry, I'm here" says the young Uchiha softly.**_

_**The boy sniffs and wipes his tears away "What's your name?" he asks.**_

"_**Sasuke, what's yours?"**_

"_**It's Naruto, and don't you forget it!"**_

And Sasuke never once tried to forget the blonde's name, that name has been engraved in his heart and mind ever since that dream. After that, he never sees Naruto in his dream again for three years, and when he did, the blonde is crying once again.

_**A seven year old Sasuke frowns when he finds himself standing in the middle of a dark and eerie forest. His frown deepens when he hears a familiar cries coming from a distance, he looks around and following his instincts, he run towards the direction where he can hear the cry.**_

"_**Naruto!" he shouts as he keeps on running faster, he stops at a clearing where Naruto is sitting and crying, Naruto looks up to find Sasuke staring at him "Sasuke?"**_

_**Sasuke walks towards Naruto, he crouch down in front of the blonde and gives him a hug "What's wrong? I thought I'm not going to see you again"**_

"_**I'm in-inside a scary p-place. I don't know wh-what they're d-doing to me be-because… because they a-always made me sle-sleep. I'm so s-scared, I w-want to go back h-home. But mommy and daddy are no longer there, they're… they're g-gone! Kabu… Kabu-nii and Oro-san told me that th-they're g-going to take me away. T-that they're going to take me back h-home! I don't want to stay in that place!" the blonde cries against Sasuke's shoulder.**_

"_**Don't worry Naruto, you will be able to get out of that place. And then we're going to meet!"**_

"_**A-are you going to f-find me, Sasuke?"**_

"_**Of course! I'm going to search for you! Then I will be the one to protect you! I'm going to be stronger for you! You're my best friend, remember? It's my duty to protect you! So don't worry, everything will be alright, I'm sure that you will be able to get out of there, and no matter what happens I'm going to find you!" Sasuke declares as he looks straight at Naruto's eyes.**_

_**Naruto smile and Sasuke could feel warmth embracing him "Thank you, Sasuke"**_

And Sasuke did search for Naruto, it never once cross his mind that Naruto might just be a dream, and no one in his family even knows about Naruto. At that time all Sasuke knows is that, Naruto is real; as real as Sasuke is. And he kept his promise to search for him. After school and during weekends, he would go around searching for Naruto. Not once caring about the dangers that might be lurking and ready to strike him, he searched for his best friend until the sun sets. Just sixteen days after that dream, he found Naruto crying by the riverside thirty minutes away from their house.

Three weeks after meeting his best friend, he dreamed about him once again.

_**Sasuke is hiding behind a tree staring at his best friend sitting at the grass with his big brother Itachi about forty feet away from him. Naruto is happily telling something that causes Itachi to laugh heartily.**_

_**Sasuke smile.**_

_**It's the first time he witness something so beautiful. His two most treasured people; his beloved best friend and big brother happy together. And he wants nothing more than to make that happen.**_

So Sasuke brought Naruto with him to the Uchiha mansion the next day to introduce to his family, relatives and more importantly to Itachi. Sasuke smile at the memories of those dreams, the dreams that led him to Naruto. He then blinks when he feels someone pinching his arm, he turn to his right to see Naruto glaring and puffing out his cheeks childishly at him, he snorts "Dobe, you look like a puffer fish!" that earns him a smack on the head that he barely manages to dodge.

"Teme! You're not listening to me you bastard!"

As the two of them are too engross with their playful fight, they didn't notice that Itachi is watching them from outside the room with an almost unnoticeable smile. He's worried that Naruto will stay quiet and sad for the whole day, earlier; he woke up with Naruto screaming and crying. When he asked about it, his lover just smiled sadly at him. It's at times like this that Itachi knows that it's always Sasuke that Naruto confides to, which he doesn't really mind. Itachi look at his brother and chuckle softly to himself, there's something about Sasuke that Itachi knows he can never beat.

***flashback***

_An eighteen year old Itachi is staring emotionlessly at his fourteen year old brother Sasuke. They are currently at the backyard of their university because Sasuke wanted to talk to him about something, but he never would have guess that it would be like this. He doesn't even know what to think of it._

"_Come again?" Itachi asks in his usual monotone. "I said, I'm in love with Naruto" Sasuke replies calmly "I just wanted you to know, it's not my intention to fall in love, it just happen" adds the younger raven._

"_Since when?"_

"_Since we first met, I just realized it two years ago" Sasuke then sigh "Look, you don't have to worry about me stealing him away from you. I will never do that, not to you, and __**especially**__ not to him. I will never steal him away from someone who makes him happy. But let me just warn you…" Sasuke then take a few steps towards his brother "don't you __**ever**__ dare try to make him cry. If you ever hurt him in any way, if you __**ever**__ break his heart, I'm going to cut your head to put on display, chop the rest of your body to bite size and then feed you to dogs. I'm not going to hesitate aniki, you may be my brother; I respect you, I look up to you, and you know very well that this familial love that I have for you is stronger compare to the love I feel for our parents and relatives. But Naruto is my best friend and I love him __**more**__ than I could ever love someone, I don't even think I could fall in love with someone the way I love Naruto. But as I've said, I'm not going to steal him away from you, just make sure not to make him cry, because I don't really mind killing someone if it means erasing those who cause him pain"_

_Itachi knows that Sasuke's threat is real, he witnessed his brother beat a bulky college student when the guy molested Naruto just last year when they went to a beach resort. It's as if Itachi punching the guy hard on the face isn't enough, Sasuke secretly followed the guy to the toilet room where he happily beat said guy to near death. Itachi, his friends, along with Sasuke's friends – with an exemption of Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Ino who stayed with Naruto in the blonde's hotel room – witnessed such horrifying scene. They can't erase the image of a thirteen year old Sasuke happily beating a college senior without even blinking; he looked like a psychotic murderer that had them all shuddering. Deidara and Konan fainted, Hidan and Kiba puked while Chouji lost his appetite for the whole week of their outing. For a month, none of them managed to look Sasuke straight in the eye without remembering what happened, even Sai became very wary._

_That's why if Sasuke say he will kill Itachi, then Itachi knows that Sasuke will. Itachi smile softly, a smile that Sasuke often sees, a smile that Naruto always sees "I love him" he says, and that's enough for Sasuke to know that his brother will never hurt his best friend. Sasuke smirk in amusement before turning around and starts walking back to the high school building._

_Itachi look at his brother's back and ask "You don't feel jealous?"_

_Sasuke stops, he then looks at his brother and with a bored expression "Why should I?"_

"_You're not going to court him?"_

_Sasuke raise a brow "Do you really want me to?"_

"_Hn" Itachi grunts, Sasuke could practically hear the words 'Try and die' which cause him to roll his eyes "I'm content with my role as his best friend. I do love him, but I'm not asking for anything in return. Well, except for his happiness, I always pray for him to be happy, which by the way, only you can give. We've been best friends for seven years now, and even after realizing that I love him since we first met, I never once feel any sort of jealousy whenever you're with him. Instead of jealousy, I feel happy, because it's the two of you. I know that Naruto is safe with you, that you will always treasure him. That's the reason why I introduced him to you at the first place. Now that I think about it, I think without even realizing it, I've given him up by introducing him to you. After all, I'm not going to give up my most treasured person to someone who's not worthy, if you know what I mean. So don't worry, you can flirt with him, kiss him, hold his hand, embrace him, I don't really mind. He's all yours, I'm not going to become a hindrance; just don't do something to my best friend that would make me torture you happily. Well then, I'll better go back. Later" Sasuke then walks back to their building, leaving Itachi with a small smile._

***end of flashback***

Itachi may be Naruto's lover, but Sasuke's role as Naruto's best friend… that's the role that Itachi can never win. "_I know that if I were to weigh my love for Naruto, and Sasuke's love for him, I know that Sasuke's love is greater. To love someone without asking anything in return, without feeling an ounce of jealousy, and hatred towards me, how did you do that Sasuke? But thank you, thank you for giving him up for me"_ thinks Itachi, looking one last time at Naruto and Sasuke, he walks away with a small smile, leaving the two to be their childish self.

- I x N -

It's now seven thirty pm, and at the triplets' study room inside the Namikaze villa Sasuke is currently leaning against a wall near the window, the triplets are sitting on their chair, Haku is standing behind Niji, Yamato is leaning against the door and Kakashi is standing by Tsuki's desk. Kakashi puts down an envelope above Tsuki's desk all the while staring at said raven.

"As you requested, this envelope contains the information you want regarding that person" says the silver-haired man.

"Now, that's quick, I'm expecting that you'll be done within three days or so" Sasuke comments causing Kakashi to chuckle "It's not that hard to gather information, now then Tsuki, what do you want to do with this?"

"It's up to uncle Sasuke, though, I want to know what you found out" Tsuki replies, Taiyou and Niji look at each other with confusion, they have no idea what's going on "Tsuki?" they ask. Tsuki look at his siblings before looking down "We… we have a problem"

"What do you mean, Tsuki? What problem?" asks Taiyou "Karin" Tsuki answers "Karin is here" he adds. Taiyou's eyes starts to water "Is she going to hurt mommy?"

"I'm not sure… but there's a possibility that she's not going to do anything good" says Tsuki in a low voice.

Niji bites her lip as she looks up at her uncle Haku who just pats her head gently "Everything will be okay" says Haku reassuringly.

Kakashi and Yamato look at each other while Sasuke just keep quiet. Kakashi clears his throat "Now then, first I would like to ask something, Haku…"

"Yes?"

"You are familiar with Tojo Group, correct?" asks Kakashi. Haku nods "Yes, the head of Tojo Group, Tojo Jindai is Minato-sama's colleague; he's a surgeon and once worked at the Konoha Medical Hospital. He's also the owner of the research facility in Oto where they brought Naruto. He's the one behind the massacre and abduction"

"He's also Karin's father" says Yamato, Sasuke and Haku's eyes widen, Taiyou and Niji bites their lower lip with a worried expression, while Tsuki clench his fists. "She's currently staying at a hotel thirty minutes away from Hakodate Airport. Everything else that you want to know is inside that envelope" Yamato adds.

Kakashi puts his hand on Tsuki's shoulder "We already informed Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama; they will be here on Friday"

"I just hope that she won't cause any trouble" Tsuki mumbles, "By the way uncle Kakashi, I saw some unsigned papers awhile ago. What's that for?" he asks, his eyes glinting with something that Kakashi can't explain, Sasuke and the others look at Tsuki with confusion at the sudden change of topic. "Tsunade-sama sent the documents that Naruto needs to sign, it's about the medical mission that the hospital will do next year; and since your mommy is the owner, he needs to sign those papers for approval" Kakashi answers Tsuki's question.

"Did you already tell mommy?"

Kakashi shakes his head "No, not yet. I'm going to talk to him about it later so he can…"

"Don't" Tsuki interrupts "Do that on Wednesday; whatever it is that you need to discuss to mommy and whatever it is that he needs to sign, do that on Wednesday inside your office at Rasengan"

"Why?"

"I don't really understand but, I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. We must let mommy know the truth before this week ends, we have our chance, and we can't let it pass. Karin is here, I'm sure she's up to something bad"

"So, we're going to use those papers to proceed with the plan?" Sasuke ask as he state intently at his nephew, Tsuki nods "Yes, it's all because Karin is here that we need to take immediate actions"

Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato can't help but smirk while Haku chuckles softly _"You really are Itachi's son"_ is their collective thoughts.

- I x N -

Taiyou is at the living room, sitting alone; it's been thirty minutes since they left their study room. His parents' are already home; his parents, siblings and uncles are in the game room, his daddy is currently playing a chess game with his brother while everyone watch. He sigh, he can't look at his parents without feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. _"They are so happy together, it would be really sad if they are going to separate ways again. I don't want to see mommy trying hard to pretend that he's okay, and knowing that daddy is hurt too, that's going to be really painful"_ Taiyou thinks as he bit his lip, a single tear falls down his big blue eyes and he immediately wipes it away _"I can't even do anything, I'm so… useless…"_ Taiyou hastily wipes the tears that falls down his eyes; he is surprise when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he look up to see his sister staring at him with a smile.

Niji sits down beside her brother and wipes away the remaining tears on Taiyou's face "What's wrong Taiyou?"

Taiyou sniffs "I… I can't look at mommy and daddy, when they arrived earlier; they look so happy that the thought of them separating again is making my heart ache. I don't want them to feel the same pain once again; they've endured so much for the past ten years already. It will be too much if they fall apart again. And I don't want that to happen, knowing that both of them are in pain… I don't think I will be able to grow up in peace knowing that our parents can't be with each other even if they want to. I don't think I will be able to handle the loneliness knowing that they're trying to hide the pain in their hearts. I can't even do anything for them. Sometimes I envy you and Tsuki because both of you are strong, I really feel useless"

Niji then hug his brother "Oh dear Taiyou, don't say that. It's because that you're here, that both you and mommy are here that Tsuki and I are doing our best to be strong. I'm not as tough and clever as Tsuki, but we gain our strength from the two of you. Without the two of you, we don't even think we can be like this. We love you both, we love you, so don't say that you're useless, because knowing that you're worried for us, that you're here, it's enough for us. We can never find a brother like you Taiyou, you're special for us, so don't think like that, okay? As for mommy and daddy, they're going to be fine. Everything will be fine, even if Karin is here; we have uncle Sasuke and the others with us. They won't let anything bad happen to mommy. So don't cry, Taiyou. Everything will be alright"

"Thank you, Niji"

Niji just kiss her brother's cheek as she smile softly at him _"Everything will be alright"_ is what she thinks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: phew… well… like it? or not? oh well… this story is coming to an end… but… I don't think it will be finish this year, it's actually my plan to post the last chapter on the 24****th**** as a Christmas gift for all of you… but… it's going to be late… school stuff sucks… :[ oh well… tell me what you think of this chapter… (I hope it's not too bad) review… love lots :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

Day Seven

Itachi watch Naruto as said blonde busies himself in the kitchen; the blonde is currently making lunch. Itachi smirk in amusement at their lunch for the day; ramen, his lover's all-time favorite food. He's not a big fan of ramen, but he always finds himself finishing the bowl of ramen that his lover cook and serve him.

Itachi continues to watch Naruto, remembering his chat with his brother last night makes him feel the strong hatred that up until now he could still feel towards _her_.

***flashback***

_Itachi walk in the living room to find his brother sitting at the sofa, both he and Naruto just got home after having dinner with his parents and Iruka._

"_You want to talk about something, Sasuke?" Itachi ask as he walks towards his brother, Sasuke look up at him, his eyes unreadable. Itachi makes himself comfortable at the loveseat in front of Sasuke and raise a questioning brow at his brother "Well?"_

"_Where's Naruto?" Sasuke ask, still staring at Itachi with unreadable eyes._

"_He's currently helping Niji find her music sheet"_

"_Karin is here"_

_Itachi feels his blood run cold; he opens his mouth before closing it again. After composing himself, he asks "How can you be so sure that _she's_ here?"_

"_I saw her" is Sasuke's immediate answer "I saw her last Friday, while I'm picking up the triplets. I was about to cross the street when I saw her standing in front of a café, the one in front of the triplets' school. I'm not sure if she saw me or not, but, I'm a hundred percent sure that she already knew that we're here; that you and Naruto are here. So, I'm warning you. I'm not sure why she's here and what she's up to. But make sure that Naruto won't go out alone. I may not be close to her, but during the time when everything was still fine and Karin was still one of those fan girls that always cling on me, I have observed that she's the type who won't stop until she get what she wants. Whenever I reject her, she would throw a tantrum and would proceed to do something stupid. That's the reason why she did what she did to Naruto. I know that I'm at fault too, because I always give my attention to Naruto. And with Karin being here, I know that she would only cause trouble. If she wants something and she's yet to attain it, then she won't stop. If she still wants Naruto gone, then Naruto is in trouble"_

_Itachi keeps quiet the entire time that Sasuke talks, Sasuke smile softly "You know aniki; your family is my family too. No matter what happens, even if the world turns upside down, your children will always be my nephews and niece, your lover will always be my most treasured best friend, and you will always be the best big brother for me. What I'm saying is; I will protect those you hold dear, because they're also important to me. While you're protecting them, I will protect all of you at the same time"_

_Itachi sigh, a tired smile on his face "Thank you, Sasuke. To be honest, I don't know what to do. My mind is blank; I don't want a repeat of the incident from ten years ago. And I don't want anything bad to happen at all. I don't want to lose Naruto again, especially now, I don't want my children to grow up in a broken family. I want them to face the world as they grow older with the knowledge that Naruto and I raise them up together. I already missed their first nine years; I don't want to be apart from my children and Naruto ever again"_

_Sasuke stands up, he walk towards his brother and place a comforting hand on Itachi's shoulder "Aniki, everything will work out just fine. I know that we will definitely face troubles with Karin being here. But in the end, trust me, everything will be fine. You won't lose any of them; I will make sure of it"_

_Itachi's red orbs look up at his brother's black ones, giving him a small smile "Thanks"_

***end of flashback***

Naruto's soft humming breaks Itachi out of his musings, he could feel the incredible warmth covering his heart, the raven silently walk towards his lover and Naruto let out a surprise gasp when strong arms suddenly envelopes him in a warm embrace. Naruto smile, he places his free hand over Itachi's arm as he lean on his lover's chest "Itachi? What is it?" he asks softly.

Itachi buries his nose in sunshine hair, inhaling his beloved's scent. He sigh, holding Naruto closer to him "Nothing love, I just want to hold you. You won't mind, right?" says Itachi, placing a gentle kiss on Naruto's head before placing his head at the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling the tan neck.

"Of course not, it feels really nice when you hold me like this" says Naruto softly, he continue stirring the noodles before letting it simmer, patiently waiting for the ramen to cook as he indulge himself in the warm embrace of his lover.

"We should invite your parents and my dad for dinner tonight. What do you think?" asks Naruto, "Sure. I'll call mother later" Itachi answers before kissing Naruto's cheek gently causing said blonde to blush as he smile softly.

"_This is where I belong…"_ Itachi thinks as he closes his eyes _"I belong here, with my Naruto and our children. This is my family, and I won't let anything and anyone destroy it"_

- I x N -

Haku sigh softly as he listens to the person he's currently talking to on the other line "Alright, I guess it can't be help then. But please, make sure you're here by Friday. Yes, don't worry. Yes, I'll pass them the message. I miss you, love you too" he then hang up, he taps his pen on his desk before sighing again.

Kakashi just continue reading his favorite book, his left hand on his pocket while the other holding the famous orange book as he lean on the wall near the door; they are currently inside Haku's office at Kyuubi. After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi look up from his book to stare at Haku who is deep in thought "Well? What did he say?" Kakashi asks.

Haku looks at Kakashi "Zabuza-san said that there's something he needs to finish before returning. But he promised that he'll be here by Friday" answers Haku.

Kakashi snaps his book shut and put it in his pocket "I see, we don't have a choice then. Anyway, I already asked Tazuna-san to keep an eye on her. His trusted employees are already watching her every move. They will call Yamato from time to time to report their observations and everything. The problem is; how can we monitor her outside the hotel?"

"What about Genma-san and the others? I haven't heard anything from them after we found Naruto"

Kakashi sigh as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand "There's also a problem with that. I can't find my address book containing Genma's number, along with the numbers of Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo. I have their numbers on my old phone but as you know, it's already broken"

Haku rolls his eyes, pushing his long black hair behind his ear before leaning on his chair "Seriously Kakashi-san, you're old" he says with an amuse chuckle.

Kakashi just eye smile at him "Anyway, I called Kurenai last night and she told me that Asuma won't be returning until the 21st. And Ibiki-san is still at Osaka, he's still stuck on the murder case he's currently working on, Juugo is also with him. So really, there's no one we can rely on for the time being but Tazuna-san and his employees since your lover won't be here until Friday"

"At times like this, I wish that Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san are still alive; they can be a great help" Haku says with sadness in his voice, Kakashi just looks down; after all, Haku is right.

It's not that Kakashi and Yamato can't do anything, but Naruto might get suspicious.

Even if Naruto don't want to take over the management of his restaurant, resort and hospital, he would always make a surprise call in their office instead of their phone to check if they're working or ask about random stuffs about Kyuubi, Rasengan or the Konoha Med. After all, Naruto is still the owner and he don't want his parents' legacies to crumble down, his parents worked hard to get the restaurant, hot spring resort and the hospital to reach the peak that its currently standing right now. Letting them to crumble down would put shame on his parents' name and their efforts and hard work to go to waste. Reason why Naruto would always make a surprise call in their office, and if they're not there, Naruto would definitely get suspicious and questions would definitely be thrown in their way by the blonde.

That's why they need their close friends to work for them. It'll be easy, and they won't have a pair of sapphire eyes staring after them with suspicion. They would just feel guilty and spill out the things that they can't say for the mean time.

Kakashi and Haku both sigh, they blink in surprise before laughing softly. Haku shakes his head "Looks like we can't do anything but sigh, huh?" asks Haku, Kakashi just chuckle.

"Oh well, might as well go back, Naruto might call and find out that I'm not there. Don't want to get scolded, you know" says Kakashi before opening the door "By the way Haku, I asked Kurenai to send a bouquet of white irises here, would you mind giving it to one Umino Iruka for me?" Kakashi ask with a strange gleam in his visible eye.

Haku stare at him disbelievingly "You're going to make a move on Naruto's adoptive father?"

Kakashi just eye smile at him before leaving his office. Haku can't help but roll his eyes.

- I x N -

At the other side of the town, Suigetsu is currently pacing around his living room. Thinking of ways he can do to be able to talk with Naruto. When he went to Anko's pastry shop yesterday, she told him that she gave Naruto a week's worth of vacation.

He's not even sure if he can visit the blonde in the Namikaze Villa since Itachi would definitely skin him alive. Calling Naruto's cell phone or sending him message again and again is not working as well because the blonde is not answering. He guess that Itachi deletes his number, since Naruto won't answer any calls or messages from unknown number, that or Itachi is holding Naruto's phone.

Suigetsu stops from pacing "Maybe it's both. He deletes my number and he's holding Naruto's phone" he mumbles before plopping down heavily on his sofa "Ugh… damn bastard" he mumbles bitterly. He scratch his head "I need to take a risk; I need to warn Naruto about Karin. I wonder what that bitch is doing, she better not do something stupid or things won't get pretty"

After a few minutes, Suigetsu stands up, taking his brown coat and putting it on, he walks outside and starts walking to the Namikaze Villa. _"I'll wait for a chance to talk to Naruto"_

- I x N -

***Time skip***

Inside the dining hall of Rasengan, Neji stares at nothing in particular with a thoughtful look in his face "Tomorrow…" he starts, gaining everyone's attention "…tomorrow we will execute Sasuke's plan"

Everyone nods their head in agreement, Kakuzu sips on his tea after that he looks at Neji's direction "Around six in the evening, correct?" he asks, Neji just gives him a curt nod in response.

"And we'll do that inside the guest lounge as it is five rooms away from Kakashi-san's office, un" adds Deidara.

Ino looks at Deidara "We need to find a good timing once he comes out of Kakashi-san's office" she says.

"I just hope that Karin won't do anything stupid" says Nagato with irritation in his voice.

Kiba groans in annoyance "Just thinking about her makes me sick. I want nothing more than to beat her to a pulp before ripping her from limb to limb!"

"I second to that" Gaara says quietly yet clear enough for them to hear, they could see a great amount of killing intent oozing out of his frame.

Hidan snorts before shaking his head "For all the pain that she put us through, that's not enough"

Lee chuckles nervously "Now, now, there's no need to talk about violence my friend" trying to calm his friends.

"Lee's right, we shouldn't think about that" Konan says with a sigh, she really don't want to think or talk about the very person who caused all of them to feel ten years of sadness, longing and heartache.

"Hmm… tomorrow, huh" Zetsu mumbles. Shikamaru lets out a yawn before staring sleepily at the ceiling _"I really hope nothing bad happens to Naruto and the triplets"_

- I x N -

Hiding behind a post five houses across the Namikaze Villa, Suigetsu rubs his hands together as he look at said residence of one Uzumaki Naruto. He's been standing there for almost seven hours now, waiting for a perfect opportunity to talk with Naruto. He grits his teeth _"Damn bastard! He didn't even leave the house! How am I going to talk to Naruto without Itachi beating me to a pulp?"_ Suigetsu thinks, ignoring his grumbling stomach and the fact that he's almost freezing in the cold weather "Tch. I guess I should wake up early tomorrow" staring one last time at Naruto's house, Suigetsu turn around and starts walking home to fill his empty stomach and keep himself warm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: I know it's short but please bear with it, I'm now working on the next chapter and I'll be posting it soon… oh well… I hope you guys like this chapter (somehow) review please… : )**


	18. Chapter 18

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

Warning: possessive Naruto, sexual theme, there's no lemon though… not yet, just some steamy scene, I guess… and um… Hidan's colorful vocabulary and… too much drama? :P

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_**Hello'**_

_Flashback_

Day Eight – The Truth

Suigetsu watch from his spot as Sasuke and the triplets walks out of the house. He frowns, _"So that Itachi won't be going out anytime now, huh? Tsk. If afternoon comes and he's still inside, then I don't have a choice but to talk to Naruto even if he's there"_ Suigetsu thinks, he then scratch his head when he realizes something _"If that bastard beats me up before I could even open my mouth and Naruto sees, Naruto will definitely be upset. Tch. As much as I hate Itachi, I don't want him and Naruto to have a quarrel because of me, I hate feeling guilty!"_ Suigetsu then growls in annoyance "Damn bastard! Won't he go out for at least thirty minutes?!"

Inside the villa, Naruto opens the fridge to find it almost empty "Aw, looks like I need to go to the market" he mumbles as he close the fridge. He walks out of the kitchen to the living room where Itachi is currently reading a newspaper "Itachi, I'm going out for a while to buy some ingredients. I won't take that long, I'll be back before lunch"

Itachi's shoulders suddenly become stiff which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Itachi remembers that he can't let Naruto go out alone since they don't have any idea what Karin would do. Composing himself to relax, he puts down the newspaper he's reading and turns to Naruto "I'll go" says Itachi.

Naruto blinks "You don't have to, I won't take long"

Itachi stands and walk towards Naruto, he puts his arms around the blonde and smile "I'll do it for you love, you can just give me a list of what you want to buy. Besides, we can all go to the mall this weekend with the children, we can buy fresh food there if you really want to stock the fridge, which, I know, is your plan" Itachi says the last part with a small grin.

Naruto pouts – not really seeing anything wrong with Itachi insisting on going to the market instead of him since Itachi often goes to an errand for him in the past – before sighing in defeat, "Fine, you won" he says with a pout, he then grins up at Itachi "Alright then, but you have to make sure that you'll be back before lunch, ne? You can use the car, we rarely use it anyway. I'll make omelets for lunch since it's the only food I can make with the ingredients left in the fridge; also, make sure to buy fresh chicken. I want to make Chicken Adobo for dinner"

Itachi raise a brow "Chicken Adobo?" he asks. Naruto nods and grins "It's a Filipino food, and it's really delicious!" says Naruto with a wide smile causing Itachi to just chuckle.

After a few minutes, Itachi is already out of the house and to the market. All the while, Suigetsu watch from his hiding spot. He waits for five more minutes before he walk towards the blonde's house. When he's already at the front door, he rings the doorbell and waits patiently for it to open.

Naruto blinks when he opens the door to find his friend standing there and shivering a little "Suigetsu! Your shivering, come in, I'll make you some tea"

"It's okay! There's no need to" says Suigetsu, he don't plan to stay longer, he is sure that Itachi will skin him alive if he finds him inside the Namikaze Villa.

"But–"

Suigetsu shakes his head "It's alright, I'm fine. Thank you" he says with a small smile, he looks around for a moment before facing Naruto again with a serious expression "I just want to say something important to you"

Naruto frowns a little "If it's important, shouldn't we talk about it inside?"

"It's fine. Anyway, I'll be direct. Listen, I want you to be careful…" Suigetsu starts, Naruto then wonders why he needs to be careful, though he could feel something cold piercing him inside, Suigetsu bites his tongue before he continues "Karin is here… and I want you to be careful. She's planning something, and it's definitely not good. So I want you to be careful" says Suigetsu as he avoides looking the blonde in the eyes.

Naruto didn't really hear the rest of Suigetsu's words; his mind goes blank the moment he hears that Karin, the source of his sufferings is here.

That _that_ Karin is here… in Hakodate.

"Go…" Naruto mumbles, Suigetsu blinks in confusion as he looks up "Eh?" he then stares at Naruto with wide eyes as he sees how broken and scared the blonde looks.

"Go… please… just go" says Naruto in a small trembling voice. Suigetsu studies his face for a moment, he could see various emotions running through the blonde's eyes; he could see hatred, anger, sadness, pain and fear.

Suigetsu nods "Yeah. But please, be careful" he says before leaving Naruto, once he's far enough from the villa, he slumps down at the nearby wall with a heavy sigh "I just hope that nothing bad happens" he mumbles.

- I x N -

When Suigetsu left, Naruto immediately close the door and leans heavily against it. Tears falls down his eyes as his trembling right hand covers his mouth while his left hand is clench against his chest. The incident from ten years ago playing in his mind, he could feel the same pain stabbing him through his very core. _"Why is she here? Is she going to take Itachi away from me again? What is she planning? Does Itachi know that she's here? I knew it; this happiness, these wonderful moments, all of these won't last. Can't I finally be happy with the father of my children? What about my kids? What am I going to do?"_ various questions are running through Naruto's mind, broken sobs echoes within the entrance hall of the Namikaza Villa as the blonde continues to cry.

He's scared that the same incident might happen again, he doesn't want to go through that same pain anymore, once is painful enough. He has no idea where Karin stands for Itachi, but inside, Naruto knows – _he knew _– that he won't let Itachi go again, _not this time_. Not now that his family is complete, that the triplets are finally with their father and having a wonderful time with the raven too. Not now that Itachi is doing his best to fulfill his role as a father to their children. _'Not now that the two of you are finally together again, not now, not again… never'_ a voice in his head whispers.

Naruto then stares blankly at the floor, _"Itachi is mine. I won't let Karin destroy my family. I won't run away this time, I'll face her if I have to. I won't let her win"_ with that in mind, Naruto wipes his tears away, this time, he'll fight back. He will protect his family.

- I x N -

***Time skip***

When Itachi returns, he finds Naruto in the kitchen, sitting at the counter and staring blankly at tiled floor. He place the groceries by the table far from their lunch and calls out for Naruto "Naru, love?" the blonde looks up to find Itachi staring at him questioningly and with a trace of worry in the raven's eyes. Naruto gives Itachi a small smile before hopping down to the floor and straight to Itachi's arms.

Itachi blink in surprise when he finds himself with an armful of Naruto. He chuckles before returning the hug "What's wrong?" he asks softly "Miss me already?" he adds teasingly.

Naruto smiles against his chest "Yeah. Why? Can't I hug my lover?"

Itachi smiles before placing a soft kiss at the messy blonde locks "Of course you can" he says. He then feels Naruto's hold on him tightens _"Possessively"_ a voice inside his head whispers. He is about to ask Naruto if there's something wrong when Naruto ask something, his voice low and sending pleasurable shivers down Itachi's spine.

"Itachi, can you accompany me in the bedroom?" Naruto then looks up at Itachi, his eyes burning with something strong that Itachi doesn't have any idea of what it is. "Sure" says Itachi in a husky voice that cause Naruto's knees to weaken as he shudders pleasantly in Itachi's arms.

Naruto then immediately drags Itachi out of the kitchen, up the stairs and straight to their bedroom where he instantly locks the door and push Itachi on the bed. Itachi is surprise when he finds himself already lying on the bed, he then stare lustfully at Naruto who hurriedly removes his pants and crawls towards him with an equal passion. Itachi could feel his pants tightening every second.

Itachi leans back on the headboard as Naruto seats right above his aching erection. Naruto grinds his ass down Itachi's erection and throws back his head with a loud moan as he holds at Itachi's shoulder for support, while Itachi bites down on his lip to hold back a moan that threatens to come out of his mouth.

He growls lowly as Naruto continues to grind his ass down his manhood, the barrier between his lover's round globes and his hard cock which happens to be Naruto's boxers and his own pants and boxers almost feel invisible if it weren't for the fact that he can no longer take the painful restriction on his lower region. He takes a breath to calm himself when Naruto stops; he looks at his lover who is currently panting, cheeks flushed and eyes clouded with lust.

Itachi then crash his lips against Naruto, his tongue immediately roams the familiar territory with much hunger. Naruto moans as his tongue push back against Itachi's with equal passion, not willing to get dominated that easily. When the need for air becomes harder to ignore they pull back, Naruto tugs on his lover's shirt "Off" he demands which the raven did.

When the shirt no longer hinders Naruto's view of Itachi's sculpted body, he licks his lip as he caress his raven's six pack abs then up Itachi's chest flicking said man's nipples making the raven groan. He then put both his arms around Itachi's neck and presses his body against his lover, moaning when his clothed erection rubs against Itachi's tones stomach.

Eyes lidded as he gaze at Itachi, he gently bites the raven's jaw before licking the latter's neck. "Itachi…" Naruto purrs "I really have this urge to mark you" says Naruto in a low voice. Itachi bites his lip, his cock twitching painfully at the amount of possessiveness he could hear in Naruto's voice, he really needs to at least take off his pants.

"You wouldn't mind, ne 'Tachi?" asks Naruto seductively, placing soft kisses against Itachi's neck.

Itachi caress the blonde's thigh "Feel free to do what you want, love. But can I remove my pants first?"

"No" is the only response he get before Naruto bites down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Itachi hiss in pain and pleasure, he tilts his head to the left to give his lover more room. He then grabs Naruto's ass, kneading both round globes in his hands, groaning when the blonde starts sucking harshly on his neck.

Naruto moans against Itachi's neck as the raven squeeze his ass all the while Naruto keeps sucking his lover's neck making sure to create a hickey that would last at least for a week. Once done, he look at his work to see a large and purple hickey along with his bite mark at Itachi's neck, it definitely stands put against Itachi's pale complexion and most definitely going to last for a week or more.

"Mine" he purrs before placing a soft kiss at the hickey that he creates.

"Always been yours" says Itachi huskily, the throbbing in his neck is only heightening his excitement.

They stare at each other for a moment before locking their lips once again in a fierce battle for dominance. Naruto knows that he is losing said battle, but he won't surrender, he won't let his always dominant lover to dominate him this time, at least not now.

Naruto pulls away before he could succumb to Itachi only to see the latter smirking dangerously at him. He shivers before grinding his ass down his lover's covered cock in retaliation. Itachi suppress a loud groan as he inwardly curse. Naruto then get off Itachi, moving backwards he use both his hands to spread Itachi's legs. Situating himself between his raven's legs in all fours, he look at his lover who is staring at him with lust filled eyes, he gives Itachi a seductive smile before leaning his face close to the raven's covered manhood, his face bright red.

Itachi smirk, he reach out his right hand to caress the blonde's cheek tilting it up a little so that he could stare at those beautiful blue eyes darken by lust, love and something else, something so intense that Itachi have no idea of what it could be.

"Want to suck me, love?" he asks, his voice low, dark and dripping with lust. Naruto shivers, nuzzling his face at the large tent in his love's pants and moans. Itachi thread his fingers in Naruto's hair "It's all yours"

And without further ado, Naruto unbuckle Itachi's belt, unbutton the jeans and using his teeth unzip the raven's pants. He lick the hard member through the boxer wet with pre-cum. Itachi leans back on the headboard and watch his lover, running his hand through the blonde locks as Naruto toy with his cock.

Naruto continues to lick and nibble Itachi's manhood through the boxer, it didn't take long before he take out his raven's huge cock out of its prison and immediately laps the head licking with pre-cum moaning as the taste assaults his tongue. Itachi hiss, that sinful tongue doing wonders in his cock is too much. His lover can be a real tease sometimes.

Naruto then use both his hands to pump his lover as he swirls his tongue around the head before lapping it again. After that he licks his way down the base of Itachi's cock nibbling here and there using his thumb to tease the slit of the raven's cock causing his lover to hiss again in pleasure and for Itachi to tightly grip his blonde locks before calming down.

Naruto looks up at Itachi through half lidded eyes as he licks and nibbles that man's cock. Maintaining eyes contact, Naruto then opens his mouth and suck on the head before closing his eyes, moaning as he suck and licks the head. Itachi bites his lip as the warmth of Naruto's mouth encases his cock's head. "Come on, Naru. You can suck better than that right? Open your mouth wider and take it all in" Itachi commands, Naruto moans before taking half of Itachi's cock in his mouth, while his hands pumps the remaining half. "That's it, love. Now suck it the way you want to" says Itachi huskily. Naruto moans around Itachi's cock, causing the latter to groan.

Naruto then bobs his head up and down, sucking the cock in his mouth with great gusto all the while moaning. Itachi use all his will power not to jerk his hips up that would surely hurt his blonde. He pants, groaning as the feel of Naruto's mouth in his cock sends him closer to the edge. It's been a decade since he last feel the sensation of having his lover sucking him like a lollipop. His eyes then wander to his blonde's ass as Naruto continues to suck him. He licks his upper lip, the things he could do to that perfect ass swinging in the air as the blonde sucks him. Reaching out his free hand, he grabs a handful of the blonde's ass and squeezes it hard. Earning him a scream muffles by his cock.

Naruto continues to bob his head up and down, going faster and moaning louder around the hard member, it didn't take long before Itachi's whole cock is inside his mouth, he could feel the head in his throat but he pays no heed, enjoying the feeling of having his lover's huge cock inside his mouth as he sucks harder.

Itachi hiss "That's it, good boy" he growls as he pinch and squeeze the ass cheek in his hand. Naruto looks up at Itachi, and Itachi has to restrain himself from grabbing Naruto's head off his cock and penetrating his lover's ass instead. "Beautiful. You love having my cock in your mouth, right? You love sucking it like a lollipop, right? And you love it even more whenever you get your reward, am I right, _Naruto_?" Itachi asks in a dangerous voice, Naruto moans, "Don't worry, you'll get it soon. You'll get your prize soon"

With that mind, Naruto use his hand to grab Itachi's balls, gripping it in his hand tightly and playing with it as he sucks harder and faster.

Moans, groans and pants fill the room as Naruto blows his lover. Itachi could feel the knot inside him about to break loose. "I'm about to cum" he says with a strain voice. After a few more sucks Itachi release his load inside Naruto's mouth "Hah… Naruto…"

Naruto moans, drinking his lover's cum greedily before licking the softening cock clean. Once done, he nuzzles his face at Itachi's chest, panting, "Itachi…"

Itachi then push him back on the bed, before pouncing on him and crashing their lips together. After a minute, they broke the kiss and Naruto moans when Itachi's already half hard cock rubs against his, "You're hard again" he moans. Itachi stare at Naruto's face whose cheeks are flush, lips swollen, eyes lidded and panting.

Giving Naruto a predatory look, he leans his head down, nibbles Naruto's earlobe teasingly before whispering "You've had your share of fun, I guess it's time I have mine" and grinds his erection hard on Naruto's clothed one earning him a surprise shriek.

- I x N -

At Kyuubi, Sasuke watch his and Itachi's friends along with his parents and Iruka as they finalize their plan. He sips his coffee as he listens to Nagato, Gaara and Neji giving instructions. Haku is leaning against the wall, observing.

"Those who will be at the guest lounge will be Sasuke, me, Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru. Those who will be on standby till Naruto arrives will be Sai and Ino; those who will wait for Naruto to come out of Kakashi-san's office and notify us will be Lee, Sakura, and Deidara, the rest will stay inside the room before the guest lounge. It's better to minimize the number of people inside the guest lounge" Nagato instructs.

"As you can see, those who will be inside the guest lounge are the ones who are with Itachi at the party before that incident occurs ten years ago. Sasuke is an exemption" says Neji.

"Wait, why is it that Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san aren't with you guys? They're also there at the party, and what about Iruka-sensei?" Kiba asks Neji. Gaara answers the question for him "Because Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san along with Iruka-sensei will accompany the triplets here in Kyuubi. I already asked them last night to give Naruto a call later, around three in the afternoon to ask him if they can take the triplets with them for dinner"

Chouji looks confuse "Does the triplets know?" he asks.

Kakuzu shakes his head "The triplets don't even know that Itachi is _really_ their father. Of course they know nothing about the plan"

Sasuke bites the inside of his lip so as not to smirk _"As a matter of fact, the triplets are the ones who suggest me this so-called plan"_ he thinks as he sips his coffee.

Haku looks at his watch, pretending to check the time _"Don't know my ass. Those three are way too clever"_

Nagato then clears his throat to get their attention "Anyway, back to the topic… these are what Sai, Ino, Lee, Sakura and Deidara will do…"

- I x N -

With the triplets, Tsuki sighs softly causing his siblings to look at him. Their teacher is currently out, and they are busy writing notes.

"What's wrong Tsuki?" asks Taiyou who is sitting in front of him, he stare at his brother for a while then turn to his right where Niji sits, he sighs again before looking out the window blankly.

"I'm just… worried… for what, I don't even know"

Taiyou and Niji looks at each other in confusion before looking back at their brother "Are you worried that the plan might fail?" asks Niji.

Tsuki shakes his head "No. The plan won't fail. I'm sure of it. It's just that… I don't know, something bad is going to happen sooner or later"

"Maybe you're just worried because _that person_ is here" says Taiyou. Tsuki then look at his brother who stares at him with concern written all over his face.

Tsuki looks down, a small bitter smile on his face "Maybe" he mumbles. Niji pats his head "I'm sure that, once this week ends, daddy will return to Konoha with happiness, and mommy will never be lonely again. Our family will achieve the happiness we always dream… wishes to happen. So don't worry Tsuki. Whatever it is that bothers you, just know that we will be a happy family in the end" says Niji with a smile.

"Niji is right. I'm sure that, grandpa Minato and grandma Kushina are watching over us, they will always guide us. That's what mommy, our uncles, grandma Tsunade and grandpa Jiraiya always reminds us, right? Grandpa Minato and grandma Kushina loves us, they won't let anything bad happen to us, to mommy and daddy" Taiyou adds.

Tsuki looks up at his siblings and gives them a smile "Right"

- I x N -

Somewhere in Hakodate, Hokkaido; Karin is currently brushing her hair when her phone suddenly rings. She picks it up, press the answer key then put it on loudspeaker "What is it, Tayuya?" she asks.

'_**I found an abandoned warehouse at least forty five minutes away from the hotel you're currently in'**_

"Is that so? Are there any other warehouse around it?" Karin asks.

'_**Well, there are a few others but they're all quite destroyed, there's an old cargo ship in front, I think this is the old sea port. I don't see any other people around here'**_

Karin smirks "Perfect, that's a perfect place. Thanks a lot girl"

Karin hears Tayuya sighs _**'Whatever, just remember, this is the last time I'm doing you a favor. And whatever it is that you're planning, I don't want to get involve. Because honestly, Karin, I'm getting tired of your craziness. I'll just send you the directions to this place. Well then, bye'**_

The line is cut off and Karin rolls her eyes "Stupid bitch, whatever, at least she's not that useless" she then smirks "Wait and see, Naruto, wait and see"

- I x N -

***Time skip***

Everything is going smoothly, the triplets are with Iruka, Fugaku and Mikoto at Kyuubi and Naruto is on his way to Rasengan along with Itachi who will stay at the restaurant once Naruto is inside the hot spring resort.

Sai and his wife Ino are at the resort's lobby, waiting for Naruto to arrive while having a conversation. After ten minutes, the door opens and Naruto along with Itachi comes in, pretending that they didn't notice the blonde at first, they wait until Itachi make his exit and towards the restaurant.

Naruto greets the janitor who passes by him; he is about to head towards Kakashi's office when a familiar voice calls him. He turns around to find Ino waving at him and Sai smiling that ever present fake and creepy smile of his, he gives them his trademark grin in return.

Ino stands up, giving her husband a discreet and knowing glance before walking towards Naruto. As Ino walk towards their friend, Sai (pretending) jolts up in his seat earning a questioning and concern look from Naruto, he waves at the blonde in a manner that says there's nothing to worry about before taking out his vibrating cellphone in his pants' pocket. And since Naruto is a little far away from Sai, he thinks that someone is calling his friend when in fact, it's only an alarm – a signal.

While Ino chats with Naruto about random things, Sai press the stop key in his phone so it would stop vibrating before placing it by his ear pretending to talk to someone "Yes? Right now? Alright… I got it" he says before pretending to cut off the line, he then – without Naruto's knowledge – dial Nagato's number to notify them, when Nagato picks up after three rings he says "It's me, Sai, Leo calls… (a fake name that Neji suggests) he said he forgot his other phone that contains your number. Well, he told me to tell you that he's on his way there along with boss and make sure that everything is ready. Yes, that's all" and then he hung up, the same time that Ino says 'Now go and hurry up!' to Naruto as the latter makes his way to Kakashi's office.

While chatting with Naruto, Ino listens intently at her husband waiting for the cue, when Sai pause after 'Leo calls' she gives Naruto an apologetic smile "Ooops, sorry, I'm sure you're in a hurry" she says. Naruto then remembers the reason why he's here in the first place "Haha, ya, I forgot. I'll talk to you again later" Naruto says with a bright grin.

Ino pinch his cheeks, "Yup. Now go and hurry up!" she says and Naruto make his way to where Kakashi is.

Once Naruto is out of sight, Ino sighs and walks back to her husband. She seats down and lean on Sai "The rest is up to them" she mumbles, Sai wraps an arm around her "Everything will be fine" says Sai softly, but Ino still hears the hint of worry in Sai's voice.

- I x N -

Inside the guest lounge, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Nagato, Konan, Kisame, Sasori and Hidan are on standby; Sakura, Lee and Deidara are also there as instructed.

When they receive the call from Sai, they make sure that everything is as smooth as it could be, just normal. They pretend to do random things like reading a magazine, book, listening to music or just chatting amongst each other as they eagerly listen to the footsteps that would notify them that Naruto will pass by them.

Once Naruto pass by and the footsteps die down accompany by a door closing, Sasuke nods at Sakura's direction, she immediately stands up and walks out of the guest lounge.

Sakura then leans against the wall, watching the door of Kakashi's office and waits patiently for Naruto to come out.

Sasuke then stands up, placing himself near the entrance, he scan the rooms occupants "Now, we wait" he says.

- I x N -

Inside Kakashi's office, Yamato is sorting out some bills while he sits on the couch, Kakashi is at his desk with Naruto in front of him, reading the documents that he gives the blonde to sign.

"I suppose there's already a budget for the Medical Mission and for the medicines and vitamins to be given away" Naruto states, "Right. The money collected from the 'Fun Run' that they held this last summer will be use for the project, which by the way, will also be use to buy foods; sacks of rice, boxes of cup noodles, food in-cans like sardines, tuna, sausages, corned beef. Then milk for the infants, little children and for the senior citizens. All to be given to the people at the town of Amegakure" says Kakashi.

Naruto blinks "I think it's better to do this project before Christmas. We can also give them new clothes, and other foods for the Christmas eve"

Kakashi raise a brow "Naruto… as much as I like your idea, have you forgotten that this particular project is a tradition during New Year's Day that your parents started? Besides, Jiraiya-sama is already at that kind of project three days before Christmas every year, remember? He has a 'Feeding Program' at Amegakure every year along with Tsunade-sama and Shizune, and before, with Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto as well. Of course he will be giving new clothes, blankets, and other things needed for winter. He's also giving away ingredients for at least two kilos of spaghetti, and a box of ham for each family so they can have something for Christmas. Jiraiya-sama's project is also under the name of the hospital, this resort, and the restaurant. You do remember the fund raising that we held last September, right? Forty percent of that will be added to Jiraiya-sama's budget for his 'Feeding Program' the other sixty percent will be from his own pocket"

Naruto tilts his head to the left, Kakashi face palm "Naruto… don't tell me you have Alzheimer's disease? I remember discussing you about the 'Feeding Program' and where the forty percent of money from the fund raising will be use. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are also here when we discussed about that. It's also part of the tradition that your parents participated years ago every year three days before Christmas; a tradition that Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama started way back. Before, whenever we have a fund raising, twenty percent of the money goes to the 'Feeding Program', but when Orochimaru-sama died, we added another twenty percent in his place while the rest will be from Jiraiya-sama's pocket"

Naruto tilts his head to the right "Where will the sixty percent from the fund raising go to?" he asks.

Yamato who is now watching the two and listening intently bites his lip, trying hard not to laugh. Kakashi groans "Naruto… what's wrong with you? Didn't we donate the sixty percent to the orphanage at Konoha? Seriously Naruto, this is going nowhere. Are you even here on earth?"

Naruto just blinks and Kakashi has the urge to hit his head on his desk. Yamato chuckles "Something must have happened earlier that caused Naruto to be out of it"

Naruto look at Yamato, processing what the man says, and then, his face turns red; much to the amusement of both Kakashi and Yamato. "Something _did_ happen" Yamato tease, grinning at the blonde.

Kakashi shakes his head "Anyway, all you have to do is sign it, and then I will send it back to Tsunade-sama via fax"

Pouting a little with his face still red, Naruto grabs the pen at Kakashi's desk and sign the paper.

"There, done" says the blonde. Kakashi nods "Thanks. You can go now"

And with that, Naruto walk towards the door and out of Kakashi's office. Once he's out, Kakashi and Yamato looks at each other before going back to their own work before they could go home.

"_Good luck to all of them"_ the two of them thinks.

- I x N -

Sakura is patiently watching the door of Kakashi's office to open, and when it did, she stomps angrily at the floor, pretending to be angry at her husband "Geez, Lee, hurry up!" she says loudly, alerting everyone inside the guest lounge. Lee then takes it as his cue to stand up, and walk towards Sakura with a sheepish grin "Forgive me, my cherry blossoms, but the shop won't close that early"

Naruto looks up to see an angry Sakura and a sheepish Lee.

Sakura then grabs Lee by the ear and proceeds to drag him "Are you implying that we have to wait for the shop to close?! Get moving!"

"Hahaha! Well then my youthful friends, later!" shouts Lee.

Naruto then hears Deidara calling for them "Hey, wait! I'll go with you two, un. I'm out of chewing gum and soda!" says Deidara as he run after Lee and Sakura, before turning back as if he forget something "Sasori, wait for me here, yeah? I won't take long!" before running again.

Naruto raise a brow in confusion before shrugging it off. Putting his hands in his pocket, he skips merrily towards the guest lounge to greet his friends only to stop just three feet away from the entrance of the lounge when Sasuke speaks, his voice echoing at the silent corridor.

"That dobe! He's still stubborn as ever!" shouts Sasuke in a frustrated voice.

Naruto narrows his eyes, what is that bastard up to.

Inside the guest lounge, Sasuke nod at Gaara's direction. "What do you mean?" asks Gaara impassively. "I asked Itachi if he already told Naruto about what happened ten years ago, but Naruto won't listen!" says Sasuke.

Outside, Naruto's face becomes blank. That's certainly a topic he doesn't want to ever hear again for it brings back ugly memories that should be buried deep already. He is about to take a step forward and walk out of the resort when his eyes widen at Sasuke's next words "Seriously, why won't he listen? They've been set up by Karin!"

Naruto leans on the wall as he covers his mouth, _"Is… is that… true?"_ tears form in his eyes as his whole body starts to tremble.

Inside, everyone can see that Sasuke is no longer acting, they could see the rage pouring out of his frame when he speaks Karin's name. They look at each other, there's no script for them to follow, so they will say whatever it is that they need to say. Everything they need for Naruto to understand.

"Aren't they already in good terms with each other? Itachi and Naruto, I mean. It's about time that they clear up that horrible incident" says Neji.

"No, because Naruto, my dearest best friend always avoids talking about that incident whenever Itachi, my dear big brother wants to talk about it" Sasuke says sarcastically.

Hidan growls in annoyance, he remembers how crestfallen his friend looked when he told them that Naruto is nowhere to be found, all because of Karin "That fucking bitch spiked Itachi's drink! Hell, she even spiked fifteen more glasses of champagne! That cunning freak! She fucking made sure that Itachi will be able to drink one of those goddamn champagne glasses with rohypnol!"

"Itachi has the highest tolerance when it comes to alcoholic drinks among us. So it was a surprise when he told me that he felt like he's about to pass out and asked me to drive him back to his condo" says Kisame.

Hinata then looks up at Kisame "F-father took immediate actions wh-when more guests p-passed out. At that time, Itachi-san is already b-back at his condo"

"Konan, I believe that you also drank one of those spiked champagne glasses, right?" Nagato asks, Konan nods "Yes, I'm one of the victims of Karin's 'Rohypnol Scheme', we found out about it the next day that the so-called 'date-rape drug' was mixed in the champagne since Hiashi-san brought the sample – which happens to be the remains of the champagne I drank – to the police and to the lab of Konoha Med to be tested, both results are the same, the champagne is positive with rohypnol"

"One of our hotel's staffs that time, Sora, witnessed a woman putting some sort of powder to some glasses of champagne inside the kitchen when he went to pick up some glasses to offer the guests, he was about to report it to us when someone knocked him unconscious" Neji adds.

"That guy is found by a janitor inside the hotel's storage room the next morning, still unconscious with a blood in his head, tied up and with a gag in his mouth, right?" asks Gaara as he look at Neji.

"That's right. He told us everything when Sora woke up after two days, and that it was Karin who spiked the drinks" answers Neji.

Tenten sigh "But it was all too late, Naruto already left after he caught Itachi with Karin. And Karin also managed to escape"

"I should have stayed…" Kisame says, his voice lacing with regret "I should've stayed that time when Itachi is under that condition until Naruto arrives. At least… Karin won't succeed"

"There's no use in blaming yourself now, Kisame. You don't even know that Itachi was drugged" says Sasori.

"But seriously, spiking at least sixteen glasses? That girl's really crazy!" Temari comments, Shikamaru glance at his fiancée "More like impatient, desperate even… intent on making sure that her plan won't fail"

Sasori stares at the ceiling before saying "And to think that she managed to seduced the guard who holds the spare keys for each unit at the condo that time, she's really something"

"I'm actually amazed that Itachi managed to woke up in the middle of… _that_… though it's a bad thing since Naruto arrived to witness such scene" says Gaara bitterly.

"We should explain everything to Naruto, this is our last week here after all" says Tenten, "But what if he won't listen?" asks Nagato.

"Troublesome… how about we drag him somewhere, strap him to a chair and force him to listen to everything we have to say" Shikamaru suggests lazily earning him a punch in his arm courtesy of his fiancée "For someone so smart, that's the craziest and definitely very idiotic thing for you to say, Shika" Shikamaru grumbles at that.

"Sounds nice, but no, we can't just do something like that" Nagato says dryly.

"Whatever, but really, this is something we shouldn't ignore. Aniki is having a hard time too, he _is_ happy that he's finally with Naruto, and that he's having a good time with their children, but he told me that if Naruto says no, then he won't force him, if Naruto thinks that he cheated on him with Karin then he will let it be" says Sasuke with exasperation.

Hidan rubs his head "Itachi can be a fucking martyr. And yes, just like what you said, we can't just ignore it, that useless piece of goddamn shit is out there! Who knows what kind of bullshit that bitch would do!"

Nagato tsk, "I know Itachi, he will never cheat on Naruto. He will never _ever_ cheat on Naruto with _her_ or with any other person at that matter"

"We need to somehow convince him" Tenten says "Maybe we can p-plead him to listen" Hinata adds.

"I say we do what I suggest" Shikamaru says as he raises his hand briefly, "Shut it" Temari hiss.

Shikamaru merely shrugs "What? Sometimes we have to take drastic measures, our time here is limited after all"

"You know…" Konan starts "Shikamaru is actually right. Besides, what are we to lose? Nothing, right?"

"I agree" says Gaara "Sasuke can try and talk to him, if he still won't listen, we do what Shikamaru suggest" he adds.

"I just hope that it won't get to that point" Nagato says.

Everyone is quiet for a moment, they know very well that outside, Naruto hears everything. But Sasuke is not yet done; he still has something to say.

"That Karin, to think that she did those things all because she wanted to drive Naruto away… she _wants_ Naruto out of the picture"

Sasuke then hears a gasp, and before they know it, they hear footsteps as Naruto runs. Sasuke could only sigh _"It's now up to you, Naruto"_

Deidara, Sakura and Lee who are with Sai and Ino sees Naruto running out of the resort, tears sliding down his face. They look at each other, a small sad smile on their lips _"We hope you can let go now, Naruto, now that you know. Itachi loves you so much to do that"_ they think as they all look out of the glass window to see Itachi running after Naruto.

Those inside the room beside the guest lounge hears the sound of someone running, after a minute Chouji opens the door as they all walk out and towards the guest lounge. They don't need to ask since they know what happen. Though they are praying, hoping that now, there'll be no doubts that would hinder their friends' relationship.

At the Kyuubi, Itachi opens the glass door of the restaurant to fetch Naruto when he sees his lover running, tears falling down his eyes and a pained expression in his face. His eyes widen as he stands there frozen before dashing to the direction that Naruto runs off to _"What happened? Why is he crying?"_

Inside Fugaku, Mikoto and Iruka watch Itachi's retreating figure as he follows Naruto, they think that _"It's about time they repair the damage"_

The triplets feign ignorance, but they're hoping that once they go home, everything is better than ever for their parents. Their only worry now is about what Karin will do.

- I x N -

Naruto keeps on running until he reach the park which is now empty, but instead of stopping he continues to run, Sasuke's conversation with their friends keeps on repeating in his mind, Sasuke's last words _keeps_ repeating in his mind. And it hurts, it hurts that it's all because of that reason. He also feels stupid. He could only blame himself for being foolish and for falling in Karin's trap. He could hear Itachi calling out for him, but he pays no attention, he can't face Itachi, _"I am to blame too"_

Itachi gains more speed, when Naruto is already within arm's reach he grabs him, forcing the blonde to stop as he turns him around so they could face each and wraps his arms tightly around his crying lover.

Naruto returns the embrace, he keeps on telling himself that he can't face Itachi, yet he knows how selfish he can be sometimes. So instead of pushing the raven away he wraps his arms around him too, he won't let the raven go.

"_Selfish"_ a voice at the back of his mind whispers _"You're selfish, just like what you are at that time ten years ago. You're selfish, only thinking of your own pain as you ran away. Selfish… selfish… and now… you're being selfish again… you're supposed to let go, you're supposed to struggle and get out of his hold… but here you are, being selfish again… even though you're at fault too… all because you're selfish…"_ it says, mocking him

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Itachi! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me! I'm s-sorry!" Naruto sobs.

Itachi is highly confuse; he has no idea what's going on, "Naruto, love, what happened? Why are you apologizing? Please, tell me what happened" Itachi says, pleading Naruto as the blonde keeps apologizing.

Sobbing, Naruto looks up at Itachi's eyes causing the latter to be more concern as he inwardly panics "I'm… I'm so-sorry… Itachi… r-really sorry… I-I heard…"

"Heard what?"

"Sas-Sasuke… and our f-friends… t-they're talking, t-talking about the incident te-ten years ago. That it was a-all Karin's d-doing. That w-we were s-set up… I'm really s-sorry. I should have… listen t-to you… I should… have… we wouldn't have been… been separated. And the kids… oh god the kids… they wouldn't have been away from you! I'm sorry! I've been so stupid! I've been s-so blind! I'm sorry Itachi! I'm sorry for causing you so much pain! I'm sorry for saying all those aweful things I said to you when I ran away! I'm sorry!"

Itachi's eyes soften kissing the blonde's head before hugging him tighter, he couldn't feel the coldness of the weather at all, instead, he feels warm, inside and out. Everything will be clear.

"Hush, hush, Naruto. It's not your fault…" Naruto immediately looks up at Itachi and he could see the self-loathing in those blue eyes, Naruto opens his mouth to say something as he sobs but Itachi beats him to it "Yes… you've been blind, but it was because of the pain that you felt that time. You believed what your eyes saw that night, but… even though it hurts to admit it, it's natural. If I were in your position that time, if I were the one who saw _you_ with Karin at that state, I would've been mad too. I would hate you, because you cheated on me, you hurt me. I would think you betrayed me too. I would run away too, leave you behind. So I understand; I understand completely what you felt. So please, don't blame yourself. You… you did what you think is only natural to do… because you're hurt, confused, blinded by what you saw. _Believed_ at what you saw. You're always… sensitive. And Karin used that to her advantage. She knew that you would get hurt that easily"

Naruto whimpers "But if I… if I didn't leave… if I only g-give you a chance to… to explain then t-the children, they wouldn't b-be separated f-from you. T-they wouldn't b-be dragged to t-the world filled w-with nothing but loneliness because you're not there! Y-you would've b-been there to-to watch t-them from the ver-very moment they t-took their first breath. I took them a-away from you! I've been re-really selfish!"

Tears slides down Itachi's eyes which immediately becomes dry from the cold wind "Naruto, love, please, don't blame yourself. You're just a victim of Karin's scheme, _we're_ the victims here, and we fell in her trap. Naruto, please, understand, all of these are what Karin wants. But now, now we can be free. Free from the shackles she wrapped around us, free from the burdens that she forced us to carry. Don't let her bring you down now. Don't let her think that you would shut yourself now because you ran away ten years ago, because you chose to turn your back on the truth, not now, not now that you know what really happened. Naruto… let go now, okay? Don't cling on those beliefs anymore, don't cling on the past. Set yourself free, how will you be able to start all over again if you keep clinging on the past? You understand what I'm saying, right? So please, Naruto, don't blame yourself anymore, you're not at fault, let go of the past now. We will move on, the two us, you hear me?" Itachi says as he holds Naruto's face with one hand and looking straight at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto cry some more "Forgive me… please Itachi… forgive me"

Itachi smiles, understanding the meaning behind those words "Yes, I forgive you, will you forgive me too?"

Naruto nods his head "Yes" he cries harder "I love you, Itachi" he says as he meets Itachi's eyes. The raven's eyes widen a little "I love you so much! Even after all these years, even when we're apart for those ten years… you're the only one… only one I've ever loved and will always love. I love you, Itachi. I love you"

A river of tears falls down those scarlet orbs, those words… those words that Itachi longed to hear. He crash his lips against Naruto's in a passionate kiss and the blonde kisses back, pouring all their love in the kiss they share as they hold on to one another.

Snow starts to fall upon them but they didn't pay it any attention, they don't feel cold, because they have each other, they're warm enough, that's all they need.

When the need for air starts to arise, they pull back a smile in their faces "I love you too" Itachi whispers against Naruto's lips "I love you, Naruto. I love you with all my heart"

Itachi then wipes the tears in his lover's face before kissing him again, this time, sweet and simple.

"From now on, we'll face whatever obstacle that may occur, together. We'll face them all, and prove them that we're strong. Nothing, Naruto, nothing will break us apart again. We'll face it together, no more running away"

Naruto nods "I promise" he says before pecking Itachi's lips. "I promise that too, together Naruto, together" says the raven.

"Together" Naruto whispers. Itachi caress Naruto's whiskered cheek as he smile softly before kissing him again.

The light in the park casting them a soft glow as snow slowly, gently falls down upon them, their only witness as they hold each other close, sharing sweet kisses and whispering the words 'I love you' now and then.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: wew… i finally finished -.- damn… sorry for a very… very, very late update… :'(**

**i hope this chapter meets your expectations though… is it good? or is it horrible? i must confess though, i got stuck on the lime thingy… my mind is actually overloading whenever i imagine the scene that i want to happen… and ta-dah… i took a very long time to finish this chapter… lame huh? i wonder if i did it horrible too… T.T anyways… all of your reviews are welcome… love lots**


	19. Chapter 19

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_**Hello'**_

Day Nine

The day is rather uneventful for the triplets. When their last subject ends, they immediately walk out of the classroom, change out of their school shoes and walk straight to the school gate where their uncle Sasuke is waiting.

They walk home, buy ice cream along the way and watch Taiyou amusedly as he eat his ice cream in a speed of light before begging his uncle to buy him another one. Sasuke just smile and kindly tell his nephew that he'll just treat him to an ice cream parlor before they go back to the city of Konoha to which the little blond cheer.

When they reach home, the triplets immediately search for their parents; they find them in the kitchen. Naruto instructs them to change first and come back to the kitchen to eat some spaghetti.

An hour pass by immediately and the triplets are now in the living room, chatting happily with their parents and uncle. Niji then remembers that she's yet to tell their parents about something "Um… mommy… daddy… I forgot to tell you both that we don't have any classes for tomorrow. But I need to go to school tomorrow for the materials that we need to use for the props in the Christmas program, is it okay if I go?"

Naruto smiles "Of course dear, what time will you go?" he asks.

"After lunch mommy, I just need to get the materials that I will use" answers Niji.

"I'll take you there" Itachi says and Niji beams at him "Thanks daddy!"

Taiyou then stands up "Mommy, I'll go get some chips!" he says with a grin.

"Kids…" Naruto starts causing Taiyou to stop and turn to him; Tsuki and Niji also look at Naruto questioningly "Daddy and I have something to tell you" Naruto adds, he look at Itachi who nods at him.

Sasuke, sensing that it's an important family matter stands up from his sitting position on the floor beside Tsuki and behind Niji, he excuse himself and go straight to the kitchen instead.

"What is it?" Tsuki asks as he looks at his mommy and daddy once their uncle leaves.

Naruto fidgets, biting his lower lip, he then look at his sons and daughter with a serious expression "I… didn't say anything to the three of you about your other parent, and I'm sorry… I'm really… really sorry. I've been selfish, only thinking about my own pain… the three of you were deprived with the love and warmth that you three should feel from your other parent, all because I took the three of you away from him and decided to be independent, all because of what I've been through ten years ago. I know that it's not enough to apologize…" Naruto starts, tears welling up in his eyes. The triplets' hearts skips a beat, somehow, they have an idea what their mommy wants to say and they fight down the tears.

Itachi holds Naruto's hand "Naru–"

"No… it's alright, Itachi…" says Naruto as he smiles apologetically at Itachi before turning back to the triplets, "Well… what I'm trying to say is that… it's about time the three of you should know who your other parent is, who your biological daddy is"

Taiyou stare at his parents blankly, Tsuki and Niji look at each other before looking back at their daddy and mommy "Mommy… if you're forcing yourself, you don't have to" Niji says softly.

Truth be told, they're actually prepared that their mommy will take quite a long time – maybe weeks or months – before Naruto introduce their daddy Itachi to them as their biological father. They want Naruto to take his time, until he's ready to introduce Itachi to them, they don't want him to force himself just because the misunderstanding from ten years ago is now clear.

"Mommy, we told you that we can wait, right? Really… you don't have to force yourself" Tsuki says.

Naruto shakes his head "No… I'm not forcing myself, I thought about it last night and I want to do this, it will… set us all free, and it will also take away this pain that's still left inside me. The pain of seeing the three of you looking sadly and jealous at the other children smiling and playing with their father because the three of you have been away from your own father for years" Naruto squeeze Itachi's hand and the raven squeeze back "Tsuki, Taiyou, Niji… Itachi is your other parent; Itachi is your father… biologically"

The triplets just stare blankly at them; both Naruto and Itachi inwardly flinch at the reaction. They already talk about this and prepare themselves from the crying, tantrum and even the anger from their children… but not this kind of reaction.

"Tsuki? Taiyou? Niji?" Itachi calls; Tsuki and Niji look at each other, they grab each other's hair and tug it, and they blink before looking back at Itachi and Naruto as tears slowly flow down their eyes as they start to sob.

Taiyou blinks at his parents before tilting his head to the right _"Eh? Is it just me or the world is spinning around?"_ he thinks before he faints.

Itachi and Naruto's eyes widen "TAIYOU!" they scream in unison as Taiyou collapse, Itachi catch him in his arms before his son hits the floor.

"Taiyou! Wake up! What's wrong?! Taiyou! Taiyou!" exclaims a frantic Naruto as he gently shakes his son awake. Tsuki and Niji just continue crying.

"What happened here?!" Sasuke ask and his eyes widen as he look at his unconscious nephew's form, he immediately run to them upon hearing the scream of Taiyou's name. He walks towards them and gently gathers the crying Tsuki and Niji in his arms. "What happened?" he asks his brother who is currently cradling the unconscious Taiyou in his arms before placing him on the couch.

"He fainted" Itachi answers.

"He's probably shock" Tsuki says as he sobs. Sasuke pulls Tsuki and Niji towards the arm chairs and wipe their tears away "Shock?" he asks.

"We… told them about Itachi being their biological father" Naruto says as he caresses Taiyou's face.

Tsuki and Niji then stands up and latch themselves on Itachi "Daddy!" they cry. Even though they knew all along about Itachi's fatherhood to them, it still feels way different when their mommy introduces their daddy to them; it's like a dream but much better. The happiness that they are feeling right now is overflowing.

Itachi holds his two children close as he smile a little "My children" he says softly causing Tsuki and Niji to cry harder. Sasuke smile _"They finally get their wish"_ he think.

Naruto wipes away his tears as he watch the scene before caressing Taiyou's cheek again "Taiyou, sweetie… wake up" he says softly.

After a few minutes of Tsuki and Niji still crying in Itachi's arms, Taiyou stirs causing his siblings, parents and uncle to look at him. Taiyou opens his eyes slowly to see his mommy looking at him worriedly, he blinks before sitting up, he looks around until his eyes lands on his daddy who smile at him.

Tsuki and Niji wipes away their tears and move away from their daddy, Niji sit on her uncle's lap as she still cry a little while Tsuki sit beside his mommy as he sniff and sob then bury his head at Naruto's chest who instantly embrace him.

Taiyou's lips tremble, tears threatening to fall down his eyes as he stares at Itachi. Itachi walk towards the couch Taiyou is sitting before kneeling down in front of him "Taiyou" he says softly.

Taiyou sob before wrapping small arms around Itachi's neck as river of tears fall down his eyes, Itachi wrap his arms around his son as he rubs the boy's back comfortingly.

"_It feels different, way different!"_ Taiyou thinks as he cries _"It feels different when mommy introduced daddy to us as our real father than knowing all along about daddy Itachi. It feels really nice and warm"_

"Love you… daddy, love you" Taiyou says in-between sobs "Love you too, son… I love you so much. I love you, Tsuki, Niji and your mommy. I love the four of you so much" says Itachi as he kiss Taiyou's forehead.

Sasuke picks up Niji and place her beside Tsuki "I'll bring some water and snacks, you three must be thirsty and hungry from all that crying" he says softly, he ruffles his nephews and niece's hair before turning to Naruto mumbling a small 'Thank you' to which the blonde shakes his head and say softly 'No, thank _you_'. Sasuke then leave and head straight to the kitchen to water and snacks for the triplets.

When Taiyou calm down, he unwraps his arms around his daddy's neck and kiss him on the cheek before turning to his mommy "Thank you, mommy" he says with a smile, his voice a little hoarse, before leaning up to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Niji stand up and kiss Naruto's cheek "Thank you, mommy" she says before kissing her daddy. Tsuki hug Naruto, kiss him and whisper "Thank you, mommy Naru" before doing the same to his daddy.

Itachi pick up Taiyou and sit beside Naruto with Taiyou on his lap while Niji sit beside him, Tsuki returns to Naruto's side and leans on his mommy who wraps an arm around him.

"I promise…" Itachi start "that nothing will separate us again" he says softly, Naruto and the triplets smile as they continue to enjoy the moment.

- I x N -

Karin looks around the warehouse with a satisfied smirk. The warehouse is big; it has two spacious vacant rooms, an underground basement and a second level. According to the records, aside from importing imported clothes and bags, the warehouse was used for conducting illegal business such as auctioning captured boys and girls, and selling drugs until it was raided and closed five years ago.

"This is perfect" Karin says before to her companions "Jirobo, I want you and Kidomaro to bring Suigetsu here tomorrow morning. He has to be here. After that, the two of you along with Kimimaro will bring me that Naruto no matter what. I'll give you his address later, watch him and tail him, anything, just bring him here"

Kimimaro, Jirobo and Kidomaro just nod.

"Karin…" said female turns around to face whoever calls her, she raise a brow "Sakon, Ukon, did you two bring what I asked for?" she ask the twin.

"We did" answers Sakon "It's the strongest one" adds Ukon.

Karin smirks as she adjusts her glasses "Excellent" she cross her arms "Those fools, they thought I won't caught on their spying, huh. Heh, they must be panicking right now"

- I x N -

Sasuke pause as a shiver goes up his spine; he's currently making sandwiches for the triplets. He frowns "Something doesn't feel so right" he mumbles.

He looks out the window with a blank face, the sun is almost setting _"Something is happening…"_ he thinks.

- I x N -

At Haku's office in Kyuubi, Haku stares at Yamato nervously while Kakashi stare at the floor with a blank expression.

"Come again?" Haku mumbles. Yamato bites his lip as he look at Haku who looks like he will panic anytime soon. "Karin… she… left the hotel. Tazuna-san said that she found out that we're spying on her, she wrote the words 'One of these days' on the mirror using a lipstick, she used the emergency exit. She left her things inside the room she used, with the exception of her phone, wallet and other important stuffs. The CCTV caught her leaving the hotel with someone"

Haku slumps on his seat, he bites his lip, he could feel tears threatening to fall but he fights it down "What now? We don't have anyone outside the hotel to watch her! By the looks of it, she's definitely up to something terrible! She's definitely plotting something!"

"Haku, calm down" Yamato says, Haku stands up and slams his hands on his desk "NO! I can't calm down! Not when she's out there without anyone watching her every move! What if she strikes?! What if she harms Naruto and the triplets?! What she wrote is definitely a threat! I won't allow her to hurt my brother! We have to find her!" by now, tears are spilling down Haku's eyes as he trembles.

Yamato rush to him and holds him "Calm down, Haku, you're not the only one worried and panicking here. Just try to calm down" he says as he rubs Haku's back.

Kakashi, who is still quiet, grits his teeth behind his mask as he glare at no one. Suddenly, his phone vibrates; he takes it out of his pocket and flips it open to read the message.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama will be arriving tomorrow around six pm" Kakashi says as he looks at Haku who is now a little calm. Haku opens his mouth to say something when his phone rings; he looks at the number before answering it and putting it on loudspeaker "Zabuza-san!" he says, both Kakashi and Yamato perks up.

"_**Haku? Did you cry?"**_

"I'm fine, don't worry. Anyway, when are you coming back?"

"_**Ah, yes, I already booked a flight for tomorrow. I'll be at Hakodate Airport by five in the afternoon. I'm sorry, Haku. I want to be there as early as possible but the morning flights are already full, I've tried other airlines but they're all the same, it's hard to book an early flight since this month is a passenger season"**_

"It's alright, Zabuza-san. I understand"

"_**How are Naruto and the kids?"**_

"They're fine, I told them that you'll be back and they're really happy" they hear a small laugh at the other line. Kakashi walk towards Haku's desk "Zabuza, this is Kakashi" he says.

"_**Oh, Kakashi, how are you?"**_

"I'm good. Well, listen, Yamato will pick you up tomorrow. Sorry, but we really need you here right now, we have a big problem"

"_**Yeah, sure. I just hope that the plane will take off earlier than the scheduled time. Anyway, I need to hang up now"**_

"Take care, Zabuza-san" says Haku.

"_**Yeah, you too babe. I'll call you again tomorrow before my flight. I'll see you all there tomorrow"**_

Haku seats back on his chair and sighs, "Haku, everything will be just fine" Kakashi say trying to reassure Haku as he look at the younger male. "I just hope so, Kakashi-san. I hope so…" Haku mumbles.

Yamato shakes his head; there's a foreboding feeling at the pit of his stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_**Hello'**_

**AN: you guys can find the inspiration for this chapter down there… on my other note… just a little something i would like to share…**

Day Ten Part I: Danger and Niji

Naruto place the food in front of Itachi and smile, Itachi kiss Naruto's lips softly as a thank you earning them an awkward cough from Tsuki, a small giggle from Niji while Taiyou is staring at his own food with a heavy blush. Sasuke just stare at the two with a deadpan expression. Naruto blush before sitting on his chair as they starts to eat.

After lunch, at two o'clock Itachi takes his daughter to school and reminds her to meet her mommy and brother Tsuki at the park, and then he makes his way to the restaurant where Taiyou is.

Taiyou says that he wants to spend time with his grandpas, grandma, uncles and aunts at the restaurant. While Tsuki asks his mommy to accompany him to the old music store near the park so he could change the strings of his violin.

Two hours pass by and Niji is already running towards the park to meet her mommy and brother. She takes the shortcut, careful not to slip since the ground is a little slippery because of the snow. As she continues to run, she spots the park and smile when she sees her mommy and brother walking towards a bench to wait for her, she's almost there just a few more. Suddenly a white van come speeding and stops just behind Naruto and Tsuki. Niji feels her world crumble down as she stands frozen and eyes wide when two guys wearing masks come out.

Naruto and Tsuki struggles when the two grabs a hold of them, Naruto shouts but no one hears since the park is empty and the old music store is a little far from where they are. A handkerchief is press against nose and he realize that the handkerchief has chloroform, he glance at Tsuki with wide eyes to see his son already falling unconscious with the boy's hand outstretch trying to reach for him. Naruto reach out his hand and struggle against the unknown man's hold as tears fall down his eyes before his world blacks out.

When Naruto is already unconscious, the man holding him takes him inside the van. Niji opens her mouth to scream and prepares to run forward when a hand covers her mouth and she is force to duck behind a bush. The two unknown figure are alerted by the sound coming from the bush "Fucking hurry! Leave the brat alone! We don't need him! Get in! We should hurry back to No. 1!" says the one who takes Naruto inside the van before getting inside as well. The one holding Tsuki place him by the bench before leaving a note inside the boy's coat pocket and getting inside the van, the van speed off within seconds.

Tears are falling down Niji's eyes as she struggles out of the person holding her before running towards her brother "TSUKI!" she screams. She shakes her brother awake but Tsuki won't budge. She turn around to glare at the two teens "Why did you two interfere?!"

The guy with blonde hair and a pale yellow scarf around his neck who looks like a fifteen year old smile apologetically "If we didn't, they would definitely do the same thing to you" he says.

The girl whose long red hair is tied in a bun with red mittens on her hands turn to her companion "They said 'No. 1', they must be talking about the warehouse forty five minutes away from Tanzaku Hotel. The one that was raided five years ago by a team of police led by Detective Ibiki and his assistant"

"Are the two of you their accomplices?" Niji asks suspiciously. The two teens blink "If we are then we would've hurt you already, but we didn't. We don't know them, we're just concern that they might do the same to you" the blond teen says with a kind smile.

Niji turns back to her brother and holds him.

"I'll go follow them; I knew at least two shortcuts that would lead me to that place. You can stay here with them, or better yet, take them to their home. I'll contact you once I confirm the place" says the blonde teen quietly to his companion. Niji perks up "I'll go!"

The two looks at her with wide eyes "You can't! It's dangerous!" says the red-haired girl, Niji stare at her defiantly "You can't tell me what to do! They took away my mommy!"

"What about your brother? Are you going to leave him here? This place is still dangerous for young children, and it's already winter, your brother might get sick if he stays here longer" the blonde teen states, his icy blue eyes stares at her.

Niji flinch, she opens her mouth when she hears someone calling her "Niji? Niji!"

Niji turns to the sound to see Anko running towards her carrying a small box "Anko-san! What are you doing here?"

Anko gasps when she sees Tsuki's form on the bench "Your mom dropped by the shop, he said he wants some cupcakes. He told me to go here; he also invited me for dinner. What happened to him?" she asks as she cradles the boy and wraps her trench coat around Tsuki.

"Anko-san, can you take Tsuki to the restaurant? Daddy is there. Tell them that someone took mommy away" says Niji, she then tells Anko about what happen.

Anko stare at Niji with wide eyes, she's about to ask something but Niji beats her to it "Anko-san, you have uncle Kakashi's number right? Can I borrow your phone for a while?"

"Eh? Sure" Anko then takes out her phone and hands it to Niji. When Niji grabs the phone, she places it inside her small backpack immediately, she kiss Tsuki's forehead and whisper 'I'm sorry, Tsuki' before pushing the two teens "I'll find out where mommy is! Tell uncle Kakashi that I'll call him using your phone! I'm sorry Anko-san! Please take care of Tsuki!" then dash off with the two teens behind her.

"Niji! Come back!" Anko shouts but Niji is running fast before she disappears around a corner. Anko looks down at Tsuki before standing up with the boy in his arms. She walks with hurried footsteps to her car that she parked nearby _"That girl, what is she thinking? And who on earth is she pushing? Air?"_

- I x N -

Niji pants as she stops, she's thankful that the wind is not that chilly.

"You're doing something dangerous" says a female voice, Niji just glance at the red-haired girl before standing up "You said it was forty five minutes away from Tanzaku Hotel, correct?" she asks.

"What about it?"

Niji opens her backpack searching for something; she looks at the blonde teen and asks "Where are the shortcuts that you're talking about?"

The blonde teen blinks "See that antique shop over there?" asks the teen as he points at the antique shop ahead of them "If we turn around that corner, the path there would lead us to that port where No. 1 is, the road there is not that wide but two cars can still fit and drive there. The other shortcut is through the park. I'm sure the others will take the normal route from Rasengan to No. 1 but it will take them about three hours to get there. If we take the shortcut it will only be two hours, as it is we're already wasting time"

Niji then takes out a plastic bag with fifteen spools of red ribbons and a scissor, ignoring the fact that the blonde teen just say 'Rasengan', "What are you going to do?" asks the blonde teen "I'm going to tie a ribbon around a post or something to mark the path that we're going to take so that daddy and the others will be able to track mommy" answers Niji. She then takes out a red ribbon, cut at least twelve inches and tie it at the railing beside her.

"You sure have lots of those" the red-haired girl comments, "I'm supposed to use it to make some props, but that's not important right now" says Niji, then takes out Anko's phone and shut it off, she give one spool of ribbon and scissor to the red-haired teen who place it in her pocket "Let's go" says Niji.

"Wait" says the blonde teen; he then opens his bag and takes out a pair of yellow rollerblades and gives it to Niji "Wear these, it'll be faster. Me and my friend runs fast, you'll be left behind, so use that"

The red-haired girl also opens her bag and takes out a red helmet "Use this too, just for safety. My bike is at the park, I can get it if you want" she says and hands it to Niji.

Niji declines but the two just put the rollerblades and helmet on her, with that, Niji is unable to see the names written on the helmet and rollerblades.

"It fits you just right" says the blonde teen before grabbing Niji's right hand, while the red-haired girl grabs Niji's left hand "Let's go then and track your mommy Naru" says the blonde teen. Niji's eyes widen, how did they know her mommy's name? She opens her mouth to ask only to gasp when the two teens starts to drag her a little, without any choice, Niji starts to run using the rollerblades as her two companions hold her hands.

They continue to run, stopping only to tie a ribbon around a post, railing, tree or anything they can tie the ribbon to.

- I x N -

At Kyuubi, Anko parks her car at the parking space in front the restaurant, hastily she gets out of the car, opens the door of the backseat and gently picks up Tsuki before slamming the car door with her feet and walks inside the restaurant.

Upon walking inside, the occupants of the restaurant immediately notice her before their eyes widen when they see Tsuki's unconscious form.

"TSUKI!" exclaims Taiyou as he run towards Anko, "Someone took away Naruto, Niji is already tracking his whereabouts. There's also a note inside Tsuki's coat" says Anko as she walks towards Itachi to hand him Tsuki. Everyone freeze, Haku drops the tray of cookies he's currently holding.

"What?" Haku whispers, Anko then retell them what Niji tell her.

Itachi sit numbly as he holds Tsuki in his arms, he then stands up "I'll bring Tsuki to my room" he says before heading out of the restaurant and to Rasengan. The others follow right behind him.

Inside Itachi's room, Sasuke punch the wall "I'll kill her! I'll kill that Karin once I see her!"

"What now?" Gaara asks, barely hiding his rage. Neji look at Taiyou who is currently crying as he sits beside Tsuki who is lying on the bed. "Tsuki… wake up, Tsuki" Taiyou cries as Iruka hold him, whispering comforting words.

"Where to find Naruto is the question" Neji says. Kakashi then enters the room "Niji sent me a message" he says.

Itachi who is currently deep in thoughts by the couch looks up and stare at Kakashi. "It says, 'I'll find mommy, have faith' that's all. I tried calling her but she turned off Anko's phone" Kakashi says "Right now, we can't do anything but wait. We can't call the police either" he adds, gesturing to the note on Sasuke's hand, it says 'Call the police and consider him dead'

"Karin is an expert in wiretapping and hacking, right now, she must be monitoring the telephone line of every police headquarters" Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

"Niji is doing something dangerous" Nagato mumbles, he won't admit it but right now, they feel helpless.

"We wait" says Sasori. Itachi buries his head on his hands; he's at loss of what to do. Naruto in Karin's hands, Niji on her own looking for Naruto's whereabouts and Tsuki unconscious. Taiyou's sobs is also tearing him apart. Itachi stands up and walk towards the bed, Iruka looks up at Itachi's direction and stands up, Itachi then sit on the bed and gathers his crying son in his arms "Hush, Taiyou, don't cry, daddy is here" he whispers.

Taiyou buries his head on his daddy's chest "Daddy… I'm scared"

- I x N -

***Time skip***

Karin pours a pail of cold water over Naruto and smirks when the blonde starts to wake up.

Naruto opens his eyes slowly and looks up to see a pair of pale red eyes looking down on him, Naruto's eyes widen and he immediately sits up ignoring the sudden dizziness and cold that he feels "Karin" he mumbles.

Karin's smirk widens "Why hello there, Naruto. It's been a while hasn't it? Ten years, I presume"

"Where am I? What did you do to Tsuki?!" asks Naruto, he tries to move his arms but he finds out that his hands are bound behind him.

"This place? You don't need to know about your current location, and as for your _son_, well, who knows, he's probably freezing out there"

Naruto growls "Why you–"

"But enough about that, dear, do you know why you're here?"

Naruto glares at her, Karin crouch down and grabs Naruto's hair painfully "You're here because I want you to pay for the things you've done to me" Karin sneers.

Naruto spits on her face "I've done nothing to you!"

Karin's expression turns to disgust before using her scarf to wipe away the spit on her face, she throws the scarf away before slapping Naruto's face with her free hand. Naruto wince, before glaring at Karin.

"You've done nothing?" Karin asks lowly "_You_ have done nothing?" she asks again as she raise her voice "Well, fuck you! You've done a lot of things!" she screams. "You're the reason why my dad hardly pays attention to me! You're the reason why my dad died! You're the reason why Sasuke won't even look at me! It's all because you fucking exist!"

Naruto stares at her with wide eyes "Your… dad?"

Karin lets go of Naruto's hair, she stands up before kicking Naruto on the stomach. The blonde gasps at the pain before coughing.

"Yes, my dad, the one who experimented on you" Karin answers "I knew who you are because I always saw you whenever I visited my dad's lab. I saw him… using you as a guinea pig. When the lab exploded, the report said that you died inside the lab. But I never would've thought that I would be able to see you again after that" Karin once again grabs the blonde's hair forcefully and slams his head against the wall behind him. Naruto scream in pain, it's like his skull is going to break anytime soon. "I ignored the fact that my dad is more excited to experiment on you than to spend time with me, I ignored the fact that you are the reason why my dad was killed. But I can _never_ ever ignore the fact that you're the one whom Sasuke chose! What did he saw in you, huh? You're nothing but useless piece of trash! I only want to find happiness but you took that away as well!"

"I was nine when I met Itachi first by a coincidence, a year after that, I met Sasuke. I want to be with him, I want to be close to him so I enrolled at the same school he was in, only to found out that _you_ of all people, _you_ are Sasuke's so called best friend. _You_ who should be dead already! But I didn't mind, you're just his best friend. I even kept your shameful secret from everyone else because I realized that someone like you, even though a lowly guinea pig, should have someone to call a 'friend' as well. I also ignored the fact that Sasuke was way too close to you, that he won't even look at anyone else but you, that he would ignore the rest of the world except you; even though I always felt jealousy towards you I ignored it. I even befriend you! No matter what I did Sasuke never once looked at my direction! He never noticed me! And even if he talked to me, it would always be 'Naruto this' and 'Naruto that', never about trying to get to know me! It's always you! It was when I was fourteen that I found out that Sasuke is madly in love with you!"

Naruto stares at Karin disbelievingly "Sasu…ke… Sasuke is…?"

Karin snorts "Yeah, aren't you glad to know that you are always the center of attention? Aren't you glad that you have the Uchiha brothers wrapped around your filthy fingers? But of course, Sasuke being the loyal best friend never once confessed to you because he knew that you love Itachi and all that shit. See what you've done?" she kicks Naruto's side "See what you've done?! You took away the person that I love!" she screams.

"You don't love him! You don't even know the real him! You're just the same old fan girl that always cling on him! The same old fan girl who would squeak like a pig upon seeing him! The same old fan girl that would do anything to grab his attention! The same old fan girl who is way too obsess about Sasuke! But you never saw him for who he is! You only saw the pretty face and the fame that Sasuke has in his name!" Naruto screams back. During their past encounters, he never once witness Karin trying to see through Sasuke's cold indifference. It takes Sakura and Ino to spend one week of observing Sasuke and not fawning over him during their first year in middle school before they finally see through Sasuke's mask. Looking back now, they probably also realize where Sasuke's interest lies before they give up. Naruto remembers the sad smile that Sakura and Ino wears when in front of all their friends and Sasuke they announce that they are giving up on Sasuke and moving on before fixing him a soft smile and warm gaze.

But Karin never once spends even an hour to look behind the perfect Uchiha mask that Sasuke always have whenever he's around other people. She just wants Sasuke for his physical appearance, money and fame on his name. Not Sasuke himself.

Karin is taken aback by what Naruto says, she grits her teeth, kicking Naruto's side again and slapping his face "Don't you tell me if it's love or not! I love him and that's final! You should've died inside the lab! I should've been with Sasuke! He was supposed to love me! Not you! He wasn't supposed to love some freak like you! It was supposed to be me! ME! But NO! IT'S ALWAYS YOU! YOU!" Karin then turns to Sakon who immediately hands her a small bottle filled with a clear liquid "I want to kill you; I want to wipe out your very existence. I want you to disappear so badly. But first…" she trails off as she shows Naruto the bottle.

Naruto's eyes widen "What are you going to do?! Release me!" Naruto struggles, trying to get out of the rope binding his hands, he starts kicking on Karin but the girl just dodge. "Hold him!" Karin instructs, Sakon and Ukon holds each of Naruto's legs, Jirobo holds the blonde's shoulders while Kidomaro steadies Naruto's head.

Karin opens the bottle and laughs darkly "I want you to be someone's fuck toy first"

Naruto shuts his mouth tight, Karin pinch the blonde's nose so he won't be able to breathe forcing him to open his mouth before forcing Naruto to drink the liquid. Naruto chokes on the liquid, Karin moves away as the others let go of Naruto.

It didn't take long before Naruto's body starts to burn "What… did you…" he pants. Karin laughs, she then stops before looking at Naruto with a mocking smile "What did I force you to drink? Oh, it's nothing, just the strongest aphrodisiac in the black market. Its effect is immediate, you see. Once you're thoroughly fucked, I'll murder you myself, something that I should've done ten years ago instead of setting you up. If you die now, I'll be really, really happy. Because Naruto… if I can't be happy, then, you're not allowed to find happiness as well. The two of us should be the same. My dad took away your parents from you, your uncles took away my dad from me, you took away Sasuke from me, and I will take your life in return. I just want you dead" Karin says in a low voice.

Naruto's body is on fire, he's heart is beating fast, and he's already breathing hard "I… didn't… take Sasuke… away from you… we're best friends… we're inseparable… I found him first"

Karin glares at the blonde before kicking his side again "Take him to the basement!" she orders.

Kimimaro grabs Naruto's arm "AH!" he freeze when Naruto moan, Naruto grits his teeth as tears fall down his eyes "Don't touch me!" he screams "Itachi… Itachi… help… 'Tachi" Naruto mumbles as he sobs, his body is burning, he's sensitive to even the slightest touch.

Karin chuckles "Pity you… your lover boy won't find you, well, he might find your dead body instead" says Karin before gesturing to Kimimaro to pick up Naruto.

Naruto chokes back the moan threatening to spill out of his mouth when Kimimaro hoists him up, Kimimaro hastily walks the down the basement with Kidomaro right behind him, both of them doing their best not to lose control at the sight of a flush, panting and a little daze blond.

Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon gets inside one of the empty rooms, trying to erase the image of a drugged Naruto as they will down their erection. Karin enters the other room but not before she feels a chill down her spine, it's as if someone's watching her. She looks around, but finds no one other than them _"Must have been my imagination"_ she think before entering the room.

None of them notice two sets of eyes; a pair of piercing and raging sapphire orbs, and a pair of cold amethyst watching them.

- I x N -

With Niji, she knows how dangerous her decision is, but for some reason, she feels safe. Safe with her two unknown companions, she also feels warm instead of feeling cold because of the weather. She looks up at her two companions and can't help but feel a little teary, she could feel a sense of familiarity with the two teens even though this is the first time she meets them. Also, instead of not trusting them because they are strangers, for some weird reason, she could feel an overwhelming trust for the two teens. They also never let go of her hands while they run, she could feel her hands very warm in their hold. It's a mystery to her, but for now, she wants to know where her mommy is.

They stop for a moment to tie a ribbon at the bench and branch of a tree before continuing their journey.

After a few minutes "I can see it" says the blonde teen, they run faster before stopping to tie a red ribbon at the post nearby. Niji pants softly, then she finds herself lock in a warm and somewhat familiar embrace.

Niji looks up at the red-haired girl smiling warmly at her, the girl's light purple eyes are looking down at her softly "Tired?" she asks softly. Niji stares at her, amaze at the sudden emotion overwhelming her; she shakes her head "No" she mumbles, before she leans her head at the girl's chest. The embrace feels so familiar, it's as if the arms holding her have always been there, always keeping her safe.

There was a soft pat on her shoulder and she look at the source to see the blonde teen smiling softly at her and offering her a bottle of water "Here, drink this" says the teen. Niji moves out of the warm embrace and accepts the bottle, "Thanks" she says before drinking.

The blonde teen rubs Niji's back softly before wiping her forehead once she's done "Are you hurt anywhere? Your legs and feet maybe"

Niji shakes her head "No, I'm fine" strangely, she doesn't feel anything. She don't feel tired and hurt, she feels warm and safe. She removes the rollerblades before putting back his boots on, she returns the rollerblades and helmet to her companions but they just place it in a paper bag before giving it back to her. "Keep them" says the blonde teen who gently pats her head.

When the blonde teen touches her, it also feels familiar, as if she is already used to the gentle touch. The two teens are strangely familiar, like they've been there her whole life. She stares at them and they stare back at her.

Suddenly, there are noises, they could hear someone shouting. They run towards the warehouse and hides. From the outside Niji could hear a voice, then she hears her mommy "It's mommy… it's him…" she whispers.

"Go over there and call Kakashi, tell him that Naruto's location is confirmed. Karin is inside with five men. Tell Kakashi that she forced Naruto to drink something" says the blonde teen quietly as she gestures Niji to go and hide behind a tree away from them "Come here" whispers the red-haired girl before she and Niji dash off soundlessly towards the tree that the blonde teen points.

Niji opens her bag, takes out Anko's phone and turn it on, after a few seconds she dials Kakashi's number.

- I x N -

Itachi sit by his bed as he watches Taiyou's now sleeping form and his still unconscious son, Tsuki. Though he doesn't show it, everyone present in the room knows how anxious and seething at the same time the raven is.

Fugaku is standing by the window and looking outside with a blank expression, Sasuke is sitting on the couch barely containing his rage, Neji is sitting at the armchair in front of him with his arms cross against his chest, Gaara and Nagato are leaning against the wall deep in thought, Kakashi is leaning at the wall by Itachi's bed waiting anxiously for Niji's call. Yamato is already on his way back with Zabuza, the others are keeping the girls company at the lounge, doing their best to ensure them that everything will be fine.

Suddenly, Kakashi's phone rings and everyone looks at him expectantly. Kakashi flips his phone open, press the answer button before putting it on loud speaker. Itachi notice Taiyou stirs in his sleep at the sound but focus his eyes on Kakashi as he gently caresses Taiyou's hair.

"_**Uncle Kakashi?"**_ Niji asks on the other line.

"Niji! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" says Kakashi sternly.

"_**Uncle, forgive me for being rude but can we please set the scolding aside? Mommy's location is confirmed"**_

Their eyes widen, Taiyou blinks his eyes open and stares up at his daddy who just continue to caress his hair. Sasuke stands up and Neji straightens up on his seat, while Itachi, Gaara, Nagato and Fugaku just stare at Kakashi's phone with unreadable eyes.

"_**Karin brought her at this warehouse called No. 1; it's forty five minutes away from Tanzaku Hotel. There are five men inside the warehouse with Karin, she also forced mommy to drink something"**_

"No. 1? Wait… it will take us three hours to get there!"

"_**Listen uncle, I have left a trail so you and daddy can get to mommy fast. You know the antique shop by the park, right? I left a trail from there, there are red ribbons tied around that will lead you guys here. The path that you're going to take is a shortcut. Just follow the red ribbons"**_

Itachi reach out his hand for Kakashi's cellphone, the latter gives it to him in an instant. "Niji" Itachi says.

"_**Daddy? How's Tsuki?"**_ Niji asks, they could all hear the nervousness on her voice.

When Itachi speaks, his voice is stern "Tsuki is still unconscious. Taiyou is worried about you. Niji… I'm not pleased at what you did. Stay there, keep yourself warm somehow. Don't go anywhere, it's already dark, Anko-san will pick you up. Wait for us there" he says before returning the phone to Kakashi.

"_**Y-yes daddy, sorry"**_ Niji mumbles over the line, they could hear her voice trembling, probably crying.

"Wait for us there, we'll be there as fast as we can" says Kakashi before he hangs up.

Itachi stands up and prepares to leave when small hand grabs him, he looks down to see Taiyou looking up at him with a sad and worried expression "Daddy?"

Itachi smile a little, he bends down to plant a soft kiss on Taiyou's forehead "Niji is going home, we're going to where she and your mommy is. Anko-san will take Niji here, and I will bring back mommy. So don't worry son, I'll make sure that both of them are safe"

Tears gather around Taiyou's eyes "Daddy, please, bring back mommy to us"

"Of course, I'll bring mommy back. I'll bring him home, no matter what, I'll bring mommy back to us. You need to stay strong too, for Tsuki, Niji, mommy, and for me too, ne?"

Taiyou nods weakly, Itachi kiss his forehead again "Good. You're a big boy, don't cry, Niji will be here, and I'll bring mommy back. I promise, Taiyou, I promise" says Itachi before taking his coat and leave the room with hurried footsteps. The others follows, when they pass by the guest lounge, Kisame stands up and walk towards them "Any news?" he asks.

"Naruto's location is found" Nagato says.

"Anko, follow us and fetch Niji" says Kakashi, Anko stands up and immediately follows them.

When they are at the lobby, Haku enters with Yamato and Zabuza in tow and Kakashi could only inwardly sigh in relief. "I just received a call from Tsunade-sama, she and Jiraiya-sama are now on their way here. I've already informed them about the situation" Haku says. Kakashi nods at him before looking at Yamato "Yamato, get your car ready, Naruto is at No. 1, Niji left a trail for us to follow. Zabuza, I'm sorry, but save your reunion with Haku later, we need to hurry"

Itachi clench his fists _"Wait for me, Naruto, wait for me. I promise I'll take you back"_

- I x N -

With Niji, she wipes her tears away as she puts back Anko's phone on her bag. "Don't cry, I'm sure your daddy 'Tachi is not that mad" says the red-haired girl softly as she wipes Niji's tears away. They then go back to the blonde teen who is still watching the inside of the warehouse through a small open window with intense icy blue eyes, the red-haired girl looks inside the warehouse too and her eyes turn cold as she stares at the occupants of the warehouse; their previous gentle nature gone.

They stay there for almost half an hour, waiting for Itachi and the others to arrive.

Niji then looks at her two companions as questions starts to arise inside her mind now that they are no longer running. How did they know her parents' names? How did they know that the others will take the normal route from _Rasengan_? She didn't even mention the name of their restaurant let alone the name of their hot spring resort. Why is it that they look somehow familiar to her like she has known them her whole life? Why is it that instead of doubting them, she trusts them deeply? Why is it that she feels safe and warm with them? Why is it that their touches and embrace feels so familiar? Niji continues to stare at them; the two teens then turn to stare at her.

The two teens smile, and Niji's eyes could only widen as tears fall down her eyes. She could feel a chill crawl up her spine but she didn't feel scared.

"No… it can't be…" she mumbles, her lips trembling as tears falls down her eyes like a waterfall.

"Kakashi, Yamato and Anko's speed at driving are incredible and really scary, they'll be here soon. Zabuza is also with them" says the blonde teen with a small smile before wrapping his pale yellow scarf around Niji's neck. "Niji, sweetie, don't worry about your mommy, he'll be fine" says the red-haired girl before removing her mittens and putting them on Niji's cold hands.

"You don't feel cold?" they ask in unison, Niji could only shake her head.

"Go back home, child, Taiyou is worried sick about you. Tsuki and Taiyou both need you right now" says the red-haired girl. "You're a brave child, but be sure to apologize to everyone properly. I'm sure Mikoto is still panicking right now" the blonde teen says softly.

The two teens then holds Niji in their arms "We won't let anything happen to Naruto" says the blonde teen "So go home, sweet child, go home" adds the red-haired girl. The two of them kiss Niji's head before letting her go. Niji holds onto them tightly "Thank you… thank you…" she says before loosening her grip and moving out of their embrace, she slowly walks away from the two who smiles warmly at her. She sobs when she looks at their eyes, now a pair of deep and beautiful blue eyes and a pair of elegant amethysts.

"Take care, Niji" they say softly, Niji bow respectfully "Thank you so much… grandpa… grandma…" he mumbles before turning around and walk towards a bench a little far from the two, clutching the paper bag to her chest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: about this chapter… the inspiration for this one are from my two cousins… during the second week of May this year, they went to a vacation in Baguio – a really cold place here in Philippines – they went to different tourist spots and actually got lost, they can't find the main road, they just kept on walking hoping to find someone to lead their way. and then for some reason, they found our uncle who was supposed to be in our province, they don't have any idea how he got there since our province is way too far from Baguio, one whole day of travel including riding a ship just to get to Manila before riding a bus to get to Baguio which is about nine hours' worth of travel… to make it short, our uncle helped them, he led the way and after a few minutes they found themselves at the main road again, our uncle said he has something important to do so he left them, that same day, i was the one who called them, told them our uncle – who was in our province – passed away earlier that day due to heat stroke, the very same uncle who helped them to find their way… i do believe in the supernatural, even though i myself is 'A Man of Science' as others quotes it, i still believe in the supernatural… i have experiences regarding with the supernatural before… so yeah… that's where i got the idea for this chapter… creepy turn of events huh? anyway… review? pretty please? love lots… :3**


	21. Chapter 21

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast… the song I'm Gonna Be Around belongs to Michael Learns to Rock…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Hello"**_

**AN:** once again… this is a rated M fic, so if you suddenly feels uncomfortable reading the violence at the lower part, feel free to skip it…

Day Ten Part II: Rescue

Upon reaching the basement, Naruto is toss at the corner, Kimimaro untie him before hastily walking out of the basement as Kidomaro close the door, chain it before locking the padlock; and in his haste to leave, Kidomaro forget to get the key that he place at the hook just beside the door.

Naruto grits his teeth as tears continue to fall down his eyes, he can take the beating, but not this… definitely not something like this. He curls himself in a ball, moaning a little at the feel of the cold floor against his heated body, some parts of him aches from the beating and from the effect of the aphrodisiac – parts of him that wants to feel unbelievable pleasure. He flinches when he hears a movement somewhere; he trembles in fear, hoping, praying that nothing will happen to him. If someone else touches him, he's sure that he will never forgive himself, he'd rather die than be tainted by someone else "Itachi… where are you? Help me… Itachi…" he whispers.

"Naru…to?"

Naruto looks around the dark room with wide frightened eyes "Wh-who's there?! Don't come closer!"

"Naruto… it's me… Suigetsu…"

"Suigetsu? W-what are you… doing here?" Naruto asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Karin… that bitch… is the reason that I'm… here. I've been here for… a few hours now… she forced me to drink some aphrodisiac just a while ago, did she force you to… drink some too?"

Naruto realize that Suigetsu is indeed panting; more tears fall down his eyes as he sobs. Suigetsu laughs bitterly "That stupid whore… don't worry Naruto… I'll stay here far from you. I… I love you … and I have a huge respect for you. So don't worry… I will… never _ever_ lay my hands on you. I know my place; I know where I stand when it comes to you and… I'm very… very fine with it. Heh… that bitch… does she really think that I'll succumb to this… kind of drug? No matter how much… aphrodisiac she force down my throat… even if she chain you right in front of me… I will never ever succumb to this. I won't… hurt the one I love. I won't stoop that low trust me… so don't worry, I'll stay here in this corner… facing this fucking wall. I won't dare to… to go over the corner you're at right now. But… hah… you have to bear whatever you're… feeling for the moment. Fight it if you can… Naru. Try to sleep if… if you can. I won't lay my hands on you coz I'm not the… right person to touch you. If they ever come down here again, I promise… I'll kill them myself and protect you… so just try to sleep. I'm sure that when you wake up… everything will… everything will be fine again. I'm sure that Itachi will… be here to rescue you" says Suigetsu breathily.

Naruto cries harder "Thank you… thank you so much… Suigetsu"

"Yeah… no problem…"

Naruto close his eyes willing himself to sleep even though it's futile.

'_Naruto… sweetie'_

He could hear a whisper, a familiar voice so gentle and sweet _'Sleep my child… sleep'_

Naruto could feel something warm soothing him, lulling him to sleep and taking away all the pain _'Come on, son… time to sleep…'_

Another voice… so kind and comforting, Naruto's breathing starts to become even, the burning sensation he could feel is starting to fade away slowly.

'_Sleep… you'll be safe… I will protect you, son… so sleep… sleep and when you wake up… you'll be back home'_

'_We'll bring you to your favorite place… so sleep, sweetie, sleep and we'll be here'_

Naruto's body relaxes as he starts to drift off to sleep "Mommy… daddy…" he says quietly.

A chill suddenly crawls up Suigetsu's spine; he freezes, after a few seconds he relaxes and sighs before lying down "That damn slut… I hope she rots in hell" he mumbles before deciding to try and sleep as well.

- I x N -

Kakashi is currently speeding down the road, his eyes sharp as he follows the trail that Niji left for them. He glance briefly at the seat beside him, Itachi's eyes are unreadable. He then glances at the backseat to see Sasuke with the same expression. He focus back on the road and maneuvers the car to the left, he could hear the tires screeching with the speed he's using but he pays no heed, he just continue to drive down the road with incredible speed. He looks at his side mirror for a second, Yamato and Anko right behind him.

Nagato, Gaara, Zabuza and Sasori – who decides to come with them – are with Yamato, while Neji is with Anko.

"Time?" Kakashi ask.

Sasuke look at his watch before looking out the window again "Thirty minutes already passed. How much longer till we get there?"

"Just a few minutes more"

- I x N -

Fifteen minutes pass and Niji is just sitting at the bench beside a lamp post. She hugs the paper bag close to her as fresh batch of tears run down her cheeks, she touch the yellow scarf around her neck and cry harder. She could still remember how her two companions slowly becomes adult, how the girl's hair tied in a bun breaks free to give way to a waist-length fiery red hair, the adult figures of the ones that are at the big portrait in the white room of their house, the same faces with bright and gentle smiles and eyes sparkling with life that they always see at the picture frame in her mommy's bedroom, the same faces at every picture on her mommy's photo albums when Naruto is still just a child, the very same faces that her mommy lost because of Karin's father; the same figures that she and her siblings wish to be alive and be with them, completing their extended family.

Niji bites her lower lip as she grips the scarf tighter in her hand covered by a red mitten, protecting her from the chilly winter night. She then looks up when she hears the sound of wheels screeching, she could see a familiar white Audi speeding down _"Uncle Kakashi's car!"_ she stands up; her daddy and uncles are finally here. Her grandpa is right; Kakashi's speed at driving is really something.

Kakashi pull over near Niji follow by the others behind him, and Itachi instantly opens the car door and run the small distance to his daughter. Itachi envelopes Niji in a tight embrace, holding her close as Niji cries on him "You're reckless! I can't believe you would do something dangerous, Niji. Everyone is worried about you. _I am_ very much worried about you, you have no idea how scared I am at what you did" says Itachi; he could feel a great sense of relief at knowing that his daughter is just fine, not hurt and currently in his arms. After a few minutes of just holding his daughter close to him, he gently pulls away, hold her by the shoulders and look her in the eyes "We'll talk tomorrow, go back to your siblings now" he says as he gently wipe the tears away on Niji's face.

"Yes… sorry, daddy" Niji whispers, Itachi kiss her forehead before he gently push her towards Anko's car. Once Niji is inside the car and the door is lock, Anko maneuvers the car to the left making a U-turn and driving off in a speed fast enough to get Niji back to Rasengan where her siblings are.

"Ibiki told me once that there's a back door at that warehouse and right beside it is a window. Going at the front would require us to open that gate which would mean alerting everyone inside. We need to find a way to open the window so we can reach for the doorknob and open it, we need to sneak in as quiet as possible. He also told me that there's an underground basement there, I believe that Naruto might be there. Also, with my little investigation about Karin, she's friends with some ex-convicts who are probably the ones inside" says Zabuza as he looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi nod "Right, let me get a few guns that I've been keeping at the hidden compartment of my car for emergency purposes" he mumbles before going back inside his car to get some guns.

"Let's find some open window to survey the area first" Nagato suggests. Nagato with Sasori rush to the warehouse, keeping their footsteps as light as possible, they find an open window at the front and one at the side. Nagato position himself by the front window while Sasori stays by the window at the side. Thankful for the dim light inside the warehouse, they survey the area for a few minutes before hurrying back to the others; before Sasori walks away though, he finds small foot prints that surely belongs to Niji _"I can't believe she manage to find this place all alone"_ he thinks before going back to where the others are.

"There are two cargo containers inside, barrels and wooden boxes scattered around, there are two rooms at the left side of Nagato's point of view and piled up boxes are beside the first room – enough for a person to hide. Besides the yellow cargo container is a staircase that would lead to the second level" Sasori says.

"Beside the red cargo container at the right side is an odd looking closet of some sorts, the back door is partially hidden by the yellow cargo container. Currently, everyone is inside the two rooms that Sasori mentioned, I heard male voices from one of the rooms but I can't tell which one. There are no rooms at the second level, just some piled up barrels and boxes – the window there is broken, enough for a person to get in" Nagato adds.

Kakashi hands each of them a 45 Caliber CZ 97B – with the exception of Yamato who carries his Arcus 94 with him and Zabuza who carries his own M1911 pistol – Itachi and the others look at him questionably. Kakashi shrug "All that are licensed don't worry; I've been hiding them inside a secret compartment in one of the cabinets at my office. I just decided to place them inside my car last night; they're already loaded with bullets. It's better to be armed than go inside bare-handed, we don't have any idea who are we dealing with. Anyway, we should get going"

"Alright, follow me" says Zabuza as he leads them to the back of the warehouse.

- I x N -

With Anko and Niji; Anko stops the car as Niji returns her mobile phone to her. She flips it open, pressing the number nine on speed dial before placing it by her ear "Haku, it's me; I'm on my way back there with Niji. Kakashi and the others are now making their move to get back Naruto. We'll be back there in an hour"

"_**Thank you, Anko-san! Is she alright?"**_

"Yes, don't worry, Niji is fine"

"_**Thank goodness, I'll inform Tsunade-sama and the others. I'm sure that Taiyou would also be happy to know that his sister is safe and on her way here. I'll see the two of you later, take care"**_

"Thanks" Anko hung up and put her phone inside her coat pocket before starting the car again and drives off. She then glance at Niji and frown, the last time she check, Niji don't have a scarf and a pair of mittens, she also wonders where Niji get the items on the paper bag. "Say… Niji, where did you get those? The scarf and mittens, and then the helmet and rollerblades inside that paper bag, you don't have any of them aside from your backpack before you dashed off earlier"

Niji bites her lip, she look outside the window before saying in a small voice "I… met my two friends on the way… they lend me these…"

Anko nods and stays quiet, but Niji knows that she's not convinced.

- I x N -

At Itachi's room in Rasengan, Konan and Tenten walks inside as the latter push a cart with three trays of food near the bed before Tenten sit down beside Taiyou – who is just staring at his unconscious brother – and hold the little blonde's hand while Konan sit beside Tsuki. "Taiyou… you should eat, it's already seven, you shouldn't starve yourself" says Tenten gently as she softly pats Taiyou's hand.

Taiyou look at her before shaking his head "Sorry, aunt Tenten, aunt Konan, but I'm not hungry…" Taiyou replies before looking back at Tsuki's form.

Konan and Tenten looks at each other before Konan reach out her hand to gently cup Taiyou's cheek causing the little blonde to look at her "Taiyou, listen to me, you need to eat. I know how much worried you are right now; your mommy at wherever Karin took him, Niji on her own, and Tsuki still unconscious. I know how it feels, trust me, I know how hard it is for you since you are left here worrying about everything, shouldering all these troubles by yourself. And it's hard for me as well, it's hard for me to see you like this, but you know what? I'm doing my best to stay strong; your grandparents, aunts and uncles are also doing their best to stay strong, do you know why?" when Taiyou shakes his head 'No' Tenten continues for her "Because that's what your mommy, daddy, and siblings needs right now – for us to stay strong and remain positive despite everything. Itachi-san is doing his best to rescue Naruto-kun and bring him back to all of us safely, Niji is doing her best to be brave despite how dangerous it is out there for her, I know that Tsuki is also doing his best to wake up as soon as possible so all of us – especially you, Niji, Itachi-san and Naruto-kun – would no longer worry. And I'm very sure that Naruto-kun is also doing his best to fight and get back to us. So Taiyou… you should stay strong as well, didn't your daddy told you that?"

Taiyou cries "He did"

Konan and Tenten smile softly, Konan then gently wipes Taiyou's tears "So stay strong, everything will be fine. Stay strong because they're doing their best for you, they don't want you to be lonely forever, they won't let you be alone, so stay strong for them and have faith. And don't starve yourself, eat, we made this for you, you know. We'll eat here with you" she says.

Taiyou nods "Stay here… please"

Konan leans forward and kiss Taiyou's cheek while Tenten kiss Taiyou's forehead "Of course little one, aunt Tenten and aunt Konan will stay here with you" she says before picking up a tray with food from the cart and place it at Taiyou's lap "Now eat before it gets cold, once Niji arrives, we'll make her some too, and of course we'll make Tsuki's favorite soup once he wakes up. You can help Konan and I to cook if you want"

Taiyou mumbles a 'Thank you' before eating as Tenten pats his head before picking Konan's share and gives it to her, then taking her own share as well.

After a few minutes, they hear soft knocks on the door before it opens to reveal Haku.

Haku walk towards them and smile a little "Sorry to interrupt you three, I just want to inform the three of you that Niji is on her way back and Itachi-san and the others are already making their move to get back Naruto as well" he says softly.

Taiyou looks at Haku tearfully before looking down and continues eating as tears fall down his eyes with the occasional sobs.

Haku bends down a little to place a soft kiss on Taiyou's head "Everything will be alright, Taiyou, don't worry" he whispers.

- I x N -

When they reach the back of the warehouse, Zabuza is more than glad when he sees the window already broken.

"Now then, who will accompany Itachi in search for Naruto?" Kakashi ask.

Neji looks at him "I will" he answers and Kakashi just nod.

"I'll use this tree to go up there" says Gaara gesturing at the tree beside them with its thick branch just a step away from the landing of the broken window right above them "Sasuke, make sure that your phone is on silent mode, I'll send you a message to let you know where the bastards are"

"Once Itachi and Neji find a way to go down the basement, we need to lure the others out" says Zabuza.

"Alright, you guys take care of the others, I'll handle Karin. She has… after all, a huge debt on me" Sasuke says with a blank face, everyone nods and Gaara starts to climb the tree, when he's already standing at the branch, he test it first before carefully taking a step forward and then another two steps before jumping to the landing.

He crouches down, studying the window and making a quick calculation on how to avoid unnecessary injuries before looking through the window to see if there are any unwanted attentions. He hums lowly to himself when he sees none and spots a few barrels already piled up nearby, enough for him to hide.

Like an expert in sneaking in, Gaara manages to get inside swiftly and without any scratches from the pointy edges of the broken window. He quietly rush to the piled up barrels with his gun ready, he looks around to see piled up boxes and prepares himself to transfer quickly and soundlessly. Gaara rush towards the boxes and hides himself again. He then hears sounds of footsteps and males laughing and talking about getting more beers.

With sharp eyes, Gaara takes a peek for a few seconds to see a fat guy walking out of the second room and looks away before someone could notice him.

"Should we check that hot blonde?" someone asks, his voice echoing and Gaara frowns at the realization that the guy must be talking about Naruto.

"I don't think so, he's currently being fuck thoroughly, we shouldn't interrupt… maybe later though" says another guy before laughing with the others. The frown on Gaara's face turns into a psychotic grin _"I'll kill you all"_

"Right, right, I'm just wondering if we could join them, you know, an orgy. It's more fun that way"

"I know! If Karin didn't give us orders to let the blonde get fuck by Suigetsu, I would totally drill that ass so hard that blonde will be screaming for more!" says another guy before another rounds of laughter and agreements follows. Gaara's blood is already boiling and he wants nothing more than to murder them, he's pretty sure that the others will definitely agree and join him on slaughtering the bastards who dares to comment about Naruto like that, he's also sure that both Itachi and Sasuke are probably thinking of different ways to torture and murder someone.

There's a whistle from one of the males "I bet he would look absolutely stunning with cum covering and leaking out of him. My dick would be really happy to pound such a sexy blonde with a perfect ass like his, it's really a turn on just thinking about how tight he can be"

"We'll have our fun with him later, maybe we could even ask Karin to keep him alive and give him to us instead. I'm sure he's going to be a really amazing fuck toy, way more amazing than Karin's cunt"

Gaara grips the gun tightly as he glare at the wall in front of him, in his mind he keeps chanting the words 'Kill them' but choose to stay still for a moment, he'll murder one of them later. _"At least one, the others can feast on the rest"_ he thinks darkly.

"Oi! Jirobo! Get your fat ass over here already! Are the beers that heavy for you?"

"Fucking wait! Why is it even here anyway? It should've been inside that room!" says the guy, Jirobo, the one who comments about Naruto being an amazing fuck toy. A sinister smile spreads across Gaara's face, now he knows who to kill later.

"It's because the slut didn't know that we have beers, reason why we're keeping it there. She told us not to drink alcohol so that if some people raids us we can fight back. Well, fuck her, who could find us here anyway? This place is deserted!" sounds of footsteps follows before a slam of a door.

Gaara waits for a few more seconds before taking out his phone; he types a message to Sasuke quickly, sends it before closing his phone.

Outside, as Itachi and the others wait for Gaara's go signal, all of them are seething as they listen to the guys inside talk about Naruto rudely. Itachi grits his teeth as he growls lowly, Yamato pinch the bridge of his nose to calm down before carefully placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder as afraid that Itachi will lash out on them "I know how you feel, but try to calm down. You and Neji are to find and rescue Naruto, focus solely on that. We'll take care of them" he says.

"I want to beat them to a pulp, better yet, I want them bathing on their own blood. How dare them, how the fuck dare them" Itachi sneers.

"Aniki, calm down" Sasuke says as he pats Itachi's back softly despite the fact that he too wants nothing more than to go on a rampage and slaughter the bastards inside the warehouse.

Sasuke's phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out to read the message "We can get inside now, the bastards are at the second room, the one near the stairs" he says before nodding to Zabuza. Zabuza reach inside for the doorknob, he place a finger on the lock of the doorknob to keep it from making a sound as he twist it open. They open the door slowly and enough for a person to get inside, careful not to make it creek. With their guns at ready, they walk inside one by one and hide by the cargo container.

Sasuke look at the odd looking closet and to the red cargo container, he rushes to the cargo container and hides, he takes a peek at the room by the yellow cargo container before nodding to Itachi.

Kakashi then takes out his phone, quickly types a message; send it to Jiraiya before putting it back on his pocket. Itachi rush towards the closet that they suspect to be a path down the basement with Neji. As Itachi opens the closet and study it briefly, Neji protects his back as he grips the gun, staring intently at the doors far away from them.

Since the dim light of the warehouse don't reach the closet, Itachi touch the flooring of the closet inspecting it before he feels three odd holes by his left side, putting in his fingers, he lifts it up and the flooring gives way to the stairs that would lead them down.

Zabuza, who is watching Itachi intently, takes out his small flashlight that he always keeps in his pocket and toss it to Neji who catch it with ease. After Itachi pulls up the wood covering the stairs, he nods to Neji who gives him Zabuza's flashlight before the two of them go down.

"Now then…" Kakashi starts quietly "Yamato and Nagato will stay here, we can't let any of them get near here until Itachi and Neji comes out with Naruto. Sasori, go with Sasuke to the other end of that cargo container and standby; Sasuke will head for the boxes beside the first room where Karin is" he says as the others nod their heads in agreement.

Once Itachi and Neji are already far down, Sasuke gently close the closet before going back to hiding _"Now, to lure them out"_

- I x N -

At the guest lounge of Rasengan, Jiraiya is currently pacing around restlessly as Tsunade sit beside Mikoto while the others are scattered around; either sitting, standing or leaning on something.

"Jiraiya… stop pacing already" Tsunade says with a sigh "I know you're worried, all of us are, but please, just sit down and calm down at least a little"

Jiraiya stops and look at her "I can't calm down. That woman is the daughter of the person who gave us hell twenty one years ago, the reason why we lost Minato, Kushina, Haku's mother Emi, Orochimaru and Kabuto, the reason why we've been separated from Naruto for years. Who knows what that woman is planning to do to Naruto? Who knows what's happening to Naruto right now?" Jiraiya walk towards the window and look blankly at the dark sky "I only wish that… Minato and Kushina are watching over him from up above and keeping him safe"

Mikoto tears up, Fugaku close his eyes before heaving a sigh, Haku looks away, the others just stare sadly at either the floor, ceiling or table while a sad smile grace Tsunade's lips "Knowing the two of them… they're probably… watching him. Naruto is their only son, that time when _that_ person did bad things to Naruto won't happen again… nothing bad will happen to Naruto again, I'm sure of it. Call it woman's instinct or whatever; I know that Naruto is definitely safe"

Jiraiya's phone suddenly rings; he takes it out to see a message. Seeing that the message is from Kakashi, he reads it loudly "Kakashi sent me a message, it says: Bring some cops here, follow the trail that Niji left by the antique shop at the park. Please make it quick"

Tsunade then stands abruptly when she remembers something "Jiraiya, go to _him_! His headquarters is near the park, you can go there along the way!"

Jiraiya's eyes widen "Right! How come we forgot about _him_? I'm going then!" he says.

"Jiraiya-sama, here, take this. You can use my car" says Haku as he hands Jiraiya his car keys. Jiraiya nods and mumbles a thank you before running out of the room.

- I x N -

Back to the warehouse, Nagato and Sasori rush to where Sasuke is before Sasuke and Sasori walk towards the other end of the cargo container they're hiding. Thankful that there are no windows on each room, Sasuke makes his way towards the boxes beside the first room, hoping that no one will come out; with footsteps as light as possible, Sasuke reaches the piled up boxes and hide beside it.

With Yamato, Sasori, Nagato and Gaara on standby, Kakashi and Zabuza walk at the other end of the yellow cargo container which is right beside the steel staircase. Kakashi spots a thick broken stick near them, he walk towards it and pick it up before going back to his place. He look at Zabuza before looking at Yamato, he gives Yamato a nod who nods in return.

Yamato then look at Nagato to pass the signal and then Nagato look at Sasori who in turn nods to Sasuke's direction. Once Sasuke relays the message to Gaara at the second level, Sasuke then raise his hand high enough for Kakashi to see before counting to three using his fingers.

Kakashi – seeing the short countdown and knowing that everyone is ready – hits the stairs with the stick for three times before throwing it near the door of the second room and hides.

The door opens and Kidomaro looks around _"I thought I heard something…"_ he looks down to see a broken stick and frowns "Hey, Jirobo!" he calls out and Jirobo turns to him questioningly "Where did this stick come from? Is it here before?"

Jirobo puts down his can of beer and wipes his mouth "Huh? What stick?"

Kidomaro's eyes widen when he hears a sound of footsteps before his eyes narrows when he sees one of the boxes from the second level moves a little. Turning to his companions, Kidomaro says "We have guests" in a low voice.

Jirobo and the others stare at Kidomaro for a moment, slowly they stands up and walk towards the box at the corner of the room where Karin instructs to hide guns and bullets. Once the guns are loaded with bullets Kimimaro instructs Jirobo and Kidomaro to go to the second level, Sakon to go behind the red cargo container, Ukon behind the yellow one while Kimimaro himself will go down the basement.

Sasuke silently adjusts his position to conceal himself for a little longer.

Ukon then slowly walk towards the yellow cargo container while the others are on standby.

Nagato takes a few steps to his right so that whoever is coming won't see him, while Yamato just lean on the yellow cargo container as he waits.

Kimimaro then gestures to Jirobo and Kidomaro to go to the second level. Jirobo walk up the stairs first and fails to notice that both Kakashi and Zabuza are underneath, the two rolls their eyes _"Wow, they're very stupid. They should've check behind the stairs first"_ they think. Upon reaching the second level, Jirobo raises his gun; ready to fire at any moment should he find some person they are sure to be Naruto's rescuer before continuing to walk slowly, checking behind every piled up barrels and boxes.

Sakon then make his way to the red cargo container, unaware of Sasuke's presence causing the latter to raise a brow in amusement _"Idiots, the lot of you"_ Sasuke thinks.

Ukon is already beside the yellow cargo container, he raise his gun to shoot any intruders before he rounds the corner just in time for Yamato to knock him unconscious, at the same time, Kidomaro takes a few steps up the stairs before Kakashi grabs a hold of his right leg. Kakashi pulls Kidomaro's leg towards him causing the guy to lose his balance and fall down; Kidomaro's head hits the cemented floor and falls unconscious.

Kimimaro's eyes widen, he aims at the staircase and making sure that he won't accidentally shot Kidomaro, he fires the gun three times. With swift movements, Zabuza is right under the steel staircase and shots Kimimaro straight to the chest.

Sakon then turn around when Kimimaro fires his gun, upon turning around he sees Sasuke smirking at him. Before Sakon could even pull the trigger and shot Sasuke, he drops the gun and touches his chest only to see blood. Glancing at the back, Sakon sees a red-haired man that looks creepily like a doll staring at him blankly with a gun aimed at his direction, after that, Sakon's vision turns black before he drops to the ground. Sasori smirk lazily "Man down" he whispers.

With wide eyes, Jirobo stares at his fallen friends before he drops his gun and screams in pain as his hand is shot. Gaara stands up, and walk towards Jirobo with a predatory grin "Now then, before I murder your sorry ass, let me torture you for a while. You see, no one dares to make a rude comment about Naruto without getting a thorough beating before being rip to shreds" he says darkly, grinning wider when he sees the terrified look on Jirobo's face and how the latter starts moving backwards.

Sasuke shakes his head before walking away from the boxes and towards the door of the first room; he then leans casually on the door frame.

- I x N -

With Naruto, he could hear a familiar song floating around him; he could also feel a gentle hand petting his head. _"I must be dreaming…"_ he thinks _"How long… have I been sleeping?"_

… _know how I feel_

_Since the first time I took your hand_

_My love for you has just been growing_

A man's voice… and it's very familiar.

_You always seem to understand_

_You know how I am, ooh_

The song is also one of his favorites, the song that his dad would always sing to him and his mom back to the days that his parents are still alive.

_I'm gonna love you till the end_

_I'm gonna be your very true friend_

Naruto slowly opens his eyes expecting to find darkness only to look up at a familiar face of a woman that he long so much to see.

_I wanna share your ups and downs_

Currently, his head is atop the woman's lap as he lies down at what looks like a grass. His eyes widen as tears gathers in his eyes before running down like waterfalls.

_I'm gonna be around_

_When you're alone 'cos I'm away_

_Don't be sad, don't be afraid_

A pair of brilliant amethyst so beautiful and loving stares down at him softly, a beautiful smile on the woman's lips as the hand still pets his head gently like the way it used to back when he's still a child and ignorant of the world's cruelty.

_I'm gonna turn my thoughts to you_

_Like I always do, yeah_

He turns around to see a familiar man lying next to him as said man's arms are under his head serving as a pillow, the man that he always looks up to as a hero – the same man he always hope to be like up until now. The man's eyes are currently close, but he knows that when those eyes open, he will be able to see a pair of majestic blue so calm and kind. The man is still singing that song he loves so much to hear the man sing.

_I'm gonna love you till the end_

He remembers how the man once told him that _that_ song is for both him and his mother, because the two of them are the most important people for the man. How many years pass since he last spends time with them? Since the last time he sees them… how many years pass since those beautiful times?

_I'm gonna be your very true friend_

_I wanna share your ups and downs_

He miss them… he miss them so much… Naruto close his eyes

_I'm gonna be around_

"Mommy… daddy…" he says softly as tears continue to fall down his eyes. A hand wipe his tears away before cupping his right cheek gently _"So warm… like the way it always feel"_ he thinks.

"It's alright my child… it's alright, you're safe"

"Oh? Kushina, Naru's awake?"

Naruto opens his eyes to see his dad looking down at him with a gentle smile, Naruto can't help but cry. He knows that he's only dreaming, and it's the best dream he could ever have.

"There, there, son, don't cry…" his dad says gently, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Where… is this place?" Naruto asks in a small voice.

"Try to look around you, dear"

Naruto looks around and realize that they are currently at their garden in their house at Konoha "How…?"

Kushina grins a little "I told you, didn't I? We'll bring you to your favorite place if you sleep…"

"Just enjoy this moment…" says Minato as he ruffles Naruto's hair.

The two of them stare at him before smiling softly "Look at you, you've grown so much, sweetie" says Kushina.

Minato nods "You've been an amazing person inside and out"

"A wonderful parent too" Kushina adds with a small giggle.

Naruto tries to reach out his hands to touch them but he finds himself unable to move.

Minato and Kushina then stares at him sadly "Sorry… for not being there as you grow up" Kushina starts "For not being able to provide you with support and comfort as you struggle with everything"

"For not being there to protect you, to shield you from harm and help you shoulder your burdens… sorry" says Minato.

Naruto chokes back a sob "None of you are at fault… things happened… things that we're not able to avoid. But I never once give up on life… because I know… always know… that the two of you wants me to continue living no matter how hard and cruel life can be. I keep on struggling… to survive with everything that everyday life has to offer, did my best to stay strong even on my weakest moments… I don't want you two… to be disappointed"

"And we're proud… always proud of you. Always proud at everything you do" Kushina says as she caresses Naruto's cheek.

"You are our pride and joy, and you will always be" says Minato as he places his hand on Naruto's head.

"I… I want to… to hold you two… I…"

Minato reach out for Naruto's hand and helps him to sit up, once Naruto is sitting, he finds himself envelopes in a group hug between his parents, he feels warm.

He moves his arms and wraps them shakily around his parents as he cries harder "I… I miss the two of you… I miss the two of you so much… so much that it hurts…" he sobs "The two of you should've… should've been with your grandchildren" he adds.

Minato place his head atop Naruto's head, burying his nose at his son's hair while Kushina place her head at Naruto's shoulder. "You have… three wonderful children, a faithful, loving and trustworthy partner, and a devoted best friend. You are surrounded by amazing people, people whom you could always lean on to. We're so glad that Sasuke found you… we're so glad that Itachi will forever be by your side, and even though Fugaku, Mikoto and Madara-san didn't realized that you are our son when you first met them we're still glad and thankful that they welcomed you with open arms, and continue to shower you with love that you deserve. We're so thankful that Iruka adopted you, gave you a home and stood as both your father and mother. We're thankful that you found friends you can always rely on. We're thankful that Kakashi, Yamato, Haku, Zabuza, aunt Tsunade, uncle Jiraiya, Shizune and even Anko will always be there for you. Tell them… tell all of them 'Thank You' in our stead, that Kushina and I are indeed grateful to all of them" Minato says.

"We love you, Naruto, always and forever. You will always be our pride and joy, and even though we're not with you physically, we will always be here to watch over you and your family and keep you all safe" says Kushina.

Minato and Kushina then look at Naruto before placing a gentle kiss on his cheeks "I'm gonna be around you…" they sing softly together with a small smile.

Naruto sobs before giving them a bright smile despite the tears running down his eyes "I love you, mommy Kushina. I love you, daddy Minato" says Naruto as he holds them closer.

"We love you too, Naruto, we love you so much. We love your children, partner and your best friend too. We love all of you, tell them that" Minato and Kushina say in unison "Now open your eyes and wake up, young one, Itachi is worried about you" the two whispers softly.

- I x N -

Suigetsu jolts awake when he hears a chain being remove; he clutch his head at the sudden head ache, he stands up on shaky legs before leaning on the wall. He composes himself for a second, before walking across the room to where a chair is _"Where are you chair, I know you're here coz I saw ya earlier"_ his feet suddenly hits something and his hand reach out to grab it. "Gotcha" he mumbles as he lifts up the chair, he walk to where the door is and prepares to fight. _"Doesn't matter if I die… I must get Naruto out of here"_

The door then suddenly opens and Suigetsu grips the chair tighter ready to hit whoever opens it to death only for him to still and blink in surprise. For there, standing by the door are two men holding guns aiming at him, one of them holding a flashlight.

Suigetsu lowers the chair before collapsing on the floor with a sigh "It's you" he mumbles looking at Itachi "The switch is over there, you can turn it on" he says pointing at the switch near the door "Naruto is over there… sleeping. Karin forced him to drink some aphrodisiac, that bitch did the same to me before Naruto gets here… as it is, I'm still under the influence of it" he gestures at the far corner of the basement where he knows Naruto is currently lying.

Itachi and Neji narrows their eyes while Suigetsu rolls his own eyes "There's no need to worry, I didn't touch him" he starts "Believe it or not, I'm an educated person. A college graduate from U.S with a freaking Marketing for a course all thanks to my full scholarship and all that shit. I use my brain, sometimes not, but I'm not that stupid to stoop so low like some red-haired bitch face" Suigetsu heaves a sigh when the two lowers their gun.

Neji walk inside to switch on the light while Itachi run to where Naruto is all the while taking off his trench coat.

Neji look at Suigetsu "You didn't turn on the light, why?"

Suigetsu blinks a few times, adjusting his vision to the bright light before looking back at Neji "When I was knocked unconscious and brought here, I knew Karin would definitely bring Naruto. When she forced the aphrodisiac down my throat, I knew that she expects me to do bad things on Naruto, it was confirmed when Naruto got here and was in the same condition as me. As for your question why I didn't turn on the light is because I don't want Naruto to get scared more than he already is. Besides, I don't really want to see him… while I'm in this condition. It's already hard just knowing that he's in the same room… took me to become a _hopeless romantic fool_ chanting in my mind that I won't hurt the person I love just so I wouldn't go against my morals and succumb to this fuck up plan that Karin planned. I still have my morals just to let you know; spending half my life in an orphanage with nuns and priest taught me to become a person with a heart of silver if not gold, good enough to volunteer at the orphanage and play with little kids every now and then"

Neji's eyebrow rise up in amusement before smirking "Wow, you're smarter and kinder than you look"

Suigetsu rolls his eyes "Gee, thanks" he says in a mocking voice.

They hear gunshots and Suigetsu stares blankly at the floor "I hope that slut rots in hell"

"She will" Neji says, his voice dripping with hate.

Itachi wraps his coat around Naruto as he gently cradles the blonde in his arms, gritting his teeth at the bruises on his lover's frame. He kiss Naruto's forehead, ignoring the tears that is now falling down his eyes. He could hear his heart which is unusually calm during the past hours beating so loudly against his chest as all the tension in his body moves out to give way to an eternal relief now that he already has Naruto in his arms again. He sighs loudly, causing Neji to look down as he too could feel the relief flooding the room.

Itachi kiss Naruto's lips gently "Naruto" he says softly "Love, I'm here… wake up, Naruto"

Naruto's eyes slowly opens, after a few seconds his eyes focuses on Itachi's crimson ones, he smile sleepily, noticing the tears running down his lover's face "Itachi…" he whisper, he tries to reach up and wipe the tears on Itachi's face but his entire body protest, still weak from everything that happened to him the whole day "Itachi… koi…"

Itachi kiss his lips again, unable to mask all his emotions as he says "It's alright, love. Everything's alright now, we're going back home. The kids are waiting for us" in a trembling voice.

Neji bites his lip at how Itachi's voice sounds; he could hear emotions that are very human squeezing his heart unbearably. This is the second time that he hears raw emotions from the man's voice, the second time he sees the man vulnerable as he holds Naruto so close to him afraid to let go; the second time he hears and sees Itachi at his vulnerable moment since that time that Sasuke announced to them that Naruto left. And though vulnerable he may look right now, Neji knows – _he knew_ – that Itachi will fight to death if it means keeping Naruto safe.

Naruto sigh and nuzzles his face on Itachi's chest "Yeah… take me home, 'Tachi-koi" he says weakly.

Itachi could only grunt as he chokes back a sob "You can take a rest for a while, Naru." Itachi then slowly stands up as he carries Naruto bridal style, placing a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek he turns around and nods to Neji, not even minding the tears still falling down his face – pride be damn, he doesn't care, Naruto is now with him, he has all the reason's to be emotional.

"We're getting out of here" Itachi states, he then look at Suigetsu "You can come with us, feel free to stay at Rasengan" he says.

"Thanks" Suigetsu mumbles before he stands up groggily, almost falling back down if Neji didn't grab a hold of his arm. "Are you alright?" Neji asks. Suigetsu nods "Yeah, the effect is already fading, just need to dip my head in a cold water, I guess" he says.

Neji then leads the way with Suigetsu behind him then Itachi with the now sleeping Naruto in his arms.

- I x N -

Inside the first room, Karin, who is currently sleeping at a worn out couch, wakes up with a start at the sound of multiple gun shots. Her eyes narrows when after a few seconds, everything is quiet again. She stands up, put on her glasses; grab a gun before walking towards the door. She opens the door slowly at first before opening it wider only for her to freeze while her eyes widen.

"Why hello there, _Karin_, it's been a _very_ long time since we've last seen each other, correct?" asks Sasuke with a smirk as he move forward, an aura of pure danger oozing out of his frame causing Karin to gulp as she take a step backward each time Sasuke takes a step forward.

"What's wrong, Karin? Didn't you miss me? Aren't you going to hold me?"

Karin then remembers that she's holding a gun, before she could aim it at Sasuke though; the raven knocks it off her hand effortlessly. Sasuke chuckles darkly as he continues to take a step forward, glancing quickly around he finds a bottle half-filled with some liquid – something's telling him that the contents of that bottle is dangerous – before turning back to Karin "You know… for someone who has the guts to take my best friend, you sure are a coward right now. Why? Can't fight me?" Sasuke asks in a low voice "Don't want to hurt your beloved Sasuke-kun?" he asks again, mockingly so.

Karin shudders, this is the first time she sees Sasuke like this, she then panics when she realizes that her back is already at the wall and that she can't run. "S-Sasu-Sasuke-kun… I… look I… I only did it because he's an eyesore" wrong choice of words, she covers her mouth as tears run down her cheeks. Sasuke stares at her blankly before smiling cruelly "An eyesore you say…" he then chuckles "Funny… you should say that to yourself"

Karin whimpers painfully when Sasuke hits her stomach using the gun that the raven is holding "You know… I'm not the type to hit a woman… but I'll gladly make an exemption on you, because you see… I want to beat you up so bad. I want to torture you in every way possible" Sasuke hiss, he then grabs a handful of Karin's hair before slamming her head on the wall causing her to squeal in pain.

Sasuke close his eyes briefly before fixing Karin with a deceptively calm look "Tell me, Karin…" he starts softly "…how many years do you think did I endure the pain of losing my best friend because of you? How many years do you think did I endure the pain of looking at my big brother with his mask perfectly in place just to keep his world from shattering completely because of your actions? How many years do you think did I have to cope with everyday life when everywhere I look, I would see Naruto only to realize that those were nothing but illusions? How many years do you think did I have to pull myself together every fucking minute just to stay strong not just for myself but for Itachi's sake as well? How many fucking years do you think did I have to keep myself from breaking down whenever I hear Itachi crying in his room at night because Naruto is not by his side all because of you, hm? How many years?" he asks calmly.

Karin whimpers again when Sasuke's hold on her hair tightens. "Go on Karin, answer me" when Karin didn't answer, Sasuke glares at her "Answer me, you stupid bitch" he sneers. Karin squeaks "T-ten… ten years" is her answer as she sobs.

Sasuke gives her an eerily bright smile "Very good!" says Sasuke cheerfully "Ten years!" he shouts happily before his eyes narrows "Ten fucking years!" he sneers as he slams Karin's head on the wall with every word.

"For ten years I suffered! All because of you! For ten years I did nothing but hope against hope, pray every night and go to church every Sunday like a holy person, even wish on a fucking shooting star and a motherfucking wishing well that Naruto will return at least for Itachi! For ten years I help my brother, parents, Iruka-san and all my friend's along with Itachi's to shoulder all the pains of losing a precious friend that is nowhere to be found even though I can hardly sleep at night because of my own misery and futile attempts of finding Naruto's whereabouts! For ten years I did my best to stay as fucking tough as I can be just to be a pillar of support for my brother so he won't lose himself even though my own world is slowly crumbling down! For ten years I have to struggle to survive every fucking day as I gather all my shits together just to keep myself standing still every damn time I feel that I'm already at the verge of falling down! For ten years I did my fucking best to keep on checking my brother ensuring that he's still alive and kicking even though I myself am having a hard time to breathe! For fucking ten years I did my very fucking best encouraging my brother to keep on going no matter how tough everything is even though I could barely hang on!"

"FOR TEN YEARS I PLAYED THE FUCKING PART OF SUPERMAN AND EVERY SHITTY HERO JUST TO PULL UP MY BROTHER EVERYTIME HE'S SO DAMN CLOSE TO SUICIDAL EVEN THOUGH I COULD BARELY HOLD BACK MY TEARS AND DYING AGAIN AND AGAIN! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR ITACHI AND NARUTO'S PAIN AND SUFFERING! THE VERY REASON FOR **MY** SUFFERING! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY ITACHI WAKES UP EVERY SHITTY MORNING, GO ON WITH THE BULLSHITS FOR A LIFE AND SLEEP EVERY FUCKING NIGHT WITHOUT THE KNOWLEDGE THAT HE'S A FATHER TO THE TRIPLETS! THE REASON WHY ITACHI MISSED NINE YEARS OF THE TRIPLETS LIFE GROWING UP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY NARUTO STRUGGLED TO RAISE THEIR CHILDREN ALL ALONE SINCE THE TRIPLETS WERE BORN! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY NEPHEWS AND NIECE GREW UP FOR NINE YEARS WITHOUT THEIR FATHER BY THEIR SIDE! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THE TRIPLETS HAVE TO ABANDON THEIR CHILDHOOD DAYS PLAYING AROUND JUST TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE RELIABLE SO THEY WON'T BECOME A BURDEN TO NARUTO! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THE TRIPLETS UNKNOWINGLY SHOULDERS THEIR PARENTS' PAINS AND SUFFERINGS! THE REASON WHY THEY HAVE TO BE CONTENT FOR YEARS WITHOUT ITACHI BY THEIR SIDE BECAUSE THEY KNOW THAT NARUTO WOULD BREAK DOWN IF THEY ASK FOR THEIR FATHER'S WHEREABOUTS! WE SUFFERED TEN YEARS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR BULLSHITS!" Sasuke practically screams releasing all the agony, despair, loneliness, defeat, hatred and anger that build up inside him during the past years to this day before hissing the words "Because you have to be fucking stupid, stooping so damn low like the shallow bitch you are. You only proved that you are lower than a rag"

Sasuke then hits Karin's chest hard using the gun causing her to scream in pain. "You hurt my precious people; don't you know that that's equivalent to hurting me ten times? You don't have _any_ rights to hurt them"

Kakashi is standing by the doorway with a blank expression on his face as he stares at Karin. He turns around briefly at where Yamato and the others are tying Kidomaro and Ukon with the ropes that Nagato finds at one of the wooden boxes, ignoring the sudden scream of agony from Jirobo as he undergoes whatever torture Gaara is giving him. He then looks back at Sasuke and Karin, noticing how the latter is now lying face down on the floor with her hair still on Sasuke's clutch.

"Any shitty last words before I shot the useless organ inside your freaking skull you like to a call a motherfucking brain?" Sasuke asks calmly.

Karin keeps on crying before she screams when Sasuke throws her at the wall. Pressing the tip of the gun at Karin's head, Sasuke hiss "Last words?"

She should beg, Karin tells herself, maybe if she begs, apologize and tell Sasuke how much she love him and would do anything and everything for him, Sasuke might pity her.

"S-Sasuke-kun… I… I'm sorry, p-please, forgive me. I-I'm begging you… f-forgive me. I… I love you, Sasuke-kun… I'll do a-anything for you… just p-please… forgive me… please don't k-kill me"

Sasuke stares at Karin before he slowly removes his gun from Karin's head causing the latter to slightly feel relieve while Kakashi just stare.

"You…" Sasuke starts with a low voice "You… love me? Really?"

Karin nods her head frantically "Yes… I really do! So p-please forgive me!"

Sasuke blinks before he starts laughing like a lunatic; he then kicks Karin on the stomach. He grins evilly at her "Hoh… a love confession! That's so sweet of you! So fucking sweet!" he then steps on Karin's hand, twisting his feet to make it more painful "You're making sick!" he growls.

"I don't give a fucking shit if you love me with all your heart and all those sappy fucks! And I will never _ever_ forgive you! You're even asking forgiveness on the wrong person, though I doubt that Naruto would even forgive you. You and your dead fucking dipshit for a father caused so much pain to Naruto and his loved ones! _You_ caused so much pain to me and my loved ones! And to think that there was a time when I thought that I should start befriending you because Naruto told me that you're not that bad! To think that there was a damn time when I thought that maybe _you_ could be someone I could consider a friend! But no! You destroy that one time I decided to give you a fucking chance to be _close_ to _me_ because of your selfishness! But I'm thankful, thankful that you destroyed it. Thankful because I won't have to deal with your shitty obsessions and craziness!" Sasuke then takes a deep breath "Now then… tell me what that bottle is for? Something's telling me that it's very… _very_ useful"

Karin looks up at Sasuke with terrified eyes… if she tells him, Sasuke might…

"FUCKING ANSWER!"

"Acid! Sulphuric acid!"

A dangerous gleam dances on Sasuke's eyes as he grins sadistically at Karin who starts kicking which Sasuke easily avoids before he shots her left leg causing her to scream louder.

Kakashi clears his throat "We found ropes" he says before asking Nagato for a rope causing Karin to pale even more. Sasuke chuckles darkly as he stares at her with cold eyes. Karin tries to stand up and move away but Sasuke kick her.

Nagato hands Kakashi the rope, the latter then walk towards a steel chair at the corner of the room to get it before walking towards Sasuke and helps him tie Karin on the chair. "They already have him, Naruto is currently sleeping in Itachi's arms" says Nagato before staring blankly at Karin as he walks inside.

Sasuke grunts in acknowledgement, inwardly glad that Naruto is now with Itachi. As Karin struggles, she looks out of the door to see Itachi passing by with Naruto in his arms. Anger and hate flows through Karin's veins as she screams causing Itachi to stop and stare at her with raw hatred "Why are you still holding him! He's filthy! He's already used by another man! He's not even worth a shit! He's just a useless, disgusting guinea pig that my father created! Dad experimented on him so he could become a freaky and filthy baby maker like the animal that he is! He's already violated by Suigetsu and will probably give birth to pigs like him after nine months!"

Suigetsu then appears "Me? Sorry bitch but I'm not like you" he says before walking away.

Itachi stares at her with cold and hatred-filled red eyes that cause shivers to run down Karin's spine before Itachi walks away.

Sasori, Gaara, Yamato and Zabuza stands outside the door as they all look at Karin then to Sasuke who is now grinning like a psychotic murderer as he holds a bottle. All of them inwardly shudder at the image Sasuke portrays while Karin screams for mercy.

For Gaara, Nagato and Sasori, this is the second time they see Sasuke in this state, and to think that this one is worse than the last.

Sasuke uncaps the bottle of acid as Kakashi moves away. Standing a few feet away from Karin and with a sinister grin on his face, Sasuke speaks "Naruto don't deserve all the things that you and your shitty father have done to him and his family. I want to kill you, but I decided to keep you alive and leave you a special gift from the bottom of my heart. This… is for saying all those rude things about Naruto and for causing all of us pains and troubles. This is for hurting Naruto; for making him, my brother, nephews and niece suffer for ten years. For making me suffer for ten years…" he chuckles "…let me bestow a wonderful gift" he whispers.

- I x N -

Outside the warehouse; Itachi, Neji and Suigetsu hears a deafening inhuman scream. Neji and Suigetsu shudders.

"I don't even want to imagine what that guy did to her" Suigetsu mumbles.

Neji nods in agreement "It's Sasuke we're talking about, of course you wouldn't want to imagine. He's worse than Gaara when he wants to be"

Itachi just caress Naruto's hair as he sits at the backseat with the blonde still sleeping, Naruto's head on his lap; ignoring the screams that he could hear from the warehouse. He then takes out his phone and dial Haku's number. After a few seconds "Haku-san, did Niji already arrive? Did Tsuki wake up already?"

"_**Itachi-san! Anko-san and Niji are still on their way here. Tsuki is still unconscious. Where's Naruto?"**_

"Naruto is with me, he's sleeping right now, can I talk to Taiyou?"

"_**Thank goodness! Hold on, I'll go give the phone to Taiyou!"**_

Itachi waits for a minute or two before he hears his son's voice _**"Daddy?"**_

"Taiyou, son, how are you feeling? Did you eat already?" he asks softly, there's silence for a few seconds and Itachi knows that Taiyou is holding back his tears.

"_**I already eat… um… aunt Tenten and aunt Konan cooked me food… they're with me right now… we're looking after Tsuki"**_ says Taiyou in a trembling voice.

Itachi look outside, the screaming still continues but he didn't really care. He then looks down at Naruto's sleeping face and trace the whisker marks on the blonde's face. "Taiyou… you didn't answer my first question, how are you feeling?" he asks gently even though he knows perfectly well the answer. It didn't take long before he hears Taiyou crying on the other line _**"D-daddy… I… ugh… Tsuki still w-won't wake up… Niji is not yet here… and I miss mommy! I'm… I'm so s-scared…"**_

"Son, listen to me… Niji will be there any moment now, Tsuki will eventually wake up; Tsuki is strong, right? He will eventually wake up and hug you and Niji. He would even apologize for making you worry so much. As for mommy…"

"_**How's mommy?! Is h-he alright?"**_

"Yes, dear, mommy is alright. He's now here with me, he's currently sleeping. We're just waiting for your uncles to come out" says Itachi, this cause Taiyou to cry harder "Taiyou… hush, don't cry… it's alright son, everything's fine. Don't cry anymore"

"_**Daddy… please… take mommy home… t-take him ho-home… Tsuki, Niji and I can st-stay… stay here for the rest of the night… just… ugh… just take mommy home… unn"**_ cries Taiyou.

A single tear slides down Itachi's eyes as a small smile lights his face "Of course, son, I'll take mommy home. So don't cry… mommy and I are going home"

**.**

**.**

**RS: wew… eighteen pages! cue in the song 'Diablo' by Simon Curtis at Karin's part… lol… well… sorry for a very… very late update because i got stuck writing this chapter… digging my brain just to finish it… i hope i did well…? about the 'lower than a rag' thing… i remembered my former officer in C.A.T (a military training for high school here in my country where third years are C.O.C.C while the fourth years are the C.A.T Officers) once told us that we're not just training to become a good and reliable leaders that other student's will follow and look up to but also to teach us to become a dignified person and not someone who is 'lower than a rag' it's actually the same as 'lowest than the low?' err… also… sorry about chapter nineteen, i forgot to wrote the 'second level' thingy there, and about chapter twenty where i used ammonium instead of chloroform or ether -.- i was so distracted at that time because of my brother using 'ammonium' and 'ammonia' for a Filipino joke that has something to do with f-a-r-t and bad odor that i forgot about chloroform and typed ammonium instead and forgot to replace that part… but i corrected them already : ) anyway… i'm sure you all know what Sasuke did to Karin using the acid, pretty obvious… i just decided to leave the details of Sasuke happily doing the deed as he please because i believe that it would be too much… just use your imagination :P so… review? pretty please with chocolate syrup on top? thanks a bunch :3**


	22. Chapter 22

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Hello"**_

Home & 'Thank You'

"Feeling better?" Kakashi ask suddenly. Currently, they are on their way back to the Namikaze Villa; it's been fifteen minutes since they leave the warehouse.

Sasuke glance at Kakashi briefly before nodding "Definitely. Now that I finally let out everything I've kept inside for a decade" says Sasuke. Itachi and Kakashi could hear the words _'And got my long awaited revenge'_ clearly.

Yamato and Zabuza stay at the warehouse to wait for Jiraiya's arrival along with some police. Kakashi glance at his side mirror; Neji is driving Yamato's car as he, Gaara, Nagato, Sasori along with Suigetsu are on their way to Rasengan.

"What will be my charges?" Sasuke ask casually causing Kakashi to raise a brow. The silver-haired man chuckles "Don't worry, you won't get arrested if that's what you're thinking" he says "Are you regretting it?" he asks as an afterthought though he knows what the answer will be.

Sasuke snorts "I regret nothing"

Kakashi bites his tongue, as the image of Karin's current state suddenly appears in his mind. Earlier, when Sasuke pours the acid on Karin, Kakashi and the others had to look away after a minute; shuddering as they did so. They try to move their feet and walk away but they stands frozen on the spot.

Glancing at his rear view mirror to look at the backseat, Kakashi smile behind his mask as he look at Naruto before looking back on the road.

Naruto stirs in his sleep, causing Itachi's hand – which is running through Naruto's hair for the pass fifteen minutes – to pause before continuing again. Naruto slowly opens his eyes, he yawns softly, blinks a little before staring up at Itachi from his position.

Itachi stares back, after a few seconds, Naruto grins sleepily. "How are you? Does your body still ache?" Itachi ask softly, getting Sasuke and Kakashi's attention.

"No, I'm fine… and if you're wondering if the aphrodisiac still has an effect then the answer is no. Its effect is already gone… I'm just tired… very tired…" says Naruto "Hungry too" he adds.

Sasuke snorts "You're always hungry, dobe" he says with a smirk as he looks at his best friend.

Naruto's eyes narrows as he turns to Sasuke with an angry pout "Teme, shut up"

Itachi chuckles causing Naruto to pout more "I'll make you something to eat once we get home"

Naruto then look at Itachi with a wide grin, eyes sparkling "RAMEN!"

Sasuke groans, Kakashi laughs a little while Itachi just smirk amusedly.

Naruto slowly seats up before leaning on Itachi's chest, the latter immediately wraps his arms around his lover. "Kakashi…" Naruto calls, "Yes?" asks the Kakashi as he focus his eyes on the road.

"Can you gather everyone tomorrow at the white room?"

Kakashi tilts his head to the left a little in confusion as he continues to drive "Everyone… as in _everyone_? At the villa?"

"Yeah… everyone… from you to Anko-san; my dad, Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, then Sakura-chan to Kakuzu-nii… all of them, I want all of them at the white room by tomorrow morning"

Kakashi nods "Ah, sure. I'll tell them later"

- I x N -

Temari and Hinata are currently sitting at the lobby of Rasengan, waiting for Niji to arrive. "Say, Hinata…" Temari starts, Hinata looks at her questioningly "…what do you think Sasuke did to Karin?" asks Temari.

"I'm… I'm not sure… um… I don't r-really want to know…"

Temari bites her lower lip "Yeah, I guess you're right… Sasuke can be really, _really_ brutal when he wants to be"

"But I… I believe that wh-whatever it is that Sasuke d-did to her is s-something that she deserves" says Hinata and Temari could see the hatred in her eyes… hatred towards Karin. Temari close her eyes "Yeah… you're right. She deserves it… after everything that she did to all of us, especially to Naruto, Itachi, the triplets and Sasuke"

"Truth is… I… I want her dead" says Hinata in a quiet voice. Temari's eyes snaps open as she stares at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata stares back at Temari, her face void of any emotion "She may not be dead right now… but I know… I'm sure that whatever it is that Sasuke did is enough to make her suffer for a lifetime" Hinata then looks down as she composes herself "There are s-scars that leave cruel m-memories…"

Temari sigh softly "Knowing Sasuke… he must have done something horrible… engraved the results of all her actions onto her… physically" Temari glance at the clock before staring at the floor. "Do you… remember the time when the two of us met coincidentally at the mall two months before Naruto disappeared ten years ago?" says Temari as she glance at Hinata and notice how the Hyuga heiress flinch, indicating that she did remember; Hinata pales as the memories of that time resurfaces.

"We decided to head to a café just to chat about random things; met a pissed off Itachi and a troubled Naruto along the way, they told us that Sasuke went somewhere before they hastily left. Just before we could reach the café though, we saw Sasuke at an alley…" Temari bites her lip as the scene of that time plays through her mind "… streaks of blood on his face, shirt and hands, grinning like a lunatic murderer on those gore movies that Gaara loves to watch. We found out from Naruto later that day that he was molested and that Sasuke fought with the guy… well, more like beat the guy to a bloody pulp, though Naruto knew nothing"

"I… I believe t-that Karin is d-definitely suffering right now" says Hinata. "It's because Sasuke won't let anyone who harms Naruto to get away without getting 'punish' as he puts it" Temari says air quoting the word punish.

After ten minutes of waiting, the door opens and Niji along with Anko walks inside. Niji finds herself in between her two aunts in an instant as Hinata and Temari hugs her, crying with relief. Once Hinata and Temari let go, the latter immediately run to where Taiyou is while Hinata grabs Niji's hand and leads her to the guest lounge with Anko behind them.

Once Niji enters the guest lounge, Tsunade immediately embrace her tightly and Niji didn't stop the tears that roll down her eyes as she cries in her grandmother's embrace. After a minute Tsunade gently pulls away to check her for any injuries, satisfied that there's none she holds the little girl again before letting go as Niji's other grandparents holds the girl in their arms.

It didn't take long before Temari appears at the guest lounge with Taiyou, Tenten and Konan.

Niji looks at her brother and bites her lip when she notices Taiyou's eyes red and puffy from all the crying. Taiyou looks at his sister and walk towards her with hurried footsteps.

"Taiyou I-" but Niji is unable to finish her words as Taiyou hug her. "How could you! How could you go off somewhere all alone! Don't you know how worried and scared I am?! If something happen to you, what am I going to do! I'm so scared…" Taiyou cries.

"I'm so sorry… Taiyou… I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make all of you worried and scared! I'm… I'm really sorry!"

Taiyou hugs his sister tightly "Don't do that again!"

"Yes… I'm really sorry!"

When the two kids calm down, Haku walk towards them and pull them gently towards the couch "Niji… you're still just a child, don't do something dangerous again" he says gently.

"And to think that you did that all on your own" Fugaku mumbles.

"I'm not alone…" Niji says softly.

"What? What do you mean? Who are you with?" Tsunade asks. Niji bites her lower as she tears up more; she shakes her head "Sorry… I can't say it now… tomorrow… when mommy is already with us… I'll tell everything"

- I x N -

Itachi opens the door of the Namikaze villa for Naruto to get in before he walks in himself with Sasuke right behind him, while Kakashi goes back to Rasengan after dropping them off. Sasuke then heads to the kitchen to make food while Itachi escorts Naruto to the living room.

"Sasuke and I will make something to eat, just stay here and rest" Itachi says softly, caressing Naruto's cheek. Naruto smile and leans up to kiss Itachi's lips softly, he pulls after a few seconds and look at Itachi's eyes "I think I'll stay at the white room for a while" he says softly.

Itachi smile and nods in understanding, he press a kiss on Naruto's forehead before going to the kitchen to help Sasuke.

Naruto goes to the white room, turn on the light and walk towards a white couch in front of his parents' big portrait. Naruto stares up at his parents' portrait as new batch of tears fall down his blue eyes, he smile "Mommy… daddy… I'm home" says Naruto before falling down on his knees as he cries.

- I x N -

Inside Itachi's room at Rasengan; Tsuki slowly opens his eyes, he blinks a few times before his eyes adjusts to the brightness of the room and focuses on two pairs of sapphires looking down at him.

"Taiyou… Niji…" he mumbles, it didn't take long before he finds himself being hug by his siblings.

"TSUKI!" Taiyou and Niji cries as they hug their brother. Tsuki smile a little before placing each of his hands at his siblings head "I'm fine… don't cry…" he says. Suddenly, an image of Naruto being taken away right in front of him causes his eyes to widen, he could feel his heart tightening against his chest.

"MOMMY! Where's mommy?!"

Taiyou and Niji sits up, "Don't worry, Tsuki. Mommy is alright…" Taiyou starts "Mommy is now at home, daddy brought him back from Karin. Daddy brought mommy back to us, he brought mommy back home" Niji says with a smile.

Tsuki cries as he nods in understanding, so it is Karin's doing after all. But there's no need to worry now, he could feel a warm sense of relief covering him. _"At least now, mommy's home… daddy brought him back home… mommy is safe… we can be a happy family now"_ Tsuki thinks.

- I x N -

**The next day…**

Inside the white room at the Namikaze villa, everyone is present as they wait for Naruto and Itachi all the while staring at the big portrait on the wall with a solemn expression. Mikoto is silently crying while Fugaku rubs the back of his wife, he ignores the tears falling down his eyes as he stares at Minato and Kushina's portrait. The beautiful smile that Minato and Kushina wear at that portrait squeezes his heart painfully. Even though this is not the first time they visit the villa, this is the first time they've been inside the white room.

And it hurts… it hurts to look at such beautiful smiles coming from Minato and Kushina. And what hurts the most is that no matter how many hours they pray, they will never _ever_ see those smiles in person because Minato and Kushina are both long gone.

Tsunade and Jiraiya close their eyes as they let the longing and sadness pierce their hearts; same feelings that they always feel whenever they are inside the white room, be it at the Namikaze villa or the Namikaze mansion at Konoha.

Tsuki, Taiyou and Niji are just sitting at the couch silently, though Niji is currently clutching the paper bag that contains a few items from their grandparents. Sasuke is sitting beside Niji, he glance briefly at his niece, curious about the things inside the paper bag that his niece has been holding for a whole while now.

Like Fugaku and Mikoto, this is the first time for Iruka to be inside the white room. Even though the whole room and all of its furniture are white, Minato and Kushina's portrait and various pictures are enough to give the room a thousand shades of colors. _"So they are Naruto's deceased parents"_ Iruka and the others inwardly think.

Sakura, on the other hand, can't help but think that Naruto is really a splitting image of his father. She knows what the man looks like because there's a portrait of Namikaze Minato attach on the wall of the hospital's lobby. When she starts working at the hospital, she would always think how Naruto looks like the late owner of the hospital but it never cross her mind that Namikaze Minato _was_ Naruto's father. Naively, she thinks that there are too many blue-eyed blondes and that Naruto don't have any relation to the hospital's late owner, add to the fact that Namikaze Minato is half German. But when Haku tells them that Naruto is the only son of Namikaze Minato and his wife, all Sakura could think is how stupid and naïve she is.

After a few minutes, Naruto enters the room with Itachi behind him, he smile "Sorry for making all of you wait" he says. Everyone looks at him tearfully, happy to see him again after the whole Karin incident. Tsunade and Jiraiya envelopes Naruto in a tight hug in an instant "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to hold you again, Naruto! Gaki, I thought we're going to lose you!" Tsunade cries "We don't know what we would do if something bad happens to you again! How will I face your parents?!" cries Jiraiya. Naruto returns the hug "Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, I'm here now, I'm safe" says Naruto softly. Tsunade and Jiraiya let him go; Tsunade kiss Naruto's forehead with a smile while Jiraiya ruffles his godson slash grandson's hair.

Naruto walk over to Iruka and hug his adoptive father who instantly cries in relief. After that, Naruto hugs the crying Mikoto while giving Fugaku a smile who gently pats his back "I'm glad you're safe" says Fugaku.

Naruto stands in front his parents' portrait; he looks up at the portrait and smile before turning around to face everyone. "All of you are here for a reason, there's something very important that I want to tell all of you" he starts "But first… Niji has something to tell all of us"

Niji stands up still holding the paper bag against her "Um… well, I know that I made all of you worry when I decided to run and find mommy's whereabouts, but I… I'm not alone. The whole time I'm tracking mommy, I'm not alone… _never_ alone"

"What? What do you mean?" asks Tsunade, the others are looking at Niji questioningly.

Niji tears up; she looks at her parents and brothers before walking towards a low cabinet below her grandparents' portrait. She opens the paper bag and takes out the yellow scarf and red mittens before placing at the cabinet.

Naruto's eyes widen upon seeing the scarf and mittens.

Tsunade and Jiraya, who are standing behind the couch, eye the familiar looking scarf and mittens, they stare at them intently until their eyes widen in proportions when they spots the embroidered letters on the scarf and mittens; Tsunade walk towards the cabinet and picks up the scarf and mittens.

Niji then takes out the helmet and rollerblades from the paper bag and shakily place them at the cabinet as well.

Naruto gasp before tears slowly falls down his eyes "No way…" he mumbles. "Naruto?" Itachi ask worriedly while Sasuke look at Naruto curiously.

Everyone look at the items curiously. Fugaku's eyes widen while Mikoto gasp; slowly, Fugaku and Mikoto walk towards the cabinet. Fugaku slowly picks up the rollerblades while Mikoto shakily picks up the helmet.

Tsunade stumble down on the couch, tracing the letters '_**N.M**_' at the scarf with her right hand while she traces the letters '_**U.K**_' on the pair of mittens with her other hand – hands trembling as she did so. The initials stand for 'Namikaze Minato' and 'Uzumaki Kushina'

Fugaku fall down on his knees as he holds the rollerblades closer to him, tears rolling down his eyes _"It can't be…"_ he thinks before staring at the words 'To Minato' written on the left side of the right pair of the rollerblades and the words 'From Fugaku, Mikoto and Madara' written on the right side of the left pair.

Mikoto gently trace the words 'To Kushina – From Mikoto, Fugaku and Madara' at the back of the helmet. "How come…" Mikoto mumbles.

"What's going on?" Iruka asks confusedly, Niji looks up at him "I'm not alone… when I tracked down mommy… I'm not alone… I was accompanied by…"

"By?" asks Haku, urging her to continue.

"Grandpa Minato… and grandma Kushina…" says Niji.

Itachi, Sasuke, Tsuki, Taiyou, Kakashi, Yamato and Haku stares at her with wide eyes while the others feel shivers crawling up their spine as they suddenly feel cold. Naruto feels his knees weakening, he's about to fall down but Itachi catch him. Naruto leans on Itachi as he cries.

"What?" Haku asks as he continues to stare unbelievingly at Niji.

Tsunade takes out her phone with trembling hands before dialing Shizune's number and putting it on loudspeaker, when the line is pick up, she asks "Shizune… where are you right now?"

"_**Ah, Tsunade-sama… I just got back from work; I'm here at the Namikaze mansion"**_

"Shizune… can you go to the master's bedroom?"

"_**Eh? Minato-sama and Kushina-sama's bedroom?"**_

"Yes, go there right now"

"_**Alright, hold on"**_ after a minute _**"I'm here, why? Did you left something here?"**_

"You know the box that Minato likes to call 'treasure box' right?"

"_**Yes, that's where he and Kushina-sama placed all their treasured things"**_

"How many items are inside that box?"

"_**Well… when I cleaned this room last Wednesday and checked the box, the usual items are still there, about six items"**_

Tsunade bites her lower lip "What are those?"

"_**A yellow scarf, a pair of red mittens, a pair of yellow rollerblades, a red helmet, an orange file case containing all of Naruto's art work when he's still young, and the wooden picture frame that Naruto-kun and Haku made; the picture is still there"**_

"Open the box"

"_**Yes, wait a moment"**_ after a few seconds they hear Shizune gasp _**"Tsunade-sama! Four items are missing! The scarf, mittens, rollerblades and helmet! No way! This can't be! I locked the doors! All the windows are closed! And I checked the whole mansion twice! Tsunade-sama what do I-"**_

"Shizune… relax… it's alright… the missing items… the missing items are here…" says Tsunade, her voice trembling, she cuts off the line before Shizune could even respond.

"Tsunade-sama… what is… what is the meaning of this?" Sakura asks her boss slowly. "Are you… are you telling us that…" Kisame mumbles.

"Yes" is Tsunade's only reply before another shiver crawls up their spine. "The scarf… and the mittens… Orochimaru, Tsunade and I bought them as a Christmas present for Minato and Kushina on their first Christmas together as an engaged couple… Orochimaru suggested that we should have their initials embroidered on the scarf and mittens" Jiraiya adds.

"The rollerblades and helmet are gifts from me, Mikoto and Madara when the two of them turned nine… the names are still here…" says Fugaku.

Mikoto lets out a loud cry as she holds the helmet closer to her. Sasuke turns to Niji "Niji… care to tell us what's happening?"

Niji sits down in between her brothers as she wipes her tears, Tsuki and Taiyou holds her hands as Taiyou chokes back a sob while Tsuki bites his lower lip. Niji tells them how she meets the two teens up to the moment the two teens slowly becomes the adult figures at the big portrait.

"Grandpa… and grandma…?" Tsuki asks "Grandpa Minato… and grandma Kushina… they…"

"Yes" Niji cries "Grandpa told me that uncle Kakashi, uncle Yamato and Anko-san drives fast and will be there sooner and that uncle Zabuza is with them. Grandma told me that mommy will be fine, she told me to go back home, that Taiyou is very worried, that both Tsuki and Taiyou needs me. Grandpa also told me that he won't let anything bad happen to mommy" Niji looks at her parents, siblings then to their grandparents, aunts and uncles. "Because of grandpa Minato and grandma Kushina… I… I was able get back here… because of them… daddy was able to bring mommy home… daddy Itachi was able to bring mommy Naruto back home" says Niji with a beautiful smile despite the tears that still falls down her eyes.

The words 'back home' echoes in everyone's mind causing all of them to cry.

"I… I dreamed about them while I was at the basement of the warehouse…" Naruto starts "The reason why I asked for all of you here is because of them… because they want me to tell of you something. They said… 'Thank you' for always being there for me, for everything that all of you have done for me since the very beginning that I met all of you, they wanted to say 'Thank you' to all of you"

"They are glad that Sasuke found me, that Itachi will always be with me; that even though Fuga-tou, Miko-kaa and Mada-jii didn't recognized me as their only son, my parents are still thankful that all of you welcomed me in the Uchiha clan with open arms. Iruka… dad, my parents wanted to say 'Thank you' for adopting me, for giving me a home and for being both my father and mother. To all my friends; Sakura-chan, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata-chan, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Sai, Ino, and Chouji… also Nagato-nii, Konan-nee, Sasori-nii, Dei-nii, Kakuzu-nii, Hidan-nii and Zetsu-nii… for being my wonderful friends that I can always rely on, my parents wanted to say 'Thank you'. And of course, Tsunade-baachan, Jiraiya-jiichan, Kakashi, Yamato, Haku-nii, Zabu-nii and Anko-san, for always being there for me as well, they wanted to say 'Thank you'… I'll have to tell Shizu-nee thank you in their stead as well. So… once again, for everything, mommy Kushina and daddy Minato wanted to say 'Thank you' to all of you. And from the bottom of my heart, I want to say thank you to all of you as well" says Naruto before bowing in front of them.

"I believe… that Minato and Kushina will now, finally, be at peace" Tsunade says, smiling a little as she wipes her tears away. Despite the tears falling down his eyes, Naruto still manage to smile softly "Yeah" he says.

Itachi wraps his arms around his lover, close his eyes and smile. Once he returns to Konoha, he'll visit the graves of Naruto's parents to pay respect and ask for their permission.

Now, Itachi can say that they can finally be a happy family. No more Karin to bring them troubles. Naruto is with him, their children are with him. His family, his very own family is with him. Itachi can clearly see how perfect everything will be from now on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: well… too much drama I know… but it's supposed to be this way so don't throw those pointy objects at me xP … anyway, despite this chapter being dramatic and whatnot, I hope that it's still (somehow) good… yeah? yeah… whatever, please leave your reviews for this chapter… tell me what you think… and my beloved readers… the long awaited LEMON is up next… so yeah… review… : )**


	23. Chapter 23

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Warning: LEMON … enough said**

Two as One

After telling them his parents' message, Naruto and the others heads straight to Kyuubi for a little celebration. Hours pass by and all of them are currently chatting amongst themselves while drinking tea or coffee after eating dinner.

Taiyou suddenly pouts and stares at his uncle Sasuke who raise a questioning brow "What's wrong?" Sasuke asks his pouting nephew.

"Tomorrow… daddy, uncle Sasuke and the others are going back to Konoha" says Taiyou. This cause everyone to stop chattering, Sasuke blink before chuckling a little "You're sad?" he asks softly, Taiyou nods before looking down "If only daddy and uncle Sasu can stay here…" the young blonde mumbles.

Sasuke reach out to ruffle Taiyou's head "You know… I'm going back here for Christmas" the triplets stare at Sasuke hopefully.

"Really?" the triplets ask in unison.

"Of course, after all, uncle wants to spend Christmas with his dearest nephews and niece. And I would also take a day or two off from work so I can be here for the Christmas program that the three of you will participates" says Sasuke causing the triplets to cheer "How about you, Tsuki and Niji stay here for tonight? We can play games, or I can tell some bedtime stories to the three of you" Sasuke adds.

The triplets then look at their parents pleadingly "Can we?" they ask.

Naruto and Itachi looks at each other before looking at the triplets, Naruto smile "Of course, I'll just bring some clothes for the three of you tomorrow so you three can change. We're going to the airport tomorrow to see them off"

At this, the triplets suddenly look at Itachi sadly "Daddy is also going back to Konoha tomorrow…" they mumble.

Naruto smile sadly and Itachi could feel his heart squeezing painfully, truth be told, he don't want to go back to Konoha yet, he wants to stay longer with his family.

"Actually…" Fugaku starts, gaining everyone's attention "Itachi don't need to go back to Konoha for the mean time, he can spend the holidays with his family"

"I can?" Itachi asks.

"But who will manage the company, father? Am I going to do aniki's work again?" asks Sasuke with an eyebrow raise.

Fugaku shakes his head while Mikoto smile at Naruto and the triplets "I'll take charge for now" Fugaku says.

Taiyou and Niji clap their hands while smile a little "Yay! Daddy is going to stay!" Taiyou and Niji cheer.

- I x N -

Naruto opens the door of his room and walk in, Itachi right behind him.

Itachi close the door, he's about to switch the lights on when Naruto's hand stops him. He turns around to face Naruto and ask him when Naruto leans on him. Naruto place his hands on Itachi's shoulders, his head on Itachi's chest as he lean closer. Itachi's arms immediately find its way around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Itachi asks softly.

Naruto then looks up at Itachi causing the latter's heart to start beating fast, the dim light provided by the lamp post outside didn't manage to hide the pure love dancing in Naruto's eyes as he smile softly, Itachi could feel his heart beating like a drum.

Naruto reach up with one hand to cup Itachi's face "Itachi…" he starts, voice low and overflowing with emotion "Make love to me"

Itachi smile "Of course, my love" he says softly before leaning down to kiss Naruto.

The two of them kiss softly, pouring their love for each other. Itachi holds Naruto closer to him as the blonde wraps his arms around Itachi's neck. They pull apart for a second before kissing again as they slowly make their way to the bed without breaking the kiss.

Standing just beside the bed, they break the kiss and stare at each other's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Itachi then unbutton Naruto's sweater and removes it, then he slowly lifts up Naruto's shirt and take it off the blonde, chuckling at Naruto's sudden shyness.

"Don't laugh…" Naruto mumbles with a pout "I'm getting nervous" he says.

Itachi kiss his lips softly, he pulls away and smile "You're not the only one… you see, it's just like our first time"

Naruto smile "Yeah… I know… just like our first time"

Itachi then unbuckle Naruto's belt, removes it before he unbutton Naruto's jeans and ever so slowly unzip the pants. Naruto gasp when Itachi's finger brushes against his clothed manhood. Itachi could feel his own cock twitching, he fights the desire to just ravish his lover – he wants this night to be memorable for the two of them. Just like the first time.

Because this is also going to be the first time after being apart for ten years; there's no need to rush, no one will cause them to separate now.

He push down the pants and let it pool on Naruto's feet, the blonde steps out of his pants and move forward to Itachi. Just like what Itachi did earlier, Naruto slowly removes his lover's clothing leaving Itachi with only his boxers on. Naruto's eyes glaze at the bulge in Itachi's boxers.

Itachi gently push Naruto down on the bed, he then removes his boxers before doing the same to Naruto's. Naruto blush harder at the sight of Itachi's naked body, he looks away when he notice Itachi staring hungrily at him.

Itachi chuckles and get on the bed; he spreads Naruto's legs and lie atop his lover. Both of them moan softly when their naked erections rub against each other. "Tell me, Naruto. How would you like me to make love to you?" Itachi asks huskily causing Naruto to shudder.

"Should we do it slow? Or fast? Do you want it soft? Or would you prefer it hard?" asks Itachi before nibbling on Naruto's ear.

Naruto bites his lower lip; he looks at Itachi, reach up to remove the band tying Itachi's hair before he wraps his arms around his raven's neck "I want it slow… and hard" he whispers against Itachi's lips.

Itachi smash his lips against Naruto in a needy, hungry kiss. He caress Naruto's sides then up to the blonde's nipples causing Naruto to gasp and Itachi didn't hesitate to push his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tongue pushes against Itachi. The raven groans as their tongues move against each other in a passionate dance. When the need for air gets harder to ignore they pull apart, panting softly.

Itachi then nibbles on Naruto's jaw down the blonde's neck; he licks the tan neck before he bites the junction of the blonde's neck before sucking it harshly, eliciting moans from Naruto.

"Hah… I-Itachi…"

Itachi continues to suck, intending to leave a hickey that would definitely stay for a week or so all the while playing with Naruto's nipples with his fingers; pinching, pulling and scratching on said nubs.

Naruto grips Itachi's hair as he continues to moan.

After a few harsh sucks, Itachi moves away to look at the hickey he creates before smirking. He stare at Naruto who's face is flush and eyes clouded with lust. He plants a soft kiss on Naruto's lips before moving his attention to Naruto's nipples.

He licks the right one while he continues to toy with the other one. Naruto gasps, feeling Itachi's wet tongue against his hardened nipple. He's back arch and he moans louder while his grip on Itachi's hair tightens when the latter starts biting and sucking on his nipple as the raven continues to toy with the other.

After a torturous minute, Itachi gives one last suck on the red hardened nipple before doing the same to the other one, enjoying the moans coming from his squirming lover. Once done, Itachi trail kisses down Naruto's stomach with a few nips here and there. He then caresses Naruto's thighs before grabbing Naruto's erection with one hand while the other cups the blonde's balls.

"Itachi…" Naruto gasps.

Itachi slowly strokes Naruto's cock, grazing the head with his nail while massaging the sac.

"Itachi… nn… ah, Itachi p-please…"

Itachi's ruby orbs stare lustfully at Naruto's sapphire ones "Yes?" he asks, Naruto whimpers when Itachi grips his rod tightly before stroking him again in that torturous phase. "Want me to suck you?" Itachi asks again in a low voice, "Mmm… yes… p-please…" Naruto breathes out.

Itachi leans down and blows on the tip making Naruto shudder, Itachi licks the precum before lightly sucking the head.

Naruto whimpers "Itachi… please don't tease…"

Itachi smirk before taking Naruto's whole erection in his mouth causing said blonde to arch his back, his eyes to close in bliss while his mouth to open wide in a silent scream.

Itachi place both his hands on Naruto's hips to hold him down as he slowly bobs his head on Naruto's cock; sucking, licking and grazing his teeth on the erection in his mouth.

Naruto could do nothing but moan and thrash his head left and right.

Itachi watch Naruto through lidded eyes as he continues to suck his lover, his own cock is throbbing painfully; he wants nothing more than to be inside his lover.

Naruto opens his eyes and look at Itachi, hazy blue eyes stare at the crimson ones "Hah… 'Tachi… Itachi… stop, I want to cum t-together…" Naruto pants.

Itachi pulls away and smile at his lover, crawling back on top of Naruto and kiss the blonde's forehead affectionately. "Lube?" he asks.

Naruto reach out for Itachi's hand, he brings it in front his mouth before putting three on Itachi's fingers in his mouth; sucking them and coating them with saliva. Itachi pulls his fingers out Naruto's mouth once he deem the fingers wet enough, he kiss Naruto, pushing his tongue in before slowly pushing his middle finger in Naruto's ass slowly.

Naruto whimpers in pain, Itachi use his free hand to gently caress Naruto while he continues to kiss the blonde in an attempt to take Naruto's attention away from the pain. Naruto focuses on the feel of Itachi's kiss as he lets his lover prepare him.

Itachi moves his finger inside Naruto, searching for that special spot, he didn't need to search long as Naruto suddenly tears his mouth away from Itachi ang gives a lengthy moan. Itachi nips and sucks Naruto's neck as he slowly push his second finger in, thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto and brushing against the blonde's prostate. Adding the third finger in; Itachi massage the bundle of nerves for a few seconds before pulling his fingers out.

Itachi strokes his own erection, collecting the precum and using it to lubricate his member as he stare at the panting blonde. Once his cock is wet enough, he aligns his pulsing cock on Naruto's entrance "Naruto…" Itachi says.

Naruto looks at him and smile "Fill me… Itachi" he whispers.

Itachi guide his heated arousal with one hand as he push it in, biting down hard on his lip as the tip of his erection slides in the tight heat. Naruto gasp as he grips the pillow under his head tightly, he knows how painful it is during the penetration, even in the past he never get use to the feeling of being stretch widely to accommodate his lover's length but Itachi always makes it feel good. He just doesn't like the pain of being penetrated and the pain that comes after sex.

Itachi knows how painful it is for his lover, he wants to wait for Naruto to slowly adjust but decides against it, it'll be more painful for Naruto if he slowly pushes his way in. Holding Naruto's hips, he pushes his way in with a powerful thrust, sheathing his entire length.

A short, painful scream tear out of Naruto as a tear slides down his eye. Itachi kiss Naruto's forehead, whispering comforting words as he hold Naruto's body close to him.

Naruto wraps his arms around Itachi's neck as he sobs. "Ssshh… it's okay, love. I'm sorry, but you know that it would hurt more if I put it in slowly" Itachi whispers.

"I know…" says Naruto before biting his lower lip.

Itachi exhales sharply, he could feel his control slowly fading as the beast inside him protests, wanting to be release. He reminds himself that Naruto is currently in pain, and he don't want to cause any more pain or discomfort in his lover, that they will do it slow.

He Naruto's sweaty temples lovingly "I love you" he whispers on Naruto's ears.

Naruto looks at him and smile despite the pain he's feeling "I love you too" he whispers back before planting a kiss on Itachi's lips.

They stay like that for a while, exchanging sweet kisses as Naruto adjusts to the length inside him.

"Itachi… you can move now" says Naruto softly. Itachi nods before slowly pulling out, leaving the tip of his cock inside Naruto's ass before thrusting in hard.

Naruto's head is thrown back as he moans loudly when Itachi hits his prostate dead on. Itachi slowly pulls out again before thrusting in hard, he maintains that pace as he listens to Naruto's moan his name with an occasional scream whenever Itachi thrusts in harder.

Naruto's legs find their way around Itachi's waist, causing the latter to go in deeper "Itachi… Itachi… mnnn… 'Tachi…"

"Tch… Naru… Naruto…" Itachi whispers huskily before kissing Naruto.

They have no idea for how long they're doing it, what only matters for them is that now, they're finally one again; being able to share their love in the most intimate way that only the two of them shares.

"Itachi… I-I'm… I'm going to… c-cum" Naruto pants.

"Together, Naruto, together" instead of hurrying his pace, Itachi continues with his slow pace, but his thrust gets harder and deeper. He grabs Naruto's neglected erection tightly and strokes it in time with his thrusts. The sensation is too much for Naruto, with one powerful thrust from Itachi, he comes with a cry of his lover's name.

The heat around his cock is already unbearable for Itachi, but when it tightens more as Naruto comes, he too explodes inside his lover, filling Naruto with his cum as he bites down on the hickey he creates earlier.

After a few moments, Itachi slowly pulls out of Naruto before lying down beside his blonde. With the last of his strength, he gathers Naruto in his arms, holding him close to him. Naruto place his head atop Itachi's chest and wrap his arm around his beloved person's waist as he regains his breathing.

They continue to enjoy their afterglow, feeling each other's warmth. Itachi place a kiss on Naruto's head, causing a smile to spread on Naruto's face. The blonde looks up at his lover and caress Itachi's face.

"I love you, Naruto, I love you so much. And I will never _ever_ get tired of repeating those words to you" says Itachi softly with a small smile.

"I love you too, Itachi, you're the only one for me, the only one inside my heart"

"Mine" Itachi says with a hint of possessiveness.

"Yours. Always, and forever will be yours"

Itachi kiss Naruto's lips affectionately "And remember that I'm yours, too"

"Of course you're mine" Naruto says with a cheeky grin causing Itachi to chuckle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: and done… phew… sorry about the ending… and sorry about the lemon scene if it's not that good enough… i'll try harder next time… yeah, pun intended… xD … anyway… i'm supposed to name this chapter 'That Night They Reunite' but changed it before i started this AN, i realized how corny it sounds, even though it rhymes, and i can't think of anything better… and to Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah… yes, Tsunade is actually a great grandma, but i find it awkward to use 'great grandmother' on her… xD… oh well, once again, sorry about that lemon part… i actually got stuck for that scene… so… reviews? pleaaaassseeeee… :3**


	24. Chapter 24

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

A Warm Sunday

At the living room, Naruto lets out a sigh of contentment as he leans on Itachi's chest before smiling, the triplets are making snowman at the garden. Sasuke and the rest are already back at the city of Konoha.

Itachi's eyes are close as he holds his lover close to him, burying his nose on golden locks and inhaling the sweet orange scent of Naruto's shampoo "It's a peaceful day isn't it?" he asks softly.

Naruto grin "Yeah" he answers. Memories of the events that happened ten years ago and last Friday flash through Naruto's mind and he can't but smile bitterly "I hope… we can finally stay like this forever; peaceful, spending time together and with our children"

Itachi's hold on him tightens "I can assure you that. Besides, no matter what happens, I'll protect you and the kids. Nothing will break us apart. We'll watch the kids grow up together, help them build their whole profile together, watch them fulfill their dreams together, watch them build their own family together" says Itachi, he then gently tilts Naruto's head so he could look at those clear blue eyes before smiling softly "Naruto, you and I… the two of us will grow old together, side by side, with our hands holding on to each other"

Naruto smiles before he leans up to place a soft kiss on Itachi's lips "I love you, Itachi" he whispers after he pulls away.

"I love you too, Naruto" says Itachi before capturing his lover's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

After a minute, Itachi and Naruto flinch in surprise when Taiyou suddenly barge in the living room breaking the blissfully sweet moment of his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! There's a man looking for the two of you outside!" says Taiyou before he blinks confusedly at his mommy's blushing face and the light tint of pink on his daddy's cheeks.

"A man?" Itachi asks after composing himself.

Taiyou nods "Yes. A man and he have long spiky black hair. Tsuki is currently having a staring contest with the man!" says Taiyou quite proudly at the thought of his brother winning the staring contest, after all, his brother is very good at that department, along with glaring.

Itachi and Naruto looks at each other before the two of them stands up and heads straight to the front door. They walk outside only to stop to stare in surprise at the very familiar man who is currently having a staring contest with their son.

"Madara-san…" says Naruto, causing said man to break the staring contest and look at Naruto.

The stoic mask that Madara wears breaks to give way to a small soft smile as he stares at Naruto with soft onyx eyes "Naruto… it's been a while" he says softly.

A tear slides down Naruto's cheek as he slowly walks towards Madara, he remembers how the man treats him like a real son years ago. How Madara would always spend a day with him, going to amusement park, playing video games, helping him with his studies, buying him things that Naruto didn't even ask or just simply hanging out with him. With his three father figures – with Iruka, Fugaku and Madara – he admits that he's much closer to Madara than his adoptive father; maybe because of the fact that Madara himself used to babysit Minato – a story that he never get tired to listen to, a story that Tsunade would always tell him whenever the woman would look back on the days that Minato is still a toddler. Naruto could feel a strong sense of connection with Madara even before he realizes the man's role in his family's life.

"Madara-san…" Naruto says again before running the short distance to the man's open arms "Madara-san!" he cries.

Tsuki, Taiyou and Niji watch the scene beside their father.

"Daddy, who is he?" Tsuki inquires as he looks up at Itachi.

Itachi looks down on his children "He's my uncle, his name is Madara" says Itachi in a low voice.

Madara holds Naruto tight in his arms, happy to know that the very boy he always thinks of as his own is in his arms again. He bites his lower lip as he let tears falls down his eyes, no longer able to hold back his emotions, burying his face on Naruto's shoulders.

Itachi looks away before ushering his children inside "Let's go kids, we should let them be. Let's go inside and I'll tell you three something" he whispers. The triplets nod in response and with one last look at their mommy and their grandfather; they walk back to the house with their father.

- I x N -

**At the triplets' study room**

"My uncle, just like the rest of the Uchiha, is not someone who would show his emotions that easily. When your grandparents died, uncle Madara – just like my parents – can't accept the fact that Naruto's parents died. Father told me, that when they were still young, it was uncle Madara who became their babysitter. Uncle Madara was really close to your grandpa Minato; father told me how uncle Madara would often spoil your grandpa. Uncle treated your grandpa Minato like his very own brother. When Sasuke brought Naruto at the Uchiha mansion during our family reunion, it was uncle Madara who reacted first" says Itachi as he stares out the window, the triplets listen silently at their father.

Itachi then smile a little "While I was speechless at how adorable and angelic Naruto looked, it was uncle Madara who slowly walked towards Naruto with tears falling down his eyes. He was the one who enveloped Naruto first in a tight embrace, to which Naruto returned, he was the one who told Naruto 'Welcome to the Uchiha clan' all the while giving Naruto a soft smile to which Naruto returned with a bright one. Sasuke unknowingly brought the only son of the late Namikaze couple to us, to _them_. When Naruto left later that day to return home, along with the promise that he will return to the mansion, uncle Madara said 'If I have a wish, one meaningful wish, I wish that, Naruto-kun is Minato's son' even though they have no idea that time, they still treated Naruto as one of us; uncle Madara treated him like a son. When the whole Karin incident happened ten years ago; I accidentally witnessed how uncle Madara broke down in front of my father. Drowning his self in sorrow, saying things like 'I lost a son, a family, a very important person'; 'I want him back, search for him, we should search for him'; 'I lost Minato, Kushina and their son already, I can't afford to lose Naruto now, I can't lose someone I treasured the most, bring him back' those were the words that left uncle's mouth. I could only imagine the happiness that he's feeling right now"

"I think… we should just let them catch up with each other" says Tsuki. Itachi reach out and ruffles his son's hair "Good idea. For the meantime, how about the four of us do some fun activities?" he asks.

The triplets look at each other before nodding their heads in agreement "Snowball fight!" exclaims Niji with a grin earning a cheer from Taiyou.

"Game" says Itachi with a smirk.

- I x N -

At the white room, Naruto and Madara are sitting at the couch in front Minato and Kushina's portrait.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto. I should've known. When Jiraiya announced to the public that you died inside the building due to the explosion, we believed that it was the truth. They even showed evidence by showing the DNA result from the one of the bodies that they recovered from the room where you are supposed to be; we don't have a choice but to accept that as the truth. It never crossed our minds that they will manipulate everything just to keep you from harm's way while they track the culprit for everything. You see, after your parents along with Fugaku and Mikoto graduated from high school, both Minato and Kushina went to a medical school while Fugaku and Mikoto went to a different university to take a course of their choice. Minato and Kushina have always been busy since then, especially Minato. The last time we've seen them was when they invited us for their wedding, of course, Fugaku was your father's best man and Mikoto was your mother's maid of honor. We haven't met you when were born, and even before the massacre happened, we have no idea what you looked like. It's because everything about you was kept in private, from your name to what you looked like. Aside from that, there are other Uzumaki's that are not related to your mother. Though they are few, we never once thought that it was possible that you are related to them in a way. All because we believed at what Jiraiya announced that time, he even told us the same thing when we met him days after that incident. That's why for ignoring all the possibilities, for ignoring the truth about you, please, forgive me" Madara says as he looks straight in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smiles and grab the older man's hand "There's no need to worry, Madara-san, you're not at fault. And if it will make your heart at peace, I forgive you. Also, thank you, thank you for everything that you've done for me. My parents also wants to say the same thing, they want me to tell you how grateful they are for the kindness that you've given to me"

Madara smile before smirking "Now tell me, how are you and Itachi?" he asks teasingly.

Naruto blush "Seriously Madara-san, sometimes, you really know how to ruin the mood" says Naruto causing Madara to chuckle.

- I x N -

A few minutes later, Naruto and Niji are laughing at the snow fight between Itachi and Madara against Tsuki and Taiyou. For some reason, Itachi and Madara can't avoid all of Tsuki's attacks, causing Taiyou to squeal and cheer for his brother, Itachi and Madara can't help but laugh.

Seeing that his daddy and grandfather are a little busy laughing at Taiyou's antics, Tsuki smirk evilly, and with both hands each holding a snowball he prepares to throw it to his father and grandfather. Itachi and Madara stops laughing and their eyes widen a little at the evil smirk on Tsuki's face, before they could even evade, their face is already freezing with the snowball that Tsuki throws at them.

"Yippee! Tsuki is the best!" Taiyou squeals. Tsuki almost dance in victory when something cold hits his head. He blinks and sees Taiyou with deformed snowball on his head, he reaches up to touch his own head only to feel the icy snow; Tsuki and Taiyou looks at their daddy and grandfather only to see them grinning evilly at them.

Taiyou screams and runs, Tsuki's eyes widen before running after Taiyou.

Naruto and Niji continue to laugh until they too are hit with snowballs. They run when they sees another batch of snowballs thrown on their direction. The six of them continues to run and throw snowballs amongst each other all the while laughing.

After a few throws here and there, Itachi catches Naruto in his arms, holding the squirming and laughing blonde tightly. After a few seconds, Naruto stops squirming and just lean on his lover's embrace. The two of them watch with a smile as the snowball fight continues between their children and Madara.

"You know… instead of feeling cold, I feel warm" says Naruto.

Itachi kiss Naruto's forehead "Me too… I feel warm" he says with a smile.

Indeed, as long as they have each other along with their children and loved ones, even the coldness of the winter won't beat the warmth that they could feel, their love will always be enough to warm each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: gosh… sorry for posting late… and sorry if this chapter is short… next chapter is up next, no need to wait that long I promise… anyways, tell me what you think, review please :3**


	25. Chapter 25

Get the Parents Together Again

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei has every right to claim Naruto and the whole cast… and the song Take Me To Your Heart belongs to Michael Learns to Rock… that song became my companion throughout this whole chapter…

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Itachi singing**

A Wonderful Gift

At the Konoha cemetery, Naruto place two bouquets of red roses atop his parents' graves; Itachi, the triplets and Sasuke are with him.

"Grandma Kushina, grandpa Minato, the two of you are still watching over us, right? If so, I bet you two have seen how awesome Tsuki was when he played the piano for our Christmas program! He played La Campanella by the way, and his performance was really amazing! And when Niji played the Annie Laurie with her flute, it's truly beautiful! Aren't my siblings amazing?!" says Taiyou excitedly, his blue eyes shining with pride and happiness as he looks at the tombstone that marks both his grandparents' graves.

Itachi smirks at his son's antics; Naruto laughs softly, Sasuke chuckles while Niji giggles. Tsuki sighs softly before looking at his brother "You always, _always_ talk _only_ about Niji and poor little me, never about yourself. Shouldn't you be bragging about your very own performance, Taiyou?" says Tsuki before smirking at his brother.

Taiyou blush at the comment, realizing that he really has a 'Brother and Sister Complex' just like his uncle Zetsu says. He glares at his brother which looks more like a pout to his parents, siblings and uncle, he huffs and crosses his arms against his chest before looking away.

Niji bites her lower lip to fight the on-coming laugh; she then pats his brother and look at their grandparents' tombstone "Grandma, grandpa, to tell the truth, Taiyou was the one whose performance was truly breathtaking. His violin rendition of You Raise Me up was truly astounding. I'm sure the two of you have seen that. After all, when it comes to playing violin, Taiyou's the best! He's way more amazing than Tsuki!" says Niji causing Taiyou to blush.

Tsuki nods his head "I have to agree. Taiyou's skills at violin is something I'll never reach"

"I've also seen Taiyou's performance, uncle Minato and aunt Kushina. Mother and father, along with uncle Madara, and our group of friends went to Hokkaido just to see the triplets' performance. Taiyou's rendition of that song was indeed amazing, a standing ovation was rewarded to Taiyou by everyone in the school's theater once Taiyou was done" Sasuke says as he looks at Taiyou with a proud smile.

It continues that way, with the triplets telling different stories, with the occasional teasing from Sasuke and Tsuki. After thirty minutes, Naruto speaks "Kids, let's take a few minutes of silence and offer prayers for them"

The triplets nod their heads before closing their eyes to pray for their grandparents' souls. A few minutes later, Naruto kneels down and gently caress his parents' tombstone "Mommy, daddy, we'll be taking our leave now. But don't worry, we'll pay a visit again" he says with a soft smile, it didn't take long before sadness and longing takes over his heart as tears fall down his eyes "I miss the two of you… so much…" he cries as he chokes back a sob. And like a domino, Taiyou and Niji holds on to their uncle as they cry, while Tsuki silently shed his tears.

Sasuke comforts his nephew and niece by gently rubbing their backs.

Itachi walk towards Naruto, he then kneels on one knee right beside his crying lover before holding Naruto close to him. When Naruto's cries die down, he slowly gathers up his self before smiling apologetically at Itachi which the raven returns with a warm and understanding one.

Naruto turns to the triplets "Well then, let's go" he says before nodding to Sasuke.

"Let's go now, Tsuki, Taiyou, Niji, we'll visit them again before the three of you goes back to Hokkaido" says Sasuke softly. The triplets nod their heads and say their goodbyes and promise to visit their grandparents' graves again before turning around.

Itachi looks at his lover "Naruto, koi, I'm sorry but, can you and the others go ahead without me? I'll stay here for a moment; I'll catch up with you and the others later. I just need a few minutes"

Naruto smiles and nods "Alright, just make it quick, the weather is cold. We can't have you sick on Christmas day" he says with a smile.

Itachi smiles a little and kiss his lover's forehead "Hn, I won't"

With that, Naruto and the others make their way towards the exit.

Once Naruto, their children and his brother are out of sight, Itachi returns his attention at the graves in front of him.

"I know that it's weird to do this here, especially since the two of you no longer exists in this world, and the two of you can't give me an answer. But still, I want to do it the proper and formal way, as formal as it can be" says Itachi, he then takes a deep breath "Minato-otousama, Kushina-okaasama… I want to ask for your son's hand in marriage" he says before giving the graves in front of him a polite bow.

"I promise to treat him and our children kindly, I will never hurt them physically and emotionally. I promise to always treat them right, take good care of them and love them with all my heart. So please, let me marry your son" he says before straightening up, then his eyes widen in surprise when a pair of white dove lands atop the tombstone that marks the deceased couple's graves. The white dove on the left has some yellow colourings on its head while the other one has red ones. Itachi blinks at the strangeness of everything, he stares at the two doves who stare back at him. He knows for sure that birds should be somewhere warm during the winter. He then chuckles softly, causing the two doves to tilt their heads in what seems like confusion _"It seems that my deceased in-laws are playing tricks on me, that or it's just my imagination"_

Deciding that it won't do him any harm, Itachi composes himself before saying with more confidence than ever "Please, give me your son's hand in marriage, father, mother" and then bowing politely again.

The two doves watch Itachi, before the two birds look at each other. Itachi straightens up again just in time to see the two birds flopping their wings a little excitedly and making sounds of what Itachi could say sounds of agreement. Itachi chuckles and slowly reaches out his hands to softly pet the two doves, the doves makes a cooing sound until Itachi removes his hands.

Itachi smile "Thank you" he says "I'll take my leave then" he adds before bowing one last time in front the graves. He turns his back and walks away, when he's a few feet away, he looks back to see the doves no longer there. Itachi smile and look up at the clear blue sky before continuing his trek towards the cemetery's exit where his own family and brother are waiting for him.

- I x N -

At the Namikaze mansion in Konoha, Naruto is currently busy at the kitchen; Itachi uses this as a chance to talk to their children. He gathers them at the study room that the triplets just recently declare belongs to the three of them.

Once inside, the triplets look at their daddy with confusion. "What is it, daddy?" Taiyou asks.

Itachi orders them to sit down; he looks outside the room to make sure that Naruto is nowhere in sight before closing the door and locking it. He walks towards his children and crouch down in front of them.

"Tsuki, Taiyou, Niji… I want to ask the three of you for you permission"

The triplets look at each other before looking back at Itachi "Permission for what?" they asks in unison.

"Permission to marry your mommy, I want to marry Naruto" Itachi answers "Also, it's not only Naruto's last name that I want to change, I also want the three of you to be an Uchiha, legally, not just by blood" he adds.

It takes a few minutes for the triplets to register their daddy's words, causing Itachi to become more nervous with each passing minutes as he waits for the triplets' answers.

The triplets looks at each other before they look back at their daddy, they stare at Itachi blankly before tears fall down their eyes like waterfalls. Itachi's eyes widen, his nervousness multiplies to ten as his children starts to cry, he looks at the door, panicking that Naruto might see their children crying even though he knows for sure that his lover is busy cooking their meals and the door is lock.

He looks back at his crying children, unsure how to make them stop crying. Questions like 'What would Naruto say if he finds out that our children are crying?'; 'What would _I_ say to Naruto when he finds out?'; 'Why are they crying anyway?'; 'Don't they like the idea of me marrying their mommy and them changing their last name to Uchiha?' and 'Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?!' are running through his head.

Itachi is currently fighting an inner battle, deciding between taking back his words and let his children to still digest the fact that he wants to marry their mom and change their last name, and also to fully accept them as their father or convince him that it's for their own good. He's surprise when he suddenly finds himself looking up at the room's ceiling, Taiyou and Niji on his chest while Tsuki is sitting beside him as the latter holds his hand tightly.

"Yes, daddy!" the triplets say in unison before blabbering about random things like they can't believe it, they are happy, it's like a dream and whatnot. Ignoring the throbbing pain of his head, Itachi smile, he gently tugs Tsuki's hand so he too is lying on the floor with Tsuki's head on his arms before enveloping his children in a warm embrace.

"There, there, no need to cry" he says softly.

- I x N -

**Christmas Eve**

Inside the spacious living room of the Namikaze mansion, everyone is chatting happily as they eagerly waits for the clock to strikes midnight announcing that it's Christmas. For the first time after ten painful years, they are looking forward to have fun on Christmas again, now that Naruto is finally with them and that with him comes the triplets that all of them adores.

Tsunade is already drunk, Shizune is doing her best to make sure that her boss and mentor won't cause troubles all the while keeping Tsunade away from the liquor rack, Jiraiya is chatting with Fugaku and Mikoto about business and other things all the while keeping an eye on Tsunade.

Iruka is doing his best to ignore and avoid Kakashi's advances; Yamato is laughing with Zabuza, Kiba, Chouji, Nagato, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu who snickers at the joke that Kisame makes whilst Sasori and Gaara comments on how stupid Kisame is, Neji and Shikamaru rolls their eyes at their friends' antics, Sai just smile creepily at them while Shino just stares at them.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino and Konan are talking about fashion and showbiz amongst each other, while Naruto is having a fun chat with Haku and Deidara when he notices something; six people are missing. He looks around and sure enough, Itachi, the triplets, Sasuke and Madara are nowhere.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Haku asks.

Naruto looks at his older brother figure and smile sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head "Sorry, Haku-nii, no need to worry, nothing's wrong. I'm just looking for Itachi, the kids, Sasuke and Madara-san… they're not here" he says.

Haku, who knows everything that triplets always plans on doing inwardly beams madly, "Maybe they're just doing something…" he says.

Naruto could only sigh. His phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket; he takes it out to see a message from his lover telling him to go to the ballroom with everyone else. Naruto blinks confusedly as he stares at his phone screen.

"What is it?" Haku asks rather innocently.

"Itachi sent me a message, saying that all of us should go to the ballroom. Geez, he could have go here and say it personally" says Naruto with a soft chuckle.

"Hm… I wonder why…" Haku mumbles.

"I wonder that, too" Naruto agrees as he shakes his head, not noticing the small smirk on Haku's lips.

- I x N -

Naruto opens the door of the ballroom only to stare speechless at the occupants of said room. Madara is sitting comfortably behind a set of drums, Sasuke with an acoustic guitar – a microphone place in front of it, Tsuki sitting on the piano bench, Taiyou is holding a cello as he sits beside the white grand piano of Minato, Niji is standing right beside Taiyou with a flute in hand, and Itachi… his dearest lover is standing in the middle with a microphone on the mic stand in front of him. A set of sound system is place not far from where the group is. Microphones are also place in front of Tsuki and Sasuke for backup vocals.

Naruto just stands by the door, unsure what to think of everything.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asks in a mixture of concern and confusion.

Haku laughs a little before pushing Naruto inside "Come on, don't spoil the fun by standing there and doing nothing" he says.

Naruto blinks and looks at Haku "You knew something!" he says accusingly, Haku grins in return causing Naruto to pout before blushing madly when he realizes that he's now standing a few feet away from Itachi.

Haku walks towards Tsuki and picks up the violin that he places beside the piano bench before he positions his self behind Tsuki, Haku then smiles knowingly at Naruto who shoots him an accusing pout.

The others gasp in surprise upon entering the ballroom "Maybe Itachi-san is going to propose" says Ino to Sakura in a low voice, though, Naruto hears it causing his heart to beat frantically in his chest.

"We're going to witness a wedding proposal?" Deidara voices out excitedly causing Naruto to blush harder.

"_That may not be it"_ Naruto thinks, he's not sure himself if Itachi is going to propose, but he don't really mind. He's willing to wait. '_Though, there's no need to wait longer'_ Naruto's traitorous mind thinks causing him to inwardly panic.

Kiba whistles follows by Kisame and Jiraiya. Naruto turns to glare at them which turn out to be a pout, he looks around to find everyone smiling, smirking, giggling or teasing him.

"Naruto…" Itachi calls, getting Naruto's full attention back on him "This is for you"

And as if on cue, Madara starts with the drums as Sasuke, Tsuki, Taiyou, Niji and Haku follows.

Itachi looks straight at Naruto's eyes as he does the ad lib.

**Hmm hmm**

**Yeah**

**Hmm hmm**

Itachi smiles at his lover before singing.

**Hiding from the rain and snow**

**Trying to forget but I won't let go**

**Looking at a crowded street**

**Listening to my own heartbeat**

Naruto stares at Itachi as he listens to his lover's deep baritone singing softly and smoothly. He could feel his heart thumping louder in his chest.

**So many people, all around the world**

**Tell me where do I find, someone like you boy**

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand before I'm old**

Naruto feel something wet on his cheeks, he reaches up with his hand to touch his face only to realize that tears are falling down his eyes, his blue eyes never leaving his lover's red ones.

**Show me what love is**

**Haven't got a clue**

**Show me that wonders can be true**

Tsuki, Sasuke and Madara look at each other before smirking. Niji is inwardly giggling as Taiyou controls himself to stop from giggling loudly while Haku just smiles.

**They say nothing last forever**

**We're only here today**

**Love is now or never**

**Bring me far away**

Sasuke and Tsuki sing softly with Itachi at the background.

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand and hold me**

**Show me what love is**

**Be my guiding star**

**It's easy, take me to your heart**

Everyone listens at the instrumental part, the girls – including Tsunade whose drunkenness suddenly disappears – feel move as Madara momentarily stops hitting the drums to give way to the sound of Taiyou's cello, Niji's flute, Haku's violin, the piano that Tsuki plays as said instruments harmonizes well with the soft sound of Sasuke's acoustic guitar before Madara resumes on playing the drums. It all starts with Mikoto crying until the rest of the girls follow after her; it is all clear to them that Itachi is going to propose. They could feel happiness overflowing all of them, happiness for Itachi and Naruto since they can finally achieve the happiness they always dream of.

**Standing on a mountain high**

**Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky**

**I should go and see some friends**

Itachi takes out the mic from the stand and walk towards Naruto.

**But they don't really comprehend**

Itachi reaches out his left hand for Naruto, once Naruto is close to him; he wraps his arm around Naruto and starts a slow dance with his lover as he continues to sing.

**I don't need too much talking**

**Without saying anything**

**All I need is someone**

**Who makes me wanna sing**

Naruto smile as he sway slowly with Itachi ignoring the tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks, his hands on Itachi's shoulder; mouthing the lyrics of the song as he stares at his lover's eyes.

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand before I'm old**

**Show me what love is**

**Haven't got a clue**

**Show me that wonders can be true**

**They say nothing last forever**

**We're only here today**

**Love is now or never**

**Bring me far away**

Tsunade and the others could only smile warmly. For all the pain that Itachi and Naruto have been through, this Christmas is truly a special moment for the two of them, something that they'll never forget. It's also something the triplets will surely cherish, a beautiful story to tell during Christmas Eve to their own children and grandchildren someday.

**Take me to your heart **

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand and hold me**

**Show me what love is**

**Be my guiding star**

**It's easy, take me to your heart**

**Take me to your heart**

**Take me to your soul**

**Give me your hand and hold me**

**Show me what love is**

**Be guiding star**

**It's easy, take me to your heart**

Once Itachi is done singing, the triplets along with Sasuke, Madara and Haku continue playing the instruments they're playing. Itachi kiss Naruto's forehead before letting go of said blonde. He takes out a blue box from the back pocket of his jeans before kneeling down in front of Naruto.

Naruto sobs when he sees the box as tears of happiness keeps on falling down his blue eyes. The triplets also let their own tears fall down as they watch their daddy propose to their mommy, Niji even stops playing her flute for a moment as she cries in happiness before she resumes on her task.

Yamato walk towards the pair and take the microphone from Itachi, holding it in front of the latter.

Itachi opens the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with intricate designs, he grabs Naruto's right hand as he holds the ring with his free hand "Naruto, up until now, I still believe that our meeting was and will always be a pre-destined one. Our parents being friends, they separated ways because of some awful circumstances. Then Sasuke brought you to the Uchiha mansion, introducing you as his one and only best friend, us falling in love and being together, the whole Karin scenario happened and we separated. And after ten long years' worth of separation, I met our children, found you once more, and again, Karin interfered, but now… now she'll no longer interfere, she'll no longer hinder us to be with each other for the rest of our lives. What I'm saying is, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, will you change your last name for me? Will you become an Uchiha along with our children and spend our remaining lives together watching as our children grow? Will you grow old with me?"

Naruto covers his mouth with his free hand as he continues to cry.

Itachi smile lovingly at Naruto "Will you marry me, Naruto?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Naruto asks in between sobs before "Of course I'm going to marry you! Yes, Itachi!" Naruto cries before hugging his lover. Itachi holds his crying blonde tightly in his arms as he settles himself on the floor, Naruto sitting on his lap and crying on his shoulder.

The triplets stops playing the instruments they're holding as they cry too; Haku gently place the violin on its stand beside the grand piano and rub Tsuki's back who instantly turns to him and hug him.

Sasuke and Madara stand up and walk towards Taiyou and Niji with a small smile; Sasuke picks up Taiyou while Madara picks up Niji.

"_Finally"_ the triplets think _"Our dreams come true"_

Mikoto places her head on her husband's shoulder and wipes her tears away as she smile softly at the scene, Fugaku puts his arm around his wife's waist and place his head atop his wife's head. "I'm sure Minato and Kushina are happy" says Fugaku softly.

"I know, they definitely are" Mikoto replies.

Iruka wipes his tears away as he grins, happy for his adoptive son. Kakashi chuckles before saying "We're next" to Iruka which earns him a painful jab on the chest courtesy of Iruka himself.

Naruto stops crying and looks at Itachi before smiling brightly; Itachi returns the smile with a loving one. The two of them stands up and Naruto laughs a little when their friends clap their hands. Naruto and Itachi turns to look at the triplets to see them still crying in the arms of their uncles and grandfather, they can't help but smile warmly; they can feel overflowing happiness flowing through their children's hearts that the three can't contain causing them to cry.

Itachi looks at the clock and realizes that it's already Christmas, the very first Christmas where he receive a wonderful gift; his lover's heartfelt 'Yes' for his wedding proposal. He smile at Naruto before kissing his lips softly "Merry Christmas, Naruto, I love you"

Naruto place a chaste kiss on Itachi's lips "Merry Christmas, Itachi, I love you too" he says with a smile.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Zabuza, Kisame, Hidan and Kiba whistles causing Naruto to blush.

"Now go ahead and make babies!" Tsunade shouts before falling asleep in her drunken stupor, Jiraiya catches her before she could hit the ground.

Naruto looks scandalize as he stares in shock at Tsunade before blushing harder "Baa-chan!" he exclaims in embarrassment.

The others could only laugh. Sasuke, Madara and Haku's eyes widens though and they look at the triplets to see them still busy crying to hear Tsunade's words, they inwardly sigh in relief.

- I x N -

Christmas morning, the triplets along with Sasuke are currently on the living room, Naruto is busy at the kitchen while Itachi is talking to Madara about their company.

"Say…" Sasuke starts, gaining the triplets' attention "Now that all of your wishes came true… are there still things that you three wish to happen?" he asks.

The triplets looks at each other before looking back at their uncle, they stare at Sasuke for a minute, thinking.

Tsuki smile and shakes his head "There are none, uncle" he starts "We are content now, now that mommy and daddy are together… now that we're with daddy" Taiyou continues "Our family is now complete, there's no need for us to ask for more" Niji adds with a smile.

The triplets then beams at Sasuke "We already received a wonderful gift, something that we will treasure forever" says the triplets in unison.

Sasuke could only smile in return.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RS: and that is a wrap… and yes, this is the final chapter… I'm not supposed to add a song here, but I witnessed a wedding just two weeks ago, and instead of bass and electric guitar they used the sound of cello, flute and two violins to harmonize with the acoustic guitar and drums, and of course, piano will always be present. I was amazed at the sound, at the orchestra feel during the instrumental part so I decided to put that idea here, struggling about what song to choose until I realized that I have a folder filled with the songs of Michael Learns to Rock, reason why I finished this chapter later than I expected… I'm still going to update this fic though, but only to replace each chapter with an edited and hopefully less grammatical error one… I decided to finish this fic first before I start editing every chapters that obviously needed some fixing because I believe that it would be rude to put the entire fic on hiatus just because I need to fix everything leaving all of you readers waiting anxiously for the next chapter, though, chapter 23 will be the very first one that I'm going to fix, thank you TigerzzTail for pointing that out… I believe there should be some tension and change some words that would fit perfectly since it's not that on the extremely hardcore side, so yeah, since this fic is complete, then I'll start the editing chapter by chapter… also, I've been thinking about whether to make a sequel, at least five chapters or so about their lives after this one and more to the humor side OR a spin-off(?) where certain chapters from this fic will be able to see in a different light like chapter 8 where Fugaku remembered Madara plotting about making Naruto an Uchiha and Itachi's spouse just like what Blue-eyed Fox suggested and other stuffs… OR should I do both? I don't really know… help me?**

**Anyway… to all of you dear readers, thank you… THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my very first ItaNaru fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH for adding it on your favorites and story alert, THANK YOU SO MUCH for adding me on your favorite author list and author alert… THANK YOU SO MUCH for telling me about my grammatical errors because that really helps… THANK YOU SO MUCH for being patient with me… THANK YOU SO MUCH! until next time… and I hope all of you like this chapter… so… reviews : ) and again, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU SO MUCH… love you all!**


End file.
